Lód w sercu
by PequenaLuLu
Summary: Niekanonicznie. Lily Evans w roli głównej, James Potter w drugoplanowej, żeby nie powiedzieć w odstawce. Zawiera sceny przeznaczone dla osób powyżej 18 roku życia, choć nie jest ich wiele.
1. Chapter 0

Było cicho. Tak cicho, że można było usłyszeć odgłos spadających liści. Świat okrył się ciemnością, pozostawiając na niebie jedynie świecące małe punkty, przewodniczki wędrowców, słuchaczki tęsknych westchnień zakochanych, niemi świadkowie wszystkich wydarzeń – gwiazdy. Cisza i ciemność, połączenie tak zwyczajne, tak oczywiste, a powodujące tak różne odczucia. Od radości, przez spokój, po strach. Każdy odczuwał coś innego, bo każdy miał własne powody, by czuć tak a nie inaczej. Tę niezmąconą ciemność traktowano jak kryjówkę, jak ucieczkę przed światem i przed problemami.

Na szczycie sporego wzniesienia, niczym szykujące się do ataku monstrum, rozlokował się potężny zamek z wieloma basztami i wieżyczkami. Majestatycznie królował nad otaczającą go okolicą, nietknięty zębem czasu. Z niezliczonej ilości okien sączyło się nikłe, migotliwe światło świec i pochodni, rozświetlając okalające zamek tereny i odsłaniając tajemnice. Ile zdarzeń widziały już te mury?

Wokół zamku rozciągały się rozległe błonia, teraz okryte mrokiem i pełne tajemniczych cieni. Potężna wierzba delikatnie poruszała swoimi witkami, choć nie dało się wyczuć najlżejszego podmuchu wiatru. Stary dąb z powykręcanymi konarami i pniem naznaczonym wieloma nacięciami próbował ze wszystkich sił przejrzeć się w gładkiej tafli jeziora. Jeziora tak wielkiego, że nawet w pogodny dzień ciężko było zobaczyć jego drugi brzeg. Mgły delikatnie unoszące się nad wodami w niezmąconej ciszy, obijały blask ognia sączącego się z okien małej drewnianej chatki, przycupniętej niczym sługa na wprost swego pana – zamku.

A dalej… Dalej drobne zarośla przechodziły w coraz bardziej gęste i ponure. Wysokie, dumne drzewa rosły coraz gęściej, tworząc las. Tajemniczy i niezbadany opierał się o jeden z brzegów jeziora i fragment błoń, jednak nikt nie wiedział gdzie się kończył, tak jak nikt nie wiedział, jakie stworzenia go zamieszkują.

Było cicho. W miejscu, gdzie wielkie głazy, niby pozostałości po dawnej bitwie dotykają murów zamkowych, chroniąc przed ciekawskim wzrokiem, ciemność została zmącona. Żar tlącego się papierosa, co jakiś czas rozświetlał twarz osoby, która w mroku nocy znalazła ukrycie. Wprawne ucho dosłyszałoby szum wypuszczanego z ust powietrza zmieszanego z dymem.

- Miałaś nie palić… - Cichy, zachrypnięty głos zmącił wszechobecną ciszę, a płomień zapalniczki rozświetlił na moment twarz przybysza.

- Odezwał się niepalący… - ledwie słyszalna odpowiedź.

Warknięcie mężczyzny i cichy kobiecy chichot, jednak zupełnie pusty, bez emocji.

- Jeszcze nie tak dawno twój śmiech przypominał dźwięk dzwoneczków… - Głos drgający od smutku przerwał po raz kolejny ciszę.

- To było dawno przyjacielu. Wydaje mi się jakby od tego momentu minęło wiele lat, a przecież…

- A przecież to tylko kilka miesięcy – przerwał jej lekko zirytowanym tonem. – Kilka miesięcy, a wszystko się zmieniło – dodał prawie niedosłyszalnie, zaciągając się dymem papierosowym.

Znowu cisza. Chłopak oparł się plecami o jeden z głazów i spojrzał w niebo, cicho wzdychając. W jego głowie kłębiło się milion myśli i wspomnień. Tępy ból rozszedł się po jego ciele wyciskając jedną kryształową łzę, która stoczyła się po policzku i, ostatni raz odbijając światło gwiazd, znikła w trawie.

- Czy gdybyś mógł cofnąć czas, postąpiłbyś inaczej? – Drżący głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia, przypominając o obecności dziewczyny.

- Nie, a ty? Postąpiłabyś inaczej?

- Czasu nie można cofnąć… - Zgasiła papierosa.

- Można… Każde wspomnienie cofa nas w czasie i pozwala przeżyć wszystko jeszcze raz, dostrzec błędy i wyciągnąć wnioski. – Mruknął, gasząc papierosa i opierając się wygodniej o głaz. – Noc jest długa Lily… Mamy dużo czasu by się czegoś nauczyć patrząc na zdarzenia z przeszłości z perspektywy ich skutków.

Głębokie westchnięcie dziewczyny przerwało ciszę.

- Za dużo czasu spędzasz z Sashą…

- Możliwe…

- Ale masz rację… - przerwała mu, opierając się o głaz, tak, że stykali się ramionami. Zadrżała lekko, gdy chłodny wiatr przyniósł wilgoć z nad jeziora. Mimo iż kończył się maj noce nie były jeszcze zbyt ciepłe. – Masz cholerną rację Syriuszu.

- Jak zawsze ostatnimi czasy… - Zaśmiał się cicho, co skwitowała jedynie prychnięciem. – Coraz bardziej upodabniasz się do kota… - mruknął i, mimo iż nie widziała jego twarzy, wyobraziła sobie drwiący uśmiech, którym tak często ją raczył.

- Lepszy kot niż pies… - odcięła się.

Zaśmiali się cicho i zamilkli. Wsłuchując się w swoje oddech zatopili się we wspomnieniach, które w magiczny sposób pozwoliły im po raz kolejny przeżyć te kilka minionych miesięcy. Cofnęli się do początku… do początku ich 7 roku nauki w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart.


	2. Chapter 1

**Po każdym deszczu wychodzi słońce.**

Powiedzenie stare jak świat, mające na celu podniesienie na duchu w trudnych chwilach. Ile zawiera się w tym prawy? Ciężko określić, przecież każdy człowiek jest inny, inaczej reaguje na problemy, inaczej sobie z nimi radzi. Jeden podzieli się zmartwieniami z kimś bliskim, wysłucha rad i otrzyma wsparcie… Nie będzie sam. Drugi schowa głęboko w sobie wszystko, co go gryzie, starając się poradzić sobie ze wszystkim samemu, bo nie będzie chciał obarczać innych, jednocześnie czując, że ktoś go wspiera… Nie będzie sam. Trzeci będzie chciał podzielić się z kimś swoim problemem, będzie chciał usłyszeć porady, poczuć wsparcie. Jednak nie będzie nikogo, kto by mu pomógł. Trzeci człowiek schowa w najdalszym zakątku samego siebie wszystkie problemy, z którymi sobie nie radzi. Trzeci człowiek nie ma kogo obarczać tym, co go gryzie, bo czuje, że nikt go już nie zrozumie. Trzeci człowiek zmieni się, zamknie pod twardą skorupą wszystkie uczucia… Będzie sam.

Wschód słońca rozpoczynający nowy dzień. Delikatne promienie ślizgały się po pogrążonych w cieniu i osnutych mgłą kształtach. Prowadziły z mrokiem odwieczną walkę i tym razem skazały go na porażkę. Mrok odchodził z pokorą, wiedząc, że już niedługo, za kilka godzin, to on zwycięży. W końcu takie były zasady następstwa Dnia i Nocy. Jedwabista mgła powoli rozpływała się pod wpływem ciepłych promieni. Ona również tym razem uznała ich wyższość, pozostawiając po sobie ślad w postaci drobnych kropelek osadzonych na każdej powierzchni. Radosne promyczki coraz szybciej rozświetlały okolicę, odbijając się od rosy i przeglądając zalotnie w kałużach. Jedynie one stanowiły ślad po trwającej cały poprzedni dzień i noc ulewie. Gdy słońce całkowicie rozświetliło świat swoimi promieniami, wypełnił się on śpiewem ptaków.

Jednak nie wszystkie miejsca były tak samo jasne i pełne wesołych ptasich treli. Na niedużym pagórku otoczonym wysokim murem wszystko było ciche i mniej radosne. Kamienne płyty, ustawione co jakiś czas, rzucały cienie na równo skoszoną trawę. Specyficzny zapach palonych świec wypełniał powietrze, dostając się jednocześnie do nozdrzy siedzącej na kamiennej ławeczce osoby. Ubrana w długi czarny płaszcz z kapturem, postać wpatrywała się w przykryty kwiatami, noszącymi ślady nocnego deszczu, grób.

Mocniejszy wiatr, niosący ze sobą wilgoć znad pobliskiej rzeki, strącając postaci nakrycie głowy, odsłonił jej twarz. Oczy w kolorze świeżej trawy odbiły promienie światła, mrużąc się nieznacznie, i podniosły się na napis wyryty na płycie.

Roger Cole

ur. 3.10.1959r.

zm. 29.08.1977r.

"_Istniejemy, póki ktoś o nas pamięta."_

Blade usta zacisnęły się w wąską linię, gdy oczy błądziły po prostych literach, układających się w imię osoby tak bliskiej, a jednocześnie tak dalekiej. Żadnych emocji, które można by wyczytać z jej twarzy. Puste spojrzenie nie zdradzało nic, co kryło się we wnętrzu. Jedynie drżące dłonie, dowód na targające drobnym ciałem emocje. Kolejny podmuch wiatru wprawił rude, lśniące włosy w ruch, bawiąc się nimi przez chwilę, po czym jak znudzone dziecko, rzucił nimi o twarz dziewczyny. Zacisnęła usta jeszcze mocnej, gdy chwyciła w dłonie niesforne kosmyki i, wstając, upychała je pod kapturem. Z przepastnych kieszeni wyciągnęła błyszczącą różdżkę, którą obracała w palcach nie odrywając wzroku od nagrobka.

- Ty będziesz istniał wiecznie, bo nigdy o tobie nie zapomnę… Żegnaj przyjacielu… - Cichy szept zmieszał się z szumem wiatru. Delikatnym ruchem dłonią sprawiła, że na kamiennej płycie pojawiła się biała lilia z krwistoczerwonym środkiem.

Rozległo się ciche pyknięcie i cmentarz został pusty. Tylko wiatr tańczył między nagrobkami z duszami pochowanych tam ludzi.

xXxXxXx

W pomalowanym na zielono niedużym pokoju rozległ się cichy trzask, a wraz z nim pojawiła się jego mieszkanka. Promienie słońca oświetlały przykryte zieloną narzutą łóżko, odbijały się od lustra, za którym kryła się szafa, prześlizgiwały się po regałach z książkami i zdjęciach oprawionych w metalowe ramki. Drewniane drzwi otworzyły się szybko i w pokoju zjawiła się blondwłosa kobieta w średnim wieku. Spojrzenie jej zielonych oczu padło na stojącą nieruchomo na środku dziewczynę, wpatrującą się pustym wzrokiem w wielki zamknięty kufer.

- Gdzie byłaś? - Brak reakcji i cisza były jedyną odpowiedzią. Kobieta podeszła bliżej dziewczyny i położyła jej delikatnie rękę na ramieniu. - Byłaś u Rogera… - westchnęła cicho Jane, przytulając do siebie swoją młodszą córkę.

- Chciałam się pożegnać… - z ust dziewczyny padły ledwo słyszalne słowa, gdy ta zgrabnie wywinęła się z uścisku i podeszła do okna.

Jane Evans wpatrywała się w swoje dziecko z troską malującą się w oczach. Tak bardzo się zmieniła w ciągu ostatnich dni. Zamknęła się w sobie, pod maską obojętności chowając wszystkie uczucia. To już nie była jej ciesząca się życiem, roześmiana córka, która z każdym problemem przychodziła do niej. Trzy dni wystarczyły, aby oddaliły się od siebie. Trzy dni, podczas których tak wiele się zdarzyło. Jane westchnęła cicho i odwróciła się z zamiarem wyjścia z pokoju córki. W drzwiach zatrzymała się jeszcze i spojrzała na nią.

- Zejdź na śniadanie. – Brak reakcji nie zdziwił jej. – I… Lily? – Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową dając znak, że słucha. – Jakbyś chciała porozmawiać, to wiesz, że …

- Wiem mamo. Dziękuję.

Drzwi zamknęły się z cichym skrzypnięciem potwierdzając, iż kobieta zostawiła córkę samą.Lily odwróciła się od okna i rozejrzała po pokoju. Jej wzrok padł na lustro, w którym się odbijała. Widziała stojącą w jej pokoju średniego wzrostu dziewczynę o krótkich, asymetrycznie ściętych rudych włosach, które otaczały nienaturalnie bladą twarz. Duże zielone oczy patrzyły pusto na ozdabiające lekko zadarty nos delikatne piegi i usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię. Omiotły sylwetkę młodej kobiety okrytą czarnym topem i czarnymi sięgającymi do kolan bojówkami. Zatrzymały się na pokrytych świeżym błotem czarnych wysokich trampkach, na widok których usta skrzywiły się nieznacznie. Jednym machnięciem różdżki usunęła z nich ślady porannej wizyty na cmentarzu, a kolejnym wysłała swój spakowany kufer do przedpokoju. Ostatni raz rzuciła okiem na pokój, w którym miała pojawić się dopiero za dziesięć miesięcy.

Lily powoli zeszła po schodach i wkroczyła do przytulnej kuchni, po środku której stał drewniany stół z czterema krzesłami. Usiadła na swoim miejscu i bez słowa zaczęła jeść tosta z dżemem popijając od czasu do czasu sok pomarańczowy. Obok niej Robert Evans, jej ojciec, czytał gazetę upijając co chwilę łyk kawy z, wyszczerbionego już, kubka.

- Odwiozę Cię na dworzec. – Powiedział nawet nie podnosząc głowy znad czytanego artykułu. Zapewne był to artykuł na temat nowin ze świata finansów. Pan Evans, jako pracownik banku, chciał być na czasie z wszelkimi nowinkami w tej dziedzinie i zazwyczaj nic nie było w stanie oderwać go od lektury. Jednak dziś, nie usłyszawszy odpowiedzi od swojej młodszej córki, złożył gazetę i spojrzał na nią wzrokiem pełnym niepokoju i troski. Serce mu się krajało, gdy widział ją taką obojętną i apatyczną. Tęsknił za jej uśmiechem, tym ciepłym i szczerym, który potrafił rozmrozić każde serce, a nie ironicznym grymasem, który ozdabiał jej twarz od jego śmierci.

- Nie trzeba tato. Teleportuje się prosto na peron. – Wyprany z emocji głos Lily, spowodował, że przez twarz mężczyzny przebiegł cień smutku.

Dziewczyna wstała od stołu, pocałowała matkę i ojca w policzek, po czym wyszła do przedpokoju i zanim jej rodzice zdążyli cokolwiek powiedzieć zniknęła z cichym pyknięciem.

xXxXxXx

Peron 9 i ¾ na Londyńskim dworcu King Cross powoli zapełniał się uczniami i ich rodzinami. Szmer głosów narastał z minuty na minutę wraz z pojawieniem się kolejnych młodych czarodziejów pchających przed sobą wielkie kufry i klatki ze zwierzętami. Nawoływania, okrzyki radości i pouczenia napełniały przestrzeń, mieszając się z miałczeniem niezadowolonych kotów i pohukiwaniem sów. Dźwięki nabierały na sile wdzierając się do głowy Lily, powodując ćmiący ból. Niezadowolona dziewczyna lewitowała swój kufer przeciskając się w stronę końca pociągu, gdzie ludzi było zdecydowanie mniej i łatwiej było znaleźć pusty przedział. Gdy takowy znalazła umieściła w nim swój bagaż i wyszła na peron. Do odjazdu zostało jeszcze pół godziny, więc oparła się o jedną z ukrytych w cieniu kolumn. Obserwując panujący przed pociągiem chaos, wyciągnęła z kieszeni płaszcza paczkę mugolskich papierosów, włożyła jednego do ust i, podpalając go, zaciągnęła się nikotynowym dymem. Cieszyła się chwilą przyjemności, rozkoszując uczuciem niezmąconego spokoju. Do czasu…

Zatłoczony peron zawsze kojarzył mu się z wolnością i spokojem. Może to dziwne, ale właśnie dla niego było to najwspanialsze miejsce na ziemi, bo to w końcu tutaj mógł znów być sobą. Nie musiał udawać kogoś, kim nie jest. Obserwował tłum młodych ludzi, którzy tak jak on cieszyli się na samą myśli, że już niedługo znów będą w swoim drugim domu. Tak. Hogwart, był dla niego domem, miejscem gdzie znalazł przyjaźń i zrozumienie. Tylko tam, jeszcze do zeszłego roku, czuł się na miejscu. Od zeszłego roku miał drugie miejsce, które mógł nazywać domem. W miejscu, w którym uczył się, co oznacza stwierdzenie „czuć się, jak w domu".

Gdy ponad rok temu, po kolejnej kłótni z rodzicami, spakował do plecaka najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i uciekł, nie wiedział gdzie się podziać. Jedynym miejscem, które przychodziło mu do głowy był dom jego najlepszego przyjaciela. I nie pomylił się, chociaż dalej trudno mu uwierzyć, że już drugi raz pojawia się na peronie właśnie z nim i jego rodzicami.

Z rozmyślań wyrwało go szturchnięcie w bok. Spojrzał na sprawcę z irytacją i zaczął rozmasowywać obolałe żebra.

- Czego? – Wyrwało mu się warknięcie.

Zamiast odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko głośny śmiech wydobywający się z ust jego towarzysza. Wywrócił oczami czekając, aż ten się uspokoi. Gdy w końcu to nastąpiło, spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem w szarych oczach.

- No, co? Musiałem jakoś zareagować, gdy mój najlepszy przyjaciel wpatrywał się jak ciele w malowane wrota w kapitana drużyny Krukonów. Chociaż z drugiej strony, to bardzo przystojny młody mężczyzna. – Zakpił James patrząc z rozbawieniem na coraz bardziej zdenerwowaną minę Syriusza. – Nie wiedziałem Łapko, że zmieniłeś orientację. – Podniósł do góry lewą brew w wyrazie niezmiernego zdumienia.

Syriusz prychnął zniesmaczony i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, zastanawiając się, za jakie grzechy ma za przyjaciela takiego bęcwała. Chciał ugryźć się w język, ignorując świadome zaczepki, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Odezwała się w nim natura Huncwota i usilnie domagała się, by z jego ust wypłynęła jakaś uszczypliwa odpowiedź.

- Zacznij lepiej szukać Evans, zamiast cwaniaczyć.

Spodziewał się zupełnie innej reakcji. Wszak już nieraz był świadkiem, jak po takim zdaniu James zaczynał się rozglądać, próbując wśród tłumu zobaczyć płomiennorude długie włosy, tak charakterystyczne dla obiektu jego westchnień. Jednak w niemałe zdziwienie wprawił go fakt, że jego przyjaciel nie dość, że się nie rozglądał, to jeszcze patrzył na niego z politowaniem. _Co jest__,__ do cholery? _przemknęło mu przez myśl. Popatrzył bystro na chłopaka o rozczochranych czarnych włosach. Coś ewidentnie umknęło jego uwadze podczas dwóch miesięcy spędzonych wspólnie w Dolinie Godryka. Czyżby był tak zajęty swoimi myślami, że nie zauważył niczego niepokojącego. Niemożliwe… A jednak na to wyglądało.

- Chodź poszukamy wolnego przedziału gdzieś na końcu. – Wyrwany z przemyśleń Syriusz kiwnął tylko głową i ruszył za przyjacielem, lewitując swój kufer nad głowami innych.

Przepychali się przez tłumy, patrząc na podenerwowane twarzyczki pierwszorocznych, którzy nerwowo trzymali się swoich rodziców. W oczach błyszczały im iskierki ciekawości osnute mgiełką strachu, gdy patrzyli na starą czerwoną lokomotywę, z której buchały kłęby białej pary. Dwóch siedemnastolatków, pozdrawiając skinieniem głowy lub uniesieniem dłoni witających ich znajomych, dotarło na mniej zatłoczoną część peronu. Przystanęli przy oknie jednego z pustych przedziałów i, nie wchodząc do środka, umieścili kufry na półkach.

Syriusz z uwagą przypatrywał się przyjacielowi, próbując coś wyczytać z jego twarzy. Już otwierał usta by o coś zapytać, gdy usłyszał dziewczęcy głos wołający Pottera.

- James!

Ze zdziwieniem obserwował jak na twarzy okularnika pojawia się delikatny uśmiech, a oczy rozbłyskają dziwnym światłem, gdy ten odwraca się rozkładając szeroko ręce, by już po chwili tulić w nich drobną szatynkę i składać na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek. Po raz kolejny otwierał usta by zadać pytanie, i po raz kolejny nie było mu to dane. Otwierał i zamykał usta, jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody, której brakuje tlenu. _Co jest__,__ do cholery? _– drugi raz zadał sobie to samo pytanie i to zaledwie w ciągu kilku minut, wpatrując się w znajomą sylwetkę opierającą się niedbale o jedną z kolumn.

xXxXxXx

Pierwszy papieros pozwolił uspokoić rozdygotane dłonie i zmniejszyć napięcie, które zebrało się w mięśniach. Drugi sprowadził myśli na właściwe tory. Kilka głębokich wdechów i wydechów rozluźniło ściśnięte do tej pory gardło. Zielone oczy zaczęły wyłapywać coraz więcej szczegółów otaczającej ją rzeczywistości, zatrzymując się od niechcenia na czymś, co przez moment wydawało się interesujące, by znowu rozpocząć swą wędrówkę. Uszy wyłapywały pojedyncze wyrazy i zdania z szumu rozmów.

_Nie rozrabiaj… Ucz się pilnie… Pisz do nas… Zobaczymy się w święta… _

Nakazy, zakazy, prośby, upomnienia. Wszystko to skwitowała jedynie prychnięciem, pełnym pogardy i od niechcenia zaczęła bawić się czarnym rzemykiem oplatającym ciasno jej nadgarstek. Umysł puszczony samopas wyodrębnił odgłos kroków zbliżających się w stronę końca pociągu, które niewątpliwie należały do dwójki chłopaków. Szli w ciszy, co w momencie, gdy rozpoznała charakterystyczny dla nich chód, zainteresowało ją niezmiernie.

- Mówi się, że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła. – Mruknęła pod nosem i odpalając kolejnego papierosa, wysunęła się zza kolumny, nadal pozostając w cieniu.

Wiedziała, że gdyby tylko spojrzeli w jej stronę zobaczyliby ją, jednak nie była to rzecz warta uwagi.

Zielone oczy przesuwały się powoli po dwóch znajomych sylwetkach. Obydwaj wysocy i dobrze zbudowani mogli się podobać, szczególnie ubrani w czarne koszule, pod którymi odcinały się białe podkoszulki. Jeden z obserwowanych miał na sobie czarne bojówki do kolan i tego samego koloru wysokie trampki. Cała postawa emanowała pewnością siebie, tak charakterystyczną dla arystokracji. Na przystojną twarz z mocno zarysowaną szczęką z nonszalancją opadała ciemna grzywka, odrobinę za długa jak mogłoby się wydawać. Szare, bystre oczy kryły się w jej cieniu, rzucając zainteresowane spojrzenia w stronę drugiego chłopaka. Na niego Lily też przeniosła swoje spojrzenie. Wiecznie rozczochrane czarne włosy, czekoladowe oczy, skrywane za szkłami okularów, ładnie wykrojone usta…

Pokręciła głową jakby odganiała nieznośną muchę, a na jej twarzy pojawił się ironiczny uśmieszek, gdy przypomniała sobie, jak wiele uświadomiła sobie w trakcie wakacji.

Miała do nich podejść, przywitać się i, mimo głęboko skrywanego bólu, wesoło zacząć rozmawiać o minionych dwóch miesiącach wolnego, o zbliżającym się ostatnim roku nauki, o wszystkim. Zgasiła papierosa przydeptując go. Podniosła wzrok i zamarła w pół ruchu. Usta zacisnęły się w wąską linię, powstrzymując próbujący wydostać się z gardła pomruk niezadowolenia. Oczy zwęziły się w szparki, by nie dało się dostrzec ciskanych przez nie błyskawic. Drżące dłonie wyciągnęły kolejnego papierosa, odpaliły go różdżką i zacisnęły się w pięści. Oddech zwolnił i stał się płytszy, jednak twarz dalej pozostała nienaturalnie blada, z powodu niewystarczającej ilości tlenu. Dziewczyna oparła się o kolumnę zaplatając ręce na piersi i wpatrując się w scenę przywitania. Od czasu do czasu zaciągała się dymem. Przesuwała wzrokiem po każdej z trójki osób, aż napotkała szare tęczówki. Jej twarz nie zmieniła wyrazu, gdy źrenice chłopaka powiększyły się ze zdziwienia. Odpychając się od kolumny spokojnym, pewnym krokiem ruszyła w ich stronę, dalej zauważona tylko przez Syriusza, który nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku.

- Adams, Black, Potter… Miło was widzieć po wakacjach… - Cichy, wyprany z emocji głos, doszedł do uszu całej trójki.

xXxXxXx

James Potter, trzymający dalej w objęciach Mary Adams, odwrócił powoli głowę i napotkał puste spojrzenie oczu w kolorze młodej trawy. Nie potrafił ukryć zaskoczenia, które spowodowało, że nie mógł wypowiedzieć ani słowa. Wpatrywał się w tak znajome tęczówki, które jednocześnie stały się zupełnie obce, puste, nieodgadnione, skrywające w głębi ogromny ból i smutek. Zamiast ciepłych iskierek potrafiących roztopić nie jedno serce napotkał kryształki lodu. Odwrócił wzrok, bo uczucie zanurzenia się w lodowatej wodzie ogarnęło całe jego wnętrze. Kątem oka zauważył jeszcze ironiczny uśmiech, tak niepodobny do uśmiechu, który znał.

- Widzę, że dużo się pozmieniało. – Głos Lily wiercił mu dziurę w mózgu.

_Uspokój się. Ona nic dla Ciebie nie znaczy. Masz Mary! I__,__ do cholery__,__ jesteś z nią szczęśliwy, więc odpowiedz coś. Chyba, że jednak Ona coś znaczy...? _Myśli przelatujące w zastraszającym tempie w jego głowie nie pozwalały się skupić, a irytujący głosik zaczynał go denerwować. Zacisnął zęby. Wtem rozluźnił się cały, gdy drobna, ciepła dłoń wsunęła się w jego chłodną. Myśli się uspokoiły, spychając irytujący głosik na samo dno świadomości. Wziął głęboki wdech.

- Witaj Evans, widzę, że u Ciebie też sporo się pozmieniało. – Spojrzał znacząco na dymiącego w jej dłoni papierosa i wykrzywił usta w ironicznym grymasie. – Co się stało z tą grzeczną dziewczyną, która gardziła wszelkimi używkami? – Sam się zdziwił spokojnym tonem swojego głosu.

-Ach to… - Odpowiedziała wypuszczając z płuc kolejną porcję dymu i gasząc niedopałek butem. Spojrzała na niego i zaśmiała się. Na dźwięk jej śmiechu wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, był tak pusty, jak jej oczy. – Tamta dziewczyna odeszła na zawsze i nigdy nie wróci.

Po peronie potoczył się gwizd wzywający do wsiadania. Evans przeszła obok nich, nie zaszczycając spojrzeniem. Cała trójka odprowadziła ją wzrokiem do drzwi wagonu, w których się zatrzymała.

- Black, pozbieraj szczękę z podłogi, bo stracisz połowę swojego fanklubu. – Przesycony ironią głos dziewczyny brzmiał jeszcze w uszach, gdy ona zniknęła we wnętrzu wagonu.

Ciszę, która zapanowała przerwał kolejny gwizd. James pociągnął Mary do wagonu, nie oglądając się na Syriusza, który z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy wpatrywał się przed siebie i w ostatniej chwili wskoczył do ruszającego już pociągu.

xXxXxXx

Krajobraz zmieniał się za oknem jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Szare budynki Londynu zastąpione zostały przez domy otoczone ogrodami, aż w końcu jak okiem sięgnąć rozpościerały się pola i lasy. Słońce schowało swoje oblicze w puszystą pierzynę szarych chmur, które z minuty na minutę stawały się coraz ciemniejsze. Deszcz lunął niespodziewanie rozmazując wszystko ścianą grubych kropel. Przez okna można było wychwycić jedynie kontury i zarysy mijanych drzew, wzgórz i jezior. Wszystko, co żywe szukało schronienia przed coraz gwałtowniejszą ulewą.

Lily siedziała w przedziale, wpatrując się w wyścigi kropel na szybie okna. Przygaszone światło sprawiło, że przyjemny mrok utulił ją w swoich ramionach, kołysząc delikatnie w rytm stukotu kół pociągu. Na przybrudzonym szkle niewielkie krople wody urządzały sobie wyścigi, próbując jak najszybciej dotrzeć do końca. Zielone oczy skupiły się na dwóch płynących równolegle do siebie w dół. Gdy jedna próbowała się zbliżyć do drugiej ta odpływała w drugą stronę. Zachowywała się tak nieskończoną ilość razy, aż w końcu, kiedy nie chciała się odsunąć, kiedy chciała połączyć się z pierwszą kroplą, okazało się, że ta znalazła inną kroplę, z którą wspólnie popłynęła w dół, ku przeznaczeniu.

Dziewczyna warknęła wściekle i, z rozmachem otwierając drzwi przedziału, wyszła na korytarz, oświetlony tylko światłem mrugającej i ciągle gasnącej jarzeniówki. Siedziała w ostatnim wagonie. Szybkim krokiem, zdradzającym zdenerwowanie, podeszła do końca pociągu. Szarpnięciem otworzyła drzwi prowadzące na platformę i usiadła, opierając się plecami o mokrą ścianę pociągu. Zimny wiatr przeniknął przez cienki płaszczyk i wywołał gęsią skórkę. Grube krople deszczu spływały po jej twarzy i włosach wpływając pod ubranie. Wstrząsnął nią dreszcz, jednak nie zareagowała. Oddychała głęboko, z zamkniętymi oczami.

- Idiotka… - Cichy pomruk wydobył się z jej gardła, wraz z pierwszą porcją dymu wypuszczonego z płuc. – Cholerna idiotka…

Jej myśli zaczęły krążyć wokół rozczochranego Gryfona, którego przez sześć lat z zamiłowaniem spławiała. Wszystkie sceny z jego udziałem, jak w pokazie slajdów, migały przed oczami, uszy słyszały wypowiadane wiele razy _Kocham Cię, Lily… Będę zawsze na Ciebie czekał… Nigdy nie pokocham nikogo innego… Evans umówisz się ze mną…? _Zatrzymały się na ostatniej, najświeższej scenie, powodując dziwne ukłucie w okolicach jej serca.

- Cholerna idiotka ze mnie… Naprawdę wierzyłam, że będzie czekał… - Zaciągnęła się papierosem.

Na korytarzu rozległy się kroki zbliżające się w jej stronę. Siedziała dalej z zamkniętymi oczami, pozwalając, aby deszcz zmył wszystkie niechciane myśli. Wyrzuciła niedopałek, słysząc, że kroki ucichły przy otwartych drzwiach, a mrowienie w karku potwierdziło tylko, że ktoś się w nią wpatrywał. Szelest płaszcza i dźwięk odpalanej zapalniczki dotarły do jej uszu. Nie wykazała ani grama zainteresowania przybyłą osobą. Wiatr smagał ją po twarzy, przynosząc goździkowy zapach. Wykrzywiła usta w ironicznym uśmiechu. Tylko jedna osoba mogła palić takie papierosy.

- Poczęstujesz mnie w końcu, czy nie? Dawno nie paliłam Djarumów Black'ów, Black…

- Skąd wiedziałaś? – Nie był zdziwiony, odpalił drugiego papierosa i wsadził między jej palce. Patrzył jak wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami przykłada go do ust i wciąga w płuca goździkowy dym. Delikatnie oblizała wargi ze słodkiej substancji, którą nasączony był filtr.

- Od piątej klasy ciągnie się za tobą ten zapach dymu goździkowego… - mruknęła opróżniając płuca. – Tylko ty w całej szkole palisz Black'i… Chciałeś coś? – Pytanie brzmiące jak stwierdzenie. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę po co przyszedł.

- McGonagall cię szukała. – Zdziwiła się, jednak nie dała po sobie nic poznać. – Nie byłaś na zebraniu prefektów, co uznała za niedopuszczalne…

- Głupia wyliniała kocica… - Mruknęła Lily. – I z czego rżysz Black? – Spytała zimnym tonem. Na platformie zaległa cisza, słychać było tylko szmer kapiącej wody.

Szum deszczu przywołał na myśl wspomnienie wczorajszego dnia. Przez chwilę przed jej oczy powrócił obraz pogrążonego w mroku cmentarza, grupki ludzi ciasno stłoczonych pod czarnymi parasolami, księdza wypowiadającego słowa ostatniego pożegnania. Szloch jego matki zabrzmiał jej znowu w uszach. Dźwięk ziemi opadającej na wieko trumny zmieszał się z szumem deszczu i wiatru. Znowu stała nad jego grobem, powstrzymując się ostatkiem sił przed łzami. Znów poczuła przeszywający każdy fragment jej ciała ból…

Patrzył jak jej twarz blednie jeszcze bardziej, a usta zaciskają się w wąską linię. Dłonie, w których wciąż trzymała zapalonego papierosa, zacisnęły się w pięści. Żar pozostawił na bladej skórze czerwone oparzenie, lecz przez jej twarz nie przeszedł nawet najmniejszy grymas. Syriusz milcząc patrzył, jak oddech Rudej stawał się coraz płytszy, paznokcie przebiły skórę na dłoniach tworząc półokrągłe rany, z których obficie sączyła się krew. Nie rozumiał, co się dzieje z tą dziewczyną, ale nie podobało mu się to.

- Evans… Co jest do cholery? – spytał szeptem, delikatnie biorąc jej dłonie w swoje i otwierając je z pięści.

Nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi, ale chciał, żeby poczuła, że nie jest sama. Widział, że coś ją trapi, że ma jakiś problem. Nie ważne, jak dobrze ukrywałaby wszystko wewnątrz, jego nie mogła oszukać. Sam przecież chował głęboko w sobie problemy i próbował je rozwiązać sam, nie chciał pomocy, ale było mu łatwiej, gdy ktoś po prostu był obok.

Pierwszy raz, od kiedy tam siedzieli, spojrzała na niego, a jemu ścisnęło się serce na widok ogromnego bólu, który wypełniał jej śliczne oczy, gasząc ich blask. Zdał sobie teraz sprawę z tego, jaka zrobiła się do niego podobna. Na zewnątrz twardzi, obojętni i ironiczni, a w środku skrywający wszystkie uczucia. Wpatrywał się w nią ze zrozumieniem malującym się na twarzy.

- Chodź… Odprowadzę cię do przedziału… - Kiwnęła głową w milczeniu i, uwolniwszy dłonie, wstała. Ramię w ramię ruszyli korytarzem w głąb wagonu, zostawiając po sobie ścieżkę z kropel wody.

Trzeci człowiek skrywający swoje uczucia i problemy głęboko pod maską obojętności znajdzie wsparcie tylko w trzecim człowieku… Nie będzie sam… Chodź jeszcze nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy.

„_I trzeba być wielkim przyjacielem i mocnym przyjacielem, żeby przyjść i przesiedzieć z kimś całe popołudnie tylko po to, żeby nie czuł się samotny. Odłożyć swoje ważne sprawy i całe popołudnie poświęcić na trzymanie kogoś za rękę."_

Anna Frankowska


	3. Chapter 2

_**Słowo jest ogień - milczenie jest lawa.**_

Cyprian Kamil Norwid

Słowa niczym grom z jasnego nieba uderzają w adresata, przekazując dosadnie wszystkie myśli, które udało się w nie ubrać. Lecz słowa są zbyt słabe by pomóc zrozumieć drugiego człowieka. Odczytuje się je zbyt płytko lub zbyt głęboko, a ich prawdziwy sens ucieka.

Milczenie często odczytuje się jako niechęć do rozmowy. A przecież potrafi ono przekazać dużo więcej niż wszystkie słowa świata. Wystarczy tylko umieć słuchać milczenia… w milczeniu.

**xXxXxXx**

Złowroga ciemność rozświetlała się raz po raz elektrycznym blaskiem błyskawic, przecinających ciężkie chmury w swej wędrówce ku ziemi, ukazując tłum młodych ludzi w czarnych szatach wysypujących się z pociągu na peron i zmierzających w kierunku powozów. Grzmoty zagłuszały gwar nawołujących się głosów. Wiatr uderzał kroplami deszczu prosto w zarumienione twarze.

- Pirszoroczni! Pirszoroczni do mnie! – Tubalny głos gajowego wybił się ponad inne, jednak i on był słabszy od huku wydawanego przez zderzające się chmury.

Adepci sztuki magii, przepychając się między sobą by jak najszybciej dostać się do powozów, które dają schronienie przed niesprzyjającą im aurą, nie zwracali uwagi na nic i na nikogo.

Rudowłosa powoli kroczyła wśród tłumu, potrącana przez tych najbardziej niecierpliwych. Obok niej bez słowa podążał przypadkowy towarzysz jej podróży. Oboje nie odzywali się ani słowem, pozostając w Milczeniu, które również w przedziale było ich kompanem.

**xXxXxXx**

Bystre, szare oczy wyłapały wykrzywione w grymasie niezadowolenia usta dziewczyny, która po raz kolejny zachwiała się potrącona przez jakiegoś nieuważnego ucznia. Mokre włosy przykleiły jej się do twarzy zarumienionej od podmuchów wiatru. Syriusz w milczeniu obserwował, jak Lily zręcznie omija innych ludzi. Grymas na jej twarzy nie objął oczu, które nadal pozostały puste. Chłopak doskonale rozumiał jej niezadowolenie. Sam nienawidził przepychać się przez tłum. Na szczęście powozy ciągnięte przez niewidzialne stworzenia były coraz bliżej. _Niewidzialne stworzenia też mi coś!_ prychnął w myśli, lecz nie zdążył pomyśleć nic więcej, bo jakaś niska dziewczynka pozbawiła go na chwilę równowagi. Zachwiał się niebezpiecznie i byłby upadł gdyby drobna, chłodna dłoń nie podtrzymała go za ramie.

- Dzięki. – Mruknął niezadowolony, że pomogła mu dziewczyna.

Jego męska duma nie lubiła takich sytuacji. Przecież był silnym mężczyzną, który nie potrzebował pomocy od nikogo, a już szczególnie od kobiety. Wsadził ręce głęboko w kieszenie, zaciskając je w pięści i szedł pewnym krokiem dalej, zerkając tylko od czasu do czasu na dziewczynę, która szła koło niego. W oddali zamajaczyły powozy i zaprzęgnięte do nich testrale, przypominające wychudzone czarne konie z ogromnymi skrzydłami.

Tak, Syriusz Black był jednym z nielicznych uczniów Hogwartu, którzy mieli wątpliwą przyjemność oglądania tych stworzeń. Testrale nie robiły na nim żadnego wrażenia, w ciągu sześciu lat, przyzwyczaił się do ich widoku i stały się dla niego zwykłą częścią krajobrazu każdego pierwszego dnia w szkole.

_Podobno Tych, którzy je widzą czekają najróżniejsze okropne wypadki. Cóż za głupi przesąd._ Przypomniał sobie fragment lekcji ONMS i prychnął_. _Zbliżyli się do powozów, do których wsiadano jak najszybciej, nie patrząc, kto jest w środku. W momencie, w którym wyciągnął dłoń by złapać Evans za łokieć i pociągnąć w stronę któregoś z tych wolnych, zacisnął palce w powietrzu nie natrafiając na swoją towarzyszkę. Zdziwiony rozejrzał się dookoła, próbując w ciemności wyłowić jej rudą czuprynę. Gdy kolejna błyskawica rozświetliła niebo zobaczył ją przy najbliższym powozie, a oczy rozszerzyły mu się ze zdziwienia.

- Cholera, Evans… Co się z tobą stało? – zapytał sam siebie i dalej z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy ruszył w jej stronę…

**xXxXxXx**

Lubiła burze. Wiatr, zacinający deszcz, grzmoty i błyskawice sprawiały, że stawała się spokojniejsza. Dziwne działanie, jak na jedno z najbardziej niespokojnych zjawisk przyrody. Szła obok Syriusza i próbowała odnaleźć ten spokój, jednak w tłumie było to trudne. I pomyśleć, że kiedyś nie przeszkadzało jej to ciągłe popychanie, gwar głosów, od którego w głowie zaczynało jej brzęczeć. Tak, kiedyś…

_Postać niskiej, niezgrabnej dziewczynki z dwoma rudymi kitkami próbowała w otoczeniu przyjaciółek dostać się do jednego z powozów by przy okazji nie zostać rozdeptaną przez któregoś ze starszych uczniów. _

_- Mary! Alice! Chodźcie szybko, znalazłam wolny powóz! – Piskliwy głosik rozniósł się wśród tłumu uczniów, z którego po chwili wyłoniła się drobna szatynka, ciągnąca za rękę pulchną blondynkę._

_- Lily jesteś genialna… - Mruknęła zdyszana Mary i wszystkie trzy wsiadły do powozu ze śmiechem opowiadając sobie wakacyjne historie. _

Ruchem głowy odgoniła wspomnienie i automatycznie złapała tracącego równowagę Blacka za ramię. _Faceci i ich duma… _zaśmiała się w duchu widząc jego minę. Byli coraz bliżej powozów, gdy przez jej obojętną do tej pory twarz przeszedł cień zdziwienia. Zawsze była pewna, że powozy poruszają się ciągnięte jakąś niewidzialną siłą, więc widok wychudzonych czarnych stworzeń przypominających konie zaprzężonych do nich był dla Lily niespodzianką. Nie zwracając uwagi na Syriusza podeszła do najbliższego ze zwierząt i powoli zaczęła je głaskać. Białe oczy spotkały się ze spojrzeniem zielonych tęczówek.

- Kim jesteś? – Szepnęła cicho dziewczyna, ciągle nie odrywając dłoni od czarnej skóry, pod którą zaznaczały się wszystkie kości.

Czuła na sobie spojrzenia wielu osób, jednak nie zwracała na to uwagi, wpatrując się intensywnie w zwierzę. Próbowała sobie przypomnieć, czy kiedykolwiek o nim słyszała w ciągu tych sześciu lat w Hogwarcie. Zaczęła przeczesywać palcami gładką, czarną grzywę, skupiając wzrok na oczach stworzenia, pozbawionych źrenic i ziejących pustką. Nie czuła już deszczu ani wiatru, tylko upragniony spokój rozlał się po jej ciele.

- Och… - Wyrwało jej się z ust, gdy przypomniała sobie lekcję ONMS. Nie zaprzestała gładzenia czarnej skóry. - Jesteś testralem…

Silne szarpnięcie odciągnęło ją do tyłu. Oderwała wzrok od białych oczu, a cały spokój ulotnił się jak powietrze z przebitego balonu.

- Evans! – Podniosła oczy na Gryfona i skrzywiła usta w ironicznym uśmiechu na widok jego zatroskanej twarzy. Wyrwała ramie i wsiadła do najbliższego powozu, nie zaszczycając nikogo z tłumu nawet spojrzeniem.

…_mogą je zobaczyć tylko ci, którzy widzieli czyjąś śmierć… czyjąś śmierć… śmierć…_

Zamknęła oczy i odgoniła ruchem ręki natrętne myśli. Zacisnęła usta w cienką linię, a jej dłonie bezwiednie również się zacisnęły w pięści. Paznokcie po raz kolejny przebiły skórę pozwalając płynąć krwi, której krople powoli skapywały na podłogę powozu.

Ciepłe dłonie oplotły jej własne zimne, ogrzewając i otwierając je. Poczuła już drugi raz tego dnia, że z ran przestaje płynąć krew. Podniosła powieki i pusto spojrzała na trzymane w uścisku dłonie.

Siedzieli w Milczeniu, gdy powóz ruszył w stronę zamku. Trwali w Milczeniu, gdy podjechał pod bramę główną. W trójkę pokonywali drogę do Wielkiej Sali, smagani podmuchami wiatru i kroplami deszczu, które cięły ich twarze niczym ostrza noży. W trójkę zasiedli przy stole Gryffindoru odprowadzani wzrokiem przez resztę uczniów. W trójkę… Lily, Syriusz i łączące ich Milczenie.

**xXxXxXx**

Setki spojrzeń kierowało się w stronę stołu, przy którym zasiadali uczniowie Domu Lwa. Prześlizgiwały się po twarzach i sylwetkach jakby chciały prześwietlić je na wylot, by poznać wszystkie uczucia i tajemnice. Szepty z każdą chwilą stawały się coraz bardziej wyraźne i wkrótce cała Wielka Sala szeptała między sobą tym samym.

„_James Potter chodzi z Mary Adams… Potter olał Evans…Evans widzi testrale… "_

- Wstrętni, szukający sensacji plotkarze. – Twarz Syriusza wykrzywił grymas niezadowolenia. Spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela beztrosko przytulającego Mary i czekającego na przemówienie dyrektora.

James nic sobie nie robił z szeptów na swój temat. Uśmiechał się delikatnie do swojej dziewczyny, gładząc kciukiem wnętrze jej dłoni. W oczach igrały mu iskierki szczęścia.

Black westchnął. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wiele ważnych momentów w życiu przyjaciela przegapił. Przez całe wakacje nie interesował się tym, co się z Potterem działo, zajęty własnymi sprawami. A teraz… Teraz wszystko wyglądało inaczej niż jeszcze dwa miesiące temu, gdy, siedząc w tych samych miejscach, żegnali rok szkolny.

- Czemu nie jechałeś z nami w przedziale Syriuszu? – Pytanie zadane przez Remusa wyrwało go z rozmyślań. Spojrzał na chłopaka i ze zdziwieniem dostrzegł jak ten bardzo schudł i zmizerniał.

- Jechałem z Lily… - Tak jak się spodziewał, jego przyjaciele popatrzyli na niego z niedowierzaniem w oczach. _Jacy oni przewidywalni…_ prychnął w myślach. – Co się tak gapicie? – Spokojny ton, jakim zadał to pytanie, zaskoczył nawet jego samego.

Pierwszy z szoku otrząsnął się James. Patrząc mu prosto w oczy, wykrzywił usta w pogardliwym uśmiechu, którym zazwyczaj raczył Snape'a i wycedził przesączonym kpiną głosem.

- Przyznaj się, od dawna miałeś ochotę ją poderwać. A teraz możesz to zrobić bez wyrzutów sumienia… Jakbyś kiedykolwiek je miał…

Młody Black uśmiechnął się tylko z wyższością i spojrzał w kierunku końca stołu, gdzie siedziała Lily i rozmawiała z McGonagall.

- Nie pogrążaj się przyjacielu… - szepnął nie odwracając się nawet w stronę Pottera.

_Oczy są zwierciadłem duszy_ pomyślał Łapa i uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Widział w oczach przyjaciela wystarczająco dużo by dopowiedzieć sobie resztę.

**xXxXxXx**

Uczta dobiegła końca, złote talerze i półmiski zalśniły czystością. Gwar głosów wzmógł się, przeplatany szuraniem odsuwanych krzeseł. Dźwięk wydobywający się z kryształowego kieliszka uderzanego nożem wybił się ponad inne. W Wielkiej Sali zapanowała cisza jak makiem zasiał, gdy wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w stronę dyrektora.

- Kochani uczniowie, wiem, że jesteście już zmęczeni i nie marzycie o niczym innym jak o ciepłym łóżku w swoim dormitorium, ale musicie mi wybaczyć gdyż zajmę wam tylko kilka minut. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie i pogładził swoją długą, białą brodę. – W październiku przybędą do naszego zamku goście i spędzą tutaj czas aż do końca roku szkolnego, wspólnie z siódmoklasistami uczęszczając na zajęcia…

Pomruk zainteresowania przerwał przemówienie dyrektora.

_Skąd oni będą?... Ciekawe, kto to?... Gdzie będą spać?... _Te i wiele innych pytań mieszały się w jedną coraz głośniejszą kakofonię dźwięków. Starzec odchrząknął i na sali znowu zaległa cisza.

- Jak zwykle ciekawi wszystkiego… - zachichotał i rzucił uczniom rozbawione spojrzenie. – Nasi goście to przedstawiciele dwóch zacnych, rosyjskich rodów… Rodzeństwo Romanow i ich kuzyn Bezuchow zamieszkają w specjalnie przygotowanym dormitorium na trzecim piętrze w wieży północnej razem z pełniącym nad nimi opiekę prefektem naczelnym… - Oczy Dumbledore'a przesuwały się po twarzach młodych ludzi, aż zatrzymały się na jedynej osobie, która na niego nie patrzyła. _Tak__,__ to będzie najlepszy wybór _pomyślał. – z Gryffindoru!

**xXxXxXx**

Po skończeniu rozmowy z opiekunką swojego domu Lily siedziała i wpatrywała się w swój talerz. Nic nie zjadła, mimo że żołądek aż skręcał się z głodu. Nie słyszała rozmów prowadzonych przez uczniów, którzy opowiadali sobie z wypiekami na twarzach wydarzenia z wakacji. Nie podniosła głowy, gdy zaczął przemawiać dyrektor. A wszystko to przez małą, metalową odznakę, którą trzymała w zaciśniętej dłoni.

_- Panno Evans, ponieważ nie zjawiła się pani na zebraniu prefektów w pociągu, co, chciałam zaznaczyć, było przejawem braku szacunku do wykonywanej funkcji (…). Miał ją otrzymać Pan Lupin, jednak wspólnie z dyrektorem doszliśmy do wniosku, że lepiej nadajesz się na to stanowisko. W tym liście znajdziesz wszystkie informacje dotyczące twoich obowiązków i przywilejów wynikających z posiadania tej odznaki. – Skończywszy swoją wypowiedź McGonagall wręczyła dziewczynie kopertę i szkarłatno-złotą odznakę. – Gratuluję. Od teraz jesteś oficjalnie prefektem naczelnym. _

- … prefektem naczelnym z Gryffindoru!

Zdezorientowana podniosła głowę i spojrzała wprost w roześmiane oczy dyrektora Hogwartu ukryte za okularami połówkami. Mrugnął do niej i uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco. W Lily zawrzało. Tysiące różnych wspomnień i obrazów kłębiło się w jej głowie, aż w końcu zatrzymały się na jednym.

_- Roger Cole z Ravenclaw zostaje prefektem naczelnym …- na twarzy szatyna pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, a w oczach zadrgały iskierki dumy i radości, gdy przyjmował gratulacje od prefektów innych domów w ciasnym przedziale pociągowym. Usiadł na miejscu i poczuł delikatną dłoń ściskającą go za ramie._

_- Gratuluję... Tylko nie pusz się za bardzo, bo upodobnisz się do Pottera. – Usłyszał tuż przy swoim uchu kobiecy szept._

_- Mi to nie grozi moja droga, za bardzo cenię sobie przyjaźń z tobą, Rudzielcu. - Zachichotał, gdy mała piąstka wymierzyła mu cios prosto w bark._

_- Ja ci dam Rudzielca, kapuściany móżdżku…_

Dziewczyna zamrugała kilka razy oczami, odganiając wspomnienia, i rozejrzała się po Wielkiej Sali. Wszyscy nadal wpatrywali się w dyrektora, chociaż ten już dawno skończył swoją przemowę. Po chwili, jakby otrząsając się z letargu, coraz więcej osób zaczęło się podnosić ze swoich miejsc. Lily, siedząca najbliżej wyjścia, również wstała, popatrzyła za zmierzającym w stronę wyjścia Remusem i, wzruszając ramionami, podniosła dłonie do ust. Przez Wielką Salę przetoczył się ostry, przeszywający gwizd i wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w stronę rudowłosej dziewczyny w szacie Domu Lwa. Ta, niezrażona nadmiernym zainteresowaniem jej osobą, uśmiechnęła się ironicznie i niedbałym ruchem przypięła do szaty błyszczącą odznakę.

_Jego odznakę_ przeszło jej przez myśl.

- Pierwszoroczni Gryfoni proszę do mnie podejść i ustawić się parami. Tylko migiem! – Jej wyprany z emocji głos przeszył ciszę. – A teraz pokażę wam drogę do pokoju wspólnego i dormitoriów. – Powiedziała do przestraszonych jedenastolatków i nie zaszczycając nikogo spojrzeniem ruszyła dziarskim krokiem w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych.

Towarzyszyły jej coraz głośniejsze szepty, gdy z podniesioną głową i pustym wzrokiem utkwionym gdzieś w przestrzeni mijała kolejnych uczniów. W drzwiach zrównała się z zaskoczonymi siódmoklasistami z jej domu. Gdy mijała Lupina, którego brwi w geście zdziwienia schowały się pod nie najdłuższą grzywką, z jej gardła wydobył się głos tak zimny i ostry, że wszystkim włos zjeżył się na głowie.

- Lupin, minus 20 punktów dla Gryffindoru za niedopełnienie obowiązków prefekta.

Uczniowie Hogwartu nadal stali wpatrzeni zszokowanym wzrokiem w marmurowe schody, na których przed chwilą zniknęła grupka pierwszorocznych prowadzona przez pewną rudowłosą dziewczynę, która to właśnie była powodem ogólnego zdziwienia.

**xXxXxXx**

- Ale… ale ona nie może… - Roztrzęsiony Remus patrzył błagalnie na swoich przyjaciół chcąc znaleźć jakieś potwierdzenie, że nie stracił przed chwilą 20 punktów już pierwszego dnia szkoły. – Przecież nie można odejmować punktów prefektom…

Nikt nie widział jeszcze Lupina tak roztrzęsionego i zdziwionego. Z resztą wszyscy siódmoroczni Gryfoni byli zaskoczeniu zachowaniem panny Evans. Nawet Peter oderwał się od ciastek, które zwinął z kolacji i patrzył na blondyna pocieszającym wzrokiem.

- Nie przejmuj się Remusie. Może jak wrócimy do pokoju to Lily… eeeee… Nie wiem może odda ci te punkty. – Pucołowata twarz rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu, który zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił, gdy pocieszany prychnął i spojrzał na chłopaka z pogardą. Peter wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do zjadania ciastek myśląc, że chciał tylko go pocieszyć, a wyszło jak zwykle.

- Daj spokój Peter, czy ty naprawdę jesteś taki niespostrzegawczy i głupi, czy tylko udajesz? – James jak zwykle nie odpuścił sobie drobnej uszczypliwości w stosunku do przyjaciela. Bo, mimo że wiele osób twierdziło, że Peter jest tylko doczepką do Huncwotów, oni naprawdę byli przyjaciółmi i jeden dla drugiego zrobiłby wszystko. – Evans się zmieniła. Zachowuje się jak… - tylko jedno określenie przychodziło mu do głowy – Malfoy. Jest wyniosła, cyniczna, zimna i …

Reszcie niedane było poznać, jaka jeszcze jest Lily według Jamesa, bo przerwał mu głośny wybuch śmiechu przypominającego szczekanie psa. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Blacka ze zdziwieniem, a ten dalej nie przestawał się śmiać. Gdy mu się w końcu udało popatrzył na przyjaciół ocierając łzy rozbawienia.

- Wybacz stary, ale porównanie Rudej do Malfoya to jak porównywanie ognia i lodu. – Wzruszył ramionami i podrapał się po głowie ciągle chichocząc.

- No tak, przecież to TY spędziłeś z Evans całą drogę do szkoły, więc może oświeć nas o łaskawco, czemu zachowuje się jak jakaś urażona księżniczka? – wycedziła Alice idąca za rękę z Remusem.

Na myśl o tym, że jeszcze w zeszłym roku ta dziewczyna nazywała siebie jedną z najlepszych przyjaciółek Rudej, Syriuszowi zaschło w ustach. Przypomniał sobie, jak przez sześć lat wszystkie trzy szczerze ich nienawidziły, a teraz… Alice już od czerwca jest dziewczyną Lupina, a Mary chodzi z chłopakiem, który przez sześć lat próbował zdobyć jej najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Teraz już byłą przyjaciółkę. _Chorągiewki_ pomyślał. Wziął trzy głębokie wdechy by trochę się uspokoić. Na twarzy wykwitł mu ironiczny uśmiech, tak podobny do evansowego.

- Nie wiem Springs, dlaczego tak się zachowuje. Nie pytałem. A nawet gdybym wiedział, wybacz, ale nie oświeciłbym cię. Gdyby Evans chciała, sama podzieliłaby się tym z wami.

Ostre słowa przyprawione słodkim tonem, cięły jak najostrzejsze noże. Zarówno Alice jak i Mary spuściły wzrok, wpatrując się z wielkim zainteresowaniem w swoje buty. Black prychnął ze wzgardą i odszedł w stronę pokoju wspólnego. Po chwili dogoniła go reszta, ale żadne z nich nie powiedziało już ani słowa. Gdy po podaniu Grubej Damie hasła weszli do pokoju wspólnego, owiał ich zimny, wilgotny wiatr.

**xXxXxXx**

Po pokazaniu pierwszakom gdzie są ich dormitoria Lily usiadła na wyłożonym szkarłatnymi poduszkami parapecie w pokoju wspólnym i otworzyła okno. Zimny i wilgotny wiatr uderzył ją w twarz, przynosząc ze sobą zapach mokrej ziemi. Wciągnęła orzeźwiające powietrze głęboko w płuca i, nie przejmując się pomrukami niezadowolenia Gryfonów, oparła się wygodnie o ramę, pozwalając nodze swobodnie zwisać za oknem. Z kieszeni szaty wyciągnęła kopertę i, warząc chwilę w rękach, otworzyła ją jednym płynnym ruchem. Przeleciała wzrokiem po zapisanym drobnym pismem pergaminie i, prychając z niesmakiem, podpaliła go różdżką wyrzucając za okno.

- Czy ja wyglądam jak niańka dla Rosjan? – mruknęła odpalając wyciągniętego przed chwilą papierosa. Zaciągnęła się głęboko i zamknęła oczy starając się opróżnić umysł z wszystkich niepotrzebnych myśli. Prawie jej się udało rozluźnić się całkowicie. Prawie…

- Co za idiota otworzył okno? Można zamarznąć!

Tak dobrze jej znany głos wyrwał ją z letargu. Powoli zaciągnęła się ostatni raz i leniwie spojrzała w stronę, z której ten głos dochodził. Stał tam, obejmując w pasie Mary i patrząc na Lily ze złością malującą się na przystojnej twarzy. Ruda uśmiechnęła się ironicznie i przejechała pustym spojrzeniem po twarzach osób stojących przy dziurze pod portretem zatrzymując je na Mary.

- Uważaj na słownictwo Potter. – Nie przestała wpatrywać się w brązowe oczy szatynki, którą kiedyś uważała za przyjaciółkę. – Przecież w towarzystwie kobiet nie wypada się tak wyrażać. - Zielone tęczówki zatopiły się w orzechowych, próbując odgadnąć choć odrobinę jego myśli. Chciała wiedzieć, co o niej sądzi. Choć wiedziała, że będzie bolało zamierzała dowiedzieć się dziś wszystkiego, a potem…

- Będę się wyrażał jak chcę i przy kim chcę, a tobie nic do tego Evans – wysyczał młody Potter, mrużąc oczy, jednak nie odwracając wzroku od zielonych tęczówek. Wszystko się w nim gotowało, gdy patrzył jak stała przed nim taka nonszalancka i cyniczna, obojętna na wszystko i wszystkich. – Pieprzona księżniczka od siedmiu boleści obrażona na cały świat. – mruknął do siebie, jednak wystarczająco głośno, by dotarło to do uszu Rudej.

Wyraz jej twarzy nie zmieniał się przez moment. Potem jej wzrok stał się zupełnie pozbawiony wszelkich uczuć, po czym powieki opadły skrywając źrenice. Przez twarz przeleciał ledwie zauważalny cień, który zauważyły tylko bystre szare oczy. Dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści, a paznokcie znów przebiły skórę, dając ujście życiodajnej krwi.

_Uspokój się idiotko_ rugała się w myślach, jednak nie dało to żadnego efektu. Oddech z każdą sekundą zwalniał i stawał się coraz płytszy.

Oniemiali mieszkańcy Domu Lwa patrzyli to na Jamesa to na Lily, nie wiedząc, czego mają się spodziewać. Ich kłótnie nie były dla nikogo nowością, jednak ta była zupełnie inna.

- Coś jeszcze chcesz mi powiedzieć Potter? – Zimny jak lód głos wydobył się zza zaciśniętych warg dziewczyny, która powoli otworzyła oczy. Bił z nich chłód, który sprawił, że temperatura powietrza spadła o kilka stopni, powodując gęsią skórkę.

Cień zmieszania i zdziwienia przemknął przez twarz spytanego, niczym uciekający przed zagrożeniem ptak. James Potter nie należał do osób, które pokazywały zaniepokojenie. Tak było i tym razem. Uśmiechnął się pewnie i mocniej przytulił do siebie Mary.

- Tak Evans, jest coś jeszcze. Jesteś rozkapryszonym, egoistycznym dzieckiem, przez które straciłem sześć lat życia, gdyż wydawało mi się, że jesteś coś warta. Zakochałem się w moim wyobrażeniu ciebie, ale na szczęście przeszło mi. – powiedział pewnie, ignorując cichy głosik sumienia mówiący w kółko _kłamiesz… kłamiesz…_

Wydawało mu się, że przez chwilę widział zawód i rozpacz w jej oczach, lecz uznał to za przywidzenie, bo już po chwili te same oczy patrzyły na niego z pogardą, która również wprawiła w drganie powietrze, gdy usłyszał odpowiedź.

- Oceniasz tylko po tym, co widzisz, nie próbując nawet dowiedzieć się, dlaczego tak jest. Jesteś żałosny Potter. Zapatrzony w czubek własnego nosa nie dostrzegasz tego, co dzieje się wokół ciebie. – Cichy głos wypełniał wszystkie kąty pokoju wspólnego, wdzierając się do uszu i ryjąc w duszach każde słowo. – Nie znasz mnie, nigdy nie znałeś i nigdy nie chciałeś poznać. Nie masz prawa mówić mi, jaka jestem, bo za mało o mnie wiesz. Nie możesz wymusić na mnie, jaka mam być… Nie znasz mnie James, a próbujesz być mądry wypowiadając się na mój temat…

Zaskoczenie było widoczne aż nadto na twarzy Gryfona, gdy usłyszał, że zwróciła się do niego po imieniu. Cichy głosik stawał się coraz głośniejszy i jak mantrę powtarzał _Straciłeś ją… kłamca…_, gdy patrzył jak rudowłosa podchodzi do gobelinu z herbem Gryffindoru. Zacisnął zęby i bez słowa odwrócił się ciągnąc Mary na sofę przy kominku. Siadając wiedział jedno – przegrał, sam zgasił ostatnią iskierkę nadziei. Nie świadoma jego wewnętrznego bólu szatynka wtuliła się w niego szepcząc na ucho uspokajającym tonem.

- Nie przejmuj się…

**xXxXxXx**

Black przyglądał się z zaciekawieniem rudowłosej przez całą konwersację w pokoju wspólnym. Jego bystre oczy wychwyciły wszystkie uczucia, które odbiły się w jej oczach wyzwolone na chwilę z więzów i próbujące wydostać się na zewnątrz. Jakaś niewidzialna siła kazała mu do niej podejść i położyć rękę na ramieniu. Gdy na niego spojrzała, był już pewny. Wdzięczność, szybko przykryta obojętnością, poruszyła nim i obudziła pragnienie bycia przy tej dziewczynie. Tak po prostu, żeby być.

Patrzył jak Evans kładzie rękę na gobelinie, szepcząc coś cicho pod nosem. Po chwili zamiast gobelinu pojawiła się klatka schodowa prowadząca w dół. Dziewczyna postawiła stopę na pierwszym schodku i zawahała się. Widział, jak walczy sama ze sobą. Ścisnął jej ramię, chcąc dodać otuchy. Chyba właśnie ten mały gest pomógł jej w podjęciu decyzji.

- Posiedzisz ze mną? Nie lubię milczeć sama – powiedziała, nie odwracając się do niego i zaczęła schodzić w dół.

Przez głowę Blacka przeleciała myśl, absurdalna w swojej treści. _Dopuściła cię do siebie matole, więc nie zmarnuj tego, nie zrań jej jak inni, bądź i milcz, więcej nie trzeba._ Kiwając głową, postawił kilka kroków, a ściana za nim zamknęła się z cichym łoskotem ostatecznie odgradzając od ludzi znajdujących się w pokoju wspólnym. Na końcu schodów napotkał drewniane drzwi z klamką w kształcie szykującego się do skoku lwa. Wszedł do środka bez pukania. W pomieszczeniu panował przyjemny półmrok rozświetlany płomykami kilku świec. Lily siedziała na ogromnym łóżku z baldachimem rozpostartym miedzy czterema kolumienkami i wpatrywała się w lustro zajmujące całą ścianę naprzeciwko wejścia, za którym najprawdopodobniej znajdowała się szafa. W dłoni dziewczyny Syriusz zauważył kryształowy kieliszek napełniony czerwonym winem. Zdziwiony popatrzył na twarz Rudej a ta wskazała mu na ustawiony przy biurku sporej wielkości barek. Tego dwa razy nie trzeba mu było powtarzać. Podszedł i nalał sobie do szklanki sporą porcję Ognistej, po czym położył się na miękkim dywanie przy łóżku. Obracał w dłoniach naczynie wpatrując się w bursztynową ciecz, gdy z zamyślenia wyrwał go szept.

- Dziękuję…

Uśmiechnął się do siebie i pociągnął spory łyk napoju, drugą ręką wyciągając w jej stronę paczkę papierosów.

Pokój wypełnił się drgającym szarym dymem o goździkowym zapachu, który spiralami tańczył wokół płomyków świec i uciekał przez uchylone okno muskając swym ciałem Milczenie, które przysiadło na parapecie rozkoszując się chwilą spokoju.

„_Czasem trzeba zamilknąć, żeby zostać wysłuchanym."_

Stanisław Jerzy Lec


	4. Chapter 3

„A słońce budziło ją, co rano, rozjaśniając nawet najskrytsze zakamarki jej myśli."

Delikatna mgła, unosząca się nad jeziorem, powoli znikała pod wpływem promieni słońca, które nieśmiało wychylało swoją twarz znad horyzontu, rozświetlając świat swoim blaskiem. Kropelki rosy lśniły niczym diamenty na lekko przywiędłej trawie gdzieniegdzie ozdobionej kolorowymi liśćmi. Ciszę poranka zakłócał jedynie szum wiatru w liściach drzew. Niektóre z nich porwane przez jego giętkie palce zaczynały swój taniec, po czym z cichym szelestem opadały na ziemię. Październik przyszedł cicho i niespodziewanie, przynosząc coraz chłodniejsze dni mimo wciąż słonecznej pogody. Można by powiedzieć „polska złota jesień" gdyby nie to, że Hogwart leżał na północy Szkocji.

Szkolne błonia powoli wynurzały się z cienia. Wydawałoby się, że są one zupełnie puste, lecz, mimo wczesnej pory, na stojącym opodal zamku stadionie quidditcha dostrzec można było kilka ubranych w szkarłatne stroje sylwetek na miotłach.

- Potter! Dałbyś już spokój! Trenujemy codziennie od dwóch tygodni, a sezon rozpoczyna się dopiero w połowie listopada! – Tubalny głos jednego z pałkarzy drużyny gryfonów przerwał ciszę panującą na zewnątrz.

Cała drużyna zebrała się na murawie i patrzyła na swojego, wciąż znajdującego się w powietrzu, kapitana z malującą się na twarzach irytacją. Niedbale odrzucili miotły, których nie mogły już utrzymać skostniałe z zimna dłonie. Na niewiele się zdało chuchanie w nie i pocieranie ich o siebie.

James wylądował gładko tuż przed szóstką swoich zawodników i spojrzał na nich nieobecnym wzrokiem. Potrząsnął głową odganiając sprzed oczu obraz rudowłosej dziewczyny i odezwał się zrezygnowanym tonem.

- Nie mówcie tylko, że już macie dość.

Drużyna poruszyła się niespokojnie. Na przód wysunął się Black, który, jako najbliższy przyjaciel Pottera, doskonale wiedział jak rozegrać tę rozmowę i nie doprowadzić do wybuchu złości przyjaciela.

- James spróbuj nas zrozumieć… - zaczął łagodnym tonem patrząc na przyjaciela. – Trenujemy jak najęci od dwóch tygodni bez przerwy. Jesteśmy już wszyscy zmęczeni, jest zimno… - Chłopak podszedł do kapitana i położył mu rękę na ramieniu kontynuując. - Wszyscy chcemy zdobyć w tym roku Puchar, ale zamęczając się na śmierć tylko go od siebie oddalamy. Wyluzuj trochę…

Bystre oczy Blacka śledziły uważnie twarz szukającego, który znowu myślami był gdzieś daleko. Nie tylko o Puchar Quidditcha tutaj chodziło, ale nikt oprócz niego tego nie zauważał. W ciągu tego miesiąca szkoły James przygasł, jego oczy odzyskiwały swój blask podczas latania i czasem w obecności Mary. Często zdarzało mu się odpływać myślami i nie docierało do niego wtedy nic z tego, co się działo wokół niego. Tak było i tym razem.

Potter potrząsnął szybko głową i uśmiechnął się delikatnie do Syriusza. _Przestań w końcu o tym myśleć_ warknął sam do siebie w myślach.

- Niech wam będzie, macie rację. Przesadziłem trochę. Zróbcie jeszcze trzy rundki wokół stadionu i zmiatajcie się ogrzać w pokoju wspólnym. Widzimy się na śniadaniu. – Zaraz po tym jak przebrzmiały jego ostatnie słowa, drużyna wzniosła okrzyk radości i czym prędzej wzbiła się w powietrze.

Syriusz również dosiadł swojej miotły i powoli zaczął okrążać stadion, rozkoszując się widokami i ciepłymi promykami słońca, które muskały jego twarz. Zakazany Las wyglądał teraz niczym pstrokaty dywan. Drzewa mieniły się w porannym świetle odcieniami zieleni, żółci, brązu i czerwieni. Falowały w delikatnym wietrze, co chwilę gubiąc fragment swojej korony. Z oddali dolatywał zapach dojrzewających w sadach owoców. Po ciele chłopaka rozlał się błogi spokój, gdy wsłuchał się w melodię wygrywaną przez przeciskające się między szparami trybun powietrze. Spojrzał w lewo na swojego przyjaciela i po raz kolejny dostrzegł, jak bardzo się od siebie oddalili. Westchnął cicho, gdyż wiedział bardzo dobrze, co leży młodemu Potterowi na wątrobie. Nie zamierzał się wtrącać ani tym bardziej pomagać mu w poradzeniu sobie z uczuciami, które malowały się na jego twarzy i zaprzątały bez przerwy myśli. _Spośród wszystkich wymyślonych przez człowieka sposobów zadawania bólu sobie samemu najgorszym jest Miłość.*_ pomyślał i odwrócił wzrok od przyjaciela, spoglądając na błonia. Bystre oczy uchwyciły kobiecą sylwetkę, która biegła spokojnie brzegiem jeziora. Sylwetkę o rudych krótkich włosach, którą dostrzegł również James.

- Cholerna Evans – mruknął szukający do siebie.

Black zaśmiał się w duchu - _I on niby ma ją gdzieś? -_ po czym gładko wylądował na ziemi. W szatni szybko przebrał się w czarny dres i już był w drzwiach, gdy zatrzymał go głos kapitana drużyny.

- Poczekasz na mnie? Wrócimy razem do zamku, pogadamy po drodze. Dawno tego nie robiliśmy. – W jego tonie zabrzmiały nutki nadziei i krytyki, zarówno w stosunku do przyjaciela jak i do samego siebie. Wbił wzrok w plecy Syriusza, który stał z ręką na klamce zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

- Sorry stary, ale chciałem jeszcze pobiegać. – Chłopak odpowiedział nie odwracając się, po czym wyszedł zostawiając Pottera samego.

Stał i wpatrywał się w zamknięte drzwi szatni z mieszanymi uczuciami. Był wściekły, bo wiedział, że Łapa poszedł do Evans i był zmartwiony tym, jak bardzo się od siebie oddalili, jak bardzo ich przyjaźń się rozluźniła. Nie mógł zapanować nad własnymi myślami, co doprowadzało go do szewskiej pasji. Nie wiedział, co się z nim działo. Od pierwszego wieczoru w Hogwarcie, od rozmowy w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów kołatały mu nieprzerwanie w głowie słowa _Nie masz prawa mówić, jaka jestem… Nigdy nie chciałeś mnie poznać… Nie znasz mnie James…, _które przeplatały się z cichutkim głosem sumienia _Kłamca… Straciłeś ją…_

- Cholerna Evans! – warknął, a jego pięść uderzyła w metalową szafkę. Nie czuł bólu w pulsującej dłoni, gdyż był on niczym ukłucie igłą w porównaniu do tego bólu, który rozrywał mu duszę na kawałki. – Dlaczego? – Jedna samotna łza spłynęła po policzku i z pluskiem opadła na podłogę, gdy cichy szept wyrwał się z jego ściśniętego gardła. Zacisnął zęby i wyszedł z szatni dalej grać rolę, którą sam dla siebie wybrał.

**xXxXxXx**

Lubiła poranki. Uwielbiała patrzeć, jak słońce powoli wychyla się spod linii horyzontu, rozrywa ciemność delikatnymi promieniami. Niebo skrzące się tysiącami różnych barw wywoływało na jej twarzy delikatny, spokojny uśmiech. O świcie obserwowała codzienną walkę mroku z jasnością. Uzupełniała zapasy energii, tak potrzebnej do w miarę normalnego funkcjonowania. Każdy promyk słońca rozjaśniał mroki jej umysłu, powodując, że wszystko stawało się prostsze. I ból robił się bardziej znośny.

Siedziała na skale przy brzegu jeziora, spoglądając na wschodzące pomału słońce. Delikatny wiatr igrał między jej krótkimi włosami, delikatnie gładząc twarz, jak tylko kochająca dłoń gładzić potrafi. Odsłonięte łydki pokryły się gęsią skórką, gdy dziewczyna objęła się ramionami ukrytymi pod dresową bluzą z kapturem. Usta ściśnięte w wąską linię zdradzały uczucia kłębiące się w jej wnętrzu. Wspomnienia odbijały się w pustych oczach jak w zwierciadłach odnawiając na nowo wszystko, o czym chciała pamiętać, a jednocześnie zapomnieć.

_Donośne ziewnięcie przerwało ciszę poranka. Noc powoli ustępowała miejsca dniu, a wschodnia strona nieba zaczynała ubierać Jutrzenkę w delikatne barwne tkaniny, rozświetlając nimi ciemność. Antyczna bogini poranka przybrana w żółte, różowe i pomarańczowe szaty przeplatane złotymi błyskami czekała gotowa na powitanie nowego dnia pojawiającego się wraz z życiodajnym słońcem, gdy wtem…_

_- Zieeeeeeef…_

_- No nie, Rudzielcu możesz przestać? – Drgający od rozbawienia męski głos przeciął ciszę. _

_- Nie moja wina, że chce mi się spać…_

_Jutrzenka ze zdziwieniem spojrzała na Ziemię, gdzie oparte o pień drzewa siedziały dwie osoby, które śmiały zakłócić jej przygotowania. Dziewczyna ubrana w zieloną koszulkę na ramiączkach i czarne, krótkie spodenki z burzą długich, rozczochranych, rudych włosów patrzyła wymownie na odzianego jedynie w długie dresowe spodnie szatyna, który uśmiechał się ironicznie spoglądając na nią._

_- Nie moja wina, Rudzielcu, że jesteś takim śpiochem…_

_- Przestań mnie denerwować i powiedz, czemu wyciągnąłeś mnie z łóżka o tak bezczelnie wczesnej godzinie pod koniec wakacji? – Pretensja w głosie próbowała ukryć rozbawienie całą tą sytuacją. – No dalej Cole, oświeć mnie._

_Szatyn przyciągnął ją do siebie obejmując ramieniem, drugą ręką poczochrał jej włosy i zapatrzył się w horyzont._

_- Chciałem ci pokazać najpiękniejszy moment każdego dnia, gdy świat budzi się dzięki życiodajnym promieniom słońca. – Dziewczyna już otwierała usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, lecz przerwał jej ruchem ręki. – Każdy poranek jest zarówno końcem jak i początkiem. Kończy się noc, tajemnicza i magiczna, a zaczyna się dzień, życiodajny i piękny. Życie każdego człowieka jest jak dzień i noc… Rodzimy się o poranku, dorastamy w południe, po południu się starzejemy, wieczorem jesteśmy u kresu swojego życia, a nocą…_

_- Umieramy… - dokończyła dziewczyna drżącym głosem patrząc na chłopaka z niepokojem._

_- Właśnie tak Lily, nocą umieramy. Lecz później znowu jest dzień, który zaczyna coś nowego… Śmierć nie jest końcem… Jest początkiem zupełnie nowej historii… Pamiętaj o tym. – mówił poważnym cichym głosem wpatrując się w coraz jaśniejszy horyzont._

_- Cole, o co chodzi? Dlaczego mi to mówisz?- Ze ściśniętego gardła dziewczyny wydobył się drżący szept._

_- Ciii… Chcę, żebyś o tym pamiętała, Lily… Zawsze…_

_Zamilkli oboje. Jutrzenka popatrzyła na nich ostatni raz, po czym odwróciła się i z całą mocą kolorów i światła przywitała słońce rozpoczynające nowy dzień._

Lily potrząsnęła głową, odganiając wspomnienie ich ostatniego poranka. Gdy zrozumiała, że _on _cośprzeczuwał, wiedział, że coś się stanie tego przeklętego 29 sierpnia, oczy jej zwilgotniały jednak żadna łza nie spłynęła po bladym policzku. Nie potrafiła zapłakać, tak jakby przelała już wszystkie zapasy łez, jakie miała na całe życie. Kiedy słońce wyłoniło się już całkowicie zza horyzontu wstała, otrzepała z ziemi czarne dresowe spodnie ze ściągaczami do kolan i ruszyła energicznym truchtem brzegiem jeziora. Jak co rano od pierwszego dnia w Hogwarcie biegła przed siebie skupiona tylko na wysiłku. Był to jeden z tych niewielu momentów, kiedy udawało jej się oczyścić umysł ze wszystkiego. Biegnąc była jak czysta, niezapisana kartka, wolna od zmartwień i wspomnień. Dziś jednak z jej ściśniętego gardła wyrwał się cichy szloch.

- Cholera Cole! Jak mogłeś, mnie tak zostawić?

Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że wiatr szepcze _Nie jesteś sama… Jestem i będę zawsze przy tobie…_ Uznała to za złudzenie, jednak wyciszyła się zupełnie i mogła czerpać radość z biegu. Stopy ubrane w czarne adidasy rytmicznie uderzały o piasek, pozostawiając na nim nowe ślady. Biegła dopóki na jej drodze nie znalazł się kolejny głaz, bliźniak tego, który znajdował się na błoniach tuż przy Zakazanym Lesie. Oparła się o niego rękami, napełniając powoli płuca życiodajnym tlenem i uspokajając łomoczące serce. Rozejrzała się, dookoła lecz nie zauważyła nikogo w pobliżu. Szybkimi ruchami pozbyła się dresu, pozostając jedynie w czarnym, dwuczęściowym stroju kąpielowym i, nim na jej skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka, wskoczyła do wody. Chłodna ciecz otuliła ciało Lily swoimi ramionami, gdy ta leniwie pływała tam i z powrotem od czasu do czasu nurkując. Po kilku minutach postanowiła wyjść, ciało momentalnie pokryło się gęsią skórką a usta zsiniały i zaczęły drżeć. Nieśpiesznie schyliła się po różdżkę schowaną w kieszeni bluzy, gdy powietrze przeszył gwizd.

- Odpuściłbyś sobie Black – powiedziała nie odwracając się i jednym machnięciem osuszając ciało z kropelek zimnej wody.

- Nie moja wina Evans, jestem tylko facetem, a ty masz całkiem niezłe ciało. – Powietrze zadrżało od jego zachrypniętego głosu, który na dziewczynie zapinającej właśnie bluzę, nie robił żadnego wrażenia.

- Mówiłam Black, daj sobie siana, na mnie to nie działa. – Prychnęła odwracając się w jego stronę. – Biegniemy do zamku czy będziesz tutaj tak stał i przeżywał dalej, że widziałeś mnie w stroju kąpielowym? – Ironiczny uśmieszek namalował się na jej twarzy, gdy spojrzała na opartego o drzewo w pozie Don Juana chłopaka. – A tak właściwie to, co ty tu robisz? Jakaś nowa misja pod kryptonimem „śledzimy Evans żeby zobaczyć ją w negliżu"?

Śmiech podobny do szczekania psa rozniósł się po okolicy. Z pozy Don Juana nie zostało za wiele, no chyba, że tarzanie się po ziemi ze śmiechu też podchodzi pod to miano, a właśnie tę czynność wykonywał Syriusz z wielką pasją. Lily oparła ręce na biodrach i, potupując lekko nogą, czekała aż chłopak się uspokoi.

- Właściwie to misja ma kryptonim „wkurzyć Pottera, który dostaje nerwicy na samą wzmiankę o Evans", ale twoja nazwa też jest niezła… - wysapał, gdy już był w stanie coś powiedzieć.

Brwi Rudej podniosły się w wyrazie zdziwienia, jednak nic nie odpowiedziała i truchtem ruszyła w kierunku zamku. Chłopak wkrótce do niej dołączył i w ciszy biegli brzegiem jeziora. Czuli się dobrze w swoim towarzystwie, rozmowa nie była potrzebna, nikt jej nie wymuszał, tak jak było, było dobrze. _Najlepszym przyjacielem jest ten, kto nie pytając o powód smutku, potrafi sprawić, że znów wraca radość._ W przypływie niespodziewanej radości i beztroski dziewczyna lekko klepnęła chłopaka w ramię.

- Berek! – krzyknęła, przyśpieszając i wystawiła zdziwionemu Blackowi język. Miała wyjątkowo dobry humor, chyba pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna.

- Nienawidzę tych twoich mugolskich gierek Evans! Jak cię dorwę to zobaczysz!

Odpowiedziało mu tylko dalekie prychnięcie. Gonili się jak dwójka małych dzieci wymyślając sobie od najgorszych, najpierw po błoniach, po czym rozchichotani wpadli do sali wejściowej popychając uczniów śpieszących na śniadanie. Lily w drzwiach Wielkiej Sali wpadła na kogoś i zatoczyła się, co pozwoliło Blackowi ją złapać.

- No to teraz mnie popamiętasz ruda małpo – warknął chłopak i zaczął ją łaskotać prowadząc w stronę stołu Gryfonów.

Dziewczyna wyrywała się, krzyczała i śmiała, twarz zarumieniła się, a z oczu popłynęły łzy radości. Już dawno nie czuła się tak beztrosko, nie przeszkadzało jej, że znajduje się w Wielkiej Sali i wszyscy na nią patrzą. Chciała wykorzystać tę chwilę bez problemów, chociaż wiedziała, że wszystkie wrócą i po tym krótkim zapomnieniu uderzą w nią ze zdwojoną siłą. Chichotała jak opętana, mimo że Syriusz już przestał ją łaskotać. Podniosła na niego załzawione oczy i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, tak jak już dawno tego nie robiła, uśmiechem, który potrafił stopić każde serce. Chłopak odpowiedział jej tym samym i wierzchem dłoni otarł spływające po policzkach łzy radości. Obydwoje wiedzieli, że właśnie w tej chwili połączyło ich coś więcej niż Milczenie, które stało opierając się ramieniem o Radość i ocierając łzy wzruszenia. Lily usiadła na swoim stałym miejscu i momentalnie przed nią pojawiła się duża szklanka pysznego Latte.

- Nie ma to jak układy ze skrzatami, co nie Ruda? – mruknął siedzący nieopodal Syriusz, przed którym stała identyczna szklanka tylko, że z kawą po irlandzku. – Ale dobrze by było gdybyś coś zjadła.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego ironicznie i wsypała do szklanki trzy łyżeczki cukru burząc idealnie rozwarstwioną kompozycję z mleka i kawy. Zamieszała i podniosła naczynie do ust by dostarczyć organizmowi zbawiennej w działaniu kofeiny, gdy poczuła na sobie czyjś wzrok. Rozejrzała się po sali. Przy stole nauczycielskim stała nieznana dziewczyna w towarzystwie dwóch chłopaków, z których jeden wpatrywał się prosto w jej oczy swoimi. Lily zaczerpnęła głębiej powietrza, nie odrywając wzroku od fosforyzujących zielonych tęczówek. _To niemożliwe…_ pomyślała. W tym czasie chłopak szturchnął pozostałą dwójkę i nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego wskazał im na nią. Niebieskie i fiołkowe fosforyzujące oczy spotkały się ze spojrzeniem zielonych. Powietrze zadrgało od napięcia, jakie powstało między nimi.

**xXxXxXx**

Głosy w Wielkiej Sali ucichły, gdyż powstał dyrektor chcący coś ogłosić.

- Chciałem przedstawić wam naszych gości, o których przybyciu wspominałem na początku roku szkolnego. – Dyrektor rozejrzał się po Sali. – Sasha Romanow… - Niewysoka blondynka o fiołkowych fosforyzujących oczach skinęła głową. – Dimitr Bezuchow… - Wysoki barczysty brunet uśmiechnął się delikatnie rozglądając się po sali niebieskimi oczami. – I Detlef Romanow - Ostatni z przedstawionych nadal nie odrywał spojrzenia od oczu Rudej. - Będą wspólnie z siódmorocznymi uczęszczać na zajęcia, aż do końca roku. Mam nadzieję, że się nimi zajmiecie. Proszę was zajmijcie miejsca przy stole Gryffindoru koło prefekta naczelnego, którym jest panna Evans, ona jest za was odpowiedzialna. – Dodał dyrektor i powrócił do spożywania śniadania.

Żeńska część populacji Hogwartu westchnęła wpatrując się w Detlefa, podziwiając jego arystokratycznie zarysowaną szczękę, smukłe ciało i przydługą grzywkę w kolorze miedzianego blondu, która zawadiacko opadała mu na oczy.

**xXxXxXx**

Lily odwróciła wzrok od oczu zbliżającego się chłopaka i wbiła go w pusty talerz. Zacisnęła usta w cienką linię. Nie poczuła jak z przebitej paznokciami skóry dłoni zaczyna spływać krew. Przed oczami przelatywały jej obrazy, które chciała wymazać ze swojej pamięci.

_W ciemnym lesie, do którego dna nie docierało światło księżyca rozlegał się drżący głos._

_- Cole, do cholery! Gdzie jesteś? Odezwij się! – Lily biegła przed siebie, oświetlając drogę różdżką. Serce biło jej jak szalone, a oddech był płytki i urywany._

_Bystre oczy przeczesywały ciemność w poszukiwaniu znajomej sylwetki. Wybiegła na polanę oświetloną bladą poświatą księżyca._

– _COLE! – Był tam, otoczony przez grupę ubranych w czarne płaszcze osób. _

_Jak w zwolnionym tempie widziała jedną z tych postaci podchodzącą do Rogera, w blasku zamigotało ostrze, które zatopiło się w sercu chłopaka. _

_- NIE! – Ciszę przerwał jej rozpaczliwy krzyk. Postacie odwróciły się w jej stronę, było ciemno, lecz dojrzała bladość ich skóry i fosforyzujące oczy zanim rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Podbiegła do miejsca gdzie przed chwilą stały, uklękła przy przyjacielu i chwyciła go za rękę. – Cole, wytrzymaj, wszystko będzie dobrze… Zabiorę cię do Munga… Zobaczysz, będzie dobrze…_

_Chłopak z trudem otworzył oczy, uśmiechnął się delikatnie i mocniej ścisnął jej drobną dłoń._

_- Zawsze będę przy tobie… Pamiętaj… - wyszeptał słabo, patrząc jej w oczy. – Lily… Obiecaj mi, że dasz mu szansę… Nie mogę umrzeć w spokoju, nie wiedząc, czy będziesz szczęśliwa... Obiecaj…_

_- Roger… Proszę cię, nie żegnaj się… - Łzy spływały jej po policzkach, a gardło ścisnęło się, uniemożliwiając powiedzenie czegoś więcej._

_- Obiecaj! _

_- Obiecuję… - wyszeptała i mocniej ścisnęła jego rękę, która z minuty na minutę stawała się coraz zimniejsza. _

_Ciszę lasu przerwał krzyk rozpaczy, po którym nastąpiły przepełnione bólem i wyrzutem szlochy. Lily wtuliła się w jeszcze ciepłe ciało przyjaciela, a łzy moczyły jego koszulkę zabarwioną krwią. W ranie wciąż tkwił sztylet. Wyciągnęła do niego dłoń. Rączka była piękna, srebrna w kształcie róży, wykutej tak misternie, że każdy płatek miał własną fakturę. Gdy jej skora dotknęła przedmiotu przez jej ciało przeszedł zimny prąd. Oderwała dłoń od sztyletu i usłyszała trzask łamanej gałązki. Odwróciła się w stronę skąd dochodził dźwięk, nie podnosząc nawet różdżki, nic się dla niej nie liczyło. Na granicy ciemnego lasu i oświetlonej polany zobaczyła trzy pary fosforyzujących oczu. Postać z zielonymi oczami, nie wychodząc z cienia zbliżyła się do niej i przemówiła cichym głosem:_

_- Nie powinno cię tu być... Nie jest to bezpieczne miejsce… - Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że słyszała troskę brzmiącą w tym głosie._

_- Mordercy! – krzyknęła i teleportowała się do Szpitala Św. Munga._

Potrząsnęła głową i jeszcze mocniej zacisnęła dłonie, wokół których pojawiły się już spore plamy krwi. Czuła, że ktoś siedzi koło niej, przyglądając się jej z zainteresowaniem.

- Ruda? Wszystko dobrze? – Jakby z oddali dotarł do niej zatroskany głos Syriusza.

Zmusiła się by na niego popatrzeć i kiwnąć głową na znak, że wszystko jest w porządku. Wiedziała, że jej nie uwierzył, ale nie chciała tutaj rozmawiać. Nie, kiedy była śledzona przez trzy pary oczu. Wzięła głęboki oddech i dłoń, z której wciąż sączyła się krew wyciągnęła po szklankę z, zimną już, kawą. Niedane jej było dosięgnąć naczynia, bo czyjeś chłodne dłonie złapały ją za nadgarstek. Wstała przewracając krzesło i wyrywając rękę z uścisku. Oczy, które zapłonęły ogniem nienawiści zwróciła na Rosjanina.

- Nie waż się mnie dotykać, ty morderco… - wysyczała głosem ostrym jak brzytwa i tak cichym, że tylko cztery osoby usłyszały, co powiedziała.

Odwróciła się i powolnym krokiem wyszła z sali, znacząc swoją drogę kropelkami krwi, która wciąż ciekła z pokaleczonych dłoni.

**xXxXxXx**

Syriusz z mieszaniną szoku i zainteresowania wpatrywał się w Rosjanina, którego Ruda nazwała mordercą. Przez jego głowę przebiegały obrazy z ostatniego miesiąca. Lily na peronie z papierosem w dłoni, ból w jej oczach na platformie pociągu, spokój na jej twarzy, gdy głaskała testrala, zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie. Wszystko to przelatywało mu przed oczami układając się w całość. Zrozumiał, że zmiana Rudej była wynikiem śmierci kogoś, o kim nie chciała mówić. Widziała jak umiera ktoś bliski. Ogarnęło go współczucie, gdy zastanowił się nad tym, co musiała czuć, jak bardzo ją to zraniło skoro aż tak się zmieniła. _W momencie śmierci bliskiego uderza człowieka świadomość niczym niedającej się zapełnić pustki.**_ Z rozmyślań wyrwała go rozmowa, którą prowadzili nowoprzybyli przyciszonymi głosami.

- Detlef… Proszę cię, nie przejmuj się… - Dziewczyna delikatnym głosem przemawiała do chłopaka siedzącego obok pustego miejsca należącego do Evans. – Wiedzieliśmy, że nie będzie łatwo, ale…

- Sasha do cholery, jest gorzej niż myśleliśmy… - Blondyn schował twarz w dłoniach. Głos, którym wypowiadał słowa był przepełniony smutkiem, lekko zachrypnięty, ale miły dla uszu. – Nie mów, że nie zauważyłaś jak mnie nazwała…

- Kuzynie, twoja siostra, choć przyznaję to z niechęcią, ma rację. – Trzeci z nowych odezwał się spokojnym głosem, rzucając ironiczny uśmiech w stronę siedzącej obok niego dziewczyny. – Nie będzie łatwo, ale musi nam się udać, więc się nie załamuj, że jakaś czarownica od siedmiu boleści nazwała cię mordercą. Przecież to i tak jedno z łagodniejszych określeń, jakimi cię raczono. – Dimitr mrugnął w stronę blondyna i wykrzywił usta w jeszcze szerszym uśmiechu pełnym ironii. Tamten tylko wbił wzrok w plamę krwi czerwieniącą się na stole i zacisnął usta w wąską linię.

Syriusz przysłuchiwał się całej rozmowie z malującym się na twarzy zdziwieniem i zainteresowaniem. Coś kazało mu się nie wtrącać zapalając w jego głowie czerwoną lampkę ostrzegawczą. Pogarda, z jaką brunet wypowiedział słowo _czarownica_, niezwykły wygląd gości ze Wschodniej Europy i to, że rozmawiali o Evans rozbudziło w chłopaku ciekawość trudną do opanowania. Czerwona lampka w jego głowie rozpaliła się jeszcze jaśniejszym blaskiem, ale zignorował to, zadając pytanie, które cisnęło mu się na usta od momentu, kiedy Ruda wyszła z Wielkiej Sali.

- Czy ktoś może mi wyjaśnić, o co, do cholery, chodzi?

Zaskoczeni Rosjanie spojrzeli w jego stronę. Czuł jak trzy pary fosforyzujących oczu wwiercają się w jego szare oczy, jednak nie spuścił wzroku.

- Nikt cię nie nauczył, że to nie ładnie podsłuchiwać? – Dymitr uśmiechnął się krzywo w kierunku młodego Blacka i, nie zaszczycając go więcej spojrzeniem, wrócił do spożywania śniadania.

- A ciebie nikt nie nauczył tego, że nie obraża się kogoś w obecności jego przyjaciół? – Był tak zirytowany, że nawet nie zauważył, iż nazwał się przyjacielem Evans. – I, jako przyjaciel, mam prawo wiedzieć, dlaczego po raz pierwszy od miesiąca coś doprowadziło ją do takiego stanu. – Warknął wpatrując się w Dimitra, którego ręka znieruchomiała w połowie drogi do ust, a on sam z szeroko otwartymi ustami i oczami wielkości talerzy patrzył na Blacka.

- Przepraszam za mojego kuzyna. – Delikatna dłoń spoczęła na jego ramieniu, a spokojny melodyjny głos uspokoił szalejącą wewnątrz burzę z piorunami. Odwrócił wzrok od bruneta i zatonął w fiołkowej barwie oczu siedzącej koło niego dziewczyny. _Na Merlina…_ pomyślał, lecz szybko się opanował. – Ja jestem Sasha, ten nieokrzesany bubek to mój kuzyn Dimitr, a ten tam to mój starszy brat Detlef, a ty, oprócz tego że jesteś przyjacielem naszej opiekunki, masz jakieś imię? – Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie w jego stronę, rzucając ostrzegawcze spojrzenie swojemu kuzynowi.

- Syriusz Black. – Przedstawił się i nonszalancko pocałował Sashę w dłoń. – Czy teraz ktoś wyjaśni mi o co chodzi?

- Jesteś pewny, że chcesz się w to mieszać? – Pierwszy raz podczas całej rozmowy odezwał się Detlef patrząc na młodego czarodzieja poważne. Podniósł dłoń uciszając chcącego coś powiedzieć Dimitra, nie spuszczając wzroku z szarych oczu chłopaka.

- Tak. – Przytaknął, bez mrugnięcia znosząc wzrok Rosjanina.

- Niech i tak będzie. Gdzie możemy spokojnie porozmawiać bez świadków?

**xXxXxXx**

Siedziała na parapecie wielkiego okna w nieużywanym korytarzu. Zakurzone szyby wpuszczały niewiele światła przez co korytarz otulał przyjemny mrok. Ze spuszczona głową wpatrywała się w brudne od krwi dłonie i tlącego się w nich papierosa. Podniosła go do ust i zaciągnęła się, pozwalając by dym wypełnił dokładnie jej płuca. Przez cało przechodziły jej zimne dreszcze, a oddech z każdą chwilą zwalniał. Wypuściła smugę szarego dymu z ust i jeszcze niżej opuściła głowę zaciskając mocniej powieki. Odgłos znajomych kroków rozniósł się po korytarzu dolatując również do jej uszu. Poczuła na ramieniu ciepłą dłoń, która wydawała się wręcz parzyć jej zimne ciało. Powoli podniosła głowę i zaciągając się kolejny raz dymem uniosła powieki. Jej wzrok był zimny i przerażająco pusty, tylko gdzieś za lodową barierą malował się ledwo dostrzegalny ból.

- Lily… - Zachrypnięty szept zmusił ją do spojrzenia mu w oczy.

Szare tęczówki spowiła mgiełka troski i smutku, który przygasił zawsze lśniące w nich iskierki. Zrozumienie odbiło się na twarzy dziewczyny zanim ponownie opuściła głowę. Zobaczyła więcej niż spodziewała się zobaczyć i już wiedziała, była pewna.

- Wiesz…? – Pytanie brzmiące jak stwierdzenie, wypowiedziane drżącym głosem zmąciło ciszę korytarza.

- Wiem… - Padła odpowiedź, a dłoń spoczywająca na jej ramieniu zacisnęła się mocniej, jakby chciała udowodnić, że naprawdę nie jest sama.

„_Widać zrozumienie jest trudniejsze od cierpienia. Kto wie, może to najwyższy stan cierpienia?"_

Wiesław Myśliwski — _Widnokrąg_

**xXxXxXx**

* Paulo Coelho_ Pielgrzym_  
>** Józef Stanisław Tischner<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

„**Zrozumcie, że język może ukryć prawdę, ale oczy - nigdy."**

Michaił Afanasjewicz Bułhakow

Ogień wesoło trzaskał w kominku, rzucając rozedrgane blaski na ściany skąpane w miękkim mroku. Cienie wygodnych foteli drgały jakby w gorączce. Księżyc w pełni nieśmiało zaglądał do pokoju przez duże okno. Jego blade promienie delikatnie mieszały się z pomarańczowymi blaskami ognia, rozpoczynając taniec pełen namiętności i pasji. Tak różne potrafiły jednak zgrać się i razem stworzyć coś pięknego i urzekającego w swojej prostocie.

Drgający płomień świecy oświetlał pochyloną nad grubą księgą dziewczynę. Zielone jak młoda trawa oczy śledziły pilnie tekst, a pióro skrzypiało cicho po pergaminie, zapisując kolejne linijki drobnym wąskim pismem. Wypracowanie na obronę przed czarną magią na temat wampirów, które zadał profesor Guardian miało liczyć dwie stopy pergaminu, jej miało półtorej. Zacięła się, napisała już wszystko, co było ważne w tym temacie, ale wciąż brakowało jej pół stopy. Odłożyła z westchnieniem pióro i rozejrzała się po pokoju, w którym siedziała. Miniaturka pokoju wspólnego utrzymana w odcieniach brązu i beżu pojawiła się dziś razem z trzema sypialniami tuż obok jej nowego dormitorium. Z uporem maniaka odganiała od siebie myśl o tym, kto zajmuje te trzy pokoje, z kim dzieli pokój wspólny. Cały dzień skupiała się wyłącznie na nauce, na poznawaniu nowych zaklęć, pisaniu zaległych wypracowań, byleby nie myśleć. A teraz przez to, że nie mogła skończyć tego wypracowania, myśli jak szalone wdzierały się do jej umysłu, urządzając sobie pokazy kankana. Potrząsanie głową nie dawało efektu. Raz po raz przed jej oczami pojawiało się ciało Rogera i trzy pary fosforyzujących oczu. Usta mimowolnie zacisnęły się w wąską linię, nie pozwalając wydostać się pomrukowi gniewu i rozpaczy. Bolało. Ogromny ból wypełniał całe jej ciało na każde wspomnienie szatyna. Był dla niej tak ważny. Wspomnienia niczym malutkie igiełki wbijały się w każdą komórkę ciała, każąc na nowo przeżywać wszystko, co się zdarzyło. Ulga, którą poczuła w chwili, gdy okazało się, że Syriusz wie wyparowała, gdy tylko została sama. Spokój, który zapanował nad nią rano zniknął, jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie do swoich myśli. Przez chwilę rozważała możliwość rzucenia na siebie samą jakiegoś zaklęcia, jednak szybko zrezygnowała z tego zamiaru.

- Ty nie uciekasz od problemów Evans – mruknęła do siebie. Podkuliwszy kolana pod brodę i objąwszy je ramionami, spoglądała w płomienie.

Nie pogodziła się z _jego_ śmiercią i wiedziała, że nigdy się nie pogodzi. Za bardzo tęskniła, żeby zapomnieć, że zabrano go jej tak nagle, niespodziewanie i niesprawiedliwie. Tylu rzeczy nie zdążyła mu powiedzieć, o tyle rzeczy zapytać. _On wiedział… _irytujący głosik w jej głowie powtarzał wciąż to, co najbardziej ją martwiło, czego nie rozumiała, a chciała zrozumieć. Tęsknota za barwą jego głosu, za dźwiękiem śmiechu, za radosnymi iskierkami w oczach powodowała, że każde wspomnienie pielęgnowała jak najcenniejszy skarb. Może żyła przeszłością, wciąż rozpamiętując, ale nie potrafiła, nie chciała inaczej. Był dla niej zbyt ważny by ot tak mogła zacząć żyć normalnie. Chociaż normalnie już nigdy nie będzie, była tego pewna, choć nie wiedziała, dlaczego. Wielu rzeczy nie rozumiała, a chyba najbardziej tego, co się z nią działo. To zimno, które czuła w środku. Nie wiedziała skąd się wzięło i dlaczego jest jej z nim dobrze, lepiej niż wcześniej. Fascynowało ją to, ale i przerażało, szczególnie, gdy lodowy potwór śpiący w jej wnętrzu budził się i podnosił lodową powiekę, a z jego gardła wydobywało się złowrogie warczenie. Uczucie to poznała do tej pory tylko raz, pierwszego września, a dziś zdarzyło się to po raz drugi.

Westchnęła ciężko i powoli podniosła się z fotela. Pogrążona w myślach podeszła do barku, jednego z udogodnień prywatnych dormitoriów i, jak widać, również tego pokoju wspólnego, i do smukłego kieliszka nalała czerwonego wina. Trzask ognia w kominku był jedynym słyszalnym dźwiękiem. Zamyślona zanurzyła usta w czerwonym płynie i rozkoszowała się wybornym lekko kwiatowym bukietem. Z paczki leżącej na barku wyciągnęła papierosa, którego odpaliła od świeczki, nie bacząc na przesąd o zabijaniu w ten sposób marynarzy i leniwie ruszyła w kierunku okna. Zatrzymała się w pół kroku, gdyż ledwie słyszalny szmer doleciał do jej uszu. Odwróciła się rozglądając po pokoju. Nie zauważyła niczego niepokojącego, aż jej wzrok padł na stolik, na którym zostawiła swoje wypracowanie. Nie było go na blacie. Pergamin szczelnie zapisany drobnym pismem spoczywał w dłoniach blondyna wygodnie rozpartego na zajmowanym przez nią wcześniej fotelu.

Lodowy potwór poruszył się niespokojnie, gdy ręka trzymająca kieliszek zadrżała niebezpiecznie a druga trzymająca papierosa zacisnęła się w pięść pozostawiając na skórze kolejny czerwony ślad oparzenia. Bystre oczy śledziły każdy ruch chłopaka, który najwyraźniej skończył czytanie jej tekstu, bo z niezadowoloną miną kręcił głową. Do uszu Lily doleciał prawie niesłyszalny szept.

- Same bzdury. Potem się dziwić, że nic o nas nie wiedzą. – Zielone oczy dziewczyny uchwyciły delikatny ruch dłoni chłopaka i rozszerzyły się w wyrazie zdumienia, gdy pojawiła się w niej opasła, wyglądająca na bardzo starą księga. Rosjanin otworzył ją, chwilę kartkował, po czym znalazł to, czego szukał. Wziął do ręki pozostawione przez Lily pióro, przygryzł jego koniec śledząc tekst, po czym zamoczył je w kałamarzu i zbliżył do pergaminu z zamiarem postawienia pierwszych liter. Tego było dla dziewczyny za dużo.

- Nie pomyliło ci się coś? – wysyczała z zaciśniętymi zębami, patrząc się ze złością na chłopaka.

Ten drgnął na dźwięk jej głosu odłożył powoli pióro i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Warczący potwór w jej piersi pod wpływem tego spojrzenia umilkł i zdziwiony patrzył na chłopaka. Nim Lily się zorientowała Detlef stal tuż obok, zdecydowanie za blisko. Doleciał do niej zapach jego perfum, ostry i wyrazisty, jednak mający w sobie również nutę delikatności. Zatraciła się na chwilę w tym zapachu, który spowodował mętlik w głowie. Nie mogła poskładać rozbieganych myśli w jedną całość. Potrząsnęła głową i zrobiła niepewny krok do tyłu, niwelując w pewien sposób wpływ perfum. Podniosła wzrok na twarz blondyna i zamarła. Zazwyczaj zielone oczy były teraz czarne, jedynie cieniutka obwódka jarzyła się fosforyzującym szmaragdowym światłem. Rysy twarzy wyostrzyły się, nabrały drapieżności i zdradzały ukrytą siłę.

- Na Merlina… - Głuchy głos wydobył się z jej gardła. Dopiero teraz wszystko ułożyło się w całość. Fosforyzujące oczy, magia manualna, nazwiska, tabele księżycowe mówiące o dzisiejszej pełni. – Jesteś wampirem… - Lodowy potwór zawył z radości i przysiadł wpatrując się z lodowatym spokojem w chłopaka.

**xXxXxXx**

Światło księżyca wpadało przez ogromne okno do sypialni, oświetlając siedzącego na fotelu młodego chłopaka. Blond grzywka zawadiacko opadała na zamknięte oczy. Cała jego postawa emanowała spokojem, lecz był to pozorny spokój. Zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie zdradzały zdenerwowanie. Nienawidził tego uczucia bezradności, które ogarnęło jego umysł dzisiejszego ranka i nie dawało spokoju przez cały dzień. Pierwszy raz w swoim długim życiu był bezradny, nie wiedział, co zrobić i ta świadomość doprowadzała go na skraj wytrzymałości psychicznej. I jeszcze ta pełnia. Nie mógł skupić myśli. Czuł jak księżyc przyzywa go coraz mocniej z każdą mijającą minutą. Instynkt łowcy próbował zawładnąć jego umysłem. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Nie dziś, nie w tym zamku. Nie, kiedy ona była za ścianą. Otworzył oczy, które błysnęły szmaragdowym blaskiem w ciemności. W lustrze zobaczył swoją twarz, tak niepodobną do tej, którą widywał, na co dzień, tajemniczą i groźną. Podniósł się z fotela i zaczął chodzić w kółko po pokoju. Nienawidził nie rozumieć. A teraz nie rozumiał, co się z nim działo. Za każdym razem, gdy o niej pomyślał coś dziwnego poruszało jego sercem.

- Przecież ja nie mam serca – mruknął do siebie, nie przerywając wędrówki od jednej do drugiej ściany. Skoro nie miał serca to dlaczego na samo wspomnienie chłodu jej skóry robiło mu się gorąco? Dlaczego nie mógł odgonić sprzed oczu jej obrazu? Przecież to niemożliwe, że coś do niej poczuł, że się w niej… Ta abstrakcyjna myśl, uderzyła go niczym grom z jasnego nieba aż zatrzymał się w pół kroku. – To niemożliwe…

Opadł bezwładnie na łóżko i wpatrywał się w baldachim w takim skupieniu, jakby był to najbardziej niezwykły baldachim na świecie. Pokręcił głową odganiając niewidoczną muchę, lecz twarz rudowłosej dziewczyny nie chciała zniknąć sprzed jego oczu. Gdy przypomniał sobie delikatny uśmiech, którym obdarzyła Blacka coś ścisnęło go w środku. Złapał się na myśli, że sam byłby w stanie zrobić wszystko byleby, choć raz się tak do niego uśmiechnęła. Nagle cztery ściany jego pokoju stały się dla niego za ciasne. Wstał szybko i wszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Dźwięk trzaskającego w kominku ognia podziałał kojąco na jego rozbiegane myśli. Zauważył płonącą na stoliku świeczkę, która oświetlała otwartą księgę i zapisany pergamin. Ciekawość wzięła górę nad rozumem. Usiadł na fotelu, nie zauważając tego, że był jeszcze ciepły, i wziął do ręki niedokończone wypracowanie. Zgrabne wąskie literki w prawym górnym rogu układały się w imię i nazwisko osoby, która zaprzątała mu myśli nawet teraz. Uśmiechnął się ironicznie widząc temat i zaczął czytać, a z każdym kolejnym zdaniem uśmiech znikał z jego twarzy. Z niezadowoloną miną pokręcił głową.

- Same bzdury. Potem się dziwić, że nic o nas nie wiedzą. – Mruknął sam do siebie i przywołał księgę, w której spodziewał się znaleźć naukowe potwierdzenie swojej wiedzy i nie zawiódł się. Chwycił pióro, przygryzając jego koniec śledził tekst oczami. Już miał napisać pierwszy wyraz, gdy do jego uszu doleciał lodowaty głos, od którego drgnął.

Podniósł głowę i zobaczył przedmiot swoich rozmyślań stojący nieopodal okna. Światło płomieni tańczyło w jej krótkich włosach, sprawiając, że wydawały się bardziej rude niż zwykle, jakby płonęły. Oczy, których kolor przywołał mu wspomnienie pierwszej wiosennej trawy pojawiającej się po ustąpieniu śniegu w jego przydomowym ogródku, patrzyły na niego z zimną złością. Malinowe usta zastygły w grymasie irytacji. Zjechał wzrokiem niżej i zachłysnął się zobaczywszy, że ubrana jest tylko w obcisłą czarną koszulkę na ramiączkach i czarne, krótkie spodenki. Jej blada skóra odcinała się wyraźnie od czerni stroju, muskana delikatnym światłem ognia. Zadrżał od emocji, które się w nim obudziły, gdy na nią patrzył. Nie wiedział, kiedy znalazł się tak blisko niej. Za blisko. Delikatny zapach białych lilii, aromat czerwonego wina w jej gorącym oddechu muskającym jego nagą klatkę piersiową doprowadzał go do kraju wytrzymałości. Ostatkami zdrowego rozsądku powstrzymywał się od rzucenia się na nią i spróbowania jak smakują jej usta. Gdy odsunęła się od niego odetchnął głębiej opanowując nieznane mu do tej pory uczucia. Patrzył jej w oczy i widział jak zza lodowej bariery wychyla się iskierka zrozumienia. Siłą powstrzymywał się od odgarnięcia niesfornego kosmyka włosów z jej czoła. _Uspokój się! _zganił się w myślach.

- Na Merlina… jesteś wampirem… - Jej cichy i spokojny głos dotarł do jego uszu. Nie opuścił wzroku, wciąż wpatrując się w jej oczy. Widział, że się rozluźniła. _Nie boi się! _krzyknął uradowany w myślach i wbrew jego woli kąciki ust podjechały mu delikatnie do góry, a w oczach pojawiły się iskierki radości. Zgasły one równie szybko jak się pojawiły, gdy dotarł do niego sens kolejnych słów. – Morderca Rogera jest wampirem…

Serce ścisnęło mu się z żalu, kiedy zobaczył błysk nienawiści w jej oczach. Cofnęła się o kilka kroków do tyłu, zbliżając się do rozświetlonego blaskiem księżyca okna. Coś kazało mu do niej podejść. Nie mrugając wpatrywał się jak srebrne światło otula jej ciało. Oczy rozszerzyły mu się w przerażeniu, a ciszę zamku przerwał przerażający kobiecy krzyk.

**xXxXxXx**

- Nie uważasz, że twój brat dziwnie się zachowuje? – Dymitr spojrzał na kuzynkę leżącą na puchatym dywanie i popijającą białe wino. Siedzieli w jej sypialni wspólnie opierając się wzywającemu ich księżycowi.

- W jakim sensie dziwnie? – Sasha wpatrywała się w swój kieliszek z wielkim zainteresowaniem.

- Nie wiem. – Chłopak westchnął i upił łyk whisky ze swojej szklanki. – Tak jakby coś się w nim zmieniło. Nie umiem tego nazwać. Jest inny, od tej przeklętej sierpniowej nocy.

Dziewczyna przekręciła się na bok i spojrzała na kuzyna rozpartego wygodnie na fotelu przy zasłoniętym oknie. Jego twarz stała się bardziej drapieżna niż zazwyczaj, a oczy świeciły szafirowym blaskiem.

- O to ci chodzi… - Sasha uśmiechnęła się do siebie i upiła łyk wina. Domyślała się, co się stało z jej bratem, dlaczego tak się zachowuje. – Wiesz, myślę, że…

Niedane było jej dokończyć. Ciszę nocy przerwał mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk, który dochodził z bardzo bliska. Kuzynostwo spojrzało na siebie z mieszaniną strachu i zdziwienia, gdy nagle drzwi do sypialni otworzyły się z trzaskiem. Na progu stał blady jak ściana Detlef.

- Sasha! Dimitr! Nie wiem, co się stało…, ale… ale coś z nią nie tak! Szybko! – Krzyknął łamiącym się głosem i nie czekając na ich reakcję wybiegł z powrotem do ich pokoju wspólnego.

Podnieśli się szybko i ruszyli za nim. Stanęli jak wryci na widok sceny, która rozgrywała się w pokoju. W blasku księżyca wpadającym przez okno klęczał Detlef trzymając na kolanach głowę rudej Gryfonki. Błękitne, pulsujące światło wydobywające się z jej ciała, które wyglądało jak zrobione z lodu, rozświetlało ciemność. Z fosforyzujących oczu wypływały łzy, które tocząc się po policzkach zamarzały w kącikach ust wykrzywionych w grymasie bólu. Dziewczyna rzucała się jak w agonii, od czasu do czasu krzycząc z bólu. Detlef z paniką popatrzył na swoją siostrę.

- Zrób coś… - jęknął w jej stronę głosem pełnym rozpaczy. Sasha nigdy nie widziała go w takim stanie. Cały dygotał wpatrując się w twarz rudowłosej. – Proszę cię, Sasha!

Popatrzyła na niego bezradnie i przeniosła spojrzenie na ciało wijące się z bólu. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia, gdy wzrok padł na prawą dłoń dziewczyny.

- Cholera! Detlef spójrz na jej rękę! – Dimitr również zauważył to, co kuzynka, po czym spojrzał na okno, za którym lśnił księżyc w pełni. Jednym ruchem ręki zasłonił zasłony.

Gdy tylko na ciało Lily przestały padać promienie srebrnego światła uspokoiła się i zamknęła oczy. Detlef wziął ją delikatnie na ręce i położył na kanapie, po czym delikatnie uniósł jej prawą dłoń, na której wciąż można było zauważyć jarzący się błękitnym światłem kształt róży.

**xXxXxXx**

Coś ścisnęło mu serce, gdy dotarło do niego to, co zobaczył. Przykrył Evans kocem i usiadł na fotelu chowając twarz w dłoniach, które były nieludzko zimne. Zadrżał od nadmiaru emocji. Przez moment myślał, że ona umrze, a ta myśl była dla niego jak cios prosto w serce. Jednak strach, jaki czuł wtedy nie mógł się równać z tym, który opanował każdy zakamarek jego umysłu i ciała. Obraz róży pulsującej błękitnym światłem na dłoni tej młodej dziewczyny nie znikał mu sprzed oczu. Z gardła wyrwał się jęk przepełniony bólem. Ciepła dłoń dotknęła jego ramienia.

- Detlef… - Podniósł wzrok krzyżując go ze spojrzeniem fiołkowych tęczówek, z których biło zrozumienie. Popatrzył na leżącą na kanapie dziewczynę i delikatnie odgarnął zabłąkany kosmyk włosów z jej czoła. Wyglądała tak krucho i bezbronnie, że serce mu się ścisnęło.

- Stary… - Dimitr przejechał dłonią po twarzy, patrząc na kuzyna. Zrozumiał już, co się z nim działo. – To się zaczęło, kiedy weszła w promienie księżyca, prawda? – Detlef tylko skinął głową, bo gardło miał za bardzo ściśnięte. – Wiesz, co to znaczy… Wszyscy wiemy.

- To było prawdopodobne, ale nie sądziłam… - Sasha popatrzyła ze współczuciem na wciąż nieprzytomną dziewczynę. – Musiała dotknąć czegoś powiązanego z Lodowym Bractwem. – Dimitr pokiwał głową na znak, że się zgadza z opinią kuzynki.

- Sztylet… - Cichy głos Detlefa przerwał ciszę, która zapadła po wypowiedzi jego siostry. – Dotknęła sztyletu, którym zabito jej przyjaciela… - Drżenie głosu nie pozwoliło mu mówić dalej.

Znów ukrył twarz w dłoniach zatapiając się w swoich myślach. Wyrzucał sobie, że tej sierpniowej nocy nie pojawił się wcześniej, wtedy nie musiałaby przechodzić przez to wszystko. _To moja wina _ warknął do siebie opuszczając głowę jeszcze niżej. Usłyszał jęk bólu i szybko spojrzał na Lily, która wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem malującym się na twarzy.

- Co… Co ty mi zrobiłeś?

**xXxXxXx**

Wciąż wpatrzona w fosforyzujące oczy Detlefa cofała się w stronę okna. Było coś takiego w jego spojrzeniu, że nie mogła zebrać myśli. Nie bała się, ale ogarnął ją dziwny niepokój, gdy zobaczyła jak przez jego twarz przechodzi cień smutku. Stanęła w świetle księżyca i wtedy zobaczyła w jego oczach przerażenie. Nie zdążyła się nad tym zastanowić. Kieliszek z winem wypadł z drobnej dłoni rozbijając się z cichym trzaskiem i barwiąc dywan na czerwono. Lodowy potwór podniósł łeb i zaryczał przeraźliwie, a z jej gardła wydobył się przerażający krzyk. Poczuła ogarniające ją z każdej strony zimno. Wszystko wokół było rozmazane jakby patrzyła przez lodową ścianę. Chciała podnieść rękę, ale nie mogła, była za ciężka. W jej głowie rozbrzmiały głosy. Najpierw ciche szepty, które po chwili zamieniły się w krzyki, powodujące rozdzierający ból w uszach. Nie chciała ich słuchać, lecz gdy tylko udało jej się poruszyć przeszył ją niewyobrażalny ból. Czuła, że płacze, że ktoś trzyma jej głowę, ale ból nie ustępował. Każdy fragment jej ciała przeszywały tysiące lodowych kolców. A później była już tylko ciemność.

Nie czuła nic poza ulgą, że ten straszny ból minął. Z oddali dolatywały do niej stłumione głosy, poczuła jak ktoś chłodną ręką odgarnia jej włosy z czoła. Próbowała skupić wszystkie siły na podniesieniu powiek i udało jej się. Rozejrzała się półprzytomnie po salonie, rejestrując dyskutujących przyciszonymi głosami Sashę i Dimitra oraz siedzącego z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach Detlefa. Spróbowała się podnieść, jednak zaowocowało to tylko jękiem pełnym bólu, który wydobył się z jej gardła.

Spojrzała na blondyna z niedowierzaniem, gdy ten podniósł na nią wzrok. Na jego twarzy malowała się ulga i coś na kształt współczucia, nie wiedziała jak to nazwać.

- Co… Co ty mi zrobiłeś? – powiedziała zanim zdążyła pomyśleć. Chłopak spojrzał na swoją siostrę, po czym przeniósł załamany wzrok na nią. Coś ścisnęło ją w środku jednak nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Nie przy tych mordercach.

Detlef jakby słysząc jej myśli zapadł się w sobie i znów ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Zapanowała cisza przerywana jedynie trzaskaniem ognia w kominku. Napięcie dało się odczuć w powietrzu. Sasha patrzyła współczująco na swojego brata, podeszła do niego i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Dasz radę… - szepnęła pochylając się nad nim.

Lily nie rozumiała, co się dzieje. Dlaczego nikt jej nie odpowiadał? Dlaczego ten cały Detlef wzbudzał w niej poczucie winy? Jej irytacja rosła z każdą sekundą i tylko obolałe ciało trzymało ją wciąż na kanapie w otoczeniu tych ludzi. Ciekawość zwyciężyła z rozsądkiem i kazała jej w ciszy czekać, aż któryś z wampirów raczy udzielić odpowiedzi. Zielone oczy świdrowały Detlefa ze zniecierpliwieniem.

- Nic ci nie zrobiłem. – Do jej uszu doleciał cichy szept. Coś kazało jej wierzyć w te słowa. Nie potrafiła.

- Nie wierzę… - Gdy wypowiedziała te słowa lodowy potwór w jej wnętrzu mruknął z zadowoleniem. – Nie mam podstaw by wierzyć mordercom Rogera… - Szept ciął powietrze jak ostrze noża. Nie zwracała uwagi na budzące się w niej wątpliwości. Przecież nie była pewna, że to oni go zabili.

Wpatrywała się w chłopaka nawet nie mrugając, gdy ten powoli odsunął ręce od twarzy i spojrzał jej z bólem w oczy.

- Żadne z nas nie zabiło twojego przyjaciela. – Wyraz jego twarzy, ból, z jakim wypowiedział to zdanie i spojrzenie jego oczu, to wszystko sprawiło, że poczuła rosnącą niepewność. Lodowy potwór poruszył się niespokojnie, gdy wątpliwości zaczęły rosnąć. Nie odrywała spojrzenia od jego fosforyzujących oczu. Widziała wszystkie uczucia, którymi były wypełnione. Ból, szczerość i … czułość? Te oczy patrzące na nią tak szczerze i jednocześnie z taką rozpaczliwą prośbą. Potrząsnęła głową. _Obiecałaś kiedyś nie oceniać po pozorach, czyżbyś złamała obietnicę? _Cichy głos sumienia, tak podobny do głosu Cola odezwał się w jej umyśle. Coś kazało go posłuchać. Już miała odpowiedzieć, już z gardła lodowego potwora wydobywało się warknięcie niezadowolenia, gdy chłopak przemówił cichym i spokojnym głosem patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

- _Nikt nie potrafi kłamać, nikt nie potrafi niczego ukryć, jeśli patrzy komuś prosto w oczy. A każda kobieta posiadająca, choć odrobinę wrażliwości potrafi czytać z oczu zakochanego mężczyzny. Nawet, jeśli przejawy tej miłości bywają czasem absurdalne.*_

Zaczerpnęła głęboko powietrza i wypuściła je ze świstem. Z trudem wstała i podeszła chwiejnym krokiem do barku, omijając resztki jej kieliszka. Nalała do nowego naczynia czerwonego wina i odpaliła wyciągniętego z leżącej tam paczki papierosa. Czuła na sobie ich wzrok, gdy tysiące myśli na sekundę przelatywały przez jej głowę. Przywołała wspomnienie tej tragicznej nocy upijając mały łyk z kieliszka. Analizowała je na spokojnie rozkładając na czynniki pierwsze.

_Krąg ubranych na ciemno postaci. Bladość ich skóry i fosforyzujące oczy. Umierający Roger. Trzask gałązki i trzy pary oczu tak podobnych do tamtych. Głos pełen troski. Kolor oczu…_

- Błękitny… - Powiedziała pewnie i zaciągnęła się dymem. Potwór w jej wnętrzu zawył niezadowolony. Była pewna jak nigdy wcześniej w życiu.

- Co? – Odwróciła się twarzą do Dimitra i Sashy wpatrujących się w nią ze zdziwieniem. Spojrzała każdemu w oczy i utwierdziła się w swoim przekonaniu. Zgasiła papierosa w popielniczce i podeszła do siedzącego wciąż ze spuszczoną głową Detlefa . Gdy dotknęła jego ramienia ciepły impuls przeskoczył z jego ciała na jej i sprawił, że lodowy potwór zawył z bólu.

- Wierzę ci… - szepnęła, gdy podniósł na nią wzrok. – Nie mogliście zabić Rogera. Tamci mieli błękitne oczy… - Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do chłopaka i pochylając się nad nim odstawiła pusty kieliszek na stolik tuż obok niego, szepcząc coś na ucho. Wyprostowała się i, wciąż chwiejnym krokiem, podeszła do drzwi swojej sypialni. – Dobranoc.

**xXxXxXx**

Zapach białych lilii zawładnął jego zmysłami. Radość i nadzieja błyszczały w jego oczach, gdy patrzył ja pochyla się w jego stronę. Przyjemne mrowienie w miejscu zetknięcia ich ciał odebrało mu możliwość racjonalnego myślenia. Jej gorący oddech owiał mu policzki, gdy prosto w jego ucho szeptała słowa, które zabolały, ale i dały mu nadzieję. Bo choć przez chwilę pluł sobie w brodę, że powiedział jej, co do niej czuje, teraz przynajmniej wiedział, na czym stoi. Z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy podniósł się z fotela i zniknął w swojej sypialni. Wciąż powtarzając słowa, które padły z jej ust i przywołując jej spojrzenie, gdy je wypowiadała.

„_[…]Nie zakochuj się we mnie, proszę Cię.  
>Choć miłości wciąż mi brak,<br>nie oddawaj serca swego w ręce me._

_Choć coś ciągnie mnie do Ciebie,_  
><em>błagam, rób co chcesz,<em>  
><em>lecz nie zakochuj we mnie się...<em>

_Nie możesz._  
><em>On nadal żyje we mnie.<em>  
><em>Nie każ wybierać.<em>  
><em>Ja nie chcę ranić.<em>  
><em>Nie zakochuj się.<em>  
><em>Nie warto... […]" **<em>

- Za późno… - szepnął do siebie wpatrując się w baldachim nad swoim łóżkiem, a światło księżyca grało na jego bladej skórze.

**xXxXxXx**

* Paulo Coelho -_ Na brzegu rzeki Piedry usiadłam i płakałam_  
>** Niekochana - <em>Nie zakochuj się. Nie warto... <em>(.pl/wiersze)


	6. Chapter 5

„**Raz rozpalony płomień  
>Nigdy nie zgaśnie"<strong>

Verba – Nie dla Ciebie

Ciemne gęste chmury przykryły niebo, chowając gorącą twarz słońca w swoich puszystych ciałach. Zimny wiatr targał konarami drzew zrywając z nich kolorowe liście, które wirowały w powietrzu niczym tancerze na parkiecie sali balowej. Całe błonia przykryte były wielobarwnym dywanem, szeleszczącym przy każdym kroku. Pierwsze krople upadły z cichym pluskiem na wzburzoną wiatrem taflę jeziora. Po chwili cały świat rozmył się w zacinającym z niezwykłą pasją deszczu. Pogoda zdawała się wyczuwać nastroje ludzi chroniących się w wielkim zamku.

**xXxXxXx**

Poranek po pełni. Lily równym krokiem biegła przez błonia w swoim czarnym dresie, nie przejmując się kroplami deszczu. Woda spływała jej po twarzy wpływając pod bluzę i zimnymi strumykami przemierzała plecy. Nie zrażało jej to. Biegła dalej jakby od tego zależało jej życie. Jednak ciało wyczerpane nocnymi zdarzeniami zbuntowało się. Opadła na kolana, które zanurzyły się w mokrym piasku. Oddychała z trudem, jakby jakaś niewidzialna obręcz zaciskała się na jej płucach, utrudniając przepływ życiodajnego tlenu. Wszystkie mięśnie zaczęły drżeć, a serce biło tak mocno, jakby chciało wyrwać się z jej klatki piersiowej. Wbiła zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie w miękki piasek starając się uspokoić. Zimny wiatr uderzył w nią silnym podmuchem powodując, że straciła równowagę. Do zarumienionego policzka przykleiły się chłodne ziarenka.

- Co jest, do cholery? – szepnęła sama do siebie, zamykając oczy.

Wydarzenia wczorajszego dnia stanęły jej przed oczami, powodując mętlik w głowie. Nie rozumiała nic z tego, co się z nią stało podczas rozmowy z Detlefem. Nie czuła się wtedy sobą, nie miała władzy nad swoim ciałem. A potem wszystko tak szybko minęło pozostawiając w pamięci pustkę. Zacisnęła zęby i starała się uspokoić rozkołatane serce, oddychając spokojnie i głęboko. Ucisk na klatce piersiowej nieco zelżał pozwalając jej na to. Zdziwiła ją paleta barw, która wybuchła w głowie, gdy jej myśli uciekły w stronę blondyna. Potrząsnęła nią szybko, odganiając to uczucie i powodując przy okazji wybuch pulsującego bólu w skroniach. Starała się oczyścić umysł ze wszystkich myśli, wsłuchując się w szum wiatru i dźwięk uderzających w ziemię kropel deszczu.

_Ruda dziewczyna wybiegła roześmiana z małego białego domku i z rozłożonymi rękami zaczęła kręcić się w koło wystawiając twarz na łaskę kropel deszczu. Biała zwiewna sukienka przyległa do jej ciała. Śmiech przypominający dźwięk dzwoneczków wypełnił cały ogród, gdy bose stopy poślizgnęły się na mokrej trawie i rudzielec wylądował na ziemi. Leżała spokojnie i wsłuchiwała się w dźwięk spadających kropel, a wszystkie smutki wydały jej się bardzo odległe. _

_- Jesteś nienormalna. – Do jej uszu doleciał rozbawiony męski głos. Powoli otworzyła jedno oko i spojrzała na stojącego nad nią szatyna, który patrzył na nią z wyrazem pobłażania na twarzy._

_- Odwal się Cole. Nie widzisz, że to mnie uspokaja? – mruknęła, po czym z niezwykłą szybkością pociągnęła chłopaka za nogę i już po chwili i on leżał na mokrej trawie. – A teraz zamknij jadaczkę i słuchaj deszczu. A jak dobrze się przysłuchasz usłyszysz nie jedną historię…_

Wspomnienie rozmyło się wraz z pomrukiem zadowolenia, który wyrwał się z ust Lily. Powoli podniosła się do pozycji stojącej. Wszystkie troski i problemy wydawały się jej tak odległe. Mięśnie przestały drżeć a serce powróciło do prawidłowego rytmu. Wolnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę zamku. Kiedy przekroczyła próg sali wejściowej, do jej uszu doleciał gwar głosów wydobywających się z Wielkiej Sali. Trwało śniadanie. Zastanowiła się chwilę i właśnie w kierunku tych głosów skierowała swoje kroki. Na ustach wykwitł jej ironiczny uśmiech, gdy mijała kolejne osoby, które z zainteresowaniem na nią spoglądały. Usiadła na swoim miejscu i po chwili popijała swoją kawę, cały czas czując na sobie wzrok innych. Zirytowana podniosła głowę.

- Jakiś problem? – warknęła zimnym głosem i mruknęła zadowolona, widząc jak wszyscy wracają do swojego posiłku.

Jej wzrok padł na puste miejsca rodzinki wampirów, których nieobecność przyjęła z westchnięciem ulgi. Jednak coś było nie tak, kogoś jeszcze brakowało przy stole Gryfonów. Pustką świeciły krzesła zajmowane zazwyczaj przez Huncwotów. Wzruszyła ramionami. _Pewnie znowu zarwali noc__,__ robiąc jakiś kawał, nic nadzwyczajnego_. Wstała z miejsca, gdy tylko opróżniła szklankę. Powolnym, pewnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę trzeciego piętra, gdzie znajdowało się wejście do salonu, który dzieliła z wampirami. Przechodziła właśnie obok wielkiego lustra, które zdobiło ścianę korytarza, rozmyślając nad tym, o co zapytać Rosjan, gdy coś w jej odbiciu zwróciło jej uwagę. Zatrzymała się i przyjrzała sobie dokładnie, parskając śmiechem.

- No to teraz już wiem, dlaczego się tak gapili – mruknęła, patrząc na swoją umazaną piaskiem twarz, potargane i mokre włosy oraz brudne i ociekające wodą ubranie. Wzruszyła ramionami i chichocząc pod nosem doszła do wejścia do salonu strzeżonego przez obraz przedstawiający białego kota perskiego z niesamowicie zielonymi oczami. – Integracja – powiedziała hasło i weszła do pokoju.

**xXxXxXx**

Poranek po pełni. Krople deszczu zacinały w okno pokoju w wieży Gryffindoru.

- Cholera, moja ręka… - warknął stłumionym głosem Syriusz i z trudem wyplątał się z pościeli. Całe jego ramie lewe ramie owinięte było bandażem, który w kilku miejscach przesiąkł już krwią. Chłopak syknął widząc to i zaczął rozglądać się za swoimi dresowymi spodniami. Znalazł je pod łóżkiem Petera i z niemałym trudem założył. Spojrzał na łóżka swoich współlokatorów i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że James leży i wpatruje się w baldachim z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Idź z tym do skrzydła szpitalnego – mruknął Potter, nawet nie patrząc na Blacka, który, usłyszawszy to, prychnął pogardliwie.

- I co powiem pigule* jak się spyta, co mi się stało? – warknął, szukając swojej różdżki, którą wyciągnął spod poduszki. – Pani Pill* wczoraj postanowiłem pod postacią psa pobawić się z moim przyjacielem, który tak nawiasem jest wilkołakiem, no i tak jakoś wyszło, że mnie podrapał i ta cholerna rana nie chce się zagoić zaklęciami, więc może by pani mi jakoś pomogła, zanim rzucę na panią _oblivate_? – Podniósł się z łóżka, przywołując różdżką czarną dresową bluzę i zarzucając ją sobie na ramiona. – Genialny pomysł po prostu.

- Wykrwawisz się, jeśli nie zatamujesz krwawienia, wiesz o tym? – Spokojny głos Pottera doleciał do uszu Syriusza trzymającego już za klamkę od drzwi.

- Wiem. I dlatego właśnie idę do Lily…

- Po jaką cholerę idziesz do Evans? – warknął James, jednak odpowiedziała mu tylko cisza. Blacka już nie było w dormitorium. – Cholera…

Chłopak podłożył ręce pod głowę i wciąż wpatrywał się w szkarłatny materiał baldachimu. Mimo iż był zmęczony po wczorajszej nocy nie zmrużył oka ani na moment. Za dużo rzeczy go gnębiło, aby mógł spokojnie zasnąć i odpłynąć w świat marzeń sennych. Ciągle widział przed oczami twarz Lily Evans, nie tą ozdobioną kpiącym uśmiechem i pustymi oczami, lecz tą roześmianą z iskierkami szczęścia błyszczącymi w oczach. W uszach wciąż brzmiał jej śmiech podobny do dzwoneczków. Wspomnienie delikatnego rumieńca czerwieniącego się na jej policzkach, gdy przez przypadek dotknęła jego dłoni. Westchnął głęboko. Tak bardzo chciał się od niej uwolnić, zapomnieć, wyrzucając z pamięci, ale nie mógł. Przekręcił głowę w prawo i spojrzał na zdjęcie Mary oprawione w ramkę. Tę samą ramkę, w której przez sześć lat znajdowało się zdjęcie Evans. Wsłuchał się w deszcz bębniący w okno, powracając do przypatrywania się baldachimowi. Sceny z końca szóstej klasy migały mu przed oczami, przypominając moment, kiedy postanowił raz na zawsze zapomnieć o rudej Gryfonce. Widok jej w ramionach tego starszego o rok Krukona, mimo iż był wspomnieniem zabolał go znowu tak jak wtedy. Potrząsnął głową odganiając wspomnienia, ale przed oczami pojawiła mu się, Lily we wrześniu na peronie. Tak zupełnie inna, niż ta, którą pamiętał. Serce zamroczone związkiem z Mary zaczęło mu wtedy bić mocniej, choć starał się to stłumić. Od tamtego czasu tłumił każdy jego bunt coraz bardziej zamykając się w sobie. Dopiero dziś pozwolił sobie na chwilę rozmyślań o tym, czy wciąż coś czuje do Evans i doszedł do wniosku, że nigdy nie uda mu się jej wypędzić ze swojego serca. _Raz rozpalony ogień nigdy nie zgaśnie_ mruknął w myślach i sięgnął ręką po ramkę. Otworzył ją z tyłu i pogładził czule zdjęcie rudowłosej dziewczyny. Westchnął głęboko a przed oczami stanęła mu scena z minionej nocy.

_Nie pomógł Blackowi, gdy Remus pod postacią wilkołaka się na niego rzucił. Z mściwą satysfakcją wpatrywał się jak ostre pazury zagłębiają się w lewą łapę jego przyjaciela, stojąc bez ruchu w cieniu drzew. Gdy ciszę zmącił skowyt bólu przed oczami miał tylko Lily uśmiechającą się do Syriusza w Wielkiej Sali, gdy ten ocierał jej łzy radości. Zazdrość wzięła górę nad rozumem._

- Zasłużył sobie na to – mruknął sam do siebie, przypominając sobie poszarpane ramię młodego Blacka. Czuł wyrzuty sumienia palące jego duszę żywym ogniem, ale nawet przed sobą nie chciał się przyznać, że żałuje. Zakochany i zazdrosny człowiek jest zdolny do wszystkiego, a on wciąż kochał Evans, mimo że nie chciał. Nie potrafił zabić tego uczucia i coraz bardziej zamykał się w sobie. – Graj rolę, którą sobie wybrałeś – mruknął i wyszedł z dormitorium, odkładając na szafkę nocną ramkę kryjącą jego tajemnicę.

**xXxXxXx**

Gorąca woda spływała po jej ciele zmywając brud i napięcie. Już od pół godziny stała pod prysznicem opierając czoło o zimne kafelki. Ból głowy powoli ustępował po eliksirze. Przed oczami miała twarz Detlefa przyznającego się do tego, że się w niej zakochał. Kąciki ust podjechały jej ku górze, gdy pomyślała, że mogłaby mu dać szansę gdyby patrzyła tylko na wygląd. Nie znała go jednak, ale chciała poznać, nie po to by być z nim. Intrygował ją, ciekawił, ale i pociągał, choć nie chciała się do tego przyznać. No i wiedział, co się z nią działo. Twarz blondyna zmieniła się w twarz szukającego Gryffindoru, a serce wywinęło koziołka. Westchnęła i zakręciła wodę. Owinęła się puszystym zielonym ręcznikiem, i, przeczesując dłonią krótkie włosy, weszła do swojej sypialni. Zimne powietrze wpadające przez otwarte okno sprawiło, że na jej rozgrzanej skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka.

- Evans, czy ty chcesz mnie do grobu wpędzić? – Spojrzała w stronę, z której dolatywał głos i uśmiechnęła się ironicznie widząc rozczochraną głowę Blacka i unoszącą się nad nim chmurę dymu. Odwrócił twarz w jej stronę i przymknął oczy. – Ty naprawdę się na mnie uwzięłaś kobieto.

Wstał z fotela i odwrócił się jej stronę. Coś w wyrazie jego twarzy, która była nienaturalne blada, sprawiło, że zaczęła się martwić. Spojrzała na niego pytająco. Ten jednak nie odezwał się ani słowem. Chwiejnym krokiem zbliżał się do niej krzywiąc się z bólu. Oparł rękę na jej ramieniu i nogi się pod nim ugięły. Przestraszona złapała go pod prawe ramię i poprowadziła w stronę łóżka.

- Co jest? – spytała, gdy już posadziła go na zielonej narzucie, poprawiając osuwający się ręcznik. Chłopak zacisnął zęby i rozsunął zamek bluzy powoli ściągając ją z lewej ręki. – O w mordę… - wyrwało się Lily na widok czerwonych bandaży i stróżki krwi ściekającej po nadgarstku.

- Co ty nie powiesz – warknął chłopak. – Pomożesz czy będziesz się tak gapić, aż się wykrwawię?

Dziewczyna podeszła i usiadła koło niego. Delikatnie zaczęła odwijać przekrwione bandaże odsłaniając poszarpane ramię, z którego wciąż sączyła się krew. Delikatnie przejechała palcem po zaczerwienionej skórze chłopaka, po czym wstała i podeszła do sporej szafki wiszącej na ścianie przy drzwiach do łazienki. Otworzyła ją i chwilę przyglądała się zawartości bacznie studiując każdą etykietkę na niezliczonej ilości fiolek. Wyciągnęła cztery, każda różniła się kształtem i kolorem płynu, który się w niej znajdował. Po chwili w dłoni dziewczyny znalazł się pękaty słoiczek, czysta gaza i bandaż. Położyła to wszystko na łóżku koło chłopaka i bez słowa zaczęła nasączać gazę wściekle zielonym płynem. Przyłożyła ją do rany energicznie pocierając. Syriusz syknął z bólu i popatrzył na Lily z wyrzutem. Ta tylko prychnęła i powróciła do przerwanej czynności.

- Nie zachowuj się jak baba Black, to tylko eliksir likwidujący zakażenie, które już się wdało. – mruknęła, kolejny raz przecierając ranę i przyglądając się skórze, z której powoli znikało zaczerwienienie. Odkorkowała kolejną fiolkę, w której znajdował się niebieski, pachnący fiołkami eliksir i nasączyła nim opatrunek. Owinęła ramię chłopaka czystymi bandażami i podała mu dwie mniejsze fiolki z żółtym i szarym eliksirem. – Wypij. Żółty to eliksir przeciwbólowy, a szary uzupełniający straconą krew. Opatrunek nasączyłam wywarem na zatrzymanie krwawienia i na lepsze gojenie się ran. – Jednym ruchem różdżki odesłała zużyte bandaże do kosza na śmieci, patrząc jak Black, krzywiąc się, opróżnia buteleczki.

- Dzięki, ta twoja pasja do eliksirów czasem się przydaje… - mruknął, podnosząc się i kierując w stronę drzwi prowadzących do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru.

- A ty dokąd? – warknęła dziewczyna i uśmiechnęła się ironicznie, gdy opuścił głowę i z miną skazańca usiadł koło niej. – No… Tak lepiej. Rozumiem, że Remus wczoraj wymknął się spod kontroli? - Patrzyła na chłopaka z mieszaniną irytacji i zwątpienia. Ciągle uważała, że wyprawy niezarejestrowanych animagów z wilkołakiem są szczytem głupoty.

Syriusz poruszył się niespokojnie unikając jej wzroku. Chciał coś przed nią ukryć, czuła to.

- Lily… - Brwi podjechały jej do góry na dźwięk smutku w jego głosie. – Nie pytaj mnie o nic, proszę cię. – Chłopak ukrył twarz w dłoniach, nie mógł jej przecież powiedzieć, że Potter mu nie pomógł tylko stał i się patrzył.

Położyła mu rękę na ramieniu i, mimo że ciekawość zżerała ją od środka, nie zadała ani jednego pytania. Wstał i ponownie ruszył w stronę drzwi.

- Syriusz… - Lily patrzyła w okno warząc w ręce pękaty słoiczek, który po chwili rzuciła w jego stronę. – Jak się zacznie goić smaruj tym dwa razy dziennie, nie będzie blizny.

Chłopak zręcznie złapał naczynko.

- Dzięki... - mruknął drugi raz dzisiaj. – A tak nawiasem mówiąc… Ładny ręczniczek Evans.

O zamknięte drzwi uderzył szklany wazon rozsypując się na miliony błyszczących części z głośny brzękiem.

**xXxXxXx**

Poranek po pełni. Sypialnia pogrążona w półmroku była najlepszym schronieniem przed światem. Tak myślał, siedząc w wygodnym fotelu z łokciami opartymi na stoliku, podpierając głowę rekami. Nie czuł się dobrze. Jak zawsze zresztą. Opieranie się wzywającemu księżycowi kosztowało wiele wysiłku zarówno fizycznego, jak i psychicznego. Do tego pierwszego zdążył się przyzwyczaić, przecież wystarczyła mała fiolka eliksiru wzmacniającego i wracały wszystkie siły. Szkoda, że tak samo nie mogło być z psychiką. Wcześniej radził sobie całkiem nieźle, ale teraz był kłębkiem nerwów. Czyżby wpływ na to miały wydarzenia z nocy? Odczuwał paraliżujący, niczym nieuzasadniony, niepokój, gdy przypomniał sobie reakcje Lily na światło księżyca w pełni. Odgonił ruchem ręki myśli krążące wokół tej dziewczyny i przywołał starą księgę oprawioną w czarną skórę. Na okładce błyszczały wytarte złote litery „Lodowe Bractwo". Otworzył ją na spisie treści szukając czegoś, co mogłoby mu pomóc. Warknął niezadowolony, odrzucając książkę w kąt pokoju. Schował twarz w dłoniach. Nie mógł się skupić na niczym, jedynie myśli o tej rudej czarownicy były jasne i zrozumiałe. Cała reszta jego umysłu pokryta była mgłą zamazującą wspomnienia i myśli.

- Jak tak wygląda stan zakochania, to ja dziękuję bardzo – mruknął, wstając i kierując swe kroki w stronę łazienki. – Zimny prysznic zdecydowanie dobrze mi zrobi.

Długo pozwalał, aby zimne strumyki wody spływały po jego bladej skórze. Rozluźnił się i pozwolił myślom płynąć spokojnie, a one tak jak przypuszczał szybko skierowały się ku postaci Evans. Westchnął głośno, gdy pamięć przywołała wspomnienie jej zapachu i chłodu bijącego z jej ciała. Zastanawiał się właśnie jak smakują jej malinowe wargi, kiedy powróciły do niego wczorajsze wypowiedziane zachrypłym szeptem słowa. _Ona kogoś kocha…_ pomyślał i z bezsilności uderzył pięścią o ścianę. Nie zabolało, więc powtórzył czynność jeszcze kilka razy, po czym parsknął śmiechem nad swoją głupotą. Nie mogło boleć, bo on nie mógł sam sobie zadać bólu.

- Przeklęta klątwa chroniąca mnie przed samym sobą… - Wyszedł spod prysznica i obwinął się w biodrach zielonym ręcznikiem. Wchodząc do pokoju, usłyszał trzask rozbijanego szkła dochodzący z pokoju Lily. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, jak wygląda i co ona może sobie pomyśleć, ruszył szybkim krokiem przez salon do jej drzwi. Otworzył je z rozmachem i stanął jak wryty.

**xXxXxXx**

Cisza, jaka zapanowała w sypialni Lily, gdy jak burza wpadł do niej Detlef była wręcz przerażająca. Nawet deszcz i wiatr ucichły z zainteresowaniem przyglądając się zaistniałej sytuacji. Dwójka nastolatków stała naprzeciwko siebie mierząc się bez słowa nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Ale czy aby na pewno nieodgadnionym?

Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w chłopaka w niemym zachwycie. Wyglądał jak grecki bóg. Mokre blond włosy opadały mu na twarz, dodając zadziornego wyglądu i łagodząc szlacheckie rysy widoczne w mocno zarysowanej szczęce. Głęboko osadzone zielone oczy otoczone wianuszkiem czarnych rzęs błyszczały dziwnym blaskiem. Mocno zarysowany podbródek świadczył o uporze. Pięknie wykrojone blade usta kusiły niemal tak bardzo jak umięśniony tors, po którym spływały kropelki wody. Szerokie ramiona budziły poczucie bezpieczeństwa, a duże dłonie wyglądały jak stworzone do dawania przyjemności. Zielony ręcznik ciasno zawiązany na biodrach. Lily przełknęła z trudem ślinę i wróciła wzrokiem na jego twarz.

Chłopak wpatrywał się w nią z lekko otwartymi ustami nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ktoś tak piękny jest żywym człowiekiem, a nie złudzeniem. Potargane jeszcze wilgotne włosy niesfornie opadały na bladą twarz. Oczy w kolorze młodej trawy otoczone gęstymi rzęsami mieniły się dziwnym blaskiem. Delikatne piegi zdobiły mały zadarty nos, świadczący o pewności siebie. Lekko otwarte malinowe wargi wyglądały jak stworzone tylko i wyłącznie do całowania. Delikatne ramiona sprawiały, że wyglądała tak krucho i bezbronnie. Długie zgrabne nogi wystające zza krótkiego ręcznika powodowały, że oddech mu przyśpieszył. Spojrzał znów na jej twarz przełykając z trudem ślinę.

Doleciał do niej zapach jego perfum, ostry i wyrazisty, jednak w jakiś sposób delikatny. Wciągnęła głęboko powietrze, zatracając się w tej woni. Rozkoszowała się nią z zamkniętymi oczami. Świat wokół niej zawirował, gdy zapach stał się mocniejszy.

Nie mógł już wytrzymać. Zbliżył się do niej powoli dając się prowadzić woni białych lilii, która działała jak afrodyzjak na jego wyostrzony zmysł węchu.

Podniosła powoli powieki i spojrzała prosto w jego oczy pełne pożądania i fascynacji. Spazmatycznie wciągnęła powietrze, gdy poczuła jego ciepłą dłoń na swoim policzku. Delikatnie gładził jej chłodną skórę wpatrując się w nią z niemym pytaniem. Kciukiem niechcący zahaczył o jej usta. Westchnęła i wplotła palce w jego włosy, drugą dłonią gładząc delikatnie po karku. Z gardła wyrwał mu się pomruk zadowolenia.

Czas się dla nich zatrzymał. Nie liczyło się nic oprócz zbliżających się do siebie twarzy. Gorący oddech owiał im policzki, sprawiając, że świat zawirował. Przymknęła oczy, upajając się jego zapachem, a on wpatrywał się w nią z radosnymi iskrami w oczach. Ich usta dzieliło od siebie kilka centymetrów. Objął ją wolną ręką w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Oboje westchnęli, gdy jej chłodne ciało dotknęło jego ciepłego, a wzdłuż kręgosłupów przebiegł im przyjemny dreszcz rozpalający wszystkie zmysły. Ich usta dzieliło od siebie tylko kilka milimetrów i odległość ta wciąż się zmniejszała. Już spragnione wargi miały się połączyć, już serca przygotowywały się do przyśpieszenia swojego rytmu, już powietrze stało się ciężkie i przepełnione słodkim oczekiwaniem, już między ciałami zaczynały przeskakiwać impulsy elektryczne, gdy…

- Lily…!

- Detlef…!

Drzwi po dwóch stronach sypialni rudowłosej otworzyły się z trzaskiem. Atmosfera prysła niczym bańka mydlana. Obydwoje odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni, rumieniąc się lekko i spojrzeli na osoby stojące w drzwiach.

Syriusz Black wyglądał jakby miał zejść na zawał serca. Patrzył na nich oczami wielkości talerzy obiadowych z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Sasha natomiast uśmiechała się delikatnie do swoich myśli opierając się nonszalancko o framugę.

- To ja się pójdę ubrać – powiedziała Lily i zniknęła za drzwiami do łazienki _Cholera… _mruknęła w myślach.

- No ja też. – Detlef minął siostrę nie patrząc w jej stronę. _Cholera… _pomyślał znikając w swojej sypialni.

Sasha weszła do pokoju Rudej, rozsiadła się na wygodnym fotelu i od niechcenia zaczęła przeglądać księgę z zaklęciami jakby sytuacja, w której zastała swojego brata w ogóle jej nie dziwiła. Rzuciła rozbawione spojrzenie na stojącego w drzwiach chłopaka, który powoli wracał do rzeczywistości.

- O cholera… - mruknął i podszedł szybkim krokiem do barku. Wyciągnął z niego szklankę i napełnił ją bursztynowym płynem. Jednym łykiem opróżnił zawartość naczynia i nalał sobie ponownie. Już po raz kolejny miał zamoczyć usta w alkoholu, gdy do jego uszu doszedł przepełniony rozbawieniem głos.

- Nie ma co, wcześnie zaczynasz. – Sasha chichotała patrząc na zdezorientowaną minę chłopaka. – Nie ma jeszcze dziesiątej, a ty już pijesz…

- Rozumiałbym twoje rozbawienie, Sasho, gdyby było się, z czego śmiać – warknął, opróżniając naczynie i nie spuszczając wzroku z dziewczyny. – Widzę, że nie bardzo przejęłaś się tym, co zobaczyliśmy. – Prychnął, gdy pokręciła głową patrząc na niego figlarnie i po raz kolejny napełnił naczynie.

- A czym tu się przejmować? – powiedziała lekko, powracając do przeglądania księgi. – Przecież to nic takiego.

- Tak ci się tylko wydaje… - Zapatrzył się na szalejącą za oknem ulewę i westchnął z rezygnacją. Wiedział, że jego przypuszczenia prędzej czy później okażą się prawdą i wtedy nie będzie miło i przyjemnie, nikomu.

Do sypialni Lily wszedł ubrany już Detlef i nie patrząc na nikogo przysiadł na parapecie, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Czuł się dziwnie, jakby każda komórka jego ciała ciągnęła go w stronę tej dziewczyny, przy której przestawał myśleć i chciał tylko czuć.

Drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się cicho i do pokoju weszła Ruda naciągając na ramiona czarny sweter zapinany na guziki. Popatrzyła po wszystkich, zatrzymując dłużej wzrok na Syriuszu, który wciąż trzymał szklankę napełnioną whisky. Wykrzywiła usta w ironicznym uśmiechu i pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową.

- Black, nie za wcześnie? – mruknęła, opadając z gracją na łóżko.

- Mam swoje powody Evans… - warknął wyrwany z rozmyślań chłopak i popatrzył na nią zimno, gdy prychnęła z pogardą.

- To zdradź mi je, mój drogi. Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do tego, że wpadasz tutaj jakby się waliło i paliło. – Głos drgał jej od tłumionego rozbawienia.

Chłopak już otwierał usta by się jej odciąć, gdy przerwało mu chrząknięcie.

- Eeee… Lily myślę, że to nie jest w tym momencie najważniejsze. – Sasha popatrzyła na dziewczynę niepewnie zamykając księgę. – Musisz mi opowiedzieć wszystko, co się zdarzyło w nocy i jak się czułaś, jest to kluczowe do pełnego zrozumienia. Chociaż dzięki spostrzegawczości innych wiemy całkiem sporo. – Posłała ironiczny uśmiech w stronę chłopaka, który wciąż siedział na parapecie z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach.

Głębokie westchnięcie wyrwało się z piersi Evans, która po chwili zastanowienia zaczęła opowiadać wydarzenia sobotniej nocy. Mówiła tak spokojnie jakby opowiadała o kimś zupełnie innym, nie o sobie. _Kolejny sposób obrony przed światem…_ przemknęło Syriuszowi przez myśl, gdy z zszokowaną miną słuchał relacji z nocy.

- I to chyba wszystko. – Westchnęła cicho i zapatrzyła się w okno. – Chyba, że to, że podczas biegania ciało odmówiło mi posłuszeństwa i wylądowałam twarzą w piasku nie mogąc oddychać, też jest związane z nocnymi wydarzeniami – powiedziała, tylko na pozór, obojętnie, ciągle wpatrując się w szalejący za oknem w pełnym pasji tańcu deszcz z wiatrem. Kątem oka dostrzegła Detlefa, który odsunął dłonie od twarzy, patrząc na nią przenikliwie.

- Jak to ciało odmówiło ci posłuszeństwa i nie mogłaś oddychać? – spytał cichym głosem drżącym z emocji. _Przecież to nie możliwe… _przeszło mu przez myśl.

- Normalnie. – Spojrzała mu w oczy i znowu poczuła jak coś ciągnie ją w jego stronę. – Możesz przestać się na mnie patrzeć – mruknęła wpatrując się z zainteresowaniem w swoje paznokcie.

W powietrzu dało się wyczuć rosnące napięcie, które wytworzyło się między tą dwójką. Lily wstała z łóżka i podeszła chwiejnym krokiem do Syriusza. Chwyciła się jego ramienia i wyrwała mu szklankę z bursztynowym płynem z ręki. Opróżniła ją za jednym razem i drżącymi dłońmi odpaliła papierosa. _Uspokój się__,__ idiotko… _zganiła się w duchu, zaciągając dymem.

- Lily… - Sasha patrzyła niepewnie na bardzo bladą dziewczynę. - Podejrzewam, co może ci być, ale muszę się upewnić. – Ruda kiwnęła głową wciąż opierając się o ramie Blacka, którego twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie bólu, jednak nie odezwał się ani słowem.

Patrzył na Rudą, studiując uważnie każdy centymetr jej twarzy, która stawała się coraz bledsza, prawie przeźroczysta. Dłoń trzymająca papierosa drżała coraz bardziej, a oddech stawał się coraz płytszy i szybszy. Spojrzał jej w oczy, które zaszły mgłą. Złapał ją pewnie, gdy zemdlona zaczęła osuwać się na podłogę. Detlef i Sasha patrzyli w osłupieniu jak niesie bezwładne ciało Evans i kładzie ją na łóżku.

Papieros, który wypadł jej z dłoni, leżał na dywanie wypalając w nim coraz większą dziurę. Pokój wypełnił się gryzącym zapachem palonego materiału, jednak nikt nie zwracał na to uwagi. Trójka młodych ludzi pochylała się nad nieprzytomną dziewczyną z minami pełnymi troski. A wiatr z deszczem wciąż tańczył swój pełen namiętności taniec w poranek po pełni.

**xXxXxXx**

*Pill – ang. pigułka


	7. Chapter 6

„**Bez ciebie nie umiem oddychać"**

- Od kiedy? – Krótkie pytanie przerwało ciszę panującą w sypialni. Odwróciła głowę by nie patrzeć w szare oczy, które teraz wyrażały tylko zawód i smutek. Zacisnęła zęby w chwili złości na samą siebie. _Mogłam nie trzymać tego w szafce… trzeba było to ukryć…Ale skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że zemdleję, a oni zaczną mi grzebać w szafce z eliksirami… _mruczała do siebie w myślach, wciąż wpatrując się w baldachim swojego łóżka. Emocje znów brały nad nią górę, nie mogła do tego dopuścić. Dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści, gdy próbowała się uspokoić. – Evans, do cholery, pytam, od kiedy szprycujesz się eliksirem zaniku głodu zamiast jeść jak człowiek? – Głos Blacka ciął powietrze niczym ostry nóż i wwiercał się do osłabionego umysłu dziewczyny. _O co mu chodzi? To moja sprawa!_ krzyczała w myślach, ale nie powiedziała ani słowa. Było jej głupio. Nie dlatego, że nie jadła, ale dlatego, że ją nakrył. _Pal sześć Syriusza, ale z wampirkami będą problemy _przeszło jej przez myśl.

Z rozmyślań wyrwało ją skrzypnięcie materaca, z którego zniknął znaczny ciężar. Popatrzyła zdziwiona na chłopaka, który w ręce obracał samo napełniającą się buteleczkę bezbarwnego płynu. Popatrzył na nią z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy i jednym machnięciem różdżki sprawił, że zniknęła.

- Nie! – Jęk wyrwał się z gardła Rudej. – Cholera, coś ty narobił pacanie? – krzyknęła, patrząc na niego oskarżycielsko. _Zachowujesz się jak narkomanka…_ powiedział cichy głosik w jej głowie. Uciszyła go szybko i próbowała wstać. Gdy tylko podniosła się z łóżka świat wokół niej zawirował, a przed oczami zaczęły latać czarne plamki. Prawie upadła, gdy silne ramiona podtrzymały ją i pomogły usiąść na łóżku. Uniosła zamglony wzrok i napotkała na fosforyzujące zielone oczy, które patrzyły na nią z troską.

- Cholerny świat… - mruknęła zamykając oczy i opierając głowę na dłoni. Oddychała głęboko, próbując odgonić uczucie niemocy, które zawładnęło jej ciałem pod wpływem tego spojrzenia.

- Tak Evans, masz racje. – Zimny głos Blacka zawibrował w powietrzu – Świat jest cholerny, ale to nie powód żeby zagłodzić się na śmierć. – Ledwo powstrzymywał się od podejścia do niej i potrząśnięcia nią z całej siły. – Dlaczego Lily? – spytał już dużo łagodniej i przysiadł koło niej.

- Bo ból, który czułam z głodu zagłuszał wszystko inne, a był łatwiejszy do zniesienia. – Podniosła na niego oczy, teraz wilgotne od zbierających się w nich łez. – Tak bardzo za nim tęsknię. – Nie wytrzymała. Skrywane od miesiąca uczucia przerwały tamę i wypłynęły na zewnątrz. Zaszlochała cicho i wtuliła mokrą od łez twarz w bluzę Blacka. – Chciałam być silna, twarda, ale nie potrafię… - łkała drżącym głosem. Chłopak delikatnie głaskał ją po włosach i kołysał w ramionach.

Sasha i Detlef, stojący nieopodal łóżka, popatrzyli na siebie ze zrozumieniem. _Zupełnie tak__,__ jak mówił wczoraj Black, nie wytrzymała_ pomyśleli oboje, przywołując wspomnienie rozmowy z młodym Gryfonem tuż po ich przybyciu do Hogwartu. Sasha kiwnęła na brata głową i skierowała się do wyjścia z sypialni. Chłopak jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w wciąż płaczącą dziewczynę, do której Syriusz szeptał pocieszające słowa. Westchnął cicho i również opuścił pokój zostawiając ich samych.

- To jeszcze nie mój czas… - mruknął do siebie i zniknął w swojej sypialni.

**xXxXxXx**

W niedzielne przedpołudnie zamek wydawał się pusty. Po opuszczonych korytarzach hulał wiatr, wdzierający się przez nieszczelne okna opłukiwane przez krople deszczu. Stare zakurzone obrazy pokrywały wszystkie ściany, a ich mieszkańcy oddawali się błogiemu lenistwu, nie zakłócając ciszy swoimi rozmowami. Szedł powoli wpatrzony w kamienną podłogę i zatopiony w swoich myślach. Lubił ciszę zamkowych korytarzy. Nic nie go nie rozpraszało, chociaż wiele dałby za to, by cokolwiek odciągnęło jego umysł od rudej dziewczyny. Nie potrafił sobie poradzić ze wszystkim, co plątało mu się po głowie. Za dużo uczuć tak sprzecznych, a przecież tak podobnych.

_Miłość wypacza widzenie; i nienawiść wypacza widzenie*_

Pogubił się i wiedział o tym bardzo dobrze. Kiedy ją kochał, świat był piękny, radosny i cudowny. Aż chciało się żyć. Wszystkie jej zalety przyćmiewały wady, których istnienia serce nie dopuszczało. Trafiony strzałą Amora gotów był na wszystko byleby tylko zdobyć jedno przychylne spojrzenie. Za jeden jej uśmiech mógł przenosić góry. A potem przyszło rozczarowanie, jeden moment, kiedy świat wywrócił się do góry nogami. Rzeczywistość uderzyła go z całej siły, zapierając dech w piersiach i pozbawiając możliwości logicznego myślenia. Wtedy pochopnie podjął decyzje, które teraz odbijają się na nim. Postanowił nienawidzić, całą swoją miłość zmienić w najczystszą nienawiść. Po części mu się udało, uwolnił się i widział wszystko zupełnie inaczej. Wszystkie zalety zepchnięte zostały na dalszy tor, ustępując miejsca wyolbrzymionym wadom. Świat stracił swoje radosne barwy i pokrył się szarością.

Skoro więc udało mu się znienawidzić, dlaczego serce wciąż wyrywa się do niej? Jak można jedną osobę zarówno kochać z całego serca i nienawidzić całym sercem? Można. On był tego żywym przykładem.

_Kocham i nienawidzę. Jak to możliwe? – Zapytasz?_

_Nie wiem, jak to możliwe._

_Czuję, że jest tak. I cierpię.**_

Cierpiał. Każda cząstka jego duszy wyła z bólu, jaki zadawał miłości próbując się jej wyrzec. Chciał przestać kochać, przestać nienawidzić, przestać cierpieć, byleby tylko nie czuć tego miliona małych szpileczek wbijających się w jego serce za każdym razem, gdy ją widział. Pokiereszowane serce krwawiło na samo wspomnienie o niej i nawet okłady z tej namiastki, z tego złudzenia uczucia, w jakim żył nie pomogły zasklepić się raną. Prychnął pod nosem, przesuwając palcami po chropowatej ścianie zamku. Potrzebował jej widoku jak powietrza, by móc żyć, by funkcjonować w miarę normalnie w karuzeli kłamstw, na której siedział. Pragnął ją widzieć, mimo że przynosiło to cierpienie, tak jak narkoman pragnie kolejnej działki, wiedząc, co będzie czuł, gdy odlot minie. Szkoda, że on naiwnie próbował sobie wmówić, że potrafi bez niej żyć.

_Kłamca!_ krzyknęło jego sumienie i miało całkowitą rację. Oszukiwał wszystkich dookoła, udając szczęśliwego w związku. Kłamał, mówiąc, że nic go nie obchodzi. Każdy jego gest, każde słowo było kłamstwem. Za kurtyną obłudy chował ból, który przynosiła świadomość, że zmarnował szansę na szczęście. Na własne życzenie, jednym impulsywnym postanowieniem, zabił wszystkie swoje marzenia, poświęcając swą duszę zdradzieckiemu uczuciu odrzucenia i zazdrości. Kłamał. Wszyscy dali się nabrać, nawet on sam zaczynał wierzyć w swoją grę. Zgubił się i nie miał nikogo, kto pomógłby mu się odnaleźć. Nie umiał przyznać się do błędu, resztki dumy, którą szczycił się jego ród, mu na to nie pozwalały. Nie chciał się przyznać, że żałuje tego, jak postąpił nawet sam przed sobą.

Szedł przed siebie korytarzami szkoły, z którą wiązały się kiedyś tylko piękne wspomnienia teraz zatarte przez wszystkie kłamstwa.

- James! – Kobiecy krzyk wyrwał go z rozmyślań.

Tak. James Potter był zbyt dumy i zbyt uparty by zawrócić ze ścieżki, którą podążał.

**xXxXxXx**

Łzy już dawno wyschły na policzkach. Oddech się uspokoił, a ciałem przestały wstrząsać dreszcze. Siedzieli w ciszy, ona wtulona w jego ramiona, on głaszczący ją po plecach.

- Dziękuję… - szepnęła, wtulając się w niego mocniej. – Jako jedyny jesteś przy mnie, nie skreśliłeś mnie na wstępie. Dziękuję…

- Nie dziękuj, przecież po to właśnie są przyjaciele – mruknął, odwzajemniając jej uścisk. Ta mała ruda istotka wtulona w jego ramiona była dla niego bardzo ważna. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie zabiłby każdego, kto chciałby ją skrzywdzić. _Jest dla mnie jak młodsza siostra…_ ta myśl przywołała na jego twarz grymas smutku i niezadowolenia. Wspomnienia znów dały o sobie znać.

- Syriusz… - Spojrzała na niego zaczerwienionymi oczami, w których znów zbierały się kryształowe łzy. – Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie nigdy… - szepnęła drżącym głosem, a po policzku stoczyła się jedna samotna kropelka. – Potrzebuję cię jak powietrza… Sama nie dam rady… - Do poprzedniej dołączyła kolejna łza, znacząc swoją drogę wilgotnym śladem.

- Ciii… Nigdy cie nie zostawię, maleńka… - Otarł dłonią jej policzki i przytulił do siebie kołysząc delikatnie. – Nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś cię skrzywdził… - Głos mu zadrgał od wzruszenia. Pierwszy raz od dawna czuł się naprawdę potrzebny, czuł, że bez niego ona sobie nie poradzi, że musi ją chronić.

Lily, uspokoiwszy się, podniosła głowę i spojrzała w jego szare oczy. Dostrzegła w nich smutek i ból zmieszany z radością. Nie spytała o nic, myśląc, że jak będzie chciał, sam jej powie, co go dręczy. Wiedziała, że coś nie daje mu spokoju. Zauważyła to mimo przeżywania w kółko swoich małych tragedii, ale nie chciała nic z niego wyciągać.

- Syriusz… wiesz, że… - zaczęła, ale nie dał jej skończyć.

- Wiem Lily, wiem. – Uśmiechnął się do niej lekko i zmierzwił włosy. – A teraz idź umyj buzię i idziemy na obiadek – powiedział jak do małego dziecka, podnosząc się i wskazując jej drzwi do łazienki.

Dziewczyna prychnęła niezadowolona i z miną obrażonego dziecka skierowała się we wskazanym kierunku. Odprowadzał ją tłumiony chichot jej przyjaciela. _Przyjaciela… _uśmiechnęła się na tę myśl. Wytarła twarz i wróciła do pokoju.

- Nie idę na żaden obiad – prychnęła w kierunku stojącego przy drzwiach chłopaka i ruszyła w stronę fotela z zamiarem nauczenia się jakiegoś nowego zaklęcia. Odwróciła się w stronę drzwi, chcąc sprawdzić jak zareagował, a z jej gardła wyrwał się krzyk. – Black nawet się nie waż! – Grunt uciekł jej spod stóp i po chwili wisiała przewieszona przez prawe ramię chłopaka, okładając go pięściami po plecach.

- Przestań się wyrywać, rudzielcu. I tak nie masz szans – zaśmiał się chłopak i przeszedł z sypialni do salonu, gdzie na kanapie siedziało wampirze rodzeństwo. – Idziecie na obiad? – spytał beztrosko, ignorując wiązanki puszczane na jego temat przez pannę Evans.

Sasha i Detlef popatrzyli na siebie zdziwieni. Nastąpiła chwila konsternacji, po czym oboje wybuchneli głośnym śmiechem, z trudem podnieśli się i ruszyli za Blackiem.

Szedł beztrosko, pogwizdując, przez szkolne korytarze wciąż okładany przez drobne piąstki po plecach. Obok niego wciąż chichocząc szli Rosjanie. Budzili wśród uczniów zmierzających na śniadanie niemałą sensację, ale mało ich to obchodziło.

A Hogwart zadrżał od szeptów i domysłów na temat dziwnego zjawiska, jakim była prefekt naczelna niesiona niczym worek ziemniaków przez swojego kolegę z roku w towarzystwie dwójki nowych uczniów. Oni niezrażeni towarzyszącymi im szeptami zeszli po marmurowych schodach i przystanęli przy tablicy ogłoszeń w sali wejściowej.

- O, wyjście do Hogsmeade w przyszłą sobotę. –Syriusz przeczytał ogłoszenie i spojrzał uradowany na swoich towarzyszy. Widząc zdziwione miny Sashy i Detlefa, parsknął śmiechem. – Tylko mi nie mówcie, że nie wiecie, co to jest Hogsmeade.

- No właśnie nie wiemy… - mruknęła dziewczyna nie patrząc na niego.

- Hogsmeade to wioska, jako jedyna w całej Wielkiej Brytanii zamieszkana całkowicie przez czarodziejów. Black, idioto puść mnie! – Głos Lily dobiegł zza pleców trzymającego ją chłopaka.

- To fajnie… - Detlef cały czas starał się stłumić chichot, lecz gdy weszli do Wielkiej Sali nie wytrzymał i roześmiał się dźwięcznym śmiechem. Co wywołało u niego taki wybuch radości?

Wszyscy siedzący przy stołach uczniowie i nauczyciele zamarli wpatrzeni w wchodzącą czwórkę. Część z nich zatrzymała widelce w połowie drogi do ust, inni krztusili się właśnie sokiem bądź zupą, a kolejni ukazywali światu zawartość swoich ust, która nie zawsze wyglądała apetycznie. Dyrektor chichocząc pod nosem poklepywał krztuszącą się profesor McGonagall, której twarz miała teraz kolor dorodnych buraków.

- To się nazywa efektowne wejście – mruknął Black, sadzając Lily na jej krześle, a sam zajął to należące od wczoraj do Detlefa. – Sorry stary, ale naszego niejadka trzeba przypilnować, a ty masz do niej słabość – szepnął konspiracyjnie do chłopaka i mrugnął do Sashy, której policzki pokryły się delikatnym rumieńcem. _Niemożliwe… Musiało mi się przewidzieć…_ pomyślał i spojrzał na naburmuszoną przyjaciółkę.

Evans siedziała ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i wyrazem twarzy świadczącym o tym, że lepiej jej nie denerwować. Blondyn usiadł na miejscu Blacka po prawej stronie siostry i utkwił zirytowane spojrzenie w talerzu. Nie lubił, gdy ktoś z niego żartował, szczególnie, jeśli te żarty dotyczyły uczuć. Złość szybko mu minęła, gdy zaczął przysłuchiwać się sprzeczającym się Gryfonom. Podniósł wzrok i wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu, patrząc na Syriusza starającego się nakarmić dziewczynę surówką z marchewki, która po chwili wylądowała na jego czarnej bluzie, tworząc malowniczą pomarańczową plamę.

- Evans nie denerwuj mnie, bo użyję różdżki – warknął Black, usuwając jednym ruchem magicznego patyka nieszczęsną surówkę ze swojej bluzy i rozkoszując uszy jej śmiechem, który znów brzmiał jak dzwoneczki.

**xXxXxXx**

Śmiała się w najlepsze, przyglądając próbom wmuszenia w nią jedzenia. Cały talerz zapełniony został przez Blacka najróżniejszymi sałatkami i surówkami. Poczuła zapomniany głód, gdy patrzyła na te smakowite, kolorowe potrawy i nie zaczęła ich jeść tylko z przekory. Uwielbiała droczyć się z chłopakiem, który zirytowany robił tak śmieszne miny, że, nawet gdyby chciała, nie umiałaby się powstrzymać od śmiechu. Było jej lżej, a świat nie wydawał się już taki szary, od kiedy pozwoliła skrywanym uczuciom wyjść na światło dzienne i dzięki temu zyskała przyjaciela. Była tylko jedna rzecz, o której mu nie powiedziała. Jej radosne spojrzenie padło na drzwi, a śmiech zamarł na ustach. Poczuła jak kolejny raz jej serce przeszywa ból. Lodowy potwór obudził się ze snu i wypuścił z pyska kłęby mroźnej pary. Oczy stały się na powrót puste i nieprzeniknione, rumieńce, powstałe podczas śmiechu, znikły, ustępując miejscu zimnej bladości. Usta ułożyły się w cienką linię, kryjąc zaciśnięte z całych sił zęby. Dłonie bezwiednie zacisnęły się w pięści. Z przebitej paznokciami skóry sączyła się krew, tworząc plamy na gładkiej powierzchni stołu. Zmusiła się ostatkiem sił by odwrócić wzrok i utkwić go w talerzu. Oddech przyśpieszył i stał się płytszy, gdy z trudem otworzyła pięść i wciąż krwawiącą dłonią złapała za widelec. Pierwszy kęs sałatki z trudem przecisnął się przez zaciśnięte gardło.

- No, w końcu zmądrzałaś. – Głos Syriusza doleciał do niej jakby z daleka, gdy po raz kolejny unosiła widelec z jedzeniem w stronę ust. – Lily, co się stało? – Ciepła dłoń wyrwała zakrwawiony przedmiot z jej dłoni.

Podniosła wzrok i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Zachłysnął się powietrzem widząc ten chłód i pustkę, która zajęła miejsce wesołych iskierek. Chwycił obie jej dłonie w swoje i zaklęciem zatamował krwawienie. Znów spojrzała w kierunku drzwi, a przez jej twarz przemknął cień bólu, który zarysował się wyraźnie w kącikach skrzywionych warg. Podążył wzrokiem za jej spojrzeniem i zaklął szpetnie w myślach.

Detlef i Sasha, przyglądający się bez słowa całej sytuacji, również spojrzeli w kierunku drzwi. Stała tam przytulona i wpatrzona w siebie para. Wysoki chłopak z czarnymi potarganymi włosami i okularami obejmował czule drobną szatynkę, która, unosząc się na palcach, złożyła na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. Ze ściśniętego gardła Lily wydobył się tłumiony jęk, a oczy przygasły jeszcze bardziej. Syriusz objął ją pocieszająco ramieniem, patrząc ze złością na stojącego w drzwiach chłopaka. Detlef przenosił spojrzenie z nieznanej mu pary na Rudą i z powrotem, a po głowie plątała mu się jedna nieznośna myśl _To jego kocha…_ Poczuł ogromną niechęć do tego obcego chłopaka, który ku jego zdziwieniu usiadł po jego lewej stronie.

- My chyba nie mieliśmy okazji się poznać. James Potter. – Gryfon wyciągnął rękę do blondyna uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. _Zaraz zetrę ci ten uśmieszek…_ pomyślał wampir, obrzucając czarnowłosego pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

- Detlef Romanow… - mruknął ignorując wyciągniętą w jego stronę dłoń. Tak jak się spodziewał, uśmiech zniknął z twarzy chłopaka, na której pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia.

- Nie uczą was w Rosji kultury, jak widzę – syknął James, kątem oka dostrzegając tuloną przez Syriusza Lily.

- Skoro angielskie zasady kultury dopuszczają ranienie kobiet, to zdecydowanie wolę rosyjską szkołę dobrego zachowania – mruknął Detlef, zaciskając pięści z tłumionej złości. Miał ochotę przywalić chłopakowi w ten jego napuszony łeb.

- O czym ty mówisz? – Szczerze zdziwiony James patrzył na Rosjanina z wyczekiwaniem. – Jakie ranienie kobiet?

Blondyn pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową i z powrotem utkwił spojrzenie w Lily przytulającej się do Syriusza. Nie docierało do niego jak można być tak krótkowzrocznym.

- Ty naprawdę nie wiesz, o co chodzi… - mruknął, nie patrząc na Gryfona. – Patrzysz, ale nic nie widzisz… - Nie dokończył, pozostawiając chłopaka z tysiącem pytań, na które odpowiedź musiał znaleźć sam.

Lodowy potwór pod wpływem ciepłego dotyku Blacka zapadł powrotem w sen, pozwalając jej się uspokoić na tyle by kontynuować zaczęty posiłek.

- Dziękuję – szepnęła cicho.

- Nie przejmuj się nim – odszepnął Black wypuszczając dziewczynę z ramion. Popatrzyła na niego spłoszona. Po głowie tłukło jej się pytanie _Skąd…?_ – To widać Evans…

**xXxXxXx**

Burza rozszalała się na dobre. Gęsty deszcz zacinał z zawziętością wzmacniany przez wściekle wiejący wiatr. Drzewa obdzierane z liści jak z ubrań wyginały swe konary, próbując uchronić się przed nieustępliwym żywiołem. Błyskawice raz po raz przecinały niebo, uciekając przed goniącymi je grzmotami, których huk odbijał się od ścian starego zamku. Kamienne mury ze spokojem opierały się wściekłym atakom wiatru i deszczu, jakby śmiejąc się z ich zaciętości. Po rozległych, mokrych błoniach szargane tam i powrotem latały liście.

Zakapturzona postać z trudem zmierzała w stronę wrót zamku. Nie poddawała się zwalającym z nóg atakom wiatru, chroniąc twarz w połach czarnego płaszcza. Ślizgając się na mokrych resztkach trawy i wszechobecnym błocie, postać z trudem dotarła do wielkich drewnianych drzwi. Pchnęła je z całej siły i znalazła się w suchym wnętrzu zamku.

- Jak ja nienawidzę deszczu. – Pomruk niezadowolenia wydobył się spod ciemnego kaptura, gdy postać wspinała się po schodach na wyższe piętra, pozostawiając za sobą ślady błota i wody. – Ten parszywy woźny się ucieszy…

Biały perski kot otworzył przejście po podaniu hasła. Salon był pusty, w kominku dogasał ogień, delikatnie oświetlając całe pomieszczenie. Czarny, przemoczony płaszcz wylądował na podłodze, a postać po chwili trzymała w dłoni szklankę z bursztynowym płynem, którego rozgrzewająca moc szybko rozlała się po całym zmarzniętym ciele.

- Jeśli myślałeś, że nie będziemy na ciebie czekać, Dimitrze, to bardzo się myliłeś. – Cichy głos mącący ciszę spowodował, że chłopak zakrztusił się pitą whiskey.

- Detlef, ja ci kiedyś naprawdę krzywdę zrobię… - mruknął brunet, odwracając się w stronę blondyna opartego o framugę drzwi z założonymi rękami. Obok niego stała jego siostra, świdrując go spojrzeniem. – Obydwojgu wam krzywdę zrobię. Dajcie mi się ogrzać chociaż, zanim zacznie się przesłuchanie. – Napełnił po raz kolejny naczynie i opróżnił je jednym ruchem. Spokojnym krokiem wszedł do swojej sypialni i rozsiadł się wygodnie na fotelu. – Może opowiecie mi, co się działo jak mnie nie było?

Rodzeństwo popatrzyło po sobie z rezygnacją. Znali Dimitra całe życie i wiedzieli, że nie powie im nic dopóki nie uzna tego za stosowne. Sasha zaczęła spokojnym głosem streszczać cały ich dzisiejszy dzień.

- No i to chyba na tyle – zakończyła po kilku minutach. – A nie, czekaj… Zapomniałam dodać, że mój braciszek prawie pocałował się z Lily. – Blondynka spojrzała na swojego brata ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na ustach, który powiększył się na widok delikatnego rumieńca na jego twarzy i spojrzenia, które wyrażało chęć mordu.

- Co? Jak to prawie pocałował Lily? – Dimitr zerwał się z fotela i podszedł do kuzyna, chwytając go za ramiona i potrząsając nim. – Nie zrobiłeś tego prawda? Odpowiedz!

- Nie zrobiłem tego, choć Dracula mi świadkiem, że chciałem… - Detlef z niesłychaną łatwością uwolnił się od rąk swojego kuzyna i patrzył na niego z widocznym zdziwieniem. – Czemu tak cię to interesuje?

- Byłem w Czarnej Róży… - zaczął brunet siadając z powrotem w fotelu. – Lilith*** powiedziała mi co nieco na temat tego, co się dzieje z Evans. – Westchnął głęboko i upił łyk ze szklanki.

- No mów wreszcie! - Sasha popatrzyła wymownie na kuzyna, który przewrócił tylko oczami i zaczął mówić.

- Nad Evans ciąży bardzo stara i bardzo groźna dla niej klątwa, która przeszła na nią po dotknięciu Sztyletu Lodowej Róży. – Dimitr zapatrzył się w bursztynowy płyn i mówił dalej. – Z tego, co mówiła Lilith sztylet ten wykonany jest z najstarszego lodu z himalajskich lodowców. Chronią go zaklęcia rzucone przez najznamienitszych Lodowych magów i używany jest tylko do rytualnych egzekucji wrogów Bractwa, czyli po prostu czarodziejów, którzy mieli nieszczęście dowiedzieć się zbyt wiele. Jak można się domyślić, przyjaciel Lily poznał jakieś szczegóły ich dotyczące i dlatego zginął. Ale wracając do sztyletu. Lilith powiedziała, że każdy czarodziej, który go dotknie i przeżyje, zostanie naznaczony Klątwą Lodowego Serca…

- To niemożliwe… Przecież to znaczy, że… - Sasha zakryła dłonią usta i spojrzała przerażona na bladego jak ściana Detlefa.

- Tak, to znaczy, że z każdą kolejną pełnią, Lily Evans będzie coraz bliżej walki o własne życie. Według starych zwojów pozostało jej siedem miesięcy, czyli wszystko rozstrzygnie się pod koniec maja. Do tego czasu za każdym razem, gdy padnie na nią światło księżyca w pełni jej ciałem i umysłem zawładną lodowe demony zadając ból zarówno fizyczny jak i psychiczny by ją osłabić przed decydującym starciem.

- Nie ma na to sposobu? – Głos Sashy drżał ze strachu i troski o nowopoznaną dziewczynę.

- Lilith obiecała poszukać czegoś, co mogłoby jej pomóc. Ale to nie wszystko. Jest jeszcze coś, o czym powinniście wiedzieć… - Dimitr spojrzał smutno na kuzyna, wiedząc, że tym, co powie zada mu ogromny ból. – Chodzi o to, że… Żaden spadkobierca wampirzego rodu nie może pocałować osoby będącej pod działaniem tej klątwy.

- Jeśli ją pocałuję jej zwycięstwo podczas majowego starcia będzie oznaczało moją śmierć. – Spokojny głos Detlefa rozległ się w pokoju. – „A przeznaczeniem twym czekać na miłość niespełnioną i cierpieć, czekając na ostatnie Mai**** tchnienie…",a więc o to chodziło tej starej wiedźmie w Petersburgu. – Westchnął cicho chowając twarz w dłoniach. Świat malujący się w coraz jaśniejszych barwach znów stał się szary, jednak ostatnia iskierka nadziei dalej tliła się mocnym blaskiem.

- Przykro mi, stary…

**xXxXxXx**

Cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi do sypialni i oparła się o nie plecami, osuwając się na ziemie. Podciągnęła kolana pod brodę i objęła je rękami, wpatrując się w rozświetlane błyskawicami niebo. Nie powinna była podsłuchiwać, jednak ciekawość była silniejsza niż zdrowy rozsądek i zasady. A teraz nie wiedziała, co ze sobą zrobić. Przyszłość dotąd malująca się przed nią w szarych barwach bólu i smutku rozjaśniana delikatnymi promykami nadziei stała się czarna i mroczna. Strach zawładnął całym jej ciałem i umysłem, przywołując fantastyczne wizje tego, co ją czekało. Walka o życie z nieznanymi demonami, będąca skutkiem dotknięcia przeklętego sztyletu wydawała jej się absurdalnie realistyczna. Tak jakby od dawna przeczuwała, że jej wizja cudownej przyszłości to tylko nic nie warte mrzonki.

- Jeśli chcesz rozśmieszyć Boga, opowiedz mu o twoich planach na przyszłość_*****_- mruknęła, wstając. Podeszła do barku i nalała do kieliszka czerwonego wina. Usiadła na parapecie wyłożonym miękkimi poduszkami, owijając się kocem i zapalając papierosa. Mogłoby się wydawać, że jest zupełnie spokojna, jednak w jej wnętrzu szalała burza podobna do tej, która wściekle atakowała mury zamku. Tysiące biegających myśli nakierowanych było na jeden cel – przetrwanie. Chciała wygrać, mimo paraliżującego ją strachu. Nie za wszelką cenę, nie za cenę życia innych. _Nie za cenę życia Detlefa_ mruknął cicho głos sumienia, a ona się z nim zgodziła.

- Nawet kosztem własnego szczęścia… - Jedna samotna łza stoczyła się po bladym policzku i zniknęła w materiale grubego koca. Ta mała kropelka przypieczętowała wizję ciemnej przyszłości malującą się przed nią.

**xXxXxXx**

Spokojne oddechy śpiących chłopaków mieszały się z zawodzeniem wiatru i dźwiękiem deszczu uderzającego o szyby. Dormitorium pogrążone było w ciemności, która otulała wszystko niby miękką kołderką. Jedynie na okiennym parapecie ciemniał kształt męskiej postaci.

Siedział wpatrzony w szalejący za oknem żywioł, ale nie widział nic oprócz pary przepełnionych bólem zielonych oczu. Zauważył to, czego wcześniej nie dostrzegał. Cień bólu czaił się w głębinie szmaragdowego spojrzenia, kryjąc się za ścianą obojętności. Zacisnął pięści tak mocno, że aż pobielały mu knykcie. Miał ochotę wyć z rozpaczy, jaka ogarnęła jego serce. Z kieszeni spodni wyciągnął starą fotografię, noszącą ślady częstego dotykania. Brzegi były postrzępione i pozaginane. W blasku przecinających niebo błyskawic, których elektryczne światło oświetlało cały pokój widać było, co przedstawia. Ze zdjęcia wciąż patrzyła na oglądającego uśmiechnięta ruda dziewczyna o niesamowitych zielonych oczach, w których czaiły się iskierki szczęścia.

- Bez ciebie nie umiem oddychać… – szepnął drżącym od emocji głosem. Jedna część jego duszy chciała walczyć, by być szczęśliwym u jej boku, druga chciała zapomnieć i znaleźć szczęście gdzie indziej. – Dla nas już za późno Lily…

Dźwięk rozdzieranego papieru zmieszał się z wyciem wiatru. Cztery części zdjęcia wypadły z ręki chłopaka i z cichym szelestem opadły na podłogę pod jego łóżkiem. Po opalonym policzku spłynęła samotna łza smutku, za utraconymi marzeniami o szczęśliwej przyszłości.

„_Niektórzy mylą się podwójnie: raz, gdy wierzą w lepszą przyszłość; drugi raz, gdy przestają w nią wierzyć."_

Władysław Grzeszczyk — Parada paradoksów

**xXxXxXx**

* Talmud - jedna z ksiąg judaizmu

** Katullus

*** Lilith – mezopotamski demon porywający dzieci. U mnie imię najstarszej z rodu Romanowów.

**** Maj ma nazwę od bogini Mai, matki Merkurego

***** Woody Allen


	8. Chapter 7

**Kto dał Ci prawo?**

Poniedziałkowy poranek przywitał mieszkańców zamku siąpiącym deszczem i przeszywającym chłodem. Po szarym niebie przesuwały się leniwie ciężkie ołowiane chmury, z których na ziemię spadały wciąż nowe porcje wody. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie chciał wychylić nosa poza chroniące przed wilgocią mury starego zamczyska. Tłumy zaspanych uczniów podążały w stronę Wielkiej Sali dźwigając wypchane księgami i zwojami pergaminu torby. Co bardziej rozbudzony rzucał okiem na błonia i z powątpiewaniem kręcił głową widząc dwie postacie biegające równym krokiem wśród deszczu. Nie było to dla nikogo nowością, że Evans i Black z Gryffindoru nie rezygnują z porannego joggingu niezależnie od pogody.

Biegli obok siebie w milczeniu, każde zatopione w swoich myślach. Mokre dresy kleiły się im do ciał, chłodząc rozgrzane mięśnie.

Lily myślała w kółko o podsłuchanej w nocy rozmowie, zastanawiając się czy powiedzieć o niej przyjacielowi. Spojrzała kątem oka na biegnącego obok chłopaka i zrezygnowała z obarczania go kolejnym swoim problemem.

Syriusz starał się ułożyć w głowie wydarzenia z ostatniego czasu. Rana na ramieniu dzięki eliksirom Lilki goiła się dobrze, jednak uczucie zawodu nie opuszczało go ani na moment. Coś, co wydawało mu się najtrwalszą rzeczą na świecie okazało się złudzeniem i nie chciał się z tym pogodzić. Zawiódł się na najlepszym przyjacielu, który był dla niego jak brat, ale za to zyskał przyjaciółkę, którą traktował jak młodszą siostrę. Spojrzał na nią kątem oka i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Nie chciał jej obarczać własnymi problemami, miała dość swoich.

- Wracamy? Trzeba coś zjeść przed lekcjami. – Powiedziała przekrzykując szum wzburzonego jeziora Ruda, nie patrząc na niego.

- Nienawidzę poniedziałków… - Mruknął chłopak i skierowali się w stronę wrót zamku.

W Sali Wejściowej osuszyli różdżkami siebie nawzajem i raźnym krokiem weszli do Wielkiej Sali. Dyrektor właśnie siadał z powrotem na swoim ozdobnym krześle, najprawdopodobniej kończąc przekazywanie jakiejś informacji, a musiała to być informacja niezwykle zaskakująca, bo całe pomieszczenie wypełniał gwar dyskutujących zawzięcie uczniów. Lily usiadła na swoim miejscu koło Detlefa starając się na niego nie patrzeć. Przywitała się cicho i mieszając w kawie łyżeczką oglądała się po stole w poszukiwaniu sałatki z tuńczykiem, makaronem i kukurydzą, o którą poprosiła skrzaty. Syriusz uważnie śledził każdy jej ruch podczas posiłków, więc starała się jak mogła zjeść, chociaż odrobinę. Nie chciała go zawieźć. Dojrzała półmisek tuż przed Potterem. Przez chwilę jej spojrzenie padło na niego jednak szybko odwróciła wzrok wyciągając różdżkę z kieszeni. Szepnęła cicho zaklęcie i już po chwili trzymała w dłoni swoje dzisiejsze śniadanie.

- Evans nie pozwalasz sobie za dużo? – Podniosła oczy znad zapełnianego talerza i spojrzała na chłopaka, który patrzył na nią ze złością. Lodowy potwór podniósł powoli głowę ziewając donośnie i wypuścił z nosa smużkę lodowego pyłu. Po jej twarzy przemknął cień bólu, gdy oderwała wzrok od jego orzechowych oczu. Odłożyła spokojnie miskę i nie odpowiadając powoli zaczęła przeżuwać pierwszy kęs. – Zadałem ci pytanie, ale jak widać wielce obrażona na cały świat księżniczka nie raczy odpowiedzieć. – Tylko on wiedział ile bólu sprawiało mu każde słowo przepełnione pogardą, które kierował w jej stronę.

Drobna dłoń zacisnęła się w pięść, a paznokcie po raz kolejny przebiły skórę pozwalając cieknąć krwi, której czerwień odcinała się od jasnego brązu stołu, jednak dziewczyna wciąż milczała. Skupiła wszystkie siły na pokonaniu opanowującego jej ciało uczucia. Na ramieniu poczuła ciepłą dłoń.

- Nie daj się… - ciepły oddech owiał jej policzek, gdy chłopak wyszeptał słowa dodające siły i otuchy.

Podniosła oczy i z wdzięcznością spojrzała w fosforyzujące zielone tęczówki. Wyszeptała bezgłośnie _„Dziękuję"_ i spojrzała na prowokującego ją gryfona tak zimnym wzrokiem, że ten aż się wzdrygnął i wrócił do jedzenia. Kątem oka zauważyła Blacka, który uniósł w górę kciuk jednej ręki, a różdżką trzymaną w drugiej zatamował jej krwawienie. Na jego twarzy widniał ironiczny uśmieszek, ale oczy ciskały błyskawice w chłopaka rozmawiającego z Mary.

Lily była z siebie dumna, nie tylko, dlatego, że nie dała się sprowokować Potterowi, ale również, dlatego, że udało jej się, co prawda w niewielkim stopniu, opanować uczucia wywoływane przez lodową bestię kryjącą się w jej piersi. _„Małymi kroczkami do celu"_ pomyślała, ciesząc się jak małe dziecko z tego pierwszego, który udało jej się postawić bez upadku. Wiedziała, że potknięć i porażek na jej drodze będzie wiele, ale była zdeterminowana do zdobycia głównej nagrody, którą było jej życie.

**xXxXxXx**

Ciemny loch wypełniała gęsta para unosząca się znad kilku kociołków, nad którymi w skupieniu pochylali się uczniowie. Słychać było tylko dźwięk mieszania w metalowych naczyniach, krojenia ingrediencji i szelest przekładanych kartek z instrukcjami.

Zajęcia z eliksirów dla najzdolniejszych siódmo rocznych znane były z wysokiego poziomu zaawansowania, co wiązało się ze stopniem trudności. Wywary przygotowywane przez uczniów na tych zajęciach często uzupełniały zapasy w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, jak i w Szpitalu Św. Munga.

Lily siedziała w pierwszej ławce i ze znudzoną miną przyglądała się swojemu dogotowującemu się eliksirowi uzupełniającemu straconą krew. Przygotowywała tą miksturę już kilkakrotnie i doskonale wiedziała jak skrócić czas warzenia. Obok niej Snape, który również skończył pracę zajęty był czytaniem jakiejś malutkiej książki. Nie interesowało ją jakiej, dlatego jeszcze bardziej znudzona rozejrzała się po sali. Syriusz mozolnie mieszał w swoim kociołku z niezadowoloną miną. Uśmiechnęła się na ten widok ironicznie, gdyż doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że siedzący koło Blacka Remus pod nosem szepcze mu, co powinien zrobić. Radom Lupina przysłuchiwał się również Potter, który z pasją kroił korzonki stokrotek na równe części. Dalej pracowało dwóch uczniów z Ravenclaw, trójka puchonów i dwóch chłopaków ze Slytherinu. Na końcu klasy rozsiadło się _wampirze towarzystwo_ jak nazywała ich w myślach. Wszyscy już skończyli pracę i jak ona zajmowali sobie czas do końca zajęć rozglądaniem się po pomieszczeniu. _„No tak, w końcu ten eliksir na pewno im się przydaje…" _przeszło jej przez myśl. Dimitr obserwował właśnie jedną z pracujących jeszcze krukonek. Sasha oglądała z obrzydzeniem malującym się na twarzy ustawione na półkach słoiki z różnymi dziwnymi substancjami. A Detlef? Detlef wpatrywał się w nią. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, które tak ją przyciągały. Po plecach przeszedł jej przyjemny dreszcz, gdy wampir wygiął usta w uśmiechu. Odwzajemniła gest i odwróciła się twarzą do profesora Slughorna, który właśnie ciężko podnosił się zza swojego biurka.

- Proszę położyć podpisane fiolki na moim biurku. – Powiedział swoim flegmatycznym głosem i uśmiechnął się ciepło, do Lily i Severusa.

Gdy wszyscy oddali swoje eliksiry wyszli z klasy i z radością napełnili płuca powietrzem wolnym od oparów.

- Evans powiedz jak ty to robisz, że zawsze kończysz wcześniej? – Mruknął niezadowolony Black doganiając Lily na schodach.

- Mam talent… - Odpowiedziała zadziornie i wystawiła mu język.

- Och zamknij się. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to Ślimak nie dopuści mnie do egzaminów. – Zdenerwowany chłopak wcisnął ręce do kieszeni spodni i zwiesił głowę. W eliksirach nigdy nie był dobry, za to transmutacja i OPCM szły mu wybitnie.

- Jak chcesz mogę Ci pomóc. – Odezwała się Sasha, która nie wiadomo, kiedy ich dogoniła. Gdy to powiedziała na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny rumieniec. Chłopak popatrzył na nią zdziwiony, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko i porwał ją w ramiona.

- Jesteś cudowna! – Krzyczał kręcąc się z nią dookoła własnej osi i nie zwracając uwagi na jej krzyki. Dopiero, gdy postawił ją na ziemię dotarło do niego, co zrobił. Zarumienił się delikatnie i drapiąc po głowie szepnął. – Przepraszam, poniosło mnie. Mam nadzieję, że nie zmieniłaś zdania? – Spojrzał na nią wzrokiem zbitego psa.

- Nie zmieniłam, ale hamuj się następnym razem. – Odpowiedziała niby poważnym tonem, jednak już po chwili roześmiała się dźwięcznie.

Cała piątka, gdyż dołączyli do nich Detlef i Dimitr, ruszyła w stronę sali zaklęć chichocząc pod nosem.

- Nie podrywaj mi siostry. – Szepnął do Blacka blondyn, ze śmiechem uchylając się przed lecącym w jego stronę podręcznikiem chłopaka.

- Właśnie. Będziemy cię mieć na oku. – Do kpin dołączył Dimitr i wraz z kuzynem zaczął naśmiewać się ze zdenerwowanej miny Blacka.

- Lily! Powiedz coś tym twoim podopiecznym! – Jęknął chłopak na skraju załamania nerwowego, bo wampiry ani na moment mu nie odpuszczały. – Oni mnie molestują psychicznie, snując domysły nie z tej ziemi i grożąc mi!

Evans, która do tej pory zajęta była rozmową z Sashą na temat różnych zastosowań eliksiru chłodzącego odwróciła się w stronę chłopaków z poważną miną. Jednak już po chwili cała jej powaga znikła, gdy popatrzyła na zrozpaczoną minę Syriusza i śmiejących się w najlepsze Rosjan. Zaczęła chichotać jak opętana, lecz pod wpływem wściekłego wzroku Blacka uspokoiła się.

- Chłopaki dajcie mu spokój… - Powiedziała patrząc na winowajców karcąco, a gdy rozpromieniony Black nie widział mrugnęła do nich porozumiewawczo.

Wciąż drocząc się i przekomarzając dotarli pod salę zaklęć tuż przed dzwonkiem, akurat w momencie, kiedy drzwi się otwierały i stanął w nich młody nauczyciel, który nie przypominał w ogóle znanego im profesora Edelmana.

- Kto to jest? – Spytała, Lily siadając z Sashą w ławce i przyglądając się z zainteresowaniem nowemu członkowi grona pedagogicznego.

A było, na co popatrzeć. Wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, o długich rudych włosach związanych w kucyka, prezentował się zadziwiająco dobrze w zwykłej czarnej szacie. Zielone oczy przysłonięte prostokątnymi okularami w grubych oprawkach śledziły uważnie twarze uczniów, zatrzymując się na dłużej na Lily, która uważnie słuchała relacjonującej jej poranną przemowę dyrektora Sashy.

- Witam was na naszej pierwszej wspólnej lekcji. Nazywam się Christopher Spellman i będę uczył zaklęć w zastępstwie profesora Edelmana. – Nauczyciel wciąż świdrował wzrokiem Lily. – Na moich zajęciach nie toleruję rozmów, dlatego też Gryffindor traci pięć punktów, przez pani rozmowy, panno…? – Spojrzał znacząco na Lily, która uśmiechnęła się kpiąco.

- Evans, Lily Evans. – Odpowiedziała spokojnym głosem, w myślach używając najwymyślniejszych przekleństw.

- Mam nadzieję, że to się nie powtórzy panno Evans. – Powiedział Spellman uśmiechając się z wyższością. – A teraz przejdźmy do lekcji.

Profesor rozpoczął wykład na temat działania zaklęcia tworzącego iluzję. Lily wyłączyła się po kilku pierwszych słowach. Rzucanie tego czaru opanowała rok temu i nie potrzebowała powtórki z teorii. Z rozrzewnieniem zaczęła wspominać profesora Edelmana, z którym często spotykała się po lekcjach by ćwiczyć najróżniejsze czary, które wykraczały znacznie poza program nauczania. Dzięki tym dodatkowym zajęciom opanowała zaklęcia na poziomie kursów aurorskich już w szóstej klasie. _„Ciekawe, co się stało z poczciwym Edelmanem?" _pytała się w myślach rysując na swoim pergaminie zawijasy bynajmniej niezwiązane z tematem zajęć. Po chwili ze zdziwieniem dostrzegła, że jej ręka bezwiednie nakreśliła kształt Sztyletu Lodowej Róży. Ze złością zmięła pergamin i wrzuciła go do torby mrucząc pod nosem z niezadowolenia.

- Panna Evans jak widzę, jest bardzo zainteresowana tematem. – Irytujący głos nauczyciela dotarł do jej uszu, powodując przebudzenie się lodowego potwora drzemiącego w jej wnętrzu. – Może, więc zademonstruje nam panna jak działa omawiane zaklęcie wywołując u wszystkich iluzję dowolnie wybranej przez pannę rzeczy bądź sytuacji?

Zacisnęła usta w wąską linię i spojrzała zimno w oczy profesora, któremu pod wpływem tego wzroku ciarki przeszły po plecach. Temperatura w klasie spadła o kilka stopni, gdy dziewczyna podniosła się i wyciągnęła różdżkę. Lodowy potwór podsuwał jej umysłowi najróżniejsze wizje tortur dokonywanych na czarodzieju stojącym przed nią z niepewną miną.

- Mogę wyczarować, co tylko chcę? – Zimny głos ciął powietrze niczym ostrze noża. Syriusz popatrzył przestraszonym wzrokiem na bladą twarz przyjaciółki, siedzący koło niego Detlef wpatrywał się w jej zimne i puste oczy szepcząc w myślach _„Nie daj się! Dasz radę to pokonać!"_.

- Na co tylko panna ma ochotę, chociaż wątpię żeby się udało. – Mruknął nauczyciel i ze zdziwieniem dostrzegł, że drży mu głos.

Lily popatrzyła na niego wykrzywiając usta w grymasie pogardy. Wewnątrz toczyła zawziętą walkę z próbującym nią zawładnąć lodowym potworem. Gdy poczuła, że wygrywa, ale moc bestii wciąż w niej jest, machnęła różdżką wypowiadając niewerbalnie zaklęcie. Nic się nie stało, wciąż byli w klasie. Na twarzy Spellmana pojawił się wyraz triumfu, który szybko zniknął ustępując miejsca zdziwieniu.

Klasa rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Znajdowali się teraz na wielkiej łące. Delikatny, ciepły wiatr kołysał wonnymi kwiatami i wplatał się we włosy zachwyconych uczniów. Ciepłe promienie słońca ogrzewały twarze i raziły w oczy. Z niewielkich chmur zaczął spadać ciepły wiosenny deszcz, a po chwili niebo przecięła kolorowa wstęga tęczy. Wszyscy rozkoszowali się pięknem otaczającego ich krajobrazu, gdy dostrzegli zbliżającą się z oddali postać roześmianego szatyna, który stanął naprzeciw Evans i patrzył na nią bez słowa z radosnymi błyskami w miodowych oczach. Dziewczyna wpatrzona w niego wyciągnęła rękę by dotknąć jego ramienia. Gdy jej palce dzieliły milimetry od zetknięcia się z jego skurzaną kurtką, obraz rozmył się i powrotem znaleźli się w klasie.

Profesor Spellman patrzył na ruda uczennicę ze zdziwieniem, zastanawiając się skąd zna tak zaawansowaną magię. Przecież niektórzy wybitni czarodzieje mają problemy ze stworzeniem realistycznej iluzji dla większej ilości osób. _„Niezwykłe zdolności…" _mruknął w myślach.

- Bardzo dobrze panno Evans, zarobiła panna właśnie 25 punktów dla swojego domu. – Powiedział nie patrząc na nią i zapisując cos w swoim notatniku. – A teraz, kto z was mi powie jak można było się domyślić, że to, co widzieliśmy było tylko iluzją? – Rozejrzał się po klasie. – Tak panie…?

- Potter, James Potter. Była to iluzja, ponieważ pojawiła się w niej osoba, która nie znajduje się w zamku i nie miała jak się tu znaleźć. Był to Roger Cole, były krukon, który rok temu skończył szkołę i jest lub był chłopakiem Evans. – Spokojny głos chłopaka rozniósł się po sali powodując, że większość oczu patrzyła na Lily, która ukryła twarz w dłoniach a Sasha delikatnie głaskała ją po głowie. Gdyby wzrok Syriusza, Dimitra i Detlefa skierowany wprost w Jamesa mógł zabijać, leżałby on trupem rozdarty na miliardy małych krwawych kawałeczków.

- Chodziło mi raczej o to, że wszystkie kwiatki miały po pięć płatków. – Mruknął profesor wpatrując się w ciągle chowającą twarz w dłoniach dziewczynę.

W tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek oznajmujący koniec zajęć i uczniowie podnieśli się z ławek składając swoje rzeczy. Lily jako pierwsza opuściła klasę i ruszyła wraz z Sashą w stronę ich salonu.

**xXxXxXx**

James powoli zbierał swoje pergaminy i pakował je do torby. Zarzucił ją na ramię i raźnym krokiem wyszedł z sali, śpiesząc się na spotkanie z Mary. Gdy tylko przeszedł kilka kroków poczuł silne szarpnięcie i wylądował przygwożdżony do ściany przez parę silnych ramion należących do blond włosego Rosjanina, który patrzył na niego z wściekłością malującą się w oczach. Na widok tych oczu Potter przełknął z trudem ślinę czując ogarniającą go panikę. Chłopak patrzył na niego czarnymi jak noc, wielkimi źrenicami okolonymi jedynie cienkim paskiem fosforyzującej zieleni. Za plecami Detlefa, James zauważył opartego o ścianę Syriusza, którego spojrzenie utkwione w nim ciskało gromy. Zaciśnięte mocno szczęki zdradzały ledwo powstrzymywane zdenerwowanie. Trzymający go chłopak dyszał ciężko, jednak rozluźnił uścisk i opuścił ręce, gdy barczysty brunet położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- O co ci chodzi do cholery? – Wycharczał Potter rozmasowując sobie bolącą szyję. Blondyn wyrwał się brunetowi i ponownie przycisnął go do ściany zaciskając dłonie na jego ramionach z nadludzką wręcz siłą. Przestraszone spojrzenie gryfona padło na jego przyjaciela, który teraz z zainteresowaniem oglądał swoje paznokcie udając, że nic nie widzi.

- Kto dał ci prawo do ranienia innych? – Wysyczał blondyn nienaturalnie głębokim głosem. – Kto dał ci prawo do sprawiania bólu swoimi domysłami? Kto dał ci prawo do oceniania mimo niewiedzy? No pytam się, kto? – Coraz trudniej było mu panować nad swoimi emocjami. Miał ogromną ochotę rozkwasić temu rozczochrańcowi twarz.

- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi stary. – Wymamrotał James, klnąc się w duchu za swój brak odwagi.

- O co mi chodzi? Chodzi mi o to, że swoimi głupimi tekstami sprawiłeś dzisiaj ból dziewczynie, która na to nie zasłużyła. – Wysyczał Detlef pochylając się niżej nad Jamesem. – Nie wiem, dlaczego ona cię kocha, ale zrobię wszystko by o tobie zapomniała… - szepnął, tak cicho by usłyszał tylko gryfon, pełnym jadu głosem, pozwalając by na chwilę zapanowała nad nim zazdrość. – Brzydzę się tobą. – Dodał już głośniej i puszczając chłopaka udał się wraz z suszącym mu głowę kuzynem w stronę ich salonu. Uśmiechnął się ironicznie na wspomnienie zdziwienia pomieszanego z rozpaczą w czekoladowych oczach chłopaka.

James osunął się po ścianie i schował twarz w dłoniach próbując wyrównać oddech i uspokoić walące serce. Po kilku chwilach podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na wciąż opierającego się o ścianę Blacka.

- Dzięki za pomoc. – Warknął z wyrzutem rozcierając bolące ramiona.

- Zawsze do usług. – Odwarknął mu chłopak, pochodząc i pochylając się nad nim. – Chociaż Merlin mi świadkiem, że sam bym się nie opanował i rozkwasił ci mordę za to, co zrobiłeś. – Po czym wyprostował się i ruszył w stronę Pokoju Wspólnego

- O co wam wszystkim chodzi? – Do uszu Syriusza doleciało pełne pretensji i niezrozumienia pytanie. Przystanął i spojrzał przez ramię na stojącego już przyjaciela.

- Chodzi nam o to, że Cole był przyjacielem Lilki.

- Jak to był? – Zapytał zdezorientowany James. – Pokłócili się?

Syriusz popatrzył na niego z pogardą.

- Cola zamordowano trzy dni przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego, na oczach Evans. – Mruknął wypranym z emocji głosem. – Może teraz przestaniesz snuć swoje kretyńskie domysły na temat związków Lily. Zajmij się sobą. – Warknął i odszedł nie zaszczycając zdruzgotanego tą wiadomością Pottera ani jednym spojrzeniem.

- Byli tylko przyjaciółmi… - mruknął sam do siebie czując jak rozpacz opanowuje całe jego ciało. Tamując jęk bólu ruszył przed siebie korytarzami pełnymi uczniów.

_[...] Zawsze istnieje możliwość pomyłki, co do ludzi, których kochamy. To najgorszy błąd, jaki można popełnić.*_

James Potter popełnił błąd i dotarło to do niego z całą mocą właśnie w tej chwili.

**xXxXxXx**

Siedziała w miękkim fotelu wpatrzona niewidzącym wzrokiem w ścianę naprzeciwko. Mechanicznym ruchem podnosiła do ust papierosa i wypełniała płuca szarym dymem, próbując zniwelować ucisk, który pojawił się niewiadomo skąd. Powiedziała Sashy, że chce być sama i teraz w tej samotności czuła się źle. Tak bardzo tęskniła, a ta tęsknota tak bardzo bolała, że nie mogła wytrzymać. Chciała krzyczeć i rzucać przedmiotami, chciała biec do Pottera i wygarnąć mu, co o nim myśli, powiedzieć jak bardzo ją krzywdzi. A jednak siedziała nadal w fotelu odpalając kolejnego papierosa od poprzedniego. W sypialni było szaro od dymu, który gryzł w oczy, ale nie popłynęła z nich żadna łza.

Ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi wyrwało ją z letargu.

- Mówiłam, że chcę zostać sama. – Warknęła poirytowana nie patrząc na osobą, która zakłóciła jej spokój. W głębi duszy cieszyła się jednak, że ktoś przyszedł.

Podniosła się z fotela i położyła się twarzą w stronę okna na dywanie. Po chwili do jej nozdrzy doleciał znany zapach męskich perfum. Czuła jak chłopak kładzie się za nią i delikatnie otula ramionami. Po jej ciele przeszły ciarki, kiedy poczuła ciepły oddech na swoim karku. Instynktownie przysunęła się bliżej niego wtulając twarz w miękki rękaw swetra. Słowa nie były potrzebne. Leżeli w ciszy wtuleni w siebie rozkoszując się bliskością.

- Wiesz, że… - zacięła się i splotła swoją dłoń z jego.

- Wiem… - szepnął w jej włosy powodując kolejne dreszcze. – Ale poczekam. I zrobię wszystko byś była szczęśliwa. – Odwrócił ją do siebie twarzą i odgarnął niesforny kosmyk z jej czoła. Jego oczy przepełnione były czułością i troską. Westchnęła i wtuliła głowę w zagięcie jego ramienia upajając się zapachem perfum, które działały na nią jak afrodyzjak.

- Gdybym mogła ci cokolwiek obiecać… - Szeptała wplatając dłoń w jego włosy nad karkiem i bawiąc się nimi. – Nie mogę ci obiecać, że kiedyś będziemy razem, ale mogę ci obiecać, że nie narażę twojego życia, nawet za cenę szczęścia. – Podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy.

Serce zabiło mu szybciej na widok tych smutnych zielonych tęczówek, chciał sprawić żeby znowu były wesołe i roześmiane.

- A co jeśli sam bym chciał narazić swoje życie? – Nie zastanawiał się skąd wie o klątwie i pocałunku. Mało go to obchodziło. W tym momencie liczyły się tylko jej malinowe usta, tak kuszące, że trudno było się im oprzeć. Zbliżył powoli twarz do jej twarzy.

- Powiedziałabym nie… - Delikatnie położyła mu dłoń na wargach, patrząc poważnie w oczy. – Nie wiem, dlaczego, ale jesteś dla mnie ważny i nie pozwolę, żeby stała ci się krzywda.

Detlef zachłysnął się powietrzem z radości, jaka wypełniła jego serce po tym wyznaniu. Przyciągnął Lily do siebie przytulając mocno. Dała mu nadzieję, chociaż nic nie obiecywała. Pozwoliła mu cieszyć się nią i żyć wierząc, że marzenia kiedyś się spełnią.

Trwali tak przytuleni ciesząc się swoją obecnością. Nie potrzebowali niczego więcej.

**xXxXxXx**

- Jak brzmiało to przeklęte hasło… - Syriusz już dobre dziesięć minut stał przed obrazem białego kota perskiego, który przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem. – Że też jestem takim kretynem żeby zapomnieć, jakie było hasło…

Za chwilę miał zacząć się obiad, a po nim popołudniowa transmutacja, jednak żaden z mieszkańców dormitoriów na trzecim piętrze nie palił się do wyjścia.

- Cholera jasna! – Warknął zrezygnowany chłopak i oparł się o ścianę. Pozostało mu tylko czekać. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił myślom płynąć swobodnie. Taka chwila relaksu zdarzała mu się nad wyraz rzadko ostatnimi czasy. Z kieszeni wyciągnął czarnego papierosa i nie przejmując się tym, że ktoś go może zobaczyć odpalił go, zaciągając się dymem o delikatnym goździkowym posmaku.

- Jak wy możecie palić to świństwo? – Jakby z oddali dobiegł do niego cichy głos. Otworzył leniwie oczy i napotkał na spojrzenie fiołkowych tęczówek, które sprawiło, że jego serce wywinęło dziwnego koziołka.

- Kwestia przyzwyczajenia. – Odparł spokojnie gasząc papierosa na posadzce i usuwając niedopałek jednym ruchem różdżki. – Wpuścisz mnie do waszego salonu? Zapomniałem hasła, a za chwilę obiad. Muszę przypilnować Lilki. – Odwrócił wzrok starając się uspokoić szalejący organ w klatce piersiowej. _„Po prostu mnie zaskoczyła swoim pojawieniem się…" _wmawiał sobie w myślach obserwując małego pajączka mozolnie wspinającego się po kamiennej ścianie. Usłyszawszy szczęk odsuwanego portretu wszedł do środka i dopadł drzwi do sypialni Evans. Nie miał w zwyczaju pukać, więc otworzył je z rozmachem i stanął jak wryty.

- Czego? – Warknęła dziewczyna podnosząc głowę z ramienia Detlefa.

- No… Ten… Eeee… - Syriusz jąkał się jak małe dziecko, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. – Obiad zaraz jest. – W końcu udało mu się sklecić trochę nieskładne zdanie, mimo iż wciąż pozostawał w głębokim szoku.

- Tak, tak mamusiu już idę. – Mruknęła ironicznie dziewczyna przyjmując pomocną dłoń blondyna by łatwiej wstać. – A następnym razem pukaj, ok?  
>Black skinął głową na znak zgody i wycofał się do salonu gdzie Sasha zaśmiewała się w najlepsze leżąc na kanapie.<p>

- I z czego się śmiejesz? – Zapytał zirytowany.

- Z ciebie… - Odparła z trudem łapiąc powietrze. – Gdybyś widział swoją minę też byś się śmiał.

Syriusz usiadł na jednym z foteli krzyżując ręce na piersi. Nie chciał pokazać swojego zdenerwowania i zażenowania całą sytuacją. Co to, to nie. On nie pokaże, że poczuł się głupio. A na dodatek ten jej dźwięczny śmiech doprowadzał go do szewskiej pasji. Ze swojej sypialni wyszedł Dimitr i przyglądał się całej sytuacji ze zdziwioną miną, po czym wzruszył ramionami przywołując na twarz kpiący uśmieszek. Już szykował w głowie plan jak rozzłościć Blacka, gdy jego wzrok padł na Lily i Detlefa wychodzących z sypialni dziewczyny. Popatrzył na kuzyna podejrzliwie, lecz gdy ten nieznacznie pokręcił głową odetchnął z ulgą. Lęk opuścił jego ciało na chwile pozwalając swobodnie oddychać. Co, jak co, ale nie chciał aby kuzynowi coś się stało. Może jego pobudki były czysto egoistyczne, ale usprawiedliwiał się tym, że tak czy inaczej martwi się o Detlefa. Nie ważne, że dlatego iż nie chciał zająć jego miejsca. Nie był gotowy do przejęcia tak wielkiej odpowiedzialności, jaką było bycie spadkobiercą najstarszego wampirzego rodu. A taki byłby jego obowiązek gdyby Detlefowi coś się stało.

**xXxXxXx**

Lily siedziała przy stole Gryffindoru starając się zjeść nałożoną jej przez Blacka porcję sałatki z kurczakiem. Miała wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniała i że było to bardzo ważne. Niemrawo grzebała widelcem w talerzu próbując sobie przypomnieć. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na jednej z młodszych uczennic Domu Lwa, która nerwowo przeglądała kalendarz. _„Kalendarz… Nie, niemożliwe… Jaka dziś jest data?"_ myślała gorączkowo próbując dojść, jaki jest dziś dzień roku.

- Osz w mordę! – Krzyknęła zwracając na siebie uwagę sporej części osób siedzących w Sali. Nie zwracając na to najmniejszej uwagi wyciągnęła z torby kawałek pergaminu i szybko naskrobała parę zdań. – Jak mogłam zapomnieć… - Mruczała pod nosem zwijając papier w rulonik i jednym ruchem różdżki odsyłając go w stronę Dumbledore'a.

Syriusz przyglądał się z zainteresowaniem jej zachowaniu, nie mając pojęcia, co mogło się stać. Ciekawość go zżerała od środka, ale z całych sił powstrzymywał się od zadania jakiegokolwiek pytania. Gdy przed dziewczyną zmaterializowała się mała karteczka zapisana szmaragdowym atramentem, na jej twarzy odmalowała się ogromna ulga.

- Co jest mała? – Spytał pochylając się w jej stronę.

- Później… - Zbyła go wracając do jedzenia. W środku jednak łajała się za swoje zapominalstwo. Była wściekła na siebie, że tak zatraciła się we własnych problemach, zapominając. Z niechęcią odłożyła widelec i bez słowa wyszła z Wielkiej Sali. Musiała się uspokoić, a znała tylko jeden niezawodny sposób. Zimny wiatr hulający po błoniach spowodował, że zadrżała z zimna. Otulając się szczelniej czarną szatą ruszyła wzdłuż murów zamku, do miejsca, w którym wbijały się w nie wielkie głazy. Przysiadła za jednym z nich i zapaliła papierosa. Toksyczny dym wypełnił jej płuca, przynosząc złudne uczucie spokoju. Dłoń błądząca po mokrej, żółtej trawie natrafiła na kamień, który już po chwili odbił się z głuchym trzaskiem od jednego z głazów.

- Jak mogłam zapomnieć! – Krzyknęła dziewczyna chowając twarz w podciągniętych pod brodę kolanach. – Jak mogłam zapomnieć, że dziś miałby urodziny? – Mruknęła już ciszej czując na ramieniu ciepłą dłoń.

- Jak chcesz to pojadę z tobą. – Podniosła wzrok i spojrzała w szare tęczówki swojego przyjaciela. – Z resztą, nawet, jeśli nie chcesz, to i tak pojadę, bo gotowa jesteś wplatać się w kolejne kłopoty. – Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko siadając koło niej i odpalając czarnego papierosa.

- Jakbym miała ich już mało… - mruknęła ironicznie rozkoszując się delikatnym aromatem goździków. – Dziękuję… - Oparła głowę na ramieniu Syriusza i zapatrzyła się w ponury krajobraz. _„Dobrze mieć przyjaciół"_ uśmiechnęła się delikatnie na tę myśli.

_"Umiej być przyjacielem, znajdziesz przyjaciela."_

_Ignacy Krasicki (1735 – 1801)_

_**xXxXxXx**  
><em>

*** **Jonathan Carroll — Dziecko na niebie - Phil Strayhorn


	9. Chapter 8

**Trwając we wspomnieniach**

„_Wspomnienia to jedyny wehikuł czasu, jakim dysponujemy"_

_Łukasz Świderski_

Wiatr przenosił uschnięte liście z miejsca na miejsce z cichym szelestem. Tańczył między kamiennymi płytami wprowadzając w dygotanie płomienie zniczy. Zapach topionego wosku mieszał się z wonią kwiatów i mokrej ziemi. Po niebie przesuwały się ciężkie, szare chmury wróżące deszcz. Na pozbawionym liści drzewie przysiadło stado kruków od czasu do czasu mącąc ciszę przyprawiającym o dreszcze krakaniem. Mrok otulał powoli świat. Tylko chyboczące płomienie dawały trochę światła nadając cmentarzowi nutki tajemniczości.

Przy jednym z grobów stały w ciszy dwie postacie. Wiatr bawił się połami ich płaszczy, które wydymały się na kształt czarnych skrzydeł. Rudowłosa dziewczyna przykucnęła przy kamiennej płycie i odgarnęła z niej kilka zabłąkanych liści. Delikatnie przejechała opuszkami palców po wyrytych w kamieniu prostych literach, a w jej oczach zalśniły łzy.

_Cały dom wypełniał zapach ciasta marchewkowego, które studziło się na stole w kuchni i czekało na polukrowanie. Mała ruda dziewczynka biegała po salonie układając w wazonach białe lilie. Roześmiana pobiegła wylizać resztki słodkiego lukru z miski, którą podała jej mama. _

_- Lily, moja koleżanka przyjdzie do nas ze swoim synkiem. Będziesz się z nim bawić? – Blondynka podeszła do swojej córki i potargała jej długie, rude włosy. Dziewczynka tylko skinęła głową nie odrywając się od dokładnego wylizywania słodkiej masy. _

_Gdy rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi Jane Evans poszła otworzyć, a za nią podreptała mała Lily, oblizując palce z białej, słodkiej substancji. Za drzwiami stała wysoka szatynka o miodowych oczach opierając dłonie na ramionach chłopca, który rozglądał się niepewnie. Czteroletnia Lily przekrzywiła główkę w prawą stronę, przyglądając się przybyszowi uważnie, po czym podeszła do niego wyciągając małą, brudną rączkę._

_- Choć, jestem Lily. Zostało jeszcze trochę lukru w misce, podzielę się z tobą. Lubisz lukier?_

_- Cześć, mam na imię Roger. – Chłopczyk uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i podał jej rękę. – Uwielbiam lukier i ty chyba też, bo masz go we włosach._

_Dwójka roześmianych dzieci popędziła do kuchni i rozpoczęła kłótnię o to, kto pierwszy będzie wyjadał z miski…_

Wspomnienie rozmyło się w spływających po policzkach łzach, które zdecydowanie otarła. Podniosła się i jednym machnięciem różdżki umieściła na szczycie kamiennej płyty białą lilie z krwistoczerwonym środkiem. Podeszła z opuszczoną głową do stojącego nieopodal chłopaka, który przytulił ją mocno do siebie.

- Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś ze mną. – Wyszeptała Lily w poły płaszcza Syriusza. – Sama nie dałabym rady.

- Cicho maleńka. – Pogłaskał ją po włosach, po czym podniósł jej twarz za podbródek zmuszając by na niego spojrzała. – Mówiłem, że nigdy cie nie zostawię…

- On też tak mówił… - Przerwała mu spoglądając na nagrobek.

- Przecież on wciąż jest koło ciebie i czuwa nad tobą. – Black delikatnie otarł spływające po policzkach dziewczyny słone łzy. – Musiał być dla ciebie bardzo ważny… - Dodał po chwili wpatrując się w wyryte na płycie imię i nazwisko.

- Był, jest i będzie…

- Chodźmy już. – Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i ruszyła z Syriuszem w stronę bramy, gdzie czekał na nich świastoklik.

Przystanęła na chwilę i spojrzała przez ramię na niknący w mroku nagrobek.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego Cole. – Szepnęła cicho, a po jej policzku spłynęła ostatnia, samotna łza, która po chwili porwał wiatr.

**xXxXxXx**

„_Gdy martwimy się o kogoś, na kim nam zależy, zaczynamy zachowywać się irracjonalnie. Nasza wyobraźnia podsuwa nam najróżniejsze wizje tego, co mogło się wydarzyć nie bacząc na ich nierealność…"_

Mary z trzaskiem zatrzasnęła grubą księgę i rzuciła nią w kąt pokoju. Drżące dłonie schowała w rękawy przydługiego swetra i nerwowo rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Jej wzrok padł na kilka zasuszonych róż zwisających z ram łóżka. Ich delikatny zapach wypełniał cały pokój i drażnił jej nozdrza. Rozbiegane spojrzenie padło na ramki stojące gęsto na półkach. Podniosła się powoli i podeszła bliżej. Wzięła do ręki jedno ze zdjęć i uśmiechnęła się blado.

_- Mary! No chodź! Będzie fajnie, zobaczysz._

_- Nigdzie się nie wybieram... Zostaw mnie w spokoju ty ruda małpo, chcę się pouczyć…_

_- Alice czy ona nazwała mnie właśnie rudą małpą?_

_- Tak… Właśnie tak cię nazwała Lily…_

_- To oznacza wojnę!_

Wspomnienie rozmyło się, a zdjęcie, z którego uśmiechały się trzy dziewczyny całe pokryte białym pierzem wróciło na swoje miejsce, będąc żywą pamiątką największej wojny na poduszki, jaką widziało ich dormitorium. Drżące dłonie dziewczyny zacisnęły się na kolejnym zdjęciu. Siedmioro nastolatków stało na błoniach przed starym zamkiem i uśmiechało się radośnie. Wyglądali na góra piętnaście lat. Rozczochrany chłopak wpatrywał się z uwielbieniem w rudą dziewczyną, która go ignorowała. Drobna szatynka nieśmiało patrzyła w jego stronę.

_- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego Lily nie chce umówić się z Jamesem…_

_- Ona go uważa za skończonego idiotę i pozera… Chyba właśnie, dlatego nie chce się z nim umówić…_

_- Ale przecież on wcale taki nie jest… To naprawdę inteligentny i zabawny chłopak, a do tego bardzo przystojny…_

_- Mary…_

_- Tak Alice?_

_- Czy ty przypadkiem… No wiesz…_

_- Myślałam, że tego nie widać…_

Odłożyła ramkę z powrotem na miejsce, po raz kolejny odczuwając targające nią w ten dzień emocje. Jej wzrok padł na fotografię oprawioną w czerwoną ramkę wyróżniającą się wśród innych brązowych. Brązowe oczy zaszły mgiełką łez, gdy pamięć wywołała wspomnienie dnia, w którym było zrobione.

_- Mary…_

_- Stało się coś? Jesteś tak poważny…_

_- Ja… _

_- Masz zimne dłonie. Denerwujesz się?_

_- Możesz mi nie przerywać?_

_- Przepraszam…_

_- Ja się w tobie chyba zakochałem…_

Drżącą dłonią dotknęła ust przypominając sobie ich pierwszy pocałunek. Z westchnięciem odwróciła się od ramek i wyszła z sypialni. Pokój Wspólny wypełniony był gwarem rozmawiających uczniów i szelestem pergaminów. Gdy stanęła na końcu schodów o jej nogi otarł się czarny kot, lecz nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Rozglądała się za rozczochraną, czarną czupryną należącą do jej chłopaka. Nie zauważyła jej nigdzie. Zrezygnowana opadła na najbliższą miękką pufę chowając twarz w dłoniach. Były zimne i drżące, co zdradzało jej zdenerwowanie. Nie widziała Jamesa od śniadania. Mieli się spotkać przed obiadem, ale nie przyszedł. Nie pojawił się też na popołudniowej transmutacji. Martwiła się. Przeczuwała, że coś musiało się stać. Usłyszała skrzypienie otwieranego przejścia pod portretem i podniosła wzrok mając nadzieję, że w dziurze zobaczy Jamesa. Westchnęła przeciągle widząc, wchodzącego do Pokoju Wspólnego Blacka, za którym pojawiła się ruda czupryna należąca do Evans. Na widok byłej przyjaciółki coś ścisnęło ją w środku. Podniosła się i ruszyła zdecydowanym krokiem w stronę rozmawiającej dwójki.

- Co ty tu robisz? Nie masz swojego prywatnego salonu? – Spytała siląc się na sarkastyczny i pewny siebie ton, patrząc z wyraźną niechęcią na rudą dziewczynę. Coś podpowiadało jej, że nieobecność Jamesa ma związek właśnie z nią.

- Stoję i rozmawiam. – Odparła Lily rzucając od niechcenia okiem na postać swojej byłej przyjaciółki. – Jakbyś zapomniała wciąż jestem w Gryffindorze.

- Nie da się ukryć… - Mruknął Black przypatrując się obydwu dziewczynom.

Mary zarumieniła się lekko i spuściła głowę przypatrując się swoim butom. Nigdy nie była zbyt pewna siebie, zwłaszcza w towarzystwie Evans. Podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na Blacka.

- Nie widziałeś Jamesa?

- Ostatni raz po zaklęciach, a co? – Spytał przypatrując się uważnie szatynce. Ze zdziwieniem dostrzegł jej rozbiegane spojrzenie i drżące dłonie, co było oznaką zdenerwowania. Mimo niechęci, jaką zawsze darzył pannę Adams, zrobiło mu się jej żal.

- Od tamtej pory nikt go nie widział… - Mruknęła niewyraźnie w odpowiedzi, czując jak w gardle rośnie jej gula.

Black popatrzył na Lily, która z zainteresowaniem oglądała swoje paznokcie. _„Pozory"_ przeszło mu przez myśl.

- Myślę, że prędzej czy później się znajdzie. Zdaje się, że miał sporo spraw do przemyślenia. – Powiedział lekko, patrząc na wciąż zdenerwowaną twarz Mary. – Nie masz się, o co martwić. – Dodał poklepując ją po ramieniu, po czym zniknął za Lily w przejściu za gobelinem z herbem Domu Lwa.

Mary zrezygnowana i wciąż zdenerwowana wróciła do swojego pokoju i położyła na łóżku. Z całych sił przytuliła miękką, czerwoną poduszkę starając się stłumić szloch, który pragnął wyrwać się z jej piersi. Czuła się bezbronna i słaba, gdy obok niej nie było rozczochranego Gryfona.

- Gdzie jesteś James? – Szepnęła cicho zamykając oczy. Jej zmęczone nerwami ciało poddało się objęciom Morfeusza.

**xXxXxXx**

Pokój Życzeń był miejscem o istnieniu, którego niewiele osób wiedziało. Z grona tych posiadających tę wiedzę tylko nieliczni wiedzieli gdzie znajduje się do niego wejście i jak się dostać do wnętrza. On wiedział.

To dla niego pomieszczenie na siódmym piętrze przybrało wygląd pustego pokoju, pośrodku którego stał prosty stolik i jedno krzesło. Opadł ciężko na drewniany mebel, opierając łokcie o blat schował twarz w dłoniach i siedział w bezruchu tracąc poczucie czasu. Wrócił do rzeczywistości dopiero, gdy skronie zaczęły pulsować bólem. Podniósł smutne czekoladowe oczy i spojrzał pusto przed siebie starając się rozmasować palcami bolące miejsce. Stan otępienia, w jakim się znajdował powoli ustępował za sprawą coraz głośniej powtarzanego jak mantra zdania. „_…ona cie kocha…_".

Potrząsnął energicznie głową próbując uciszyć drażniący głos, jednak spowodował tylko nasilenie się bólu. Z tysiąca myśli wyrwała się jedna, formując obraz pękatej butelki napełnionej bursztynowym płynem. Po chwili taka sama butelka stała przed nim na stoliku tuż obok szklanki i miseczki z lodem. Prychnął i napełnił naczynie do pełna. Gdy podnosił dłoń do ust przed nim pojawiło się lustro, w którym odbijała się cała jego postać, pochylona nad stołem. Upijając alkohol z naczynia przyglądał się swoim zgarbionym plecom i głowie ukrytej w ramionach. Z czekoladowych oczu bił smutek i rezygnacja. Nawet wiecznie rozczochrane włosy oklapły smętnie, dopełniając obrazu „nędzy i rozpaczy".

Kolejne toasty wznoszone do lustra powodowały przesuwanie się przed oczami wspomnień tych, w których po niewczasie dostrzegał oznaki jej zainteresowania nim. Wszystkie nieśmiałe uśmiechy, delikatne rumieńce i przeciągłe spojrzenia uwidaczniały się coraz bardziej z każdą wypitą szklaneczką. Opróżniona butelka ustąpiła miejsca pełnej by po chwili roztrzaskać się o kamienną ścianą ozdabiając nagą podłogę dywanem delikatnych odłamków szkła. Cichy jęk rozpaczy rozdarł ciszę, gdy z morza wspomnień wypłynął na powierzchnię wyraz jej twarzy we wrześniu na peronie, gdy zobaczyła go przytulającego Mary.

- Jestem nikim… - Mruknął uśmiechając się do swojego odbicia, które skinęło głową na znak, że się z nim zgadza. – Stałem się nikim przez własną głupotę. A teraz… - Kolejny łyk bursztynowego płynu schłodził mu gardło. – Teraz mogę tylko starać się nie skrzywdzić większej ilości osób… Zacznę od jutra… Bo dziś… Dziś jeszcze chcę trwać w wspomnieniach, bo jutro będę musiał o nich zapomnieć…

Pomieszczenie rozmazało się za sprawą łez, które nieproszone wtargnęły do jego oczy i potoczyły się po policzkach, znacząc na nich słone ścieżki. Nie tamował ich, pozwalając spokojnie płynąć w dół twarzy. W każdej z kryształowych kropelek kryło się jedno wspomnienie. Pierwszy raz od dawna pozwolił sobie na chwilę słabości i poczuł się dużo lepiej. Każda łza ściągała z jego barków fragment ogromnego ciężaru, przywracając na nowo wiarę w siebie i własne możliwości. Odnalazł w sobie nową siłę by podołać, choć gdzieś wśród zamroczonych alkoholem myśli tliła się iskierka niepewności. A tuż obok niej żarzył się węgielek bólu i rozpaczy, który miał nigdy nie zgasnąć by wciąż mu przypominać, o tym, co stracił i w jaki sposób to zrobił.

Powieki zaczęły mu się kleić, a głowa ciążyła jakby była ze stali. W uszach szumiało od wypitego alkoholu, który spowodował również wirowanie świata. Chłopak oparł czoło o chłodny blat stolika i przeniósł się do krainy snów i marzeń. James Potter spał twardo śniąc o życiu przepełnionym wewnętrznym bólem. Podłożył sobie dłoń pod głowę i mruknął coś niezrozumiale, gdy wśród sennych marzeń dostrzegł rudą dziewczynę oddalającą się od niego coraz bardziej. I mimo że całym sercem chciał ją zatrzymać, nie ruszył się z miejsca nawet o milimetr. Patrzył tęsknie na niknącą w oddali postać trzymając za rękę drobną szatynkę i czując jak ból rozdziera go od środka.

James Potter dokonał wyboru.

**xXxXxXx**

Puszysty dywan był wręcz idealnym miejscem do nauki. Z takiego założenia wychodziła Lily i przekonała do tego również Syriusza. Leżeli na miękkim materiale obłożeni ze wszystkich stron księgami i zwojami pergaminu. Wokół walały się połamane pióra, puste szklanki i ogryzki jabłek. Ciszę przerywał miarowy odgłos przewracanych kartek, dźwięk palącego się w kominku drewna i szum wiatru za oknem.

Lily systematycznie zapełniała drobnym pismem zwój pergaminu, co jakiś czas zerkając do leżącej przed nią księgi. Od czasu do czasu przygryzała koniec swojego orlego pióra, zastanawiając się jak ubrać w słowa informacje na temat zaklęcia Fideliusa. Jej wypracowanie miało zajmowało już prawie jeden zwój pergaminu, ale wciąż uważała, że nie jest dostatecznie dobre. W chwili zamyślenia przed jej oczami pojawiła się wykrzywiona w ironicznym uśmiechu twarz profesora Spellmana. Prychnęła cicho pod nosem zastanawiając się, dlaczego ten nowy profesor tak się na nią uwziął.

_Spokojny głos profesora wypełniał każdy zakamarek sali mieszając się z miarowym skrzypiniem piór. Wszystkie głowy pochylały się nad swoimi pergaminami, by zanotować wszystkie najważniejsze informacje, które podawał nauczyciel. Lily siedziała podpierając ciążącą głowę na ręce i niemrawo wodziła piórem po pergaminie tworząc ozdobne wzorki i szlaczki. Po raz kolejny lekcja wydawała jej się nudna jak flaki z olejem i ciągnąca się jak nitki lukru. Na myśl o swoim ulubionym smakołyku westchnęła przeciągle, co zwróciło uwagę kilku osób siedzących najbliżej. Spojrzała na swoją kartkę i po raz kolejny dostrzegła na niej kształt Lodowej Róży. Jak poprzednio chciała ją zmiąć i wrzucić do torby, gdy niespodziewanie pergamin zniknął z jej ławki. Rozejrzała się zdezorientowana i dostrzegła, iż profesor Spellman z mściwym uśmieszkiem wpatruje się w jej pracę z dzisiejszych zajęć._

_- Jak widzę panna Evans nie jest zainteresowana moimi wykładami i umila sobie czas rysując jakieś bazgroły. – Jego ironiczny głos wypełnił salę i spowodował, że wszystkie oczy wlepiły się w nią. – Gryffindor właśnie stracił przez panią dziesięć punktów. – Na twarzy nauczyciela pojawił się wyraz satysfakcji._

_Coś się w niej zagotowało, lodowy potwór obudził się i z trudem udało jej się powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem kilku „miłych" słów. Popatrzyła na profesora zimno i wróciła do kreślenia esów i floresów na czystym kawałku pergaminu. _

_- A daj ty mi święty spokój koleś… - Mruknęła pod nosem mając nadzieję, że zrobiła to wystarczająco cicho. Niestety nadzieje okazały się płonne._

_- Minus dziesięć punktów za brak szacunku dla nauczyciela. – Spellman nie podniósł nawet głowy znad przeglądanego podręcznika. – Niech pani zostanie na chwilę po lekcji panno Evans. Omówimy pani karę._

_Lily prychnęła w duchu i do końca lekcji siedziała z założonymi rękami, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w tablice. Czuła jak lodowy potwór urządza sobie wesołe harce w jej wnętrzu próbując sprawić by straciła nad sobą panowanie. „Nie tym razem." przeszło jej przez myśl i ze wszystkich sił skupiła się na uspokojeniu się. Gdy zabrzmiał dzwon oznajmiający koniec lekcji powoli zaczęła pakować swoje rzeczy do torby. Detlef i Sasha posłali jej współczujące spojrzenia, Dimitr przechodząc obok poklepał pocieszająco po ramieniu, a Syriusz wyszczerzył do niej zęby w zawadiackim uśmiechu podnosząc do góry kciuk. Zrezygnowana pokręciła głową i podeszła do biurka, przy którym siedział nauczyciel i wpatrywał się w jej rysunek._

_- Co to jest, panno Evans?_

_- Bazgroły. – Wzruszyła ramionami nie siląc się na uprzejmy ton._

_Młody nauczyciel popatrzył na nią przeszywającym wzrokiem próbując coś wyczytać z jej obojętnej twarzy. Nie udało mu się, więc schował rysunek do teczki i spojrzał na nią poważnie._

_- Dlaczego nie uważasz na moich lekcjach Evans?_

_- Bo materiał teoretyczny mam opanowany i wydaje mi się, że niczego więcej się nie dowiem. – Odpowiedziała lekko przyglądając się swoim paznokciom._

_Profesor spojrzał na jej oceny i uśmiechnął się krzywo widząc same Wybitne._

_- Nie upoważnia cię to do braku szacunku i bimbania sobie na moich zajęciach. Jeśli będziesz tak dalej postępować stracisz więcej punktów. – Popatrzył na stojącą przed nim dziewczynę i po raz kolejny miał wrażenie, że kryje się w niej dużo więcej niż można by przypuszczać. – Napiszesz dla mnie esej o zaklęciu Fideliusa. Na jutro._

_- Dobrze. – Mruknęła niezadowolona i skierowała się w stronę drzwi. Już miała rękę na klamce, gdy doleciał do niej cichy głos nauczyciela._

_- Zwój pergaminu. _

_Z trudem powstrzymała się od trzaśnięcia drzwiami…_

Wspomnienie rozmyło się, gdy przed jej twarzą pojawiła się machająca dłoń należąca do Syriusza.

- No w końcu. Ładnie odpłynęłaś, mówię do ciebie od pięciu minut a ty nic. – Zaśmiał się chłopak. – Myślałaś o jakimś przystojniaku? Na przykład o takim jednym blondynie. – Poruszył znacząco brwiami, po czym ze śmiechem uchylił się przed lecącą w jego stronę grubą księgom.

- Black, daj sobie siana. – Lily pokazała mu język i rozejrzała się za książkom, w której miała nadzieje znaleźć brakujące informacje. – Podaj mi z łaski swojej to tomiszcze, z którego zrobiłeś sobie stolik.

Gdy opasła księga znalazła się w jej dłoniach, wróciła do pisania, a przynajmniej miała taki zamiar, bo przerwało jej chrząknięcie chłopaka. Spojrzała na niego i uniosła brew w wyrazie zdumienia widząc jego zakłopotanie. Nerwowo trzymał w dłoni zapisany pochyłym pismem pergamin i patrzył na nią z miną zbitego psa.

- Dobra daj to, ale ty poprawisz mój esej z transmutacji. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego i podała mu swoje zadanie biorąc jego. Szybko przejrzała to, co napisał o eliksirze chwilowego zaniku pamięci, wykreśliła kilka zdań i dopisała parę informacji, o których zapomniał. – No powiem, że całkiem nieźle ci to poszło. Widać, że korki z Sashą ci służą. – Mrugnęła do niego i podała mu poprawione zadanie.

- Wiesz Evans, twoje też nie było by takie złe gdybyś mniej skupiała się na technicznej stronie przemiany szafy w kozę. – Uśmiechnął się do niej łobuzersko podając poprawione wypracowanie. – Teraz powinno być dobrze, ale jakbyś czegoś nie rozumiała to mogę ci wytłumaczyć.

- Dzięki, zastanowię się. Chociaż zdecydowanie bardziej przydałaby mi się pomoc z OPCM. – Westchnęła zrezygnowana i dopisała ostatni akapit do eseju na zaklęcia. – No przynajmniej karne zadanie mam za sobą. – Z satysfakcją przeciągnęła się i wzrokiem poszukała paczki papierosów, która powinna leżeć gdzieś wśród strzępów pergaminu.

- Tego szukasz? – Black machnął jej przed nosem poszukiwanym przedmiotem, po czym wyciągnął jednego papierosa i odrzucił jej resztę opakowania. – Pozwolisz, że się poczęstuje?

- I tak to już zrobiłeś, więc nie rozumiem, po co pytasz. – Mruknęła zaciągając się błękitnym dymem. – Jak dobrze, że jutro piątek.

- Nooo… Idziemy na kolacje? – Chłopak podniósł się z dywanu i wyciągnął rękę pomagając dziewczynie wstać.

**xXxXxXx**

Otulone miękkim światłem pochodni korytarze świeciły pustkami. Większość uczniów siedziała wciąż na kolacji lub w swoich Pokojach Wspólnych. Na jednym z kamiennych parapetów siedział chłopak wpatrzony w spływające po brudnej szybie krople deszczu. Za oknem szalała ulewa, z ciężkich ołowianych chmur spadały na ziemię hektolitry wody. Przez szpary w oknach na korytarz wdzierał się zimny, wilgotny wiatr. Szare oczy skryły się pod powiekami, a dłoń zacisnęła się na zapisanym równym pismem pergaminie. Druga dłoń wyciągnęła z paczki papierosa i odpaliła go różdżką. Szary dym rozmył się pozostawiając w powietrzu zapach goździków.

_- Syriusu, choćmy się pobawić! – Mały ciemnowłosy chłopiec podbiegł do swojego starszego brata i zaczął ciągnąć go za koszulkę._

_- Młody nie widzisz, że próbuje spać? – Warknął starszy chłopiec zwany Syriuszem. – Idź się pobaw magicznymi klockami._

_- Ale obiecałeś mi, że pójdziemy na plac zabaw… - W szarych oczach pojawiły się łzy zawodu._

_- No dobra, tylko nie becz… - Mruknął Syriusz czochrając włosy Regulusa. – Jak matka się dowie to nas prześwięci. – Wyszczerzył zęby w zadowolonym uśmiechu i wyszedł wraz z bratem._

Wspomnienie rozmyło się jak widok za oknem, pozostawiając po sobie tylko uczucie radości, które towarzyszyło temu wydarzeniu. Syriusz westchnął cicho i ponownie pozwolił, aby z odmętów jego pamięci wydostała się kolejna sytuacja, którą tak dobrze pamiętał.

_- Czy ciebie do końca powaliło? Stajesz się fanatykiem jak ojciec i matka. Nic tylko czysta krew, zlikwidować mugoli…Opanuj się… - Wysoki chłopak patrzył wściekle na swoją młodszą kopie, która nic sobie nie robiła z wykładu starszego brata._

_- Daj sobie spokój Syriuszu, to, że ty jesteś wyrzutkiem nie znaczy, że i ja mam taki być. – Regulus nie podniósł wzroku znad opasłego tomu o czarnej magii._

_- Po prostu się o ciebie martwię… Nie chcę, żebyś skończył tak jak oni. – Mruknął zrezygnowany Syriusz i popatrzył z troską na młodszego z Blacków._

_- Nie martw się, dam sobie radę… Nie mogę być całe życie pod twoją opieką… - Chłopak odrzucił do tyłu długie, czarne włosy i uśmiechnął się patrząc na brata. _

- Dam sobie radę… Właśnie widzę… - Syriusz prychnął niezadowolony gasząc papierosa na parapecie i usuwając niedopałek jednym machnięciem różdżki.

_- Syriuszu naprawdę musisz odejść… - Głos Regulusa drgał od smutku. _

_- Dobrze wiesz, że po tym jak publicznie przyznałem się do moich poglądów ojciec mi nie daruje. – Wysoki chłopak wrzucał w pośpiechu do plecaka najważniejsze dla siebie przedmioty i ubrania. Rzucił okiem na pokój obwieszony proporcami Gryffindoru, plakatami z roznegliżowanymi dziewczynami i motorami, po czym podszedł do dużego okna i otworzył je cicho. Ciepłe powietrze wdarło się do pomieszczenia przynosząc ze sobą zapach maciejki._

_- Dokąd pójdziesz?_

_- Pewnie do Jamesa. – Syriusz podszedł do brata i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. – Wiesz, że, mimo iż nie podzielam twoich poglądów, zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć? – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie wypowiadając te słowa._

_- Wiem… Trzymaj się… - Regulus również się uśmiechnął i przez chwilę patrzył jak jego starszy brat znika w ciemnościach za oknem._

Chłopak powoli rozwinął zmięty pergamin i delikatnie go wygładził. Spojrzał na równe literki, które układały się w zdania. Nie rozumiał, o co dokładnie chodzi, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że wpłynie to na życie wielu osób, a szczególnie na życie jego brata.

_Syriuszu!_

_Dziś podjąłem decyzję, która zaważy na moim losie. Przyłączyłem się do Czarnego Pana, który głosi idee w pełni zgadzające się z moimi poglądami. Od dziś jestem w gronie, Śmierciożerców. Wiem, że nigdy nie popierałeś moich zasad i poglądów. Wiem, że nie rozumiesz, o czym piszę. Za jakiś czas dowiesz się wszystkiego. Mam nadzieję, że postąpisz właściwie._

_Twój brat, Regulus._

- W coś ty się wpakował młody? – Mruknął do siebie chowając list do kieszeni i zeskakując z parapetu. W głowie kołatało mu się milion myśli, a układanka, którą zaczął składać w wakacje powiększyła się o kolejny element. – Oby nie w to, o czym myślę… - Szepnął i ruszył w kierunku Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru.

**xXxXxXx**

Po kolacji, podczas której Black dostał jakiś list i szybko wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali, Lily wróciła wraz z wampirami do ich wspólnego salonu. Rozsiadła się w miękkim fotelu i zapatrzyła w płonący kominek. Przypomniała sobie krótką rozmowę z Mary, która odbyła się w poniedziałek. To była ich pierwsza wymiana zdań od początku wakacji. Że też przyjaźń, która trwała przez sześć długich lat, skończyła się tak nagle i niespodziewanie. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego tak błahy powód zniszczył wspólnie spędzone lata.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją cichy głos Sashy, która leżąc na dywanie z rękami pod głową wpatrywała się w sufit.

- Dlaczego mówi się, że nadzieja umiera ostatnia?

Lily popatrzyła bystro na blondynkę i zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

- Może, dlatego, że to ona trzyma nas przy życiu… - Mruknął cicho Detlef wpatrując się w oświetlony ciepłym blaskiem ognia profil Rudej. Uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie i powróciła do wpatrywania się w płomienie.

-Jeżeli nadzieja umiera, jako ostatnia, to, co umiera, jako pierwsze? – Drążyła temat Sasha.  
>-Zaufanie. – Odpowiedziała bez wahania Lily, po czym szybko wstała i udała się do swojej sypialni.<p>

Oparła się ciężko o drzwi i osunęła po nich na podłogę. Raz straconego zaufania nie da się odbudować w niezmienionym kształcie. Rysy zawsze pozostaną, a rysa, która Mary i Alice zrobiły na jej zaufaniu, była zbyt głęboka by zapomnieć. Wspomnienie tamtej stanęło jej przed oczami, ale odgoniła je ruchem głowy. Jeszcze nie była gotowa by poradzić sobie z kolejnym demonem przeszłości. Nie rozbierając się położyła się na łóżku i momentalnie zasnęła przenosząc się w świat marzeń.


	10. Chapter 9

**Bo żyje się raz…**

_Nadmiar smutku się śmieje. Nadmiar radości płacze. _

William Blake - _Zaślubiny Nieba i Piekła_

Słońce nieśmiało wyglądało zza gęstych, szarych chmur, rozświetlając swoimi jasnymi promieniami zmokły krajobraz. Złociste smugi światła leniwie wdzierały się do pokojów przez szpary w zasłonach i drażniły śpiący kwiat młodzieży wyrywając go z ramion Morfeusza. Krótkowłosa, ruda dziewczyna jęknęła niezadowolona, gdy na jej twarzy zatańczyły rozmigotane światełka i przykryła się szczelniej kołdrą.

- Dziś sobota… - wymamrotała pod nosem i z powrotem zasnęła.

Jednak niedane było jej na dłużej pozostać w krainie sennych rozkoszy, a wszystko za sprawą pewnego osobnika płci męskiej, który z niewyobrażalnym wręcz hałasem, który obudziły nawet spetryfikowanego, wparował do pokoju głośno trzaskając drzwiami.

- Evaaaans! – Donośny głos Syriusza zawibrował w powietrzu i siłą wdarł się pod poduszkę, którą nakryła sobie głowę panna E. Chłopak w tym czasie podszedł szybkim krokiem do okna i odsłonił ciężkie, ciemnozielone zasłony wpuszczając do pomieszczenia wesołe promienie październikowego słońca. – Wstawaj rudzielcu! Idziemy biegać… - Zgrabnie uchylił się przed lecącą w jego stronę poduszką i siłą zerwał z broniącej się dziewczyny kołdrę.

- Black! Wykastruje cię łyżeczką do herbaty! – Zielone oczy ciskały gromy w śmiejącego się w najlepsze chłopaka. – Mógłbyś śmiać się ciszej? – Syknęła dziewczyna niepewnie wstając z łóżka i kierując się w stronę szafki z eliksirami.

Syriusz patrzył na nią z iskierkami rozbawienia drgającymi w oczach, gdy mrucząc pod nosem epitety, których nie powstydziłby się zawodowy chuligan szukała czegoś w przepastnej szafce.

- Mam! – Krzyknęła uradowana, krzywiąc się nieznacznie jakby tembr jej głosu wbijał w jej obolałą głowę małe szpileczki. Nie mogąc zlokalizować nigdzie swojej różdżki podeszła do chłopaka i wyrwała mu jego. Zanim zdążył zareagować z powrotem dzierżył ją w dłoni a Lilka odmierzała pięć kropli błękitnego eliksiru do wyczarowanej szklanki wody.

- No ładnie. Skoncentrowany eliksir na kaca. – Black pokiwał głową z uznaniem. – Zdolna jesteś. – Mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo patrząc jak wracają jej kolory.

- Zamknij się Black, jeśli ci życie miłe. – Sarknęła odkładając pustą szklankę na stolik i odpalając papierosa.

- Wcale nie zamierzam być cicho! Jak mogłaś pić beze mnie? – Syriusz zrobił minę obrażonego dziecka i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Proszę mi się tu ładnie tłumaczyć…

- Daj spokój… - Dziewczyna otworzyła okno i objęła się ramionami, gdy owiał ją chłodny wiatr. – Urządziłyśmy sobie wczoraj pogaduchy z Sashą i chyba za dużo wina wypiłyśmy. Szczęściara jeszcze pewnie śpi… - Mruknęła patrząc z ukosa na chłopaka.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się kpiąco i drapiąc po głowie rzucił na miękkie łóżko należące do dziewczyny. Wyciągnął z kieszeni bluzy papierosa i odpalając go spojrzał znacząco najpierw na dziewczynę a później na drzwi prowadzące do łazienki. Ruda zrezygnowana wyrzuciła niedopałek przez okno i kręcąc głową zniknęła w pomieszczeniu zabierając ze sobą swój czarny dres. Nie omieszkała ostentacyjnie trzasnąć drzwiami, co wywołało kpiący chichot leżącego chłopaka.

- Masz pięć minut! – Krzyknął w stronę drzwi i rozłożył się wygodniej na pościeli nucąc pod nosem jakąś skoczną melodię. Pogodne dni zawsze wprawiały go w dobry nastrój, a denerwowanie Lily dodatkowo go poprawiało.

**xXxXxXx**

W sobotni poranek Wielka Sala świeciła pustkami. Każdy korzystał z okazji odespania ciężkiego tygodnia i wylegiwał się dłużej niż zwykle. Przy stole Gryffindoru James Potter jadł śniadanie czytając Proroka Codziennego i od czasu do czasu gładząc dłoń Mary leżącą na stole. Do jego uszu powoli docierał zbliżający się tupot stóp, głośny śmiech i znajomy głos rzucający przysłowiowym mięsem. Leniwie spojrzał w stronę drzwi i zobaczył wbiegającą Evans, która z prędkością światła skryła się za wysokim blondynem. Po chwil w tych samych drzwiach pojawił się Black w ubraniu ociekającym wodą i zielonymi wodorostami przewieszonymi przez ramię.

- Masz szczęście Evans, że nie chcę wylądować w Azkabanie, bo już leżałabyś trupem – Warknął chłopak siadając z chlupotem na swoim miejscu po lewej stronie Pottera. – Jestem cały mokry wariatko, a woda w jeziorze nie jest najcieplejsza.

- Trzeba było mnie nie budzić tak brutalnie. – Lily uśmiechnęła się słodko i posłodziła swoją kawę, która już stała na jej talerzu. – A podobno to Blackowie są czarodziejami od zawsze… - Mruknęła z dezaprobatą patrząc na wciąż mokrego chłopaka. – Weź ty użyj różdżki matole. – Jęknęła kręcąc głową i ze spokojem zabrała się za jedzenie sałatki.

- _Seco_…

- No widzisz. Jak chcesz to potrafisz.

Potter przysłuchiwał się tej wymianie zdań jednym uchem. Próbował oszukać siebie samego, że niewiele go interesuje wszystko, co jest związane z Evans. Wychodziło mu to całkiem nieźle, więc uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Pocałował Mary lekko w policzek, na co ta zareagowała radosnym uśmiechem i drgającymi iskierkami szczęścia w brązowych oczach. Z uśmiechem odwrócił się do pijącego kawę Blacka.

- Idziemy dziś do Trzech Mioteł?

Syriusz zakrztusił się i potrzebował mocnego uderzenia w plecy by dojść do siebie po tym niespodziewanym pytaniu.

- Dzięki… - Mruknął do Sashy, która próbowała stłumić chichot zaciskając z całej siły usta, jednak rozbawione spojrzenie zdradzało jej wesołość. _„Znowu wyszedłem na fajtłapę…" _przeszło mu przez myśl. Popatrzył na Pottera zdziwionym wzrokiem, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć.

Lily przyglądała się całej sytuacji z zainteresowaniem nieświadomie gładząc dłoń Detlefa leżącą na stole. Gdy uchwyciła pytający wzrok Blacka, wzruszyła ramionami. _„Rob, co chcesz…" _pomyślała, jednak jej dobry humor gdzieś się ulotnił. Mieli w końcu razem pokazać wampirom wioskę.

- Rogacz nie obraź się, ale obiecałem, że oprowadzę Sashę i chłopaków po wiosce. – Podjął decyzję tak szybko, że sam się tym zdziwił. – Może później wpadnę i napijemy się kremowego, ok?

- Myślę, że pani prefekt poradziłaby sobie świetnie bez twojej pomocy, ale niech będzie. W końcu obietnic się dotrzymuje. – Potter popatrzył na chłopaka obojętnym wzrokiem. – Więc widzimy się na miejscu. – Uśmiechnął się odchodząc wraz z Mary, Alice i Remusem w stronę drzwi, a dobry humor wciąż mu dopisywał.

**xXxXxXx**

Słońce świeciło tego dnia jak najęte, nic sobie nie robiąc z daty widniejącej w każdym kalendarzu. W powietrzu czuło się zapach lata, za którym tak tęsknili wszyscy uczniowie zrzucający z lubością płaszcze i rozkoszujący się ciepłymi promykami w drodze do wioski czarodziejów.

- Wesoła ferajna za mną! – Krzyknął roześmiany Syriusz prowadząc całą grupkę w dół zbocza u stóp, którego znajdował się cel ich wędrówki. – Jako wasz dzisiejszy przewodnik obiecuję, że przeżyjecie niezapomniane chwile, pełne wspaniałych wrażeń. A to wszystko dzięki spędzeniu tego, jakże pięknego, dnia w towarzystwie mojej skromnej osoby.

Po tej przemowie wszyscy roześmiali się dźwięcznie.

- Black, widać, że słoneczko ci szkodzi. – Wysapał Dimitr między kolejnymi atakami śmiechu.

Chłopak podrapał się po głowie z zakłopotanym wyrazem twarzy, który po chwili ustąpił miejsca złośliwemu uśmieszkowi. Po chwili kolejne grupki uczniów odwracały się zdziwione głośnym kobiecym krzykiem, który przerwał ciszę panującą w około.

- Zabiję Cię! – Blond włosa dziewczyna z niemałym trudem próbowała podnieść się z wielkiej sterty suchych liści, w której przed chwilą wylądowała. – A wy się lepiej przestańcie śmiać i mi pomóżcie. – Popatrzyła wściekle na tarzających się po ziemi ze śmiechu Dimitra i Detlefa, po czym fuknęła niczym kotka i stanęła na nogach o własnych siłach.

Blondynowi zamarł śmiech na ustach, gdy zobaczył minę swojej siostry. Szturchnął wciąż śmiejącego się kuzyna w bok i wskazał na dziewczynę.

- Stary, ja dobrze radzę uciekaj gdzie pieprz rośnie, jeśli ci życie miłe…

- Ona naprawdę jest groźna jak ją ktoś zdenerwuje…

Syriusz nie przejmując się ostrzeżeniami kolegów podszedł do Sashy i delikatnie wyciągnął brązowy listek z jej włosów. Uśmiechnął się przy tym subtelnie i popatrzył prosto w ciskające gromy, fiołkowe oczy. Dostrzegł, że ich barwa stała się ciemniejsza i bardziej głęboka.

- Czy w ramach przeprosin za ten niewinny acz głupi żarcik dasz się zaprosić na najlepszą herbatę w miasteczku? – Powiedział spokojnym głosem wciąż wpatrując się w fioletowe tęczówki.

- Ty płacisz… - Odpowiedziała z trudem odrywając wzrok od jego szarych oczu. _„Uspokój się…"_ skarciła się w duchu i ruszyła raźnym krokiem w stronę pierwszych zabudowań. Uśmiechnięty chłopak pobiegł za nią, przez ramie mrugając do zszokowanych chłopaków.

Lily przypatrywała się z boku całej sytuacji. Jej bystre oczy śledziły każdy gest, a uszy chciwie łapały każde słowo. Uśmiechnęła się zadowolona ze swojego odkrycia i podeszła do stojących bez ruchu chłopaków. Delikatnie zamknęła im usta i uśmiechnęła się ironicznie.

- No to wychodzi na to, że zostaliśmy sami. – Ruszyła w stronę wioski, jednak nie słysząc za sobą kroków odwróciła się zrezygnowana. – Przestaniecie tak stać i wpatrywać się w miejsce gdzie przed chwilą stali Sasha i Syriusz, czy mam iść sama? – Jej kpiący głos obudził ich z otępienia. Szybko zrównali się z Lily.

- Jak on to zrobił? – Detlef nie mógł wyjść z podziwu.

- Nie wiem stary. Tak zdenerwowana Sasha jest nieobliczalna i nie da się jej uspokoić… - Dimitr również był zszokowany zaistniałą sytuacją.

- Więc jak jemu się udało? – Blondyn skierował to pytanie do Lily, która uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. – No powiedz…

- Niewiele jeszcze wiecie o Blacku i jego zdolnościach… - Mruknęła dziewczyna nie patrząc na nich. – To, co? Zaczynamy zwiedzanie?

Ona Syriusza znała od dawna, mimo że od niedawna się przyjaźnili wiedziała o nim sporo. Znała na wylot jego zachowanie, jego gesty i mimikę. Więc śmiało mogła stwierdzić, że się nie myli. Chociaż stuprocentowej pewności nie miała, wiedziała, że wiele się jeszcze wydarzy.

**xXxXxXx**

Tłumy wesołych uczniów przechadzały się od sklepu do sklepu, żywo rozprawiając o swoich sprawach. W Miodowym Królestwie ludzie cisnęli się jak sardynki by kupić zapas swoich ulubionych słodyczy, szczególnie, że specjalnie na ten dzień zrobili promocję czekoladowych żuczków.

- No nie! Ja chcę moje czekoladowe żuczki! – Lily stała przed sklepem i z naburmuszoną miną małego dziecka patrzyła na śmiejących się chłopaków. - Z czego się śmiejecie pacany? – Warknęła w ich stronę.

- Czy mi się tylko wydaje, czy jesteś uzależniona od tych robaczków? – Dimitr ledwo zadał to pytanie między kolejnymi wybuchami chichotu.

Zdenerwowana do granic możliwości dziewczyna odwróciła się na pięcie i zniknęła za najbliższym rogiem budynku, nie odwracając się za siebie. Chłopcy popatrzyli na siebie z dziwnymi minami.

- Dobra. – Dimitr popatrzył na kuzyna kręcąc głową. – Ty idziesz za nią i próbujesz jakoś uspokoić. Nie interesuje mnie jak to zrobisz bylebyś jej nie całował…

- Musisz mi przypominać, że nie mogę? – Przerwał mu z ironicznym uśmiechem, jednak w oczach czaił mu się smutek.

- Muszę, bo jesteś gotów o tym zapomnieć. – Niebieskooki wzruszył niedbale ramionami. – Kontynuując. Ty idziesz za obrażalską panną Evans, a ja postaram się jakoś kupić dla niej te czekoladki.

Powiedziawszy to zniknął w tłumie uczniów oblegających największy sklep ze słodyczami w miasteczku. Detlef patrzył za nim przez chwilę zastanawiając się jak on zamierza kupić cokolwiek w tej puszcze sardynek, po czym jego myśli zawróciły w kierunku rudowłosej dziewczyny. Przeszedł kilka kroków rozglądając się w około, gdy doleciał do niego zapach lilii zmieszany z dymem tytoniowym. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i ruszył za tą wonią. Po kilku krokach, kiedy znalazł się w jednej z bocznych uliczek zobaczył ją. Stała opierając się plecami o ścianę budynku i z zamkniętymi oczami paliła papierosa. Słońce igrało w jej rudych włosach tworząc w nich miedziane refleksy. Zapatrzył się na moment pozwalając sercu wykonać kilka koziołków, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył w jej stronę. Bez słowa oparł się o ścianę ramieniem i delikatnie odgarnął zabłąkany kosmyk z bladego policzka dziewczyny.

- Już się uspokoiłaś? – Spytał miękko gładząc jej jedwabistą skórę opuszkami palców. Mruknęła zadowolona i pokiwała głową dalej nie otwierając oczu. – Pokażesz mi swój ulubiony sklep?

- Jesteś tego pewny? – Spytała gasząc papierosa na ziemi i patrząc na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

- Jak najbardziej.

Zastanawiała się przez chwilę, kalkulując wszystkie za i przeciw, po czym zdecydowanie złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Szli labiryntem bocznych uliczek, oddalając się od tych częściej uczęszczanych. Detlef z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się mijanym witrynom sklepowym, które z każdym krokiem stawały się coraz mroczniejsze i bardzie zapuszczone. Niczym nie przypominały kolorowych, krzykliwych wystaw z ulicy głównej. Niespodziewanie dziewczyna zatrzymała się przed jednym z rozpadających się budynków. Nad starymi popękanymi drzwiami, z których płatami schodziła zielona farba widniał dotknięty zębem czasu szyld. Napis na nim, był trudny do odczytania, litery przez lata wyblakły i zamazały się.

- _Antykwariat u Pytii_? – Przeczytał chłopak i spojrzał pytająco na Lily, która już stała z ręką na klamce. Gdy drzwi się otworzyły pomieszczenie wypełnił dźwięk delikatnego dzwoneczka. Uderzył ich w nozdrza zapach starych książek i pergaminów pomieszany z subtelną wonią kadzidełek. Na niezliczonej ilości zakurzonych półek leżało mnóstwo starych, wielkich ksiąg i małych niepozornych książeczek. Przy biurku, którego praktycznie nie było widać spod stosu różnych papierów paliła się mała, naftowa lampka, która dawała nikłe światło. Na twarzy Lily pojawił się delikatny uśmiech i spokój, jakby właśnie w tym miejscu odzyskiwała wewnętrzny ład. Powoli zaczęła przechadzać się wzdłuż półek, wodząc wzrokiem po tytułach. Detlef robił to samo.

- Szukamy czegoś? – Spytał cichym głosem.

- Wszystko, czego potrzebujecie znajdzie was samo… - Z ciemnego kąta rozległ się spokojny, lekko zachrypnięty głos. Spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku, Lily z wyraźnym rozbawieniem, Detlef ze zdziwieniem. – Powinieneś o tym wiedzieć bardzo dobrze książę wampirów.

W krąg światła weszła niska staruszka, podpierająca się misternie rzeźbioną laską. Długie, siwe włosy odcinały się od czerni jej szaty i wyglądały niczym nici czystego srebra. Drobna twarz poorana zmarszczkami zdradzała długi pobyt na tym świecie. Starowinka poruszała się powoli w ich kierunku i gdy była już dostatecznie blisko podniosła głowę i spojrzała prosto w fosforyzujące oczy chłopaka. Ten na widok jej jasnoniebieskich, prawie białych tęczówek i nieruchomych źrenic wciągnął szybciej powietrze i rozejrzał się niepewnie po pomieszczeniu, które nagle wydało mu się za małe.

- Spokojnie… - Mruknęła do niego Lily i delikatnie chwyciła za dłoń splatając ich palce ze sobą. Fala ciepła rozlała się po ich ciałach i spowodowała, że chłopak się uspokoił i zaczął z ciekawością przyglądać się starowince.

- Mam coś, co cię zainteresuje rudzielcu. – Powiedziała staruszka przenosząc spojrzenie na Evans. – Piąty regał, czwarta półka od dołu. Idź poszukaj. – Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i udała się we wskazanym kierunku. – Detlefie Romanow nie musisz się mnie obawiać. – Kobieta usiadła ciężko na fotelu stojącym przy biurku i splotła ze sobą długie palce.

- Nie obawiam się… - Zaprzeczył szybko chłopak. Za szybko.

- Nie musisz kłamać. Wiedz, że nic złego ci z mojej strony nie grozi, już dawno porzuciłam swoją profesję. – Mówiąc to powinęła rękaw szaty i pokazała blondynowi wyblakły tatuaż przedstawiający dwa krzyżujące się sztylety oplecione dzikim winem. Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia a po twarzy przeszedł cień strachu. – Tak mój chłopcze. Raskolnicy wciąż są na tym świecie. A jednemu z nich bardzo zależy na tym by cię zniszczyć...

- Ale jak…

- Kiedyś poznasz odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania. Póki, co opiekuj się nią… - Stara wiedźma spojrzała w kierunku regału, zza którego po chwili wyszła Lily dźwigając naręcze książek. – Idź chłopcze poszperaj na trzeciej półce od góry w drugim regale. Jest tam coś, co się może wam przydać, a potem idźcie. Jestem już zmęczona.

- Dziękuję Rafa. – Powiedziała Ruda i delikatnie ucałowała kobietę w policzek. – Do następnego razu.

Obydwoje wyszli na zalaną słońcem ulicę dzierżąc w dłoniach opasłe księgi. Chłopak przez chwilę szedł zamyślony jednak szybko zreflektował się i mimo protestów wziął od dziewczyny wszystkie tomy, pomniejszył je i schował do torby. W milczeniu dotarli na główną ulicę i zgodnie ruszyli w kierunku księgarni _Starodruk_ by uzupełnić zapasy pergaminu i atramentu oraz poszukać jeszcze jakiś ciekawych książek. Po dzisiejszej wizycie w antykwariacie wiedzieli, że to drugie, też nie może żyć bez czytania. Wyszli z dużo lżejszymi sakiewkami i z wielkimi uśmiechami na twarzach.

- Nie wierzę, że udało mi się dostać „_Zapomniane zaklęcia staro magiczne"_! – Krzyknęła uradowana Lily, gdy przysiedli na jednej z ławek by chwilkę odpocząć. – Szukałam tej książki od kilku miesięcy, nawet Rafa jej nie miała.

- Jak poznałaś Rafę? – Spytał chłopak bawiąc się zamkiem swojej bluzy.

- Kiedyś chodząc po wiosce zamyśliłam się i zgubiłam w tym labiryncie uliczek. Weszłam do jej sklepiku spytać o drogę powrotną… No i tak jakoś zostało, że wracam tam za każdym razem, kiedy tutaj jestem. – Lily chciała jak najszybciej skończyć temat, co Detlef wyczuł i nie zadawał już więcej pytań na ten temat.

Siedzieli rozkoszując się ciepłymi promieniami słońca. Nieświadomi spletli ze sobą swoje dłonie i spokój wypełnił ich ciała. Ruda oparła głowę na ramieniu blondyna i przymknęła oczy wdychając jego upajający zapach. Jednak spokój nigdy nie trwa wiecznie, o czym dane im się było szybko przekonać.

- No gołąbeczki dość tych amorów, przewodnik Black zabiera państwa na piwo. – Donośny głos Syriusza przerwał błogą ciszę, jaka ich otaczała mimo zatłoczonej ulicy.

Lily leniwie podniosła powieki z trudem wyrywając się ze stanu odrętwienia. Przez chwile cały świat był rozmazany przez jasne promienie słońca, które raziły w oczy, lecz gdy oczy przyzwyczaiły się do światła dziewczynie ukazał się komiczny widok. Oto Syriusz Black, największy amant w historii Hogwartu stał obwieszony niezliczoną wręcz ilością pakunków z potarganymi włosami i miną zbitego psa, a obok niego stała zadowolona Sasha ze smakiem jedząc wielką porcję lodów pistacjowych. Lily z trudem powstrzymywała wybuch śmiechu jednak, gdy spojrzała na Detlefa, który cały czerwony zaciskał z całych sił usta nie wytrzymała. Roześmiała się głośno, w czym zawtórowało jej wampirze rodzeństwo. Syriusz z głupią miną patrzył na śmiejące się towarzystwo.

- Dobra dajcie już sobie spokój. – Mruknął zdenerwowany. – Nie moja wina, że ta blond włosa pokraka jest taka dobra w szantażu. – Sasha wystawiła mu język i wróciła do pożerania swoich lodów.

- Nie wnikam… - Mruknęła Lily i podniosła się od niechcenia z ławki ocierając spływające po policzkach łzy radości. – To, co idziemy do Trzech Mioteł?

Pozostała trójka skinęła głowami i wszyscy udali się w stronę baru. W środku panował niezwykły hałas, spowodowany dużą ilością uczniów, którzy z rozkoszą sączyli chłodne piwo kremowe. Lily wraz z resztą znalazła wolny stolik na uboczu i rozsiadła się wygodnie czekając, aż Syriusz przyniesie napoje.

- Tego było mi trzeba. – Powiedziała upijając pierwszy łyk.

- Zdecydowanie się z tobą zgadzam rudzielcu. – Odpowiedział Black opróżniając za jednym razem pół butelki.

Sasha zaniosła się tłumionych chichotem.

- Rozmawiacie jak alkoholicy po odwyku… - Wysapała z trudem i znów zaczęła chichotać.

Syriusz zrobił głupią minę, na co Detlef parsknął w swoje piwo.

- A co to jest ten cały odwyku? – Spytał Łapa i popatrzył podejrzliwie na Lily, którą uważał za specjalistkę od spraw mugolskich. W końcu nikt nie miał takiego doświadczenia jak ona. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego ze zrozumieniem i zaczęła tłumaczyć, co to takiego jest odwyk. Po chwili rozmowa zeszła na zupełnie inne tory i całe towarzystwo, co chwilę wybuchało głośnym śmiechem zwracając na siebie uwagę znacznej części klientów lokalu.

**xXxXxXx**

Dimitr z trudem przepychał się przez tłum rozwrzeszczanych czternastolatków, by dostać się do wielkich pojemników pełnych czekoladowych żuczków. Gdy już do nich dotarł jednym ruchem ręki napełnił cztery wielkie torby i zadowolony przelewitował je nad swoją głową w stronę kasy. Ludzie ustępowali mu miejsca zastanawiając się między sobą, w jaki sposób on czaruje skoro nawet nie ma różdżki w ręku. Chłopak wykrzywił usta w drwiącym uśmiechu i postawił paczki przed pulchną kasjerką, która z uśmiechem wcisnęła mu jeszcze kilka czekolad truskawkowych. Zapłacił za wszystko i wyszedł na zalaną słońcem ulicę rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu swojego kuzyna i rudej gryfonki. Nigdzie ich jednak nie zobaczył, więc wzruszył tylko ramionami i ruszył między sklepami przyglądając się ciekawie kolejnym mijanym wystawą. Pierwszy raz w życiu był w magicznej wiosce i chłonął całym ciałem jej atmosferę. Zaczął wesoło pogwizdywać pod nosem przechadzając się powoli uliczkami. Tak bardzo zagłębił się w myślach, że nie zauważył nadchodzącej z naprzeciwka osoby. Poczuł mocne uderzenie w tors i instynktownie złapał dziewczynę, która na niego wpadła.

- Przepraszam. – Wymamrotała uwalniając się z jego ramion. Schyliła się po szalik, który podczas zderzenia spadł jej na ziemię. Detlef spojrzał na turkusowy materiał z delikatnymi srebrnymi gwiazdkami połyskującymi w słońcu i otworzył szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia. _„To niemożliwe…" _przeszło mu przez myśl.

- Nie ma, za co. To moja wina, zamyśliłem się. – Na dźwięk jego głosu dziewczyna jakby drgnęła. Ukryła twarz w długich, czarnych włosach i ruszyła przed siebie.

Podążał za nią wzrokiem zastanawiając się czy to możliwe, że ją zna. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się przy zakręcie i niepewnie obejrzała przez ramię. Nawet z odległości, jaka ich dzieliła widział smutek i tęsknotę malującą się na jej twarzy i w dużych oczach w kolorze turkusowym. Niepewnie założyła kosmyk za ucho. Promienie słońca padły na niewielki kolczyk, który pod ich wpływem rozjarzył się szafirowym blaskiem. Nieznajoma orientując się, co się stało zniknęła szybko za rogiem budynku. Dimitr stał i wpatrywał się w miejsce gdzie przed chwilą stała z niedowierzaniem i smutkiem malującym się na twarzy. Cały dobry humor uleciał z niego jak powietrze z przebitego balonu. Powoli wracały do niego wspomnienia, o których starał się zapomnieć.

- Meadowes… - mruknął pod nosem i ruszył przed siebie przypominając sobie zdarzenia sprzed ponad roku. – Wtedy też na siebie wpadliśmy…

Przechadzał się po wiosce jeszcze jakiś czas, zastanawiając się czy na pewno ta dziewczyna to była ona. Wszystko za tym przemawiało. Kolor oczu, tak niespotykany i szalik, który dostała od niego na urodziny. Był wyjątkowy, tkany za zamówienie i opatrzony zaklęciami ochronnymi. To musiała być ona. Nogi same zaniosły go w okolice Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Usiadł na kamieniu i zapatrzył się na budynek wyglądający jakby miał się zaraz zawalić.

-Niezłe schronienie wymyślił Dumbledore dla tego wilkołaka… - Mruknął do siebie. Zamknął oczy i wsłuchiwał się w odgłosy przyrody starając się oczyścić umysł ze wszystkich dręczących go myśli. Błogi spokój został zmącony przez odgłos łamanej gałązki.

- Nigdy nie umiałaś się skradać Meadowes. - Mruknął ironicznie nie otwierając oczu i wygiął usta w pobłażliwym uśmiech słysząc kobiece prychnięcie.

- Co ty tutaj robisz Bezuchow? – Wyprany z emocji głos wwiercał się w jego głowę, powodując, że otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią.

- Siedzę i odpoczywam… - Odpowiedział głosem przepełnionym kpiną. Przyglądał się jej szczupłej postaci okrytej czarnym długim płaszczem. – A ty?

- Nie kpij szczeniaku… - Warknęła zdenerwowana zbliżając się o krok. – Co robisz w Hogsmeade?

- Jakby ci to powiedzieć, żebyś zrozumiała? – Udał, że się zastanawia. – Uczę się w Hogwarcie wraz z Detlefem i Sashą. – Zauważył jak na jej pięknej twarzy pojawia się wyraz zdziwienia, delikatnie rozchylone usta, szeroko otworzone oczy. – A ty, co tutaj robisz? – Spytał niby obojętnym tonem, ale ciekawość zżerała go od środka.

Dorcas nerwowa poprawiła włosy, zakładając niesforny kosmyk za ucho.

- Nie twój interes…

- Jasne. I tak nie spodziewałem się innej odpowiedzi. – Syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby i wstał z kamienia zbierając swoje pakunki. – Bywaj Meadowes. – Mruknął przechodząc kolo niej. Wszystkie wspomnienia uderzyły w niego ze zdwojoną siłą, gdy odchodził czując na plecach jej palący wzrok. Nie odwrócił się ani razu, za bardzo bolał go jej widok i zbyt dużą miał ochotę na dotknięcie jej gładkiej skóry.

- Ma racje… Jestem szczeniakiem… Cholernie zakochanym szczeniakiem ze złamanym sercem. – Mruczał do siebie pod nosem w drodze do Trzech Mioteł gdzie spodziewał się zastać kuzynów i gryfonów.

Wszedł do zatłoczonego pomieszczenia, a jego uwagę od razu przykuł głośny śmiech dochodzący od stolika stojącego na uboczu. Podszedł tam, przywołując po drodze imitację uśmiechu, którą przykleił sobie do twarzy.

- Czy panienka życzyła sobie czekoladowe żuczki? – Spytał kpiącym głosem kładąc przed Lily cztery wypchane po brzegi torby z jej ulubionymi smakołykami.

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego z ogromnym uśmiechem i już po chwili wisiała mu na szyi wyśpiewując pieśni dziękczynne na jego cześć. Towarzystwo przy stoliku popatrzyło na niego z uznaniem i już po chwili cała piątka siedziała chrupiąc czekoladowe robaczki i popijając je piwem kremowym. Dimitr bardzo się starał brać udział w radosnej konwersacji jednak jego myśli wciąż uciekały do czarnowłosej dziewczyny.

- Co się stało? – Pytanie Sashy wyrwało go z zamyślenia i zorientował się, że wszyscy przyglądają mu się w skupieniu.

- Z wami się nie da… - Westchnął przeciągle. – Spotkałem Meadowes. – Mruknął upijając łyk piwa.

- I co? – Spytał Detlef patrząc z niepokojem na swojego kuzyna.

- Nic. Spytała, co tutaj robie i nazwała mnie szczeniakiem, więc poszedłem. – Machnął na Madame Rosmertę przesyłając jej pieniądze za kolejnych pięć butelek piwa, które już po chwili stały przed każdym. – Miała szalik ode mnie i ten przeklęty kolczyk w uchu! – Warknął chowając twarz w dłoniach.

Sasha bez słowa położyła mu rękę na ramieniu i to samo zrobił Detlef. Oboje wiedzieli jak ciężko ich kuzyn przeżywa wszystko, co związane z tą dziewczyną. Po chwili chłopak podniósł głowę i zaczął rozmowę na jakiś luźny temat, co pozwoliło rozluźnić napiętą atmosferę.

Lily wraz z Syriuszem ruszyli do baru po kolejną kolejkę.

- Meadowes… Skądś znam to nazwisko. – Mruknął Syriusz szukając w sakiewce pieniędzy by zapłacić za napoje.

- Dorcas Meadowes. Wydaje mi się, że była ślizgonką i skończyła Hogwart trzy lata temu. – Odpowiedziała Lily zabierając trzy butelki z lady, pozostałe dwie zostawiając Blackowi.

- Ciekawe, co ich łączy? – Zastanawiał się na głos chłopak.

Podeszli do stolika kładąc przed każdym wampirem butelkę, którą tamci podnieśli wznosząc toast za czas wspólnie spędzony w zamku.

**xXxXxXx**

- Dimitr… - Drżącą dłonią pogładziła zniszczone zdjęcie przedstawiające barczystego chłopaka o fosforyzujących niebieskich oczach. – Gdybym tylko mogła Ci powiedzieć, dlaczego musiałam odejść… - Westchnęła i schowała fotografię do drewnianej szkatułki zamykanej na kluczyk. Niepewnie odgarnęła włosy za ucho odsłaniając delikatny kolczyk. Przez zasłonięte okno wpadł do ciemnego pokoju zabłąkany promień słońca. Pomieszczenie wypełniło się szafirowym blaskiem, a na ścianach pojawiły się kształty.

Wokół czarnowłosej dziewczyny wirowało mnóstwo gwiazdek a do jej uszu dotarł spokojny melodyjny głos.

- _Gwiazdy przeznaczenia twą drogę będą wskazywać, lecz tylko samotna zło zdołasz pokonać._

Szybko zasłoniła kolczyk i opadła na łóżko. Smutek tak bardzo jej doskwierał, że zaczęło się to wydawać wręcz komiczne. Po chwili pokój wypełnił się śmiechem. Nie było to jednak śmiech radości tylko smutku i samotności.


	11. Chapter 10

**Zapadasz w ciszę**

_Jednak w jej sercu struna jakaś uparła się drżeć przy _

_każdym jego spotkaniu i śpiewać jej o nim w godzinach ciszy. _

Eliza Orzeszkowa - _A... B... C..._

Dni mijały i niewiadomo kiedy październik miał się ku końcowi. Księżyc z małego rogalika, który był niczym uśmiech nocnego nieba, zmieniał się, coraz bardziej nabierając masy. Jego blada twarz patrząca na Ziemię była już prawie idealnie okrągła, co zwiastowało zbliżająca się pełnię. Pełnię, której obwiała się pewna rudowłosa dziewczyna siedząca na parapecie i wpatrująca się pełnymi obaw zielonymi oczami na srebrną kulkę wiszącą na nieboskłonie. W drobnych dłoniach obracała kryształowy kieliszek napełniony czerwonym, półwytrawnym winem. Nie odrywając wzroku od księżyca uśmiechającego się do niej ironicznie podniosła naczynie do ust upijając łyk trunku. Delikatny, lekko cierpki smak dojrzałych winogron z lekką nutką cytrusów i orzechów mile połechtał jej podniebienie. Uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem chyląc głowę przed Detlefem i Syriuszem, którzy prześcigali się w zapełnianiu jej barku najróżniejszymi, wybornymi alkoholami. Mebel pękałby w szwach gdyby nie sprytne zaklęcie znalezione w książce od Rafy. Lily pokiwała głową z trudem tłumiąc chichot, kiedy przypomniała sobie minę Spellmana, gdy po kolejnej niemiłej wymianie zdań od niechcenia pokazała mu zaklęcie niewidzialności. Uczniowie siedzący w powietrzu, na niewidocznych krzesłach ze zdziwionymi minami to był przekomiczny widok. Będzie musiała opowiedzieć o tym Rafie przy najbliższej okazji. Staruszka zawsze wiedziała, jakie książki jej się przydadzą, to trzeba było jej przyznać. I tym razem, Lily się nie zawiodła, szczególnie, jeśli chodzi o księgi z recepturami eliksirów. Upiła kolejny łyk wina i przed oczami stanął jej rozpromieniony profesor Slughorn, gdy pokazała mu udoskonalony przepis na eliksir powrotu pamięci. Nauczyciel powiadomił o tym Dumbledorea i magomedyków ze św. Munga, którzy wypróbowali ten eliksir na ofiarach silnych zaklęć wymazujących pamięć. Ku radości rodzin i zdziwieniu lekarzy pacjenci, którzy nie pamiętali nawet jak się nazywają, odzyskiwali wszystkie wspomnienia. Duma w oczach dyrektora Hogwartu, gdy patrzył jak rudowłosa odbiera podziękowania była warta swojej ceny.

Kryształowy kieliszek przy kolejnym podniesieniu do ust okazał się pusty. Lily jęknęła niezadowolona na myśl o tym, że musi wstać i iść do barku by go napełnić, gdy tuż przed jej nosem pojawiła się butelka trzymana przez męską rękę. Ciepły oddech owiał jej policzek, a do nosa dotarł ostry i wyrazisty zapach męskich perfum, gdy kieliszek powoli napełniał się czerwonym jak krew płynem.

- Zdecydowanie za dużo pijesz i myślisz… - Wyszeptane zachrypniętym głosem słowa ledwo docierały do jej świadomości, gdy ciepłe usta niby przypadkiem musnęły jej ucho. – Nawet nie słyszałaś jak wszedłem… - Kolejne delikatne muśnięcie i przyjemny dreszcz przebiegł jej wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

- Ty chyba naprawdę chcesz szybko opuścić ten świat… - Mruknęła cicho przymykając oczy, gdy ciepłe palce zaczęły gładzić skórę jej szyi tuż za uchem.

- Niby, dlaczego? – Spytał głosem ociekającym ironią i jednocześnie samozadowoleniem. W ślad za palcami podążył język, zataczając kółeczka na wrażliwej skórze. – Przecież ja nic nie robie. – Mruknął wprost w jej szyję, aż przeszły ją dreszcze, gdy chłodny oddech owiał wilgotne miejsca.

- Jeśli nie przestaniesz, to ja coś zrobię… - Szeptała z trudem tłumiąc jęk. – Proszę przestań, bo nie chcę być na kolejnym pogrzebie, tym razem w maju…

Chłopak nic sobie nie robił z jej próśb. Zbyt dobrze wiedział, że nie pozwoli się pocałować, ale nie mógł odmówić sobie tej chwili przyjemności, gdy błądząc ustami po jej szyi wyczuwał przyśpieszony puls. To była taka mała ucieczka od rzeczywistości i problemów, na którą oboje pozwalali sobie od czasu do czasu. Chemia między nimi była wręcz namacalna. Chłopak podniósł dziewczynę z parapetu i sam usiadł na jej miejscu sadzając ją sobie na kolanach. Wciąż delikatnie całował jej szyję, a ona gładziła go po karku i bawiła się jego blond włosami. Po chwili pocałował ją w policzek i przytulił mocno do siebie z lubością wciągając zapach lilii. Wyciągnął jej z dłoni kieliszek z winem i upił łyk pozwalając sobie i jej uspokoić myśli i oddechy.

- Tak naprawdę, to przyszedłem tu, bo znalazłem chyba sposób na pełnie… - Mruknął bawiąc się rudymi kosmykami włosów, które łaskotały go w twarz. – Ta stara wiedźma jednak miała rację polecając mi kupno tej książki.

Lily upiła łyk wina i oparła głowę na ramieniu chłopaka.

- Rafa zawsze wie, czego komuś akurat potrzeba… - Mruknęła zaciągając się jego perfumami po raz kolejny. – Powiedz mi, dlaczego mam wrażenie, że jej się obawiasz?

Detlef po tym pytaniu poruszył się niespokojnie i zapatrzył w dal milcząc. Nie chciał jej mówić o Raskolnikach, nie teraz, kiedy czekała ją pełnia i kolejne wyzwanie.

- Wydaje ci się… Po prostu nie pałam miłością do starych czarownic, które za dużo wiedzą. - Mrukną starając się ją zbyć. – A ty chcesz wiedzieć, co wyczytałem w tej książce czy nie?

- No dajesz…

**xXxXxXx**

Schody, przeklęte, niekończące się schody. Kto w ogóle wymyślił, żeby łączyć jej sypialnie z Pokojem Wspólnym Gryffindoru długimi jak Mur Chiński schodami? Nienawidziła pokonywania tych zimnych, kamiennych stopni, prawie tak bardzo jak nienawidziła się śpieszyć. Bose stopy rytmicznie uderzały o kamień, gdy starała się jak najszybciej dotrzeć do gobelinu zasłaniającego wejście. Już z daleka mruczała pod nosem hasło, niby tajne, ale tak naprawdę każdy szanujący się gryfon powinien je znać.

- Gryfońska odwaga… - Wysapała dobiegając do szczytu przeklętej przeszkody, przysięgając sobie w myślach, że znajdzie zaklęcie wprawiające schody w ruch. Gobelin odsunął się ukazując wypełniony gwarem uczniów Pokój Wspólny.

Ciężko dysząc oparła się o ścianę i próbowała złapać oddech. Nie przychodziło to łatwo, nie ze względu na słabą kondycję, lecz na emocje, które nią targały. Podniosła głowę odgarniając niedbale przydługą już grzywkę z oczu i rozejrzała się po pokoju, w którym wraz z jej pojawieniem się zrobiło się ciszej. Zdała sobie szybko sprawę, że nie zauważy przyjaciela w tym tłumie, więc pozostało jej tylko jedno.

- BLACK! – Jej głośny krzyk wypełnił każdy kąt salonu, jednak odpowiedzi nie było. – BLACK! – Znowu nic.

Zrezygnowana pokręciła głową i nie zwracając uwagi na wpatrujących się w nią uczniów, raźnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę schodów do dormitoriów zajmowanych przez chłopców. Gdy już prawie kładła stopę na pierwszym stopniu, mrucząc pod nosem obelgi pod adresem osoby, która umieściła w zamku aż tyle tych „udogodnień cywilizacji", do jej uszu doleciał ostry gwizd.

- Ładne spodenki Evans! – No tak, mogła się tego spodziewać przybiegając tutaj tak jak stała, czyli w króciutkich, czarnych szortach i odsłaniającej brzuch bluzce na ramiączkach. Westchnęła przeciągle odwracając się twarzą w stronę chichoczącego Pokoju Wspólnego i zmierzyła ostrym wzrokiem jego męską część.

- Minus dziesięć punktów Walker, za brak szacunku dla prefekta naczelnego. – Spokojny, zimny głos przeciął ciszę niczym ostrze lodu. _„Spać!"_ warknęła w myślach do budzącego się lodowego potwora, a ten niechętnie zamknął z powrotem oczy. – Ktoś jeszcze jest chętny do komentowania mojego ubioru? – Odpowiedziała jej cisza. – Tak myślałam… Gryfońska odwaga… - Mruknęła ironicznie znikając na schodach.

Wspięła się na siódmy poziom i odnalazła tabliczkę z napisem _Huncwoci_. Nacisnęła klamkę i wpadła do sypialni nie zawracając sobie głowy pukaniem.

- BLACK! Gdzie ty do chole… eeee… - Głos uwiązł jej w gardle, gdy do jej mózgu doleciał opóźniony impuls z oczu. Oto stała twarzą w twarz z Jamesem Potterem, który przyglądał się jej z uprzejmym zdziwieniem. I może wszystko byłoby w porządku gdyby nie to, że chłopak stał jedynie w bordowym ręczniku owiniętym luźno wokół wąskich bioder.

- Nikt nie nauczył cie pukać? – Mruknął chłopak odwracając się do niej plecami, szukając czegoś w swoim kufrze. _„Tylko na nią nie patrz…"_ karcił się w duchu i ostatkiem sił starał się nawet nie spojrzeć w jej kierunku.

Lily stała z otwartymi ustami wpatrując się w jego ciało, które wyglądało niczym wykute z brązu. Szerokie, silne ramiona, wyraźnie zarysowane mięśnie klatki piersiowej i brzucha, to wszystko sprawiało, że z trudem łapała oddech. Był cholernie przystojny i męski, musiała to przyznać. Po raz kolejny złapała się na myśli, że cudownie byłoby zasnąć wtulonej w te silne ramiona dające poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Westchnęła w myślach odganiając od siebie płonne marzenia i włożyła ogromy wysiłek w odwróceniu od niego wzroku.

- Widziałeś może Blacka? – Spytała cicho starając się by głos jej nie zadrżał.

- Jest pod prysznicem… - Mruknął w odpowiedzi, dalej uparcie grzebiąc w kufrze. Starał skupić się na błahych sprawach, myśleć o Mary, ale nic nie pomogło mu usunąć sprzed oczu jej obrazu. Rozwiane, rude włosy, rumieńce na policzkach, błyszczące oczy i ten strój nie dawały mu spokoju. Jego myśli wciąż krążyły wokół jej pięknie wyrzeźbionych łydek i ud, płaskiego brzucha i … Potrząsnął głową odganiając ochotę by poczuć zapach jej ciała. – Będziesz tak stała jak cieć przy hałdzie żwiru? Usiądź i poczekaj na niego.

Usiadła na skraju najbliższego łóżka i z zainteresowaniem zaczęła wpatrywać się w swoje bose stopy. Zimno bijące od posadzki dawało jej się we znaki, ale starała się je znieść. Przez głowę przelatywało jej milion myśli, a większość z nich krążyła wokół czarnowłosego chłopaka, który nieśpiesznie krzątał się po pokoju szukając czegoś. Od prawie miesiąca nie miała z nim żadnego kontaktu, co było zapewne zasługą Detlefa. Na myśl o blondwłosym, wampirze uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, jednak nie zagłuszyło to bólu, który znów pojawił się w jej umyśle. Lodowy potwór po raz kolejny podniósł swój rozespany łeb i rozejrzał się ciekawie, gdyż ostatnio niewiele miał okazji do wyrywania się ze snu. Lily zaczęła oddychać coraz płycej i szybciej, a dłonie bezwiednie zacisnęły się w pięści. Podniosła chłodny wzrok i rozejrzała się po pokoju. Na szafce nocnej koło jednego z łóżek zauważyła roześmiane zdjęcie Mary. Ostry, lodowy kolec wbił się w jej serce powodując pomruk zadowolenia wydobywający się z gardła bestii.

James nie zauważywszy delikatnego spadku temperatury otoczenia, przechodząc koło dziewczyny niechcący trącił jej dłoń swoją. Zdziwiony chłodem, jaki bił od jej skóry odwrócił się i spojrzał prosto w jej puste i zimne oczy.

- Evans, co jest? – Spytał zdziwiony. Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała tylko zacisnęła usta w wąską linię i przymknęła oczy.

- Nic, co powinno cię interesować, Potter. – Wyszeptała z trudem.

Jej głos wydał mu się tak słaby, że serce w nim zadrżało. Co z tego, że wmawiał sobie, że nic do niej nie czuje? W tym momencie martwił się o nią. Ba! Był przerażony, gdy patrzył na jej bladą twarz, przymknięte powieki i sączącą się z przebitej paznokciami skóry krew. Chciał podejść i chwycić ją za rękę, jakoś pomóc, ale nie mógł się ruszyć z miejsca. Gdy ośmielił się wykonać pierwszy niepewny ruch i wyciągnąć w jej stronę dłoń, drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się z cichym trzaskiem i stanął w nich ubrany w dresowe spodnie Syriusz. Z mokrych włosów kapały kropelki wody, a bystre szare oczy rozglądały się za źródłem chłodu, który wywołał gęsią skórkę. Jego spojrzenie padło na siedzącą na łóżku dziewczynę i pochylającego się nad nią Jamesa. Źrenice powiększyły się z przerażenia, gdy dotarło do niego to, co właśnie widział.

- Nie dotykaj jej! – Szepnął drżącym głosem, po czym podszedł do dziewczyny ignorując zdziwione spojrzenie chłopaka.

Przysiadł koło Lily i delikatnie pogładził ją po policzku. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego. Wciągnął głośno powietrze widząc jak puste i zimne stały się jej zielone tęczówki. Gdzieś za warstwą lodu dostrzegł czający się ból. Delikatnie otworzył jej zaciśnięte pięści i patrzył w oczy starając się dodać jej siły i otuchy swoim uśmiechem.

- Dasz radę… - Jego spokojny głos rozbrzmiewał w jej głowie powodując, że myśli stawały się jaśniejsze i mniej nerwowe. Lodowy potwór niezadowolony z efektów swojego przebudzenia znów zapadł w sen. Powieki zaczęły ciążyć jej coraz bardziej, aż w końcu opadła zemdlona w przygotowane ramiona Syriusza. Ostatnim, co dotarło do jej świadomości zanim zapadła się w błogą, ciemną ciszę były przestraszone, czekoladowe oczy, w których czaiła się wielka tęsknota i ból.

**xXxXxXx**

Syriusz Black delikatnie położył zemdloną dziewczynę na swoim łóżku i okrył ją kołdrą. Wiedział, że za kilka minut odzyska przytomność, dlatego też skierował swój wzrok na stojącego nieopodal Pottera.

- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co się tutaj stało? – Spytał najspokojniej jak potrafił, chociaż aż kipiał ze złości.

- Evans wpadła tutaj jak burza szukając ciebie, więc powiedziałem, żeby poczekała, bo jesteś pod prysznicem. Kiedy szedłem w stronę drzwi przez przypadek dotknąłem jej ręki. Była lodowata, więc spytałem, co jej jest… - Powiedział szybko James wciąż wpatrując się w nieprzytomną dziewczynę. – Nic jej nie będzie? – Spytał, a w jego głosie dało się słyszeć troskę.

Black spojrzał na przyjaciela i pokręcił głową nad jego głupotą.

- Zaraz powinna się ocknąć… - Mruknął odgarniając zabłąkany kosmyk włosów z policzka Lily, który ku jego uciesze stawał się coraz cieplejszy. – Jesteś idiotą James… - Szepnął patrząc prosto w orzechowe oczy swojego przyjaciela. – Cholernym idiotą, przez którego ona wciąż cierpi. – Rzucił okiem na dziewczynę sprawdzając czy wciąż jest nieprzytomna. – To, czego byłeś świadkiem wydarzyło się najprawdopodobniej przez ciebie…

- Ale ja nic nie zrobiłem! – Obruszył się Potter, puszczając mimo uszu wcześniejsze stwierdzenie Syriusza. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest idiotą i nie potrzebował, aby ktoś mu o tym przypominał.

- Nie musiałeś nic robić… - Mruknął Black, po czym odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny, która z jęknięciem otworzyła oczy. – Lepiej? – Spytał pełnym troski głosem.

Pokiwała głową dając znak, że wszystko jest w porządku i powoli podniosła się do siadu. Nie spojrzała ani razu na świdrującego ją wzrokiem czarnowłosego chłopaka.

- Bestyjka daje o sobie znać… - Mruknęła ironicznie patrząc na zakrwawione ręce. Już chciała poprosić Blacka, by jak zwykle zlikwidował rany, gdy poczuła, że czyjeś ciepłe dłonie delikatnie ujmują jej chłodne. Po chwili po ranach nie było ani śladu. – Dziękuję… - Mruknęła wciąż nie podnosząc wzroku na kucającego przed nią gryfona.

Syriusz przypatrywał się całej sytuacji z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ten incydent wpłynie na Lily, ale nie wiedział jak.

- Syriusz… Musisz mi pomóc. – Lily stanowczo uwolniła dłonie z uścisku Pottera i spojrzała roziskrzonym wzrokiem na przyjaciela.

- W czym? – Spytał zaintrygowany.

- W… - rzuciła niepewne spojrzenia na Jamesa, który rozumiejąc, że nie chce mówić przy nim zniknął w łazience. – W staniu się animagiem. Tylko to może pomóc mi w czasie pełni…

**xXxXxXx**

Księżyc w swojej pełnej krasie rozświetlał zamkowe błonia, tworząc rozmigotane, srebrne iskierki tańczące na tafli jeziora. Znów swą mocą sprawiał, że trójka wampirów mieszkających w murach budowli z trudem przeciwstawiała się wezwaniu na łowy.

Dimitr zamknął się w swojej sypialni i nie wpuszczał do niej nikogo. Od pamiętnej wizyty w Hogsmeade oddalił się od reszty w milczeniu przeżywając swoje problemy.

Przewracał się z boku na bok, próbując ułożyć się wygodnie na miękkiej pościeli, która każdym swym zagięciem doprowadzała go do irytacji. Wstał z łóżka myśląc, że to mu pomoże się uspokoić, jednak puszysty dywan drażnił jego bose stopy. Warknął rozzłoszczony i usiadł na fotelu przy zasłoniętym oknie. Tutaj też było mu niewygodnie, więc wstał i zaczął chodzić w kółko po pokoju. Zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie, stanął przy ścianie przykładając rozpalone czoło do chłodnego kamienia. Poczuł chwilową ulgę, jednak już po chwili zaczęły mu przeszkadzać nierówności wbijające się w skórę. Dźwięk jego własnego oddechu doprowadzał go do skraju wytrzymałości.

- Przeklęta pełnia… - Warknął pod nosem i ruszył do łazienki. Szybko pozbył się ubrania i wszedł pod prysznic. Lodowate strumienie wody przyniosły chwilową ulgę rozpalonemu ciału. Dimitr oparł głowę o chłodne kafelki i z całych sił próbował uspokoić rozbiegane myśli. – Niech cię szlag, Meadowes! – Krzyknął nie mogąc odgonić sprzed oczu obrazu ciemnowłosej dziewczyny o turkusowych oczach.

Wyszedł z łazienki nie zawracając sobie głowy ręcznikiem i z rozmachem rozsunął ciemne zasłony. Światło księżyca zadrgało na jego bladej skórze i rozszczepiło się w kropelkach wody. Oczy stały się zupełnie czarne i świeciły niebieskim blaskiem. Wykrzywił usta w ironicznym uśmiechu, a ostre kły również zalśniły w świetle miesiąca. Powoli wyciągnął rękę w stronę okna, z zamiarem otwarcia go. Zimny podmuch wiatru owiał jego ciało, które po chwili okrył czarną szatą z przepastnym kapturem, nasuwając go na głowę.

- To będzie tylko krótki spacer… - Mruknął usprawiedliwiając się sam przed sobą i stanął na parapecie.

Po chwili kroczył już pustymi uliczkami uśpionego miasteczka. Czarnymi jak smoła oczami, w których widać było ból, tęsknotę i głód, obserwował ciemne okna domów. Mieszkańcy wioski spali nieświadomi tego, że ktoś zagląda do ich snów, a dla niego była to zwykła rozrywka. Tylko w czasie pełni potrafił zgłębiać tajniki ludzkich marzeń sennych. Nagle wśród tej plątaniny różnych snów na wierzch wypłynął jeden. Skupił się na nim ze wszystkich sił, a na jego usta wypłynął uśmiech zadowolenia.

- Ty też o mnie śnisz… - Mruknął z satysfakcją i zniknął w chmurze czarnego dymu.

**xXxXxXx**

Lily leżała wtulona w ramiona Detlefa. W jej sypialni panował mrok, gdyż szczelnie zasłonięte zasłony nie dopuszczały do środka ani jednego promienia księżycowego światła. Dłoń, na której znów rozjarzył się kształt róży, bolała niewyobrażalnie, jednak ciepło ciała chłopaka sprawiała, że znosiła to lepiej. Leżeli w ciszy rozkoszując się swoją bliskością. Ona wtulona w jego ramiona, on błądzący dłońmi po jej plecach.

- Opowiedz mi coś… - Szepnęła delikatnie muskając jego obojczyk chłodnymi ustami.

Zadrżał pod tym dotykiem. Dziś wyjątkowo trudno było mu panować nad sobą w jej towarzystwie. A wszystko za sprawą księżyca.

- Co chciałabyś usłyszeć? – Odpowiedział również szeptem wdychając zapach lilii.

- Jakąś historię… Możesz? – Podniosła na niego oczy, którym nie umiał się oprzeć.

- Nie znam żadnej, która byłaby szczęśliwa…

- Nie ważne. Smutne historie też są piękne. – Lily wtuliła się mocniej w jego ramiona i powoli odpływała do krainy marzeń sennych pod wpływem spokojnego głosu.

_Pewien młody chłopak był bardzo nieszczęśliwy, mimo że jego rodzina była zamożna i nigdy nie brakowało mu niczego. Starał się ze wszystkich sił zyskać jej szacunek i uznanie, jednak zawsze pozostawał w cieniu swojego kuzyna. Nie cieszyły go dobra materialne, którymi się otaczał szukając szczęścia. _

_Pewnego dnia, przechadzając się po jednej ze światowych stolic wpadł na dziewczynę, która nie słuchając przeprosin nakrzyczała na niego nie przebierając w słowach. Zaintrygowała go do tego stopnia, że zdobył jej adres i zaprosił ją na kawę. Zgodziła się i tak zaczęła się ich znajomość, która po krótkim czasie zmieniła się w prawdziwą i szczerą miłość. Chłopak nareszcie poczuł, co to szczęście. Spędzali ze sobą każdą chwilę, ciesząc się swoją obecnością. Sielanka trwała kilka miesięcy, cała rodzina chłopaka była pewna, że w niedługim czasie dziewczyna zostanie nowym członkiem ich rodziny. Bo wszyscy pokochali ją od pierwszego spotkania, mimo że pochodziła z innego świata niż oni. _

_Jednak nic, co piękne nie trwa wiecznie. Gdy pewnego dnia chłopak wrócił do ich wspólnego mieszkania, zastał ją siedzącą na spakowanych walizkach i obracającą w dłoniach mały kolczyk. Spojrzała na chłopaka pustym wzrokiem i powiedziała mu, że to koniec, że nie mogą być razem, po czym zniknęła z jego życia._

_Szukał jej jak wariat, jednak przepadła i nikt nie wiedział gdzie jest. Ten cios sprawił, że chłopak zwątpił w miłość i zamknął się w sobie. Starał się ze wszystkich sił o niej zapomnieć, jednak nie potrafił. Nauczył się jednak żyć bez niej…_

- Czy kiedyś się jeszcze spotkali? – Mruknęła sennie Lily, mając niejasne wrażenie, że zna bohaterów tej opowieści.

- Tak spotkali się…

- Detlef… - Spojrzała mu w oczy z niemym pytaniem…

- Tak Lily. – Pocałował ją w czoło przytulając mocniej do siebie. – Tym chłopakiem jest Dimitr…

Zamilkli oboje wsłuchując się w swoje oddechy.

**xXxXxXx**

- Dlaczego nie jesteś ze swoim przyjacielem?

- Wyjechał do rodziny i tam spędza pełnie… Więc dzisiaj mam wolne. – Uśmiechnął się do blondynki podnosząc do ust butelkę kremowego piwa. – Poza tym, ty też chyba potrzebujesz dziś towarzystwa. – Uśmiechnął się do niej delikatnie, gładząc po policzku.

- Racja… - Szepnęła uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

- Wiesz, że w czasie pełni twoje oczy są jeszcze piękniejsze? – Mruknął wpatrując się jak urzeczony w fosforyzujące fiołkowe obwódki wokół ogromnych czarnych źrenic. Kąciki ust podniosły mu się do góry, gdy na twarzy Sashy wykwitł delikatny rumieniec.

- Nie czaruj… Na mnie to nie działa… - Dobrze wiedziała, że kłamie, ale nie chciała dać mu satysfakcji.

- Nie czaruję… - Mruknął przenosząc spojrzenie na płomienie wesoło trzaskające w kominku. Salon wypełniały rozdygotane blaski, grając z cieniami na ich twarzach. – Chyba pierwszy raz mówię dziewczynie szczerą prawdę… - Zakłopotany podrapał się po głowie, po czym wstał i podszedł do barku. – Chcesz coś?

- Jeśli znajdzie się tam dla mnie szklaneczka Ognistej, to poproszę. – Popatrzyła na niego uśmiechając się figlarnie.

- Jesteś niemożliwa, wiesz? – Podał jej szklankę napełnioną bursztynowym płynem i usiadł koło niej na kanapie tak, że stykali się ramionami.

Milion myśli chłopaka krążyło wokół tej dziewczyny i choć za wszelką cenę starał się zachować spokój, marnie mu to wychodziło. Było w niej coś, co go do niej ciągnęło, a czego nie umiał wytłumaczyć, mimo że bardzo chciał. Popatrzył na nią kątem oka i złapał się na tym, że zastanawia się, jaki smak mają jej usta. Skarcił się za to w myślach i opróżnił szklankę jednym łykiem. Przywołał butelkę jednym ruchem różdżki i ponownie napełnił naczynie bursztynowym płynem. Z kieszeni wyciągnął papierosa i zaciągnął się goździkowym dymem, starając się uspokoić myśli i ciało, które wyrywało się do siedzącej obok dziewczyny. Kolejny raz szklanka została opróżniona. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona. Wiedziała, że może wypić dużo, ale nie rozumiała, dlaczego to robi. I jeszcze ten papieros.

- Mógłbyś… - Spojrzała wymownie na spirale dymu.

Chłopak popatrzył na nią uważnie i nie odrywając od niej wzroku zaciągnął się dymem, a niedopałek wrzucił do kominka. Wyciągnął z jej ręki pustą szklankę po alkoholu i wraz z własną odłożył na stolik. Delikatnie odgarnął blond kosmyk z jej bladego policzka i przysunął twarz bliżej niej. Jęk prawie wyrwał mu się z gardła, gdy doleciał do niego subtelny zapach fiołków. Kciukiem gładził gładką skórę jej twarzy, a gdy przez przypadek musnął nim jej usta zadrżała. Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej tak, że prawie stykali się nosami. Gorący oddech Sashy owiał mu usta, powodując przyjemne dreszcze. Nie odrywał wzroku z jej oczu, które patrzyły na niego zlęknione i niepewne, ale też ciekawe tego, co zrobi.

- Mógłbym coś zrobić? – Szepnął drżącym głosem wprost w jej usta.

Nie czekał jednak na odpowiedź. Delikatnie musnął jej chłodne wargi próbując ich smaku. Westchnął czując ich słodycz i zapragnął spróbować jej jeszcze raz. Całował ją spokojnie i delikatnie, jakby się bał, że ucieknie, albo, że to tylko piękny sen, z którego się zaraz obudzi. W jego głowie eksplodował milion fajerwerków, a fala szczęścia wypełniła jego serce.

Sasha ze zdziwieniem przyjmowała to jak zachowywało się jej ciało pod wpływem jego pocałunków. Krew zaczęła szybciej krążyć i roznosić po całym organizmie uczucie szczęścia. Przymknęła oczy i wplotła dłonie w jego miękkie włosy. Nieśmiało zaczęła oddawać pocałunki, przestała być bierna. Delikatnie przygryzła jego dolną wargę, co sprawiło, że jęknął i przyciągnął ją mocniej do siebie wplatając dłonie w jej włosy i pogłębiając pocałunek. Po kilku minutach zaczęło brakować im powietrza, więc niechętnie odsunęli się od siebie. Syriusz patrzył na dziewczynę błyszczącymi oczami, próbując uspokoić bijące w zastraszającym tempie serce, które chciało wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej.

Sasha oddychała szybko wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. Po chwili uniesień przyszedł czas na racjonalne myślenie. Czuła wstyd, za to, że dała się ponieść emocjom. Oczy wypełniły się łzami, a jedna z nich upadła na dłoń chłopaka, który popatrzył na nią zdziwiony.

- Sasha… - Szepnął drżącym głosem, na co dziewczyna jedynie pokręciła głową, a jej ciałem wstrząsnął tłumiony szloch. Syriusz chwycił ją za podbródek i podniósł jej mokrą od łez twarz. Bez słowa zaczął wycierać słone kropelki z policzków. Uniosła w górę zaczerwienione oczy i spojrzała na niego. – Co się dzieje maleńka? – Spytał łagodnie, delikatnie gładząc jej policzki.

Pokręciła głową znów chcąc spuścić wzrok. Nie pozwolił jej na to i wpatrywał się w jej fioletowe tęczówki. To, co w nich dostrzegł sprawiło, że serce ścisnęło mu się z bólu. Bała się. Bała się go. Odsunął dłonie od jej twarzy i ukrył w nich swoją. Całe szczęście, jakie wypełniało go podczas tego pocałunku ulotniło się jak powietrze z przebitego balonu.

- Ty się mnie boisz… - Szepnął łamiącym się głosem, w którym pobrzmiewała rozpacz.

Na te słowa dziewczyna podniosła szybko głowę, którą zdążyła opuścić i spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- O… O czym ty mówisz? – Szepnęła kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu.

- Boisz się mnie. Widać to w twoich oczach. – Mruknął wstając i strącając jej dłoń.

Podszedł do kominka i utkwił spojrzenie w płomieniach, ze wszystkich sil starając się nie dopuścić do tego by, choć jedna łza spłynęła po jego twarzy. Po miesiącu walki z samym sobą, dopuścił do siebie myśl, że coś czuje do tej wampirzycy i że jest to coś więcej niż sympatia. Pokazał swoje uczucia, wlał je wszystkie w ten pocałunek. Była w nim cała jego niepewność, strach i nadzieja. Znowu przekonał się, że nie warto pokazywać uczuć. Wsadził ręce głęboko w kieszenie spodni, a wraz westchnieniem po jego policzku zaczęła toczyć się słona łza. Nagle poczuł dotyk chłodnej dłoni, która zdecydowanie ją otarła. Podniósł wzrok i napotkał na zaszklone, fioletowe tęczówki. Sasha delikatnie gładziła go po nieogolonym policzku.

- Nie boję się ciebie… - Szepnęła zbliżając do niego swoją twarz. – Boję się siebie i tego, co do ciebie czuje. – Serce zabiło mu szybciej, gdy uniosła się na palcach i delikatnie musnęła jego usta. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, gdy objął ją w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie przytulając ze wszystkich sił.

- Ja też się boję. – Wyszeptał w jej włosy.

Odsunęła się od niego i pociągnęła za sobą na kanapę. Usiedli przytuleni wpatrując się w tańczące płomienie.

- _Gdy boisz się uczucia, zapadasz w ciszę, która przynosi odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania..._ – Szepnęła Sasha wtulając się mocniej w silne ramiona Syriusza.

Ciszę, jaka zapanowała w pokoju przerywał tylko trzask płomieni w kominku i odgłos ich bijących serc. Serc, które dawały odpowiedź na dręczące ich pytanie i zmniejszały strach przed tym, co ich czeka.


	12. Chapter 11

**Przypadek…**

_There is no such thing as a coincidence in this world, _

_there is only the inevitable_

_(Nie ma czegoś takiego jak przypadek w tym świecie,__  
><em>_jest tylko nieuniknione)_

Yūko Ichihara – xxxHOLIC

Nie wiedział, dlaczego to zrobił. Coś po prostu kazało mu tam iść i z ciemnego kąta pokoju patrzeć jak śpi. Jak przewraca się z boku na bok i mruczy niewyraźne słowa. Coś nie pozwalało mu oderwać wzroku od rozrzuconych na poduszce włosów i od jej twarzy, tak spokojnej i niewinnej. Jakiś nieznany głosik w głowie kazał mu podejść do niej i odgarnąć ciemny kosmyk z policzka. Dlaczego to zrobił? Dlaczego pozwolił sobie złożyć na jej ustach pocałunek, tak delikatny jak muśnięcie skrzydeł motyla? I dlaczego do cholery nie został z nią, gdy otworzyła oczy i cicho, jakby z niedowierzaniem wyszeptała jego imię? Czemu, zamiast wziąć ją w ramiona i całować do końca świata jej słodkie usta, po prostu wyszedł?

- To tylko złamane serce, od tego się nie umiera…

_- Złamane serce ciągnie za sobą tęsknotę... Z tęsknoty się umiera…_

- Zamknij się…

- _Nie zmusisz serca do milczenia…_

- Nie chcę cie słuchać…

- _A mimo to pragniesz usłyszeć każde moje słowo…_

_-_ Straciłem za dużo przez twoje słowa…

- _Świadomość straty pozostawia w ustach gorzki smak niespełnienia._

_- _To boli…

- _Każda strata to ból… pozostaje pustka w sercu i żal... żal słów, których nie zdążyliśmy wypowiedzieć..._

- Nie zdążyłem powiedzieć, żeby nie odchodziła, że nie mogę bez niej żyć…

- _Jeszcze będzie szansa…_

- Nie będzie… Ona tego nie chce…

- _Aby mieć pewność, trzeba rozpocząć od wątpienia.* _

- Dziękuję ci, Serce…

- _Nie dziękuj… Od tego jestem… By dawać nadzieję…_

_**xXxXxXx**_

Miarowe skrzypienie piór po pergaminach i szelest przewracanych kartek wypełniał salę, w której profesor McGonagall wykładała swój przedmiot. Uczniowie siódmego roku kończyli pisać notatkę dotyczącą transmutacji ludzkiej.

- Poprawiłam wasze testy. – Ostry głos profesorki rozniósł się po sali. Popatrzyła na swoich podopiecznych i bez słowa rozesłała prace do właściwych uczniów. – Sądzę, że niektórzy z was powinni sporo powtórzyć przed majowymi OWTM'ami. – Dodała wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

Lily wpatrywała się w swój test z niedowierzaniem malującym się na twarzy. Zignorowała pytające spojrzenie Sashy i w raz z innymi ruszyła do wyjścia. Rozejrzała się wśród tłumu uczniów wypełniających korytarz i śpieszących się na kolejne zajęcia, starając się dostrzec chłopaka o przydługich, czarnych włosach nonszalancko opadających na szare oczy. Nie mógł przecież odejść daleko, nie czekając na Sashę. Westchnęła przeciągle, po czym wzięła głęboki oddech.

- BLACK! – Jej donośny głos rozniósł się po korytarzu, powodując, że większość głów odwróciła się w jej stronę ze zdziwieniem. – Co się tak gapicie? – Warknęła nieprzyjemnie do grupki czwartoklasistów i ruszyła w stronę machającego jej chłopaka.

- Evans, czy ty się musisz tak drzeć? – Mruknął Syriusz drapiąc się po głowie. – Stało się coś? – Spojrzał zdziwiony na jej oczy ciskające błyskawice i usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię. Wyglądała jak rozwścieczona McGonagall zamierzająca wlepić mu szlaban, za jakiś kawał.

- Muszę się drzeć, Black. – Lily obrzuciła chłopaka lodowatym spojrzeniem. – Powiedz mi, co masz na swoje usprawiedliwienie?

- Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi… - Odpowiedział zdławionym głosem, bo nagle w gardle pojawiła mu się wielka gula. Z trudem przełknął ślinę i popatrzył niepewnie na Rudą.

- O moją transmutację, Black… - Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego wzrokiem bazyliszka, sprawiając, że nagle poczuł się mały i bezbronny.

- Eeeee… A co z nią? – Merlin raczy wiedzieć ile kosztowało go zadanie tego pytania.

- Co z nią? Jeszcze masz czelność pytać się, co z nią? – Chłopak niepewnie cofnął się o krok widząc jak Lily zbliża się do niego. – Wiesz, co, Black?

- C… Co?

- Kocham Cię! – Ruda rzuciła mu się na szyję śmiejąc się głośno. – Dostałam Wybitny! Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję! – Krzyczała uradowana ściskając go ze wszystkich sił.

Gdy do zdezorientowanego Syriusza dotarł sens tego, co powiedziała oraz głośny śmiech Sashy, Detlefa i Dimitra, dziewczyna zdążyła się już od niego odsunąć na bezpieczną odległość. Stała teraz po drugiej stronie korytarza, opierając się nonszalancko o ścianę i z figlarnym uśmieszkiem oglądała swoje paznokcie. Po chwili zaczęła gwizdać wpatrując się w sufit. A Syriusz stał i patrzył na nią z coraz większą rządzą mordu w oczach.

- Evans… - Warknął niczym rasowy pies.

- Słucham cię, Syriuszku. – Sasha słysząc znienawidzone przez swojego chłopaka zdrobnienie parsknęła śmiechem.

- Evans… - Powolnym krokiem zbliżał się do rudowłosej, która na swoje nieszczęście nie miała gdzie uciec.

- Oj daj spokój. Dobrze wiem jak mam na nazwisko, nie musisz mi przypominać. – Powiedziała beztrosko. – Poza tym to był tylko taki niewinny żarcik, nie musisz się od razu unosić.

- Niewinny żarcik? Na gacie Merlina! – Chłopak podszedł do ściany i zaczął rytmicznie uderzać w nią głową. – O mało, co zawału nie dostałem, a ty mi mówisz, że to tylko niewinny żarcik był? – Popatrzył na rudowłosą z wyrzutem.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem z poważnymi minami, aż nagle korytarz wypełnił się ich donośnym śmiechem. Rosjanie popatrzyli po sobie, po czym przyłączyli się do ogólnej wesołości.

- Na Merlina, gdybyś widział swoją minę… - Detlef miarowo uderzał Syriusza w plecy. – Wyglądałeś tak jakby Snape miał zostać twoją żoną…

**xXxXxXx**

Drobne płatki śniegu wirowały unoszone przez podmuchy wiatru niczym baletnice. Listopad miał się ku końcowi, co odzwierciedlał widok za oknem. Drzewa całkowicie pozbawione już liści wyginały swe nagie konary pod wpływem podmuchów zimnego, północnego wiatru. Błonia zamkowe przykryte delikatną, białą pierzynką wyglądały tak niewinnie i spokojnie. A śniegu wciąż przybywało. Sypał się z nieba nieprzerwanie od kilku dni pokrywając swą bielą cały świat. Wraz ze śniegiem przybyli jego wierni towarzysze szron i mróz. Szron ozdabiał gałęzie drzew i krzewów białymi ubrankami i malował na szybach przepiękne wzory. Mróz w tym czasie dawał się we znaki wszystkim żyjącym stworzeniom.

Lily siedziała w fotelu otulona ciepłym kocem i wpatrywała się w taniec płatków śniegu za oknem. Grzała dłonie na wielkim kubku wypełnionym po brzegi gorącą herbatą z cytryną i miodem. Jako stworzenie typowo ciepłolubne nie znosiła wręcz zimy i śniegu, jednak, co rano przemierzała wraz z Syriuszem ich stałą trasę. W końcu nawet niesprzyjające warunki atmosferyczne nie odwiodą jej od czegoś, co uwielbia. A biegać kochała. Cóż z tego, że później musiała pochłaniać hektolitry eliksiru rozgrzewającego i wzmacniającego? Nic, zupełnie nic. Skrzywiła się upijając łyk gorącego napoju. Jakże wolałaby teraz sączyć schłodzone wino, niż ten trunek, tak uwielbiany przez Chińczyków i podobno będący też typowo angielskim 'przysmakiem'. Nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że Detlef, głównodowodzący dbaniem o jej zdrowie, dał jej wybór tylko między dwoma napojami.

_- Lily, wiem, że kochasz biegać, ale jak tak dalej pójdzie to się rozchorujesz na dobre. – Detlef chodził w kółko po sypialni dziewczyny patrząc na nią karcącym wzrokiem. _

_- Przesadzasz… - Chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze jednak uniemożliwiło jej to głośne kichnięcie. _

_- A nie mówiłem… - Chłopak podszedł do niej i spojrzał z rozczuleniem na jej czerwony nos. – Swoją drogą i tak jesteś śliczna z tym czerwonym noskiem... Ale nie o tym miałem… _

_- Daj spokój nic mi nie będzie…_

_- Jasne… Eliksiry masz, ale ja jestem staroświecki… Co wolisz, mleko czy herbatę? – Spytał siadając wygodnie w fotelu. – I uprzedzam musisz coś wybrać… - Pokazał jej język i zaśmiał się cicho widząc jej zirytowaną minę…_

_- Herbatę…Na brodę Godryka, dlaczego ja cię słucham… - Jęknęła opadając na łóżko._

_- Bo masz do mnie słabość Evans…_

Prychnęła po raz kolejny przypominając sobie wieczór, kiedy to Detlef podjął decyzję o tym, że codziennie musi wypijać trzy kubki herbaty z miodem i cytryną.

- Z dwojga złego lepsze to niż mleko z masłem i czosnkiem… - Mruknęła do siebie upijając kolejny łyk ciepłego napoju. Mogłaby nawet polubić smak herbaty gdyby nie to, że została zmuszona do jej picia. Wyciągnęła spod koca różdżkę i przywołała do siebie poradnik _„Jak stać się animagiem", który_ poleciła jej Rafa podczas ostatniej wizyty w wiosce.

Jej starania by zmieniać się w zwierze nie szły na marne, chociaż kosztowały ją wiele łez i bólu. Musiała nadrobić wszystkie braki z transmutacji, jakich nabawiła się przez siedem lat nauki w Hogwarcie. Nie żeby była słaba z tego przedmiotu, ale do stania się animagiem potrzebna była bardzo precyzyjna wiedza i znajomość wielu zaklęć transmutujących. Tak przynajmniej twierdził Syriusz, który był jej prywatnym nauczycielem. Wierzyła mu na słowo i od miesiąca przyswajała coraz bardziej zawiłe zagadnienia z zakresu tego przedmiotu, co owocowało wyższymi stopniami u McGonagall. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie na myśl o opiekunce ich domu, która ze zdziwieniem obserwowała jak Lily zaczyna w transmutacji doganiać Pottera, Lupina i Blacka. Ten ostatni był dumny z postępów, jakie robiła każdego dnia.

Drzwi do jej pokoju otworzyły się pomału a w szparze pojawiła się głowa szarookiego gryfona, który po chwili siedział wygodnie na drugim fotelu obracając w dłoni szklankę z bursztynowym płynem.

- Wiesz myślę, że jesteś już gotowa by podjąć pierwsze próby zamiany, ale… - Lily popatrzyła zaciekawiona na jego twarz. Chłopak westchnął i upił łyk ognistej. – Ale jest pewien problem…

- Jaki?

- No wiesz… W sumie powinnaś to wiedzieć sama… - Wyraźnie chciał ją wyprowadzić z równowagi.

- Black nie irytuj mnie jeszcze bardziej. – Niby od niechcenia obróciła różdżkę w palcach. – Co to za problem?

Chłopak zaśmiał się i jednym łykiem opróżnił naczynie.

- Kochana koleżanko… Czy zastanawiałaś się może, w CO właściwie chcesz się przemienić? – Spytał patrząc na nią powątpiewająco, a widząc jej zdziwioną minę uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – No właśnie... A że nad tym trzeba dłużej pomyśleć, więc się zastanówmy.

I tak właśnie zaczęła się mała burza mózgów polegająca na szukaniu najbardziej odpowiedniego zwierzęcia dla Lily. Ponieważ Syriusz miał wyjątkowo dobry humor, wyglądało to bardziej na wyliczankę. On dawał propozycję podając argumenty za, a ona każdą po kolei odrzucała. Pies, mysz, sowa, konik polny, łasica, sarna, motyl i wiele innych okazało się nietrafnych. Gdy już myśleli, że nic nie wymyślą do pokoju Lily wszedł Detlef. Podszedł do dziewczyny i delikatnie pocałował ją w szyję, nic sobie nie robiąc ze zdziwionej miny Syriusza, który z tego wszystkiego zakrztusił się pitym przez siebie alkoholem. Ruda zamruczała i zmrużyła oczy zadowolona.

- Mruczysz jak rasowa kotka. – Detlef uśmiechnął się do niej i przysiadł na oparciu jej fotela. – Co robicie? – Spytał beztrosko bawiąc się jej włosami.

Syriusz, który już opanował kaszel spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami, w których zapaliły się iskierki zaciekawienia.

- Możesz powtórzyć?

- Spytałem, co robicie. – Blondyn wyraźnie nie wiedział, o co chodzi i dlaczego ta dwójka patrzy na niego jak na ósmy cud świata.

- Nie to… To, co powiedziałeś wcześniej. – Naciskał dalej Black.

- No… Powiedziałem, że Lilka mruczy jak rasowa kotka… - Detlef niepewnie popatrzył na dziewczynę, która z błyszczącymi oczami i szerokim uśmiechem wpatrywała się w gryfona.

- Że też wcześniej na to nie wpadłem… - Szeroki uśmiech zagościł na przystojnej twarzy, a w szarych oczach błysnęły wesołe iskierki. – Oczywiście, to będzie najlepsze… - Mruknął do siebie przyglądając się uśmiechniętej Lilce.

- Czy ktoś mi wyjaśni, o co chodzi? – Blondyn był wyraźnie zaciekawiony.

- Właśnie przez przypadek wymyśliłeś, w co Lilka powinna się zmieniać. – Odpowiedział mu chłopak uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. – Kot. – Powiedział widząc zdziwienie na twarzy Rosjanina.

- Nie ma czegoś takiego jak przypadek, Black. – Cichym drżącym od emocji głosem odezwała się dziewczyna.

**xXxXxXx**

- Nienawidzę zimna… - Ruda dziewczyn jak burza wpadła do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru mrucząc pod nosem obelgi w stronę profesor Bloom, która uparła się na lekcje zielarstwa w szklarniach mimo sporego mrozu. – Bo w takich warunkach najlepiej się przesadza tuberculusy… - Przedrzeźniała starą profesorkę rzucając się na fotel, z którego uciekł jakiś przerażony pierwszoklasista. – Wredna baba... Co mnie obchodzi, że te przeklęte kwiaty trzeba przesadzać właśnie w pierwszym tygodniu grudnia. – Mruczała dalej do siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na zaciekawione spojrzenia przebywających w salonie gryfonów.

Dziura pod portretem Grubej Damy otworzyła się i po chwili do pomieszczenia weszli trzymając się za ręce Syriusz i Sasha. Kilka głębokich westchnięć zmąciło ciszę, panującą od wejścia Evans, a gdyby spojrzenia mogły zabijać blondynka leżałaby już dawno trupem. Nie ma się, co dziwić, w końcu Black był bożyszczem kobiet. Roześmiana dwójka podeszła do fotela, na którym trzęsąc się z zimna i dalej mamrocząc obelgi pod adresem profesorki od zielarstwa siedziała Lilka.

- Evaaaans… - Zawył chłopak melodyjnym głosem z gracją opadając na pusty fotel obok. – Coś ty taka zła? – W jego oczach pojawiły się złośliwe chochliki.

W odpowiedzi dziewczyna tylko prychnęła i odwróciła twarz w drugą stronę. Czuła się źle fizycznie jak i psychicznie. Było jej zimno i bolały ją wszystkie mięśnie. W szczególności te odpowiedzialne za powstawanie uśmiechu, który w ciągu dnia nieprzerwanie widniał na jej twarzy. Miała po dziurki w nosie udawania, że wszystko jest dobrze i pokazywania wszystkim, że sobie radzi. Nie radziła sobie. Szczególnie teraz, gdy zbliżały się święta, demony przeszłości powróciły, atakując ze zdwojoną siłą jej ledwo odbudowany wewnętrzny spokój. Pierwsze Boże Narodzenie bez Rogera. Zwyczajnie nie potrafiła przyjąć tego do wiadomości, a przyjaciele wcale jej nie pomagali wciąż trajkocząc o prezentach, choinkach, jemiole i innych duperelach. Tak jak na przykład w tym momencie Syriusz, który rozwodził się nad wspaniałym puddingiem Dorei Potter. Szlag ją już trafiał od tego wypełniającego każdy kąt zamku świątecznego nastroju. „_O dupę potłuc taki nastrój"_ mruknęła w myślach i zapatrzyła się w ogień. Potarła chłodnymi palcami skronie, starając się odgonić ćmiący ból głowy, który doprowadzał ją do szału.

- Pierdolę to wszystko… - Warknęła wstając. Wychodząc z Pokoju Wspólnego trzasnęła portretem.

Syriusz popatrzył za nią z zamyśloną miną.

- Co się z nią dzieje? – Sasha wtuliła się w jego silne ramiona i przymknęła oczy rozkoszując się ciepłem bijącym z jego ciała.

- Nie wiem… - Pogłaskał ją po blond włosach i zapatrzył się w ogień.

Nie czuł się dobrze z tym, że nie wiedział, co się dzieje z jego rudą przyjaciółką. Zdał sobie sprawę, że zaniedbał ją. Zajęty swoim związkiem z Sashą i nauczeniem Lilki animagii, zapomniał o tym, że dziewczyna potrzebuje rozmowy i poczucia bliskości. Nie zauważył jak z dnia na dzień stawała się coraz bardziej markotna i zamknięta w sobie. Jak głupi myślał, że to przez zimę. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że kryje się za tym coś innego. Westchnął przeciągle przytulając Sashę mocniej do siebie i w myślach obiecując, że porozmawia z Lilką.

**xXxXxXx**

Kamienne mury były przerażająco zimne. Biła od nich obojętność i swoisty chłód, który nie był spowodowany zamiecią śnieżną szalejącą na zewnątrz. Korytarze, zupełnie puste w porze kolacji, sprawiały nieprzyjemne wrażenie. Rozchybotane światło pochodni przerywające gęstą zasłonę ciemności, sprawiało, że wszystko wokół wydawało się mroczne i tajemnicze. Pod dłonią wyczuwała każdą nierówność ściany, każde jej załamanie. Jej chłodne palce sunęły po lodowatych ścianach przesyłając do mózgu informację o ich fakturze. Ćmiący ból głowy hamował myślenie i zacierał wszelkie obrazy. Tylko miodowe oczy były wyraźne, co najmniej tak jakby ich właściciel stał przed nią. Ale nie było go tutaj. Ciche westchnięcie przerwało ciszę panującą w korytarzu. Osunęła się po kamiennej ścianie i otoczyła kolana rękami, po chwili jednak podniosła dłonie do skroni. Ból nie ustępował mimo jej usilnych prób. Czuła jakby ktoś rytmicznie uderzał młotkiem o jej głowę, od środka, żeby nie mogła rzucić na niego żadnej klątwy. Chłodne palce delikatnie masowały rozpaloną skórę skroni w rozpaczliwej próbie pozbycia się natarczywego bólu. Na nic się to zdało, co tylko pogłębiło frustrację dziewczyny. Zaklęła cicho pod nosem i z kieszeni bluzy wyciągnęła pomiętą paczkę papierosów. Przez chwilę obracała jednego w palcach przyglądając mu się uważnie, po czym zdecydowanym ruchem włożyła go między rozchylone wargi i podpaliła różdżką. Spirale błękitnego dymu zaczęły unosić się w powietrzu tworząc fantastyczne kształty. Zapatrzyła się na nie powoli wypełniając i opróżniając płuca z dymem. Rozluźniony organizm dał złudne uczucie zmniejszającego się bólu, jednak ten po chwili wybuchł ze zdwojoną siłą. Zła zgasiła papierosa na podłodze i usunęła niedopałek jednym wprawnym ruchem nadgarstka. Powoli podniosła się z zimnej podłogi, a świat zawirował jej przed oczami zmuszając do przytrzymania się ściany. Zacisnęła zęby starając się nie jęknąć i oddychała głęboko. Ból zaczął promieniować na całe ciało. Jej zmysł słuchu zarejestrował zbliżające się kroki. Męskie kroki, które po chwili ucichły, świadcząc o tym, że osobnik się zatrzymał.

- Cholera… - Mruknęła pod nosem mając złe przeczucia.

- Panno Evans? Czy coś się stało? – Profesor Spellman podszedł do dziewczyny szybkim krokiem i chwycił ją za ramie.

- Wszystko jest w porządku. – Wydukała, z trudem hamując syknięcie, gdy przez jej ciało przetoczyła się nowa fala bólu.

- Właśnie widzę. – Ironiczny głos profesora doprowadzał ją do szału. – Chodź do mojego gabinetu. – Pociągnął ją za ramie nie zwracając uwagi na słabe protesty.

Gdy znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu, mężczyzna posadził dziewczynę w wygodnym fotelu i zniknął w drzwiach znajdujących się za wielkim biurkiem. Lily oparła łokcie na kolanach i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Ze wszystkich sił starała się zwalczyć coraz bardziej obezwładniające uczucie.

- Masz wypij. – Przed jej nosem pojawił się kubek z podejrzanie pachnącym, gorącym naparem.

- Nie. – Starała się nadać głosu stanowczy ton, jednak nie wyszło to zbyt przekonująco. Brzmiała raczej jak odmawiające połknięcia lekarstwa małe dziecko, które zdaje sobie sprawę ze swojej rychłej przegranej.

- Nie bądź uparta Evans. – Profesor wcisnął jej w dłonie kubek i usiadł za biurkiem patrząc na nią badawczo. – Pij do cholery, chyba, że wolisz ten ból… - Warknął wyciągając ze srebrnej papierośnicy jednego wściekle zielonego papierosa. Widząc jej zdziwiony wzrok uniósł kącik ust. – Verde Pasión**… - Mruknął.

Lily zanurzyła usta w napoju i skrzywiła się czując jego cierpki smak. Zamknęła oczy i wypiła do dna, ze zdziwieniem stwierdzając, że z każdym łykiem ból malał. Gdy skończyła pozostało po nim tylko pulsowanie w skroniach i w piersi w miejscu serca.

- Dziękuję… - Mruknęła odstawiając kubek na czysty blat.

Do jej nosa doleciał mocny zapach, w którym wyczuwała nutkę mięty i jaśminu przeplatającą się z aromatem korzennym. Ze zdziwieniem odkryła, że tak pachnie dym, który unosił się z palonego przez profesora papierosa. Christopher Spellman patrzył na nią tak przeszywającym wzrokiem, że czuła się jakby prześwietlał ją na wylot poznając wszystkie tajemnice.

Z głośnym westchnięciem zdjął z nosa okulary i potarł oczy palcami wolnej dłoni. Poważnie zastanawiał się czy to, co chce zrobić to dobry pomysł. Bez słowa wyciągnął w jej stronę papierośnicę i patrzył jak niepewnie częstuje się i zapala.

Przymknęła oczy rozkoszując się wyrazistym smakiem dymu. Był niezwykle pobudzający.

- Evans… - Podniosła leniwie powieki i spojrzała na przyglądającego jej się nauczyciela. – Kto wie o ciążącej nad tobą klątwie?

- Jakiej klątwie? – Odpowiedziała patrząc pewnie w jego zielone oczy.

- Nie udawaj. Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi. – Warknął zirytowany i popatrzył na nią ostro. – Rysunki Sztyletu Lodowej Róży, osłabienie w czasie pełni, przyjaźń z Romanowem mimo ogromnej chemii między wami, a na koniec Ból Straty. I ty mi chcesz powiedzieć, że nie ma żadnej klątwy?

- Nie ma żadnej klątwy, panie profesorze. – Kłamała jak z nut, pewnym głosem wypowiadając kolejne słowa i nie pozwalając by wyczuł w czymkolwiek rosnącą w niej panikę. – Dziękuję za pomoc, ale muszę już iść. – Wstała z fotela i powoli podeszła do drzwi. Poczuła w dłoni chłód metalowej klamki, którą już miała nacisnąć, gdy profesor odezwał się spokojnym głosem, w którym jednak dało się wyczuć rezygnację.

- Jak chcesz Evans, ja wiem swoje. – Popatrzyła na niego przez ramię i dostrzegła zacięcie malujące się na jego twarzy. – Ten ból to nie był przypadek. Przypadki są przypadkami tylko dla ignorantów.

- Dobranoc panie profesorze. – Cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi i odetchnęła pełną piersią.

**xXxXxXx**

_Była to jedna z tych nocy, w których nie ma nadziei na świt.***_

Nie mógł wytrzymać w zamku. Te grube, kamienne mury przytłaczały go i nastawiały negatywnie do świata. Nie żeby jego nastawienie było pozytywne. Stał się ponury i przygaszony. Brakowało mu przestrzeni, wiatru owiewającego jego ciało. Wypranym z emocji spojrzeniem patrzył w okno, za którym rozpościerał się zimowy pejzaż. Nie ruszyło go to, oczy nie zabłysły z podziwu nad boskim dziełem. Księżycowe światło rozświetlające śnieg, powodowało, że zaciskał pięści w bezbrzeżnej irytacji. Czuł jak zmienia się jego ciało. Rysy twarzy wyostrzyły się a oczy stały się czarniejsze od nocy. Nagły zew zawładnął nim całym zmuszając do wyrwania się z tych kamiennych murów, które dla niego były więzieniem. Otworzył z rozmachem okno wpuszczając do sypialni zimne powietrze. Nie czuł chłodu. Uśmiechnął się do siebie przywołując czarny płaszcz. Ostre kły zalśniły w blasku księżyca. Powoli stanął na parapecie i spojrzał pożądliwie w stronę czerniejącej w oddali wioski. Potrząsnął głową odganiając od siebie pomysł by znów tam się udać, po czym zniknął w czarnym dymie.

Las był cichy i spokojny tylko z pozoru. Wszystkie zamieszkujące go stworzenia wyczuwały pojawienie się intruza, nieproszonego gościa. Z zarośli przyglądały się mu, gdy pewnie kroczył przed siebie. Czarny płaszcz wydymał się na wietrze wyglądając zupełnie jak skrzydła wielkiego nietoperza. Rozglądał się dookoła niczym łowca poszukujący ofiary, lecz coś mu mówiło, że sam jest obserwowany. Intuicja wraz z nieprzyjemnymi dreszczami na karku były tego niezaprzeczalnymi dowodami. Stanął przy starym drzewie opierając się o gruby pień plecami.

- Jednak nie jesteś taki głupi, na jakiego wyglądasz. – Cichy syczący głos rozległ się za jego uchem. – Nie oglądaj się.

- Kim jesteś?

- Dimitrze Bezuchow nie powinno cię to interesować, jeśli dbasz o własne życie. – Ponury, wyprany z radości śmiech wydobył się z gardła postaci. – Chodzi mi tylko i wyłącznie o twojego kuzyna.

- Czego chcesz od Detlefa? – Krew się w nim zagotowała na myśl o tym, że Romanowowi coś grozi.

- Czego chcę? Chcę go zniszczyć, chcę patrzeć jak kawałek po kawałeczku się łamie i słabnie. Chcę się napawać jego cierpieniem a potem zabić.

- Jesteś nienormalny…

- Nie… Jestem ostatnim, który może wykonać zadanie… - Szept szaleńca wwiercał się w umysł chłopaka. – Zniszczę księcia wampirów i wszystko, co kocha… Przekaż mu to…

- Od kogo?

- Nazywają mnie Demonem Nocy… Me imię to…

- Ketozu…**** - Głos Dimitra drżał ze strachu.

Po chwili ciszy zorientował się, że jest sam. Powoli starał się uspokoić szaleńczo bijące serce. W głowie kłębiło mu się milion różnych myśli, które przeplatane przerażeniem układały się w zatrważającą całość.

**xXxXxXx**

Lily siedziała wpatrzona w płomienie tańczące w kominku w ich małym salonie. Zamyślona obracała w dłoniach kieliszek z grzanym winem i próbowała znaleźć znaczenie słów wypowiedzianych przez Spellmana. Detlef przyglądał jej się przez chwilę, stojąc opartym o framugę drzwi do swojej sypialni. Podziwiał refleksy ognia drgające na jej włosach.

- Przestań się mi przyglądać… - Mruknęła dziewczyna upijając łyk aromatycznego wina. – Mamy problem. – Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

- Jaki? – Podszedł i usiadł koło niej na kanapie. Delikatnie objął ją ramieniem i zdziwił się czując jak napinają się jej mięśnie. – Co się dzieje?

- Spellman wie o klątwie… - Znów spojrzała w ogień i delikatnie odsunęła się od chłopaka. – Wymienił mi wszystkie objawy…

Detlef wyczuł, że to nie wszystko, co chciała mu powiedzieć.

- Może to przypadek?

- Nie wierzę w przypadki. – Mruknęła zanurzając usta w kieliszku. Nie podobało jej się to, że nauczyciel domyśla się wszystkiego, ale bardziej niepokoiła ją inna sprawa. – Wiesz, zdarzyło się dzisiaj coś dziwnego.

- Co? – Chłopak spojrzał na nią, zdziwiony drgającymi w jej głosie nutkami strachu.

- Najpierw bolała mnie głowa, a potem obezwładniający ból ogarnął całe moje ciało… - Spojrzała zdziwiona na chłopaka, gdyż ten wstał i podszedł do kominka wciskając ręce w kieszenie. – Co to jest Ból Straty? – Spytała niepewna czy chce znać odpowiedź.

Detlef spojrzał na nią smutno. Kucnął przed nią chwytając ją za wolną dłoń i gładząc jej wnętrze. Spuścił głowę nie mogąc znieść przeszywającego spojrzenia.

- Ból Straty pojawia się, gdy znika coś, co kochasz lub umiera bliska ci osoba… - Szepnął cicho. Drobna dłoń zacisnęła się na jego ręce. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał w pełne rozpaczy zielone tęczówki.

- Nie przeżyję kolejnej straty…

Przytulił ją do siebie z całych sił i zaczął delikatnie kołysać. Serce mu się krajało na myśl, że dziewczynę, którą kocha czeka kolejny cios. Bo to nie mógł być przypadek. Nie tym razem.

**xXxXxXx**

_* _Stanisław August Poniatowski

** Verde Pasión – Zielona Pasja, rodzaj papierosów wymyślony przeze mnie

*** Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

**** Ketozu – jest najstarszym synem Demogorgona, posiada zdolności demona nocy, u mnie jest to imię dość znaczącej w dalszych częściach postaci


	13. Chapter 12

**Dalej trzeba żyć**

„_Życie jest łatwiejsze, niż się wydaje._

_Wystarczy godzić się z tym, co jest nie do przyjęcia,_

_obywać się bez tego, co niezbędne i znosić rzeczy nie do zniesienia." _

Kathleen Morris

Po nocy spędzonej na kanapie, która bądź, co bądź nie była meblem przeznaczonym do spania, bolały ją wszystkie mięśnie. Głowa ciążyła niesamowicie wciąż wyczuwając ostatnie tchnienie wczorajszego bólu. Z wielkim trudem pokonywała trasę wzdłuż brzegu jeziora, opatulona w gruby dres. Promienie ostrego słońca odbijały się od białego śniegu i raziły w oczy ze zdwojoną siłą. Zimne powietrze przeszywało milionem lodowych igiełek płuca, utrudniając oddychanie. Zarumienione od biegu policzki smagane były dodatkowo podmuchami lodowatego wiatru. Pogoda wyraźnie kpiła sobie z jej humoru, gdyż zapowiadał się piękny, mroźny dzień. W głowie natomiast szalała burza, przeplatając ze sobą strach i niepewność. Wśród tej zawieruchy nadzieja bladła i przygasała, tląc się delikatnie, gdzieś na dnie umysłu. Dobiegła do wielkiego głazu pokrytego szronem i na wpół zemdlona padła na śnieg. Przymknęła oczy i rozkoszowała się ciszą, starając się uspokoić skołatane nerwy i znaleźć w sobie siłę by wrócić do zamku.

- Przeziębisz się… - Wzdrygnęła się słysząc nad sobą głos. Jej zdenerwowanie dawało się we znaki. – Lily… - usiadł koło niej wyczarowując koc.

Dziewczyna otworzyła powoli powieki i spojrzała na niego półprzytomnie. Z trudem podniosła się i usiadła na kocu obok chłopaka, opierając ciężką głowę na jego ramieniu.

- Źle się czuję… - Mruknęła przymykając znów oczy.

- Widać… - W jego głosie zadrgało rozbawienie, które po chwili zastąpiła powaga. – Chciałem cie przeprosić… Za to, że nie miałem dla ciebie czasu…

- Daj spokój… - Przerwała wtulając się w jego ramiona. – To nic, ważne, że teraz go masz. – Mruknęła czując jak głaszcze ją po włosach. Nie chciała mu robić wyrzutów, bo widziała jak cieszy się ze związku z Sashą.

- Lily… Powiesz mi, co się dzieje? – Zapatrzył się na przykryte białym puchem drzewa Zakazanego Lasu i z uwagą słuchał o troskach dziewczyny. Nie podejrzewał, że ją wciąż boli śmierć Rogera, że przytłacza ją świąteczna atmosfera. Jednak, gdy usłyszał sprawozdanie z wczorajszego dnia przeraził się nie na żarty. Evans była tak osłabiona psychicznie, że nie poradziłaby sobie z kolejnym ciosem, który najprawdopodobniej ją czekał. Bał się o nią, jak o młodszą siostrę i z największą chęciom uchyliłby jej nieba i zrobił wszystko by była szczęśliwa. – Wiesz, że zawsze będę przy tobie, prawda? – Podniósł jej twarz trzymając za podbródek. Zielone oczy zasnuły się wilgocią.

- Wiem… - Przytuliła się do niego z całych sił, próbując, choć na chwilę zapomnieć o troskach.

- Chodź, pora wracać. – Syriusz podniósł się z koca i wyciągnął do niej dłoń. Widząc jak dziewczyna zachwiała się niepewnie, bez słowa wziął ją na ręce i ruszył w stronę zamku. – Oj maleńka, co ja z tobą mam… - Zaśmiał się, gdy wtuliła twarz w jego bluzę.

**xXxXxXx**

- Co robić? Jak mu powiem, że wyszedłem w czasie pełni to mnie zabije… Ale muszę mu powiedzieć, o … Co robić? – Dimitr miotał się po swojej sypialni mrucząc pod nosem. Podchodził do drzwi gotowy iść do Detlefa powiedzieć mu wszystko, lecz po chwili odchodził od nich pełen niepewności.

- Co robić?

- _Czasami trzeba wybrać pomiędzy tym, co łatwe, a tym, co właściwe._

- Ale on mnie zabije…

- _Trzeba ponosić konsekwencje swoich czynów._

- Cholera jasna! Idę…

Z rozmachem otworzył drzwi do sypialni swojego kuzyna, nie myśląc o pukaniu ani o czekaniu na pozwolenie. Zastał Detlefa siedzącego na parapecie okiennym i obserwującego biegającą dziewczynę. Zielone tęczówki spojrzały na niego pytająco.

- Wiem, że mnie zabijesz jak ci to powiem, ale muszę… - Zaczął Dimitr cicho i przysiadł niepewnie na brzegu łóżka. Cała pewność siebie, pod którą skrywał ogromny żal do świata i strach, znikła. Westchnął głęboko wiedząc, że to nie będzie przyjemna rozmowa. – Wyszedłem w czasie ostatniej pełni…

- Dimitr, coś ty narobił? – Głos Detlefa przesączony był zawodem.

Wiedział, że zawiódł zaufanie kuzyna, wiedział to bardzo dobrze i wcale nie czuł się z tym najlepiej. Wyrzuty sumienia znów uderzyły w niego ze zdwojoną siłą. Schował twarz w dłoniach i wziął głęboki oddech.

- Byłem rozstrojony po tym spotkaniu z Meadowes, poddałem się działaniu księżyca i poszedłem do wioski. Wiem, nie musisz mi mówić, jakie to było głupie i nieodpowiedzialne z mojej strony, ale musiałem. Po prostu chciałem na nią popatrzeć… - Poczuł na swoim ramieniu dłoń kuzyna. – Nie mogłem się powstrzymać i pocałowałem ją… Była taka śliczna i spokojna. Znów wyglądała tak jak wtedy… Wiesz… Bez żadnych trosk marszczących jej czoło… Cholera, Detlef! – Dreszcz wstrząsnął jego ciałem.

- Spokojnie. – Blondyn usiadł obok kuzyna i ścisnął jego ramie. Rozumiał pobudki, jakie nim kierowały, sam pewnie postąpiłby podobnie, mając gdzieś wszelkie zasady i zakazy, ale teraz liczyło się coś innego. – Dimitr… Wychodziłeś od tamtej pory w nocy?

- Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć czy coś upolowałem, to nie. – Detlef odetchnął z ulgą słysząc te słowa. – Ale nie ciesz się przedwcześnie… Wczoraj to ja zostałem prawie upolowany. – Brunet odsunął dłonie od twarzy i spojrzał na kuzyna smutno. W kącikach jego niebieskich oczu czaił się strach. – Mam ci przekazać wiadomość…

- Jak… Jak to? Od kogo? – Blondyn wyczuwał najgorsze. Zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka tak mocno, że tamten syknął z bólu i wyrwał je z uścisku.

- Chce zniszczyć ciebie i wszystko, co kochasz… - Mruknął rozcierając bolący bark. Nie patrzył na kuzyna, ale wyczuł jak wszystkie mięśnie napinają się i tężeją w oczekiwaniu. Podniósł wzrok i napotkał prawie czarne oczy wpatrzone w niego z niecierpliwością. Mocno zaciśnięta szczęka drżała lekko. – Ketozu… Demon Ciemności… Ostatni z Raskolników był w nocy w Zakazanym Lesie.

Detlef wstał i bez słowa podszedł do okna. Wcisnął ręce głęboko w kieszenie czarnych spodni i nie widząc na błoniach rudej czupryny odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Oczy odzyskały już swój dawny kolor i tylko zaciśnięta szczęka i pięści wciśnięte w kieszenie zdradzały, że coś jest nie tak.

- Stary, nic nie powiesz? – Dimitr wciąż siedział na łóżku i obserwował poczynania swojego kuzyna.

- A co mam powiedzieć? – Warknął patrząc ostro na bruneta. Zielone oczy ciskały błyskawice. – Że wszystko będzie dobrze, że się nie przejmuję? Gówno prawda! Nic nie będzie dobrze i cholernie się martwię… Nie o siebie, ale o Sashę, ciebie i... – Zapatrzył się przed siebie na chwile oddalając się myślami od swojej sypialni. Znów był w salonie, znów tłumaczył rudowłosej, czym jest Ból Straty. – Lily… - jęknął cicho opadając na fotel i chowając twarz w dłoniach. Dotarła do niego straszliwa prawda.

- Ej, co jest? – Dimitr znalazł się tuż przy kuzynie.

- Obiecaj mi… - Detlef podniósł się z niebywałą szybkością i złapał bruneta z ogromną siłą za ramiona. – Obiecaj mi, że nie powiesz Lily o Raskolnikach. Słyszysz! Ani słowa na ten temat.

- Dobrze, nie powiem, ale, o co chodzi? – Dimitr uwolnił się z uścisku kuzyna i spojrzał na jego pobladłą twarz.

- Czuję, że niedługo się dowiesz.

_Są __tajemnice__, które łączą, są jednak i takie, które w wypadku klęski na zawsze - dzielą.*_

_**xXxXxXx**_

_Death comes as a messenger with the black wing…_

Wielka Sala wypełniona była zaspanymi uczniami, którzy leniwie spożywali śniadanie. Gwar spokojnych rozmów przerwany został przez szum skrzydeł setek sów, które, jak co rano roznosiły listy i przesyłki. Ktoś dostał paczkę, ktoś inny list, a kolejny już zaczytywał się w najnowszym wydaniu Proroka Codziennego. Lily siedziała na swoim miejscu popijając kawą tosta z serem. Nie rozglądała się tak jak inni w poszukiwaniu znajomej sowy, gdyż nie spodziewała się, że ktoś mógłby do niej napisać. Wpatrywała się tępo w dzbanek z sokiem dyniowym i tak naprawdę nie myślała o niczym. Po rozmowie z Syriuszem poczuła się dużo lepiej, jakaś nowa energia wypełniła jej ciało i umysł. Poczuła na swoim zimnym policzku muśnięcie ciepłych warg, które wyrwało ją z zamyślenia. Uśmiechnęła się lekko do blondyna, który odpowiedział tym samym. Jednak coś było nie tak. Zauważyła czający się w kącikach jego ust smutek, mimo że wykrzywiały się one w uśmiechu. W oczach dostrzegła cień strachu, sprawiający, że ich zieleń przygasła, stała się jakby matowa. Już miała zapytać, co się stało, kiedy tuż przed nią wylądowała wielka, czarna sowa o oczach koloru dojrzałych śliwek. Z gracją wyciągnęła w stronę dziewczyny nóżkę, do której przymocowana była czarna koperta. Przez głowę Lily przeszła myśl, że czarny kolor nie wróży niczego dobrego. Zacisnęła usta w cienką linię i powoli odwiązała przesyłkę. Sowa, gdy tylko poczuła, że nie ma przywiązanego niczego do nogi, wzbiła się w powietrze i odleciała, odprowadzana przez kilkanaście zdziwionych spojrzeń, które już po chwili zwróciły się ku rudowłosej gryfonce. A ona siedziała wpatrując się w atramentową czerń, niezdolna do wykonania żadnego ruchu. W jej głowie pojawiły się setki myśli, które zaczęły układać się w najczarniejsze scenariusze. Drżącymi dłońmi rozerwała kopertę i wyciągnęła z niej biały pergamin. Kontrast od razu rzucił się jej w oczy, które już po chwili biegały szybko po tekście. Z każdym przeczytanym słowem stawały się coraz większe i smutniejsze, a gdy skończyła po policzku spłynęła jej słona łza.

- Lily? – Cichy głos Syriusza z trudem dotarł do jej świadomości.

Podniosła wzrok znad zapisanej drobnym, równym pismem kartki i dostrzegła wbijające się w nią spojrzenia uczniów i nauczycieli. Wszystkie były pełne współczucia. Pokręciła głową, wstała od stołu i powolnym krokiem wyszła z Sali.

Syriusz chciał za nią pobiec, wstał z miejsca, lecz nim postawił, choć jeden krok poczuł zaciskającą się na jego ramieniu dłoń. Zdziwiony spojrzał na Sashę.

- Muszę… - Mruknął próbując się wyrwać.

- Nie, Syriuszu… - Szare tęczówki spojrzały zdziwione na rozczochranego gryfona, który wstał i położył mu rękę na drugim ramieniu. – Myślę, że ona chce być teraz sama…

- Skąd ty możesz wiedzieć, czego ona chce, a czego nie? – Warknął Black strącając rękę chłopaka. Tamten tylko wzruszył ramionami i podał mu bez słowa Proroka Codziennego. – Po co mi dajesz tego szmatławca?

- Strona trzecia… - Mruknął tylko Potter i wrócił do jedzenia.

Zarówno Syriusz jak i Detlef, który prenumerował gazetę, otworzyli ją i zagłębili się w lekturze artykułu. Pierwszy skończył czytać blondyn, popatrzył na Dimitra z rozpaczą w oczach i podał mu gazetę. Sam spuścił głowę i zacisnął pięści w bezsilnej złości.

Black również skończył czytanie i opadł bezwładnie na krzesło. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w twarze przyjaciół czekając, aż któreś z nich zacznie się śmiać i powie, że to tylko głupi żart. Nic takiego się nie stało. Wstał powoli od stołu i całując Sashę w policzek mruknął.

- Muszę ją znaleźć… - Dziewczyna kiwnęła tylko głową i ścisnęła mocno jego dłoń. Po chwili zniknął za drzwiami.

Dimitr popatrzył na kuzyna ze współczuciem malującym się wyraźnie w niebieskich oczach. Zrozumiał, o co mu chodziło w sypialni. Nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić jak bardzo cierpi teraz ten chłopak.

- To nie twoja wina… - Chciał go pocieszyć, powiedzieć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale tylko te nic nie warte słowa wydobyły się z jego ściśniętego gardła.

- Moja… Tylko moja… - Szepnął Detlef i po chwili już go nie było.

Brunet westchnął głęboko i spojrzał jeszcze raz na wielki błyszczący nagłówek w gazecie.

_**TAJEMNICZE MORDERSTWO W LONDYNIE**_

_****xXxXxXx**  
><strong>_

_Śmierć jest czymś naturalnym, wiemy, że kiedyś nas dosięgnie i jesteśmy na to gotowi. Lecz jeśli przyjdzie po naszych bliskich jesteśmy kompletnie zaskoczeni..._

Lochy. Mrok rozświetlany tylko przez ledwo tlące się pochodnie. Wilgoć bijąca od kamiennych, zimnych murów. Stara, nieużywana od dawna klasa. Kilkucentymetrowa warstwa kurzu pokrywająca połamane ławki i krzesała. W kącie stos zardzewiałych kociołków ozdobiony srebrnymi nitkami pajęczyn. Cisza, unosząca się wraz z drobinkami kurzu, dająca ukojenie. Pod jedną ze ścian skulona postać, drżąca od niemego szlochu. Ból i rozpacz bijące z czerwonych od płaczu oczu. Zaciśnięte wargi starające się zatrzymać krzyk niemocy, próbujący wyrwać się ze ściśniętego gardła. Dłoń zaciskająca się raz po raz na zmiętym kawałku pergaminu. I słowa, wciąż nieprzerwanie huczące w głowie.

_Z przykrością informujemy… _

Kolejne łzy spływające po policzkach. Świadomość, że tak naprawdę wcale nie było nikomu przykro.

_Wczoraj wieczorem…_

To właśnie wtedy całym jej ciałem zawładnął ból. Czuła, że coś jest nie tak. Nie wiedziała, co.

… _Pani rodzice…_

Szloch wydobywający się z gardła na wspomnienie ukochanych osób. Pełen bólu i niemej skargi.

… _znalezieni zostali w salonie przed kominkiem. Na stole leżał niedokończony list do Pani…_

Ostry sztylet wbijający się w serce i rozrywający je na milion krwawych kawałków. Przed oczami zamazany obraz kobiecej dłoni kreślą równe literki na kawałku papieru. W tle słychać spokojny męski głos.

_Nie widać było śladów walki… Najprawdopodobniej nic nie poczuli…_

Nie bolało ich, byli nieświadomi tego, że… Słowo, którego nie chce wypowiadać nawet w myślach. Kolejny szloch…

_Będziemy informować o postępach w śledztwie. Z wyrazami współczucia…_

Gdzieś miała ich współczucie, nie chciała go. Mocniej zacisnęła rękę na liście i skuliła się na brudnej posadzce. Łzy mieszały się z kurzem tworząc na jej twarzy ciemne ścieżki, ciało drżało od szlochu, który wydobywał się ze ściśniętego gardła. A w głowie wciąż i wciąż odbijała się jedna myśl, która raniła tak bardzo.

_Mama i tata nie żyją. _

Zamknęła zmęczone płaczem oczy i zatopiła się we wspomnieniach, pełnych miłości i radości. Chciała tam pozostać, razem z nimi, z osobami, które kochała najbardziej na świecie.

_Kiedy śmierć przyjdzie po mnie - będzie moim najlepszym przyjacielem.  
>Kiedy przychodzi po moich bliskich - jest moim najgorszym wrogiem.<em>

_**xXxXxXx**_

Nie wiedziała ile czasu minęło. Z resztą nie było to już ważne. Mogła leżeć na tej brudnej podłodze do końca życia. Łzy znów potoczyły się po policzkach. Czuła jak chęć życia ucieka z niej jak powietrze z przebitego balonika. Bo, po co żyć skoro straciło się dwie najważniejsze osoby?

- Po co żyć? – Mruknęła do siebie zdławionym głosem.

- Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko się poddajesz. – Zdziwiona podniosła się z podłogi i spojrzała na osobę stojącą w cieniu. Nie widziała jego twarzy, ale głos wydawał jej się dziwnie znajomy.

- Zostaw mnie w spokoju… Nie wiesz, co czuję… - Warknęła i oparła się plecami o ścianę.

Brodę oparła na zgiętych kolanach i zapatrzyła się w ciemność. Nie interesowało jej, kto znalazł jej kryjówkę, ani że widzi jej łzy i ból. Tutaj nie musiała udawać, mogła spokojnie płakać i rozpaczać.

- Masz rację, nie wiem, co czujesz… - Nie popatrzyła nawet na niego, gdy usiadł koło niej. Co za różnica, kto to był? – Ale wiem, że oni nie chcieliby, żebyś myślała w taki sposób.

- Gówno prawda… - Mruknęła i spojrzała na niego ostro.

Głos uwiązł jej w gardle a oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. Patrzyła wprost w czekoladowe tęczówki skryte za szkłami okularów. Czuła na twarzy jego ciepły oddech, a w głowie pojawiła się przyjemna pustka. Wszystkie myśli uciekły gdzieś daleko, pozostawiając kojące uczucie zapomnienia. Patrzyła jak podnosi dłoń i ociera jej łzę z brudnego policzka. Dotyk jego ciepłej skóry spowodował, że przez jej ciało przeszedł przyjemny prąd. Znów mogła trzeźwo myśleć.

- Zostaw mnie… - Odsunęła się od niego i wbiła pusty wzrok w swoje dłonie. – Po co tu przyszedłeś?

Chwycił ją delikatnie za podbródek i zmusił do spojrzenia mu w oczy. Znów w jej głowie pojawiła się ta przyjemna pustka. Jak z oddali docierały do niej słowa szeptane wprost w jej usta. Słyszała je, ale nie rozumiała ani jednego. Patrzyła jak oczarowana prosto w jego czekoladowe tęczówki, w których malowała się troska i ogromne uczucie. Poczuła, że brakuje jej powietrza. Rozchyliła lekko usta starając się nabrać go więcej. Delikatnie przejechała językiem po spierzchłych wargach, wciąż czując pustkę w głowie. Poczuła jak jego ciepła dłoń gładzi ją po policzku, a miliony delikatnych dreszczy roznoszą ciepło po całym ciele. Westchnęła cicho, gdy przejechał opuszkami palców po linii szczęki i wplótł je w jej potargane włosy. Przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej, tak, że ich usta dzieliły od siebie milimetry. Nieśmiało, jakby ze strachem, musnął jej wargi swoimi. W głowie dziewczyny wybuchła paleta barw, gdy przyciągnął ją do siebie. Wplotła dłoń w jego ciemne włosy i poddała się niesamowitemu działaniu miękkich ust. Delikatnie muskał jej rozchylone wargi starając się jak najlepiej zapamiętać ich smak. Nie śpieszył się nigdzie. Powoli zataczał językiem kółeczka w kącikach, by po chwili całować dolną wargę, którą delikatnie przygryzał zębami. Westchnęła przyciągając go do siebie mocniej i oddając pocałunki. Teraz to ona nadawała im rytm. Wodząc koniuszkiem języka po jego miękkich wargach, drapała go delikatnie w kark. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie w myślach, gdy do jej uszy doszło mruknięcie pełne zadowolenia. Chwyciła między zęby dolną wargę, delikatnie ją przygryzając i ssąc. Jęknął cicho i przyciągnął dziewczynę tak, że siedziała mu na kolanach. Oderwał się na chwilę od jej ust i spojrzał w błyszczące zielone oczy, lekko zamglone. Chwycił jej twarz w dłonie, na co przygryzła delikatnie wargę patrząc na niego niepewnie. Wyplątała palce z jego włosów i przejechała nimi delikatnie po jego ustach. Wpił się w wargi dziewczyny z pasją, a ona rozchyliła je delikatnie pozwalając jego językowi zagłębić się w jej ustach. Sama nie pozostała obojętna. Ich języki splotły się ze sobą w tańcu pełnym namiętności i wszystkich uczuć, jakie od dawna chowali głęboko w sobie. Wszystko wybuchło nagle i rozlało się po ich ciałach przynosząc upragnione odprężenie i radość. Czas stanął w miejscu a cały świat przestał istnieć. Liczyły się tylko ich usta połączone w pocałunku pełnym pasji i dłonie błądzące po rozgrzanych ciałach.

- Lily… - Drżący z emocji głos trafił do jej świadomości, przebijając się przez otumaniającą mgiełkę uczuć.

Poczuła usta chłopaka na swojej szyi i jego dłonie pod jej koszulką. Zaczęło do niej docierać to, co się dzieje. Odsunęła się delikatnie od czarnowłosego, wyswobodziła się z jego objęć i spojrzała na niego smutno. Drżącą dłonią dotknęła ust, lekko spuchniętych od jego pocałunków i zamknęła oczy. Pochyliła głowę i pokręciła nią ledwo zauważalnie. Jednak on zauważył. Wiedział, że posunął się za daleko, że nie powinien jej całować. Ale żałował, że już musiał skończyć. Tak, wykorzystał jej słabość, ale przekonał się, że ona coś do niego czuła. Bo przecież nie dawałaby się całować, gdyby było inaczej. Z westchnięciem podniósł się z podłogi i podszedł do drzwi. Popatrzył na nią jeszcze raz, jednak miała opuszczoną głowę i nie patrzyła na niego. Schował ręce głęboko w kieszenie i wyszedł.

- „_Żadna noc nie może być aż tak czarna, żeby nigdzie nie można było odszukać, choć jednej gwiazdy. Pustynia też nie może być aż tak beznadziejna, żeby nie można było odkryć oazy. Pogódź się z życiem, takim, jakie ono jest. Zawsze gdzieś czeka jakaś mała radość. Istnieją kwiaty, które kwitną nawet w zimie."** _– Mruknęła do siebie powtarzając wypowiedziane wcześniej przez chłopaka słowa. – Dziękuję, James.

**xXxXxXx**

Gdyby ktoś powiedział mu kiedyś, że z powodu pocałunku z Evans będzie miał wyrzuty sumienia, walnąłby go porządną klątwą albo odesłał do św. Munga na terapię odwykową, bo taka osoba zapewne za dużo ćpała. A jednak, życie układa się tak a nie inaczej i właśnie teraz, w tym momencie, on, James Potter, najlepszy szukający w historii Hogwartu, łamacz kobiecych serc i „szczęśliwy" chłopak Mary Adams, siedział na parapecie w sowiarni i niewidzącym wzrokiem patrzył w dal. Wciąż miał przed oczami błyszczące, zielone oczy i lekko zarumienione policzki. Na ustach ciągle czuł smak jej warg, tak słodki i zapadający w pamięć, że mógłby być najlepszym i najdroższym narkotykiem. Jego dłonie dalej czuły drżenie jej szczupłego ciała, aksamitną miękkość skóry i jej chłód. Była jak narkotyk, jak najlepsza uzależniająca używka, do której się wraca mimo odwyku. On też wracał, każdego dnia i każdej nocy, mimo że usilnie starał się wyrzucić ją z umysłu. Była tam zaczepiona, przygwożdżona wszystkimi uczuciami, jakie w nim wzbudzała. Właśnie tam było jej miejsce, na dnie wspomnień, teoretycznie zapomniana, praktycznie wciąż drażniąca niczym drzazga wbita w palec. Sprawiająca ból, który ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu przynosił ze sobą również przyjemność. Bo przecież czaiła się w tym wszystkim jakaś perwersyjna przyjemność. Gdy wręcz z masochistycznym upodobaniem obserwował ją ukradkiem, gdy zapisywał w pamięci każdy uśmiech skierowany do innego, gdy słyszał jej dźwięczny śmiech. Wszystko to kolekcjonował, niczym najcenniejsze pamiątki, by wracać do nich w takich chwilach jak te.

Więc dlaczego miał wyrzuty sumienia, po pocałunku, który dał mu dowód na to, że nie jest jej obojętny? Pocałunku, który rozniecił na nowo iskierkę nadziei w jego sercu, sprawiając przy tym niewyobrażalny ból. Dlaczego, mimo że cierpiał z powodu niespełnionej miłości, miał do siebie pretensje?

Bo ją wykorzystał. W odpowiednim momencie znalazł się blisko niej, odpowiednio grając na jej uczuciach. Niczym najwytrawniejszy gracz wykorzystał jej słabość tylko po to by zaspokoić swoje pragnienie. Zachował się podle i tak samo się czuł. Widział później, jak łkała wtulona w ramie Syriusza i miał ochotę tłuc głową w ścianę gdyż nie wiedział czy to on nie przyczynił się również do wylania tych łez.

A potem... Potem spojrzał na Mary i coś ścisnęło go w środku. W gardle pojawiła się gula wielkości piłki tenisowej, utrudniała oddychanie i mówienie. Bo jak mógł być takim bezdusznym sukinsynem? Na każdym kroku oszukiwał tą niewinną istotkę, wmawiając jej swoją miłość. Owszem, nie była mu obojętna, czuł się przy niej spokojny i odprężony. Sprawiała, że wszystkie problemy wydawały się błahe, a jej uśmiech roztapiał lód jego serca. Poza tym pociągała go również fizycznie i nie ukrywał tego, choć również nie był nachalny. Nie była to miłość, z resztą, to słowo zarezerwowane było tylko dla jednej osoby. Przywiązanie, pożądanie, potrzeba bliskości, to wszystko naraz czuł właśnie do Mary i za żadne skarby świata nie chciał, żeby cierpiała. A teraz sam się do tego przyczynił.

Z bezsilnej złości uderzył z całej siły w kamienny mur. Zabolało, więc powtórzył ruch. I tak przez kilka minut walił pięścią w ścianę i z każdym uderzeniem próbował wybić sobie z głowy Evans. W jakimś stopniu podziałało, choć czające się na obrzeżach mózgu wyrzuty sumienia wciąż szeptały do niego cichymi głosami, przypominając o tym jak bardzo zboczył z honorowej ścieżki.

**xXxXxXx**

Czasem życie przynosi piękne chwile, a czasem wręcz przeciwnie. Podaje pełny kielich goryczy i z dobrotliwym uśmieszkiem namawia do wypicia. Gorzki smak rozlewa się po całym ciele, paraliżując wszystkie zmysły i zmuszając je do przestawienia się na cierpienie, smutek i ból. Jednak gdzieś w tym gorzkim napoju czai się nutka słodyczy, dająca nadzieję, na lepsze jutro.

Tak właśnie czuła Lily stojąc nad świeżym grobem rodziców, przykrytych wieńcami kwiatów, przy których powiewały wstążki z napisem _Ostatnie pożegnanie. _ Stała i patrzyła na płytę nagrobną, przesuwała wzrokiem po prostych literkach wykutych w kamieniu i nie myślała o niczym. Umysł miała pusty, czysty niczym niezapisana kartka, czekająca na pierwszy ruch pisarza. Mocny podmuch wiatru uderzył ją w twarz przynosząc ze sobą zapach palonych zniczy. Wśród pustki pojawiło się niewyraźne wspomnienie małej dziewczynki wesoło biegającej po zielonej trawie i śmiejącej się do rodziców, którzy obserwowali jej poczynania z uśmiechem. Zamrugała kilkakrotnie, a obraz zaczął się zamazywać i oddalać. Nieświadoma, wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę, chcąc zatrzymać te beztroskie chwile, choć moment dłużej. Jednak szczupłe palce zacisnęły się na zimnym powietrzu. Oczy zaszły mgiełką łez, które starała się odgonić mrugając powiekami. Uczucie straty znów wypełniło całe jej ciało sprawiając, że zgięła się w pół i z pełnym bólu szlochem opadła na kolana. Drżącą dłonią pogłaskała zimny nagrobek, a po jej policzkach spłynęły dwie łzy, które rozbiły się o kamienną płytę.

- Mamo… Tato… - Szept cudem wydostał się z zaciśniętego gardła, a wiejący wokoło wiatr uniósł go wysoko, aż do nieba. – Kocham was…

Na ramieniu poczuła ciężar dłoni, która po chwili poniosła ją do góry. Z cichym szlochem wtuliła się w ciepłe ramiona i łkała jak małe dziecko. Syriusz głaskał ją po włosach, delikatnie bujając na boki. Nie mówił nic, bo przecież słowa nie były ważne. Liczyło się to, że był tutaj z nią, że czuła, że nie została sama. Sasha podeszła do przytulonych przyjaciół i położyła bladą dłoń na ramieniu Lily.

- Pora iść… - Szepnęła zdławionym głosem i spojrzała w oczy swojego chłopaka. Patrzył na nią z taką troską i miłością.

- Nie chcę… - Jęknęła Ruda wyrywając się z ramion Syriusza i podeszła znów do grobu. – Oni nie mogli mnie zostawić… Nie mogli, to nie prawda… - Szeptała między jednym szlochem a drugim.

Tak trudno pogodzić się ze stratą najważniejszych ludzi. Tych, którzy patrzyli na każdy krok swojego dziecka i oddali by wszystko by odjąć mu cierpienia.

Ciepłe ramiona przyciągnęły do siebie dziewczynę. Do jej nosa dotarł tak znany jej zapach, który zazwyczaj powodował przyjemne dreszcze. Dziś było inaczej, bo i woń perfum zmieszana z zapachem topionego wosku była inna. Mroczniejsza. Chciała się wyrwać, gdy odciągał ją od grobu. Chciała krzyczeć, ale z zaciśniętego gardła wyrwały się tylko jęki. Zaczęła okładać jego tors małymi piąstkami, które złapał w dłonie i złożył na nich lekki pocałunek.

- Daj im odejść, Lily… - Szepnął i spojrzał prosto w zapuchnięte od płaczu oczy.

- Nie chcę… - Jęknęła tak żałośnie, że serce ścisnęło mu się z bólu. Bo najbardziej boli cierpienie najbliższych, którego sprawcami jesteśmy my sami.

- Musisz… Ale pamiętaj, oni zawsze będą przy tobie… - Przytulił ją z całej siły, po czym bez oporów poprowadził w stronę bramy cmentarza, gdzie czekali na nich przyjaciele.

A ból wciąż rozchodził się po całym jego ciele. Niczym trucizna krążył wraz z krwią. Bo bólu zadanego ukochanej osobie nie da się zwalczyć, ani zapomnieć. Można się do niego przyzwyczaić, ale on wciąż będzie w środku, żywy i palący niczym rozżarzone węgle.

_Niech pociechą dla nas będzie to, iż żaden ból na świecie nie trwa wiecznie. Kończy się cierpienie, pojawia się radość - tak równoważą się nawzajem.***_

_**xXxXxXx**_

*Gustaw Herling-Grudziński.

**Phil Bosmans

***Albert Camus


	14. Chapter 13

**Rozdział zawiera scenę +18**

* * *

><p><strong>Zapomnieć<strong>

_Chęć zapomnienia o kimś to tylko wołanie o pomoc..._

Hogsmeade wyglądało niczym wyjęte żywcem z pocztówki lub folderu turystycznego. Przykryte śniegiem budynki, obwieszone kolorowymi światełkami i ozdobami świątecznymi wprawiały w świąteczny nastrój wszystkich odwiedzających, którzy przybyli tłumnie by zaopatrzyć się w prezenty dla swoich najbliższych. Sklepy pękały w szwach od naporu rozochoconych klientów, z których znaczna część ubrana była w płaszcze z herbem Hogwartu i owinięta szalikami w kolorach czterech domów.

Główną ulicą, wśród gawędzących wesoło nastolatków, szła Lily. Wpatrzona w swoje buty nie zważała na potrącające ją osoby, które spieszyły się by zdążyć kupić wszystko, co chciały zanim będzie trzeba wracać do zamku. Świąteczny nastrój omijał ją szerokim łukiem. Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty na zakupy, ba, nawet na wychodzenie ze swojej sypialni, ale dała się namówić Syriuszowi i Sashy, którzy zniknęli przed chwilą pod błahym pretekstem. Dobrze wiedziała, że poszli kupić prezent dla niej. Westchnęła głęboko i wcisnęła głębiej dłonie w kieszenie. W myślach przeklinała się za swoje zapominalstwo, bo przez brak rękawiczek prawie nie czuła palców. Szła dalej przed siebie, zastanawiając się, co tak właściwie ma tutaj robić, bo weny na kupowanie prezentów nie miała w ogóle. W jej głowie zaczął krystalizować się plan pójścia do Rafy, która na pewno uraczyłaby ją filiżanką gorącej czekolady, gdy poczuła silne uderzenie. Byłaby upadła i zapoznała się z wątpliwą miękkością śniegu, gdyby nie podtrzymały jej silne ramiona. Podniosła wzrok i miała zamiar wygłoszenia tyrady na temat chodzenia po ulicach i potrącania ludzi, gdy natrafiła na czekoladowe tęczówki. Głos uwiązł jej w gardle, a przed oczami stanęła scena z ciemnego lochu.

- Przepraszam… - mruknęła, uwalniając się z jego objęć i cofając krok w tył jakby w obawie, że może nad sobą nie zapanować.

- To ja przepraszam. – Popatrzył na nią smutnymi oczami. – Za tamto też… Nie powinienem. – Opuścił głowę i wsadził ręce głęboko w kieszenie spodni.

Czuł się głupio z tym, że wykorzystał sytuację, ale jeszcze gorzej było mu z tym, że Lily zaczęła go unikać. Doskonale wiedział, że zachował się podle i naprawdę bał się zobaczyć w jej oczach pogardę. Wzdrygnął się zdziwiony, czując na policzku chłodną dłoń. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w zielone tęczówki, wtedy tak pełne uczuć, a dziś smutne i puste.

- Nie przepraszaj, bo nie masz za co. Zapomnijmy o tym, tak będzie lepiej. – Każde słowo zadawało ranę dwóm sercom. – Tak będzie lepiej… - Przerwała, patrząc na niego z nagłą czułością.

- Dla kogo lepiej? – spytał, przykrywając jej dłoń swoją i wtulając w nią twarz.

- Dla wszystkich… Zapomnij James, ja też zapomnę… - Opuściła głowę, nie mogąc wytrzymać jego przeszywającego spojrzenia.

- Lily… - Delikatnie chwycił ją za podbródek, zmuszając by na niego spojrzała. – Naprawdę tego chcesz?

Znów utonęła w jego spojrzeniu, a wszystkie postanowienia odeszły w niepamięć. Serce wyrywało jej się do niego, krzycząc, że wcale nie chce zapomnieć, że chce już zawsze czuć smak jego ust i ciepło dotyku. Pogładziła go z czułością po policzku i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Na widok drgających w jej oczach iskierek serce zabiło mu szybciej. Patrzył z nadzieją, jak otwiera usta, by wypowiedzieć słowa tak ważne dla nich obojga.

- James! – Gdzieś z oddali dobiegł do ich uszu głos Mary.

Lily popatrzyła smutno na chłopaka i wyswobodziła dłoń i twarz z jego uścisku. Odsunęła się o krok.

- Tak, chcę zapomnieć… - mruknęła, nie patrząc na niego i po chwili znikając w tłumie. Zdążył zauważyć jeszcze jak przez jej twarz przebiega cień smutku, po czym zniknęła w kolorowej masie uczniów.

- Och, James! W końcu cię znalazłam… - Mary przytuliła się do ramienia swojego chłopaka. – Stało się coś? – Jak zawsze wyczuła, że coś jest nie tak. Spojrzała w jego twarz i dostrzegła nieopisany wręcz smutek, wylewający się z oczu wpatrzonych w tłum. – James…

Spojrzał na nią, po raz kolejny kryjąc wszystkie uczucia za maską.

- Wszystko w porządku… - Pogłaskał ją po policzku. – To dokąd idziemy, skrzaciku? Mam ochotę na coś ciepłego do picia.

Splótł swoje palce z palcami Mary i razem ruszyli w kierunku Trzech Mioteł, wesoło rozmawiając o zbliżających się świętach. Cóż z tego, że serce krwawiło mu za każdym razem, gdy myśli zwracały się w stronę rudej dziewczyny? Musiał grać swoją rolę, bo ta drobna osóbka, idąca obok niego, nie zasłużyła na to by ją skrzywdzić. I choć cierpiał, wiedział, że zagra to jak nikt inny. _Ja nie zapomnę… Nie chcę… _pomyślał, patrząc w stronę, w którą odeszła Lily.

**xXxXxXx**

Chciał zapomnieć. Ze wszystkich sił chciał po prostu nie pamiętać. Wyrzucić w otchłań zapomnienia wszystkie sytuacje, gdy serce krwawiło z bólu, a ciało paraliżował strach. Tak. Zdecydowanie przydałby mu się eliksir zapomnienia albo dobrze rzucone _Oblivate_. Niestety, życie nie zawsze układa się po naszej myśli. Tak właśnie było z nim i jego życiem, które raz po raz przewracało się do góry nogami, powodując, że wszystko, w co wierzył zmieniało się w jedno wielkie kłamstwo.

- Co ty ze mną zrobiłaś, kobieto? – Wiatr uniósł jego cichy szept po pełnych uczniów ulicach miasteczka.

Bystre oczy śledziły uważnie tłum, szukając tej jednej wytęsknionej sylwetki, jednak nigdzie jej nie było. Wsadził ręce głęboko w kieszenie i ruszył przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na to, co działo się wokół niego.

Nie zauważył, że z jednego z okien przypatrywała mu się ciemnowłosa dziewczyna, nerwowo gniotąc w dłoniach rękaw swetra. Tak bardzo chciała wyjść i podejść do niego. Wtulić się w jego silne ramiona i zapomnieć o wszystkich problemach. Ale nie mogła. Ostatkiem silnej woli zmuszała się do tego, by pozostać w miejscu, by nie ruszyć się ani o milimetr w jego stronę, bo wtedy by przepadła. Ze wszystkich sił starała się zapomnieć o jego ciepłym oddechu na swojej skórze, o wpatrzonych w nią niebieskich oczach. Jednak zapomnienie nie chciało przyjść, wspomnienia nie chciały zniknąć z jej umysłu.

- Co ty ze mną zrobiłeś? – mruknęła do siebie, odwracając się od okna. Jakież było jej zdziwienie, gdy napotkała przeszywające spojrzenie niebieskich, fosforyzujących tęczówek.

- Dokładnie to samo, co ty zrobiłaś ze mną, Meadowes… - syknął, robiąc krok w jej stronę.

- Co tu robisz? – spytała drżącym głosem, cofając się o kilka kroków i opierając się plecami o ścianę. – Po co przyszedłeś?

Nie odpowiedział. Zbliżył się do niej tak, że prawie stykali się nosami. Czuł na ustach ciepły przyśpieszony oddech i prawie słyszał jak serce łomocze się w jej klatce piersiowej, rozpaczliwie wyrywając się do niego. Widział w turkusowych oczach całą gamę uczuć, które tylko on potrafił wywołać, bo tylko przed nim je odsłaniała. Mimo że nie byli już razem to jednak mógł czytać z niej jak z otwartej księgi. Uśmiechnął się lekko i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę jej twarzy. Delikatnie odgarnął jej za ucho kosmyk włosów, gładząc przy okazji gładką skórę szyi.

Westchnęła, gdy jego chłodne palce dotknęły jej rozpalonego ciała. Nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że tak reagowała na dotyk tego wampira.

- Ty mnie dalej kochasz… - mruknął wprost do jej ucha, muskając je wargami. Z jej gardła wyrwał się cichy jęk rozkoszy.

- Nigdy nie powiedziałam, że cię nie kocham… - szepnęła, wplatając palce w jego gęste włosy i przyciągając bliżej siebie. Mruknął cicho z zadowolenia, gdy jej usta musnęły jego szyję.

- Więc dlaczego odeszłaś? – Jedną dłoń położył na jej biodrze, a drugą oparł o ścianę na wysokości jej głowy. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, ułatwiając jej ustom wędrówkę po szyi.

- Musiałam… - mruknęła, przygryzając jego płatek ucha i odsuwając się od niego. – Idź już.

Spuściła wzrok, jednak szybko uniosła go z powrotem, gdyż zmusił ją do tego, chwytając za podbródek. Patrzył na nią oczami pełnymi uczuć, a przy tym tak ostrymi, że krew zmroziła jej się w żyłach. Powoli zbliżył twarz do jej twarzy.

- Uznajmy, że to nasze pożegnanie – szeptał, muskając jej wargi swoimi. – Potem zniknę…

Wpił się w jej usta z taką mocą, że zaparło jej dech w piersiach. Nie był to delikatny pocałunek. Ten był pełny pasji i zranionych uczuć, odzwierciedlał całą tęsknotę i żal, jaki czuł, gdy go zostawiła. Prawie brutalnie zmusił ją do rozchylenia warg, po czym rozpoczął namiętny taniec ich języków. Drżącymi dłońmi zaczęła rozpinać guziki koszuli, którą miał na sobie, podczas gdy on głaskał jedną dłonią skórę jej pleców, bo bluzeczka, którą miała na sobie dawno leżała na podłodze. Drugą rękę wciąż trzymał opartą o ścianę na wysokości jej głowy. Kiedy rozpięła już wszystkie guziki, opuścił rękę i pozwolił, aby zbędne odzienie wylądowało obok jej bluzki. Przyciągnął ją do siebie, wpijając się ustami w jej szyję i chwytając za pośladki podniósł do góry, a ona oplotła go nogami w pasie. Całowali się zapamiętale, błądząc dłońmi po swoich plecach, aż znaleźli się przy łóżku. Dimitr położył Dorcas delikatnie na miękkiej pościeli, sprytnie pozbywając się przy tym jej stanika. Popatrzył z zachwytem na piękne, jędrne piersi unoszące się w rytmie szybkiego oddechu i z westchnieniem rozkoszy zaczął obsypywać je pocałunkami. Wodził językiem po napiętej skórze, sprawiając, że pojawiła się na niej gęsia skórka. Z delikatnym uśmiechem słuchał jak szepcze jego imię i jęczy cicho. Tak dobrze wiedział jak doprowadzić ją na szczyt rozkoszy. Ale ona też wiedziała, co zrobić by odpłynął do krainy wiecznej przyjemności. Delikatnie kreśliła paznokciami wzory na jego plecach, przy okazji poruszając jednostajnie nogą zgiętą w kolanie, która znajdowała się między jego nogami. Wiedziała, że długo tego nie wytrzyma i rzuci się na nią jak wygłodniałe zwierze, doprowadzając ich oboje do szczytu. Przyciągnęła jego twarz do swojej i zamglonym wzrokiem spojrzała w jego pałające pożądaniem oczy. Pocałował ją zachłannie, poddając się zupełnie instynktowi. Po chwili leżeli całkowicie nadzy, na nowo poznając swoje ciała. Niecierpliwe dłonie gładziły skórę wilgotną od potu, spuchnięte od pocałunków usta zachłannie łapały powietrze, a zasnute mgiełką żądzy oczy patrzyły na siebie z ogromną miłością. Jego chłodne palce zacisnęły się na jej udach, które rozsunął jednym sprawnym ruchem, wciąż patrząc jej w oczy. Chciał się upewnić, mimo ogarniającego cały jego umysł pożądania, nie chciał robić nic wbrew jej woli. Jednak ona całym sercem pragnęła tego, co właśnie miało się wydarzyć. Chciała być z nim jednością.

- Dimitr… - szepnęła urywanym głosem i wpiła się w jego wargi, tak jakby miał to być ostatni pocałunek w jej życiu.

To mu wystarczyło. Jednym sprawnym ruchem bioder znalazł się w niej, a jęk wydobywający się z gardła zagłuszył głęboki pocałunek. Rozpoczęli wspólny taniec, pełen zmysłowości i szeptanych w amoku słów, taniec, który był potwierdzeniem ich uczucia. Coraz głośniejsze jęki wypełniły cały pokój, powietrze stało się gorące i falowało od zapachu ich połączonych ciał. A oni wciąż tańczyli, dając tyle samo rozkoszy, co otrzymywali, szepcząc wciąż jak bardzo się kochają. Ich ruchy stawały się coraz szybsze, coraz bardziej niecierpliwe. Szepty zmieniały się w krzyki, zachrypłe od podniecenia. Wspólnie dotarli na szczyt, wykrzykując imię ukochanej osoby, pomiędzy głośnymi jękami rozkoszy.

A gdy emocje opadły odrobinę, położyli się przytuleni w pachnącej ogniem ich ciał pościeli i zasnęli spokojnym snem.

**xXxXxXx**

_Bywają wielkie zbrodnie na świecie, ale chyba największą jest zabić miłość._

_Bolesław Prus_

Śnieg, miękki, biały i nie wiadomo, dlaczego kojarzący się z czystością. Owszem, świat przykryty puchową kołderką wydaje się pozbawiony wszelkiego brudu i zła, ale czy to znaczy, że to wszystko znika na czas zimy? Raczej nie. A przynajmniej takie zdanie miała ruda dziewczyna, która leżąc w wielkiej zaspie na obrzeżach wioski, wpatrywała się w sunące leniwie po niebie chmury. Obojętność, to czuła, doszukując się kształtów w płynących po niebie obłokach i snując rozważania na temat śniegu. Nie czuła zimna, przecież już od dawna jej ciało, w tym i serce, pokryły się warstewką lodu. Przez jakiś głupi sztylet i jeszcze głupszą klątwę jej uczucia zdominowane zostały przez chłód. I chociaż ze wszystkich sił próbowała ogrzać jakiś fragment swojej duszy, a to przyjaźnią, a to bliskością drugiej osoby, na nic się to nie zdało. Bo w chwilach takich jak ta, chłód powracał i swoimi zimnymi palcami zamrażał wszystko wokoło. Co z tego, że jeszcze przed chwilą jej serce krwawiło, złamane na dwie połówki, skoro teraz nie czuła nawet, że to serce ma? Jaki był sens walki o życie, skoro za każdym razem, gdy iskierka nadziei rozpalała się, tworząc płomień, to samo życie, o które miała walczyć dawało jej kopa w tyłek? Bardzo bolesnego kopa, musiała to przyznać. Tym razem cios, jaki otrzymała był zbyt duży. Może to dziwne, ale nawet śmierć rodziców, tak niedawna z resztą, nie wprowadziła jej w taki stan. Wtedy rozpaczała, a teraz? Teraz była obojętna, na wszystko i na wszystkich. Dlaczego? Bo sama siebie oszukiwała, wmawiając sobie ze wszystkich sił, że nie kocha, że nie pragnie bliskości, że nie jest zazdrosna. Zbyt dumna, by zawalczyć, zbyt słaba, by zapomnieć. A w momencie ostatecznej rozgrywki? Okazała się słabsza niż myślała i jednym zdaniem, wydawać by się mogło, że niewiele znaczącym, zadała ostateczny cios swojemu sercu. Co przez nią przemawiało? Nie wiedziała, ale jednego była pewna, _serce raz złamane nigdy nie będzie takie samo._

Z kieszeni płaszcza wyciągnęła papierosa i odpaliła go od różdżki. Chmury wciąż przesuwały się po niebie, a spirale niebieskiego dymu rozwiewał spokojny wiatr. Podłożyła jedną rękę pod głowę i przymknęła oczy, rozkoszując się ciszą. Ale czy naprawdę było cicho? Z oddali dolatywały do niej głosy uczniów buszujących po sklepach, gdzieś zakrakała wrona, nieopodal zachrzęścił śnieg. Zachrzęścił śnieg? Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, zaciągając się dymem z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami.

- Przestań się skradać i tak wiem, że tutaj jesteś – mruknęła cicho, a jej uśmiech poszerzył się, gdy usłyszała niezadowolone prychnięcie.

- Popieprzyło cię do końca, Evans… - Chłopak usiadł koło niej na śniegu. – Przeziębisz się i znowu będziesz zmuszona do picia moich tradycyjnych miksturek. – W jego głosie dało się słyszeć drgające nutki ironii.

- Obojętne mi to…

- Stało się coś? – Ton jej głosu zaniepokoił go, był taki pusty, wyprany z wszelkich uczuć, zupełnie inny.

Ponownie zaciągnęła się dymem i otworzyła oczy. Znów podziwiała płynące po niebie chmury, z których w niedługim czasie spaść mógł śnieg.

- Czy coś się stało? Może tak, może nie… - odpowiedziała mętnie, nawet nie patrząc na siedzącego obok niej blondyna. – To już jest mało ważne i nie powinno cię interesować, wampirku.

Spojrzał na nią dziwnie, bo nigdy nie mówiła do niego w taki sposób. Już wiedział, że coś musiało się stać, coś, co sprawiło, że stała się taka.

- Interesuje mnie wszystko, co z tobą związane, Lily – mruknął, przenosząc wzrok na majaczące na horyzoncie góry.

- Czy można żyć bez serca?

- Wiesz, jeszcze jakiś czas temu odpowiedziałbym ci, że tak, można żyć bez serca. – Ton jego głosu sprawił, że odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na niego badawczo spod lekko zmarszczonych brwi. – Nie patrz tak na mnie. Ja po prostu do października sądziłem, że nie mam serca, że zostałem pozbawiony tego organu. I byłem z tego zadowolony, nawet bardzo. – Westchnął przeciągle i zaczął formować coś ze śniegu. – Wiesz, moja rasa jest specyficzna, każdy obdarzony jest jakimiś zdolnościami, które ujawniają się tylko w czasie pełni, wszyscy jesteśmy nieludzko silni i mamy wyostrzone zmysły. Niby wyglądamy jak ludzie, ale wiele nas od nich różni. Jednak jest jedna rzecz, która nas łączy. Serce. A ja, przez całe swoje życie szczyciłem się tym, że go nie mam, że nie ulegam jego głosowi, bo po prostu go nie ma… Ech… A potem, nagle, niespodziewanie ono się odezwało, pokazało, że cały czas tam było i czekało na odpowiedni moment by się ujawnić… - Spojrzał prosto w zielone oczy dziewczyny i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Czy można żyć bez serca? Można, Lily, można, ale cóż to za życie? – Odwrócił wzrok i ponownie zapatrzył się w dalekie góry, a jego palce dalej bawiły się kawałkiem ubitego śniegu.

- Kiedy poczułeś, że masz serce? – Spojrzał na nią w taki sposób, że zabrakło jej na moment tchu. – Mówiłam, żebyś się nie zakochiwał… - szepnęła, znów wznosząc wzrok na chmury. – Mówiłam! On dalej jest we mnie, w moim umyśle, w moim złamanym sercu… Rozumiesz? Nigdy stamtąd nie zniknie… A ja… Ja nie potrafię już kochać…

- _Złamane serce nadal potrafi kochać kawałkami, jakie z niego zostały ..._ – mruknął Detlef, patrząc na względnie spokojną twarz Lily. Widział jednak jak nerwowo przygryza policzek od środka, jak mruga szybko powiekami, by nie dopuścić do zaszklenia się oczu.

- Nie… - Popatrzyła na niego pustym wzrokiem. Znów była obojętna. – A nawet, jeśli te kawałki potrafią kochać, to ja nie wiem czy pokochałabym cię tak, jak na to zasługujesz i nigdy nie będę tego wiedzieć. Nie chcę cie ranić obiecując coś, czego nie będę ci mogła nigdy dać… Za dużo dla mnie znaczysz…

- Ciii… - Położył jej palec na ustach i spojrzał głęboko w oczy. – Nie chcę byś obiecywała, bo obietnic trzeba dotrzymywać… - Pogłaskał ją delikatnie po zimnym policzku. – Daj sobie czas… Daj nam czas… Jeśli nic nie poczujesz, jeśli nie będziesz chciała ze mną być, zrozumiem.

Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, wtulając twarz w jego ciepłą dłoń. Poczuła się lepiej, wiedząc, że ktoś będzie obok… Że on będzie obok.

Podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i w ciszy wypaliła kolejnego papierosa, od czasu do czasu zerkając na wciąż bawiącego się śniegiem blondyna. Ciekawość wygrała.

- Co tam majstrujesz? – Spojrzała na niego pytająco i zgasiła niedopałek w śniegu.

- Zamknij oczy i odwróć się do mnie tyłem. – Uśmiechnął się do niej tajemniczo, a widząc jej zdziwioną minę, wywrócił oczami. – No już, nie mamy całego dnia. – Prychnęła niezadowolona, ale spełniła jego prośbę.

Usłyszała jak szepcze jakieś nieznane jej słowa, po czym na dekolcie poczuła coś chłodnego. Dotknęła przedmiotu dłonią i przybliżyła go do oczu. Na cienkim jak pajęczyna łańcuszku wisiała wyrzeźbiona ze śniegu lilia, która wyglądała jak prawdziwa. Smukłe płatki delikatnie wyginały się na zewnątrz, odsłaniając drobne pręciki. Lily odwróciła się powoli w stronę Detlefa i spojrzała na niego z podziwem.

- Jak?

- Ma się te zdolności… - Uśmiechnął się ironicznie, za co dostał kuksańca w bok. – Uznajmy, że to wstępny prezent bożonarodzeniowy, a że drogi bynajmniej nie był, to musisz go przyjąć. – Mrugnął do niej zawadiacko. – Nie rozpuści się. Potraktowałem go kilkoma starymi wampirzymi zaklęciami.

- Dziękuję. – Uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością i choć jej oczy nadal pozostały obojętne, to cieszył się z tego uśmiechu.

- No a teraz ruszaj ten zgrabny tyłeczek i idziemy na zakupy, bo z tego, co widzę, nie masz dla nikogo prezentów. – Wstał i wyciągnął do niej rękę, którą ona chwyciła mocno.

Po chwili szli obok siebie w stronę miasteczka, debatując nad tym, co najlepiej kupić i komu. A Lily poczuła się lżejsza na duchu, bo czasem wystarczy jeden człowiek by życie przestało wydawać się takie złe.

**xXxXxXx**

Dormitorium Huncwotów nigdy nie było oazą czystości i porządku. Cóż się dziwić, skoro mieszkała tam czwórka wyjątkowo zabawowych nastolatków, którzy uwielbiali robić kawały. Tak więc każdy fragment podłogi i mebli zawalony był księgami, pergaminami i nie koniecznie czystymi ubraniami. Puste opakowania po słodyczach tak lubianych przez Petera, przypalone kociołki i połamane pióra były nieodzownym fragmentem wystroju. Jedyny względny porządek znajdował się w okolicy łóżka Remusa, ale pewnie tylko dlatego, że to właśnie tam trzymali wszelkie eliksiry i przydatne księgi z zaklęciami. Nawet wizyty dziewczyn nie zmusiły chłopaków do posprzątania tego bałaganu, a one biedne nic nie mogły na to poradzić. W końcu _widziały gały, co brały_.

Piątka młodych ludzi siedziała właśnie w pokoju, rozkoszując się smakiem kremowego piwa w sobotni wieczór. Wszyscy byli zmęczeni dzisiejszym wypadem do wioski. Alice Springs przytulała się do Remusa i rozmawiała z leżącą na łóżku Pottera Mary, która swoją głowę ułożyła na brzuchu chłopaka. Peter z Remusem zajadali się ciasteczkami z Miodowego Królestwa i ze śmiechem opowiadali o kawale, jaki wywinęli Ślizgonom. Tylko James w ciszy popijał piwo i myślami krążył gdzieś daleko.

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i do środka wszedł ostatni mieszkaniec tego dormitorium, niosąc naręcze różnego rodzaju toreb. Nie zaprzątając sobie głowy przywitaniem, zatrzasnął drzwi i umieścił pakunki w swoim kufrze. Jakby nie widząc zdziwionych spojrzeń swoich przyjaciół wyciągnął spod łóżka karton z Ognistą i drapiąc się po głowie przeliczył zapasy. Z zadowoleniem wyciągnął jedną butelkę i rzucił ją na łóżko, po czym porwał ze swojej szafy czysty podkoszulek i dresowe spodnie i zniknął za drzwiami łazienki.

W pokoju wciąż panowała cisza, wszyscy wpatrywali się w drzwi i wsłuchiwali w szum wody dochodzący zza nich. Gdy Black wyszedł przebrany, wycierając włosy ręcznikiem, spojrzał na siedzące w pokoju osoby ze zdziwieniem malującym się na twarzy.

- No, co się tak gapicie? – spytał beztrosko, siadając na łóżku i rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu skarpetek.

- Tak jakoś… Dawno cię nie widzieliśmy… - odezwał się nieśmiało Peter, który jako pierwszy odzyskał zdolność mówienia.

- Pleciesz głupoty, przecież tu mieszkam – odpowiedział Black, z uradowaną miną odnajdując czystą parę skarpetek w kupce koło jego szafki nocnej.

- No właśnie, mieszkasz tutaj, ale nie widujemy cię za często. – Głos Jamesa był cichy i jakby przygaszony. – Napij się z nami piwa. – W stronę Syriusza przelewitowała pełna butelka, którą chłopak chwycił niepewnie. – Pogadamy jak za dawnych czasów. – Potter uśmiechnął się do czarnowłosego, który z obojętnością zauważył, że uśmiech nie objął jego oczu.

- Niech będzie… - Westchnął przeciągle, opróżniając jednym łykiem połowę butelki. – Lily i Sasha mnie co prawda zabiją, ale mówi się trudno.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, każdy zajął się swoją butelką.

- Co robicie w święta? – Peter po raz kolejny przerwał milczenie i popatrzył zaciekawiony na twarze przyjaciół.

- No ja, jak co roku jadę do rodziców… - mruknął Remus, upijając łyk. – A potem wybieram się odwiedzić pewną śliczną Gryfonkę. – Uśmiechnął się do Alice i pocałował ją w czubek głowy.

- Ja jadę do ciotki do Francji, więc raczej zobaczymy się dopiero w Nowym Roku. – Mary popatrzyła smutno na Jamesa, który pogładził ją po policzku, po czym odezwał się spokojnym i pewnym głosem.

- Peter przecież dobrze wiesz, że ja i Syriusz jedziemy do moich rodziców. Moja matka już szykuje zapas jedzenia, jak dla pułku żołnierzy. – W jego głosie zabrzmiała nutka rozbawienia. Spojrzał na Blacka i mrugając do niego, szepnął konspiracyjnie. – Trzeba znowu zaczarować choinkę.

Chłopak popatrzył na swojego przyjaciela z tajemniczym uśmiechem na twarzy, który wydał się Jamesowi nieco podejrzany i niewróżący niczego dobrego.

- Będziesz musiał poradzić sobie sam, stary, bo ja zostaję w zamku – mruknął, upijając łyk piwa. Do jego uszu doleciał odgłos dławienia się.

- Jak to zostajesz w zamku? – James nie wierzył własnym uszom. – Przecież moja matka cię zaprosiła jeszcze we wrześniu.

- Od września wiele się zmieniło, przyjacielu. Przeproś więc Doreę za moją nieobecność. – Lekki ton, z jakim wypowiadał te słowa Syriusz zirytował Pottera.

- A możesz mi powiedzieć, co takiego się zmieniło od września, że nie możesz przyjechać na święta?

Black popatrzył na okularnika wzrokiem niewyrażającym nic. Spokojnie dokończył swoje piwo i odstawił pustą butelkę na podłogę. Przeczesał jeszcze wilgotne włosy palcami, po czym splótł dłonie i zaczął przyglądać się swoim paznokciom.

- Zmieniło się na przykład to, że nie pozwolę na to żeby Evans została w zamku zupełnie sama – powiedział cicho, nie podnosząc wzroku. Nie musiał tego robić by widzieć niezadowolenie malujące się na twarzach dziewczyn, zawód i zdziwienie Remusa i Petera oraz irytację Jamesa.

- Evans, Evans, Evans… Ciągle tylko ona… - Potter podniósł się z łóżka i szybkim krokiem zaczął krążyć po pokoju, omijając zręcznie góry śmieci. – Przez nią odsunąłeś się od nas… - powiedział oskarżycielskim tonem, wpatrując się w przyjaciela. – Nie masz dla nas czasu…

- Wybacz przyjacielu, ale mylisz się… Nie przez nią odsunąłem się od was. – Spokojny glos Syriusza wypełnił cały pokój. Chłopak podniósł wzrok znad swoich dłoni i spojrzał pewnie w oczy Jamesa. – Odsunąłem się od was, bo nie bawi mnie spędzanie czasu z osobami pokroju Adams i Springs…

- O co ci chodzi? – Mary patrzyła na chłopaka ze zdziwieniem malującym się na twarzy. W kącikach jej oczu zaznaczył się niepokój.

- O co mi chodzi? Chodzi mi o to, w jaki sposób skończyłyście swoją przyjaźń z Lily… I nie mów mi, że to nie mój interes, bo chyba właśnie to chciałaś powiedzieć. – Uśmiechnął się ironicznie do dziewczyny.

- W sumie mnie też ciekawi to, dlaczego się już nie przyjaźnicie – mruknął Peter, po czym skulił się pod ostrym spojrzeniem Alice.

Syriusz popatrzył po chłopakach, ze zdziwieniem stwierdzając, że oni nic nie wiedzą.

- Nie mogę… Nie powiedziałyście im? – Zaśmiał się krótko, po czym na powrót spoważniał. – Dla waszej wiadomości, przyjaciele, panna Adams i panna Springs, obraziły się na Evans i uraczyły ją dawką niemiłych komentarzy… Swoją drogą nie wiedziałem, Adams, że masz takie bogate słownictwo… - Znów jego krótki śmiech wypełnił pokój. – A wszystko przez to, że Lily nie przyjechała na twoje, Springs, urodziny, bo wraz z Colem opiekowała się jego młodszym rodzeństwem, podczas gdy jego matka była w szpitalu. – Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. – Czekaj jak to szło… „Wolisz się puszczać z tym nic nie wartym kretynem niż przyjść na urodziny swojej przyjaciółki? Jesteś nic nie wartą szlamą!"… Ładna gadka, nie ma co…

Gdy chłopak zamilkł, w pokoju zaległa niczym niezmącona cisza. Remus i James wpatrywali się w swoje dziewczyny z niedowierzaniem, a Peter siedział z szeroko otwartymi ustami i patrzył to na Syriusza to na resztę.

- Mary? Czy to prawda? – Głos Jamesa był spokojny. Za spokojny.

Dziewczyna hardo podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

- Tak, to prawda – powiedziała pewnie.

- Alice? – Remus patrzył na swoją dziewczynę w nadziei, że zaprzeczy.

- Tak było…

James odsunął się od Mary, nie patrząc na nią. Spojrzenie czekoladowych oczu utkwił w Syriuszu, który przyglądał mu się z ironicznym uśmiechem.

- Tak, przyjacielu… To był jeden z powodów, przez które się od was oddaliłem. Kolejnym było twoje zachowanie względem Evans… - Jego głos stał się ostry niczym brzytwa. – Sam nie byłem święty, przyznaję, że wiele dziewczyn przeze mnie cierpiało, ale ty… Ty pobiłeś mnie o głowę… - Syriusz podniósł się powoli i machnął różdżką przywołując coś spod łóżka Pottera. – Pomijam to, że przez zazdrość pozwoliłeś Remusowi rzucić się na mnie, bo dzięki Lily nie ma po tym incydencie ani śladu… Tak, przyjacielu, widziałem cię wtedy, jak stałeś w cieniu drzew i z satysfakcją patrzyłeś jak rozdziera mi ramie… Ale nie o tym chciałem mówić. – Głos Blacka stał się jeszcze zimniejszy i ostrzejszy. – Gdybym za każdą łzę, jaką przez ciebie wylała, za każdą jej nieprzespaną noc, za każdy koszmar miał ci dać w pysk, to uwierz, że matka by cię nie poznała, a najlepsi medycy z Munga mieliby problemy z doprowadzeniem cię do stanu używalności…

- Syriuszu nie przesadzaj… - Remus próbował załagodzić sytuację, jednak nie na wiele się to przydało.

- Nie wtrącaj się… - syknął do niego Black i ciągnął swoją wypowiedź patrząc na Jamesa z pogardą. – Myślisz, że nie widać jak grasz? – mruknął już spokojniej, po czym położył na wyciągniętej dłoni chłopaka cztery kawałki rozdartego zdjęcia. – Widać… A ty jesteś tak ślepy, że nie zauważasz nic poza czubkiem własnego nosa. Nie widziałeś przez całe wakacje, że miotam się jak nawiedzony po domu, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Nie widziałeś jak patrzyła na ciebie Evans. Nie widziałeś jak Peter wpadł w złe towarzystwo Ślizgonów. Swoją drogą Glizdogonie, już nic ci nie grozi. – Uśmiechnął się do pulchnego chłopaka, który odetchnął z ulgą. – Wiesz, co Potter? Ja dziękuję za taką przyjaźń… Więcej oparcia znalazłem w drzwiach do kibla niż w tobie ostatnimi czasy… Zastanów się nad sobą. - Chwycił leżącą na łóżku whisky i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi.

Czuł się nad wyraz lekko po tym jak wyrzucił z siebie to wszystko, co od dłuższego czasu leżało mu na wątrobie, męcząc każdego dnia bardziej. Nie miał wyrzutów sumienia, no może jedynie żal mu było Petera, ale był pewien, że ten sobie poradzi. Pogwizdując pod nosem, zszedł sypialni Lily i wszedł do salonu, w którym przy kominku siedzieli jego prawdziwi przyjaciele. Uśmiechnął się na tę myśl i rzucając w zamyślonego Dimitra butelką, usiadł na fotelu, sadzając sobie Sashę na kolanach i całując ją w policzek. Lily spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

- Coś ty taki zadowolony? – spytała, unosząc jedną brew do góry i odbierając napełnioną bursztynowym płynem szklankę.

- Powiedzmy, że właśnie byłem sprawcą rozwiązania Huncwotów – mruknął beztrosko, wtulając twarz we włosy Sashy.

- Coo? – Evans zakrztusiła się alkoholem i gdyby nie pomoc Detlefa byłaby się udusiła.

- Spokojnie, Ruda… Będzie okazja, żeby to opowiedzieć. Ale nie dziś…

Uśmiechnęła się do niego i z powrotem pogrążyła w rozmowie z Detlefem na temat rosyjskich zwyczajów świątecznych. A ogień w kominku trzaskał cicho…

**xXxXxXx**

_**Muszę chyba, co nieco wyjaśnić, jeśli chodzi o kłótnię Lily i dziewczyn, o której opowiadał Syriusz… Jest to tylko skrócona wersja wydarzeń, bo tak naprawdę cała rzecz miała głębsze znaczenie… Postaram się wyjaśnić to wszystko w ciągu najbliższych rozdziałów…**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Przebudzenie…**

_Żyjemy tak jak śnimy – samotnie._

Joseph Conrad

Ostre promienie słońca błądziły po jej twarzy, odganiając spod zamkniętych powiek resztki snu. Ze wszystkich sił próbowała go zatrzymać i choć chwilę dłużej pozostać w krainie snów i marzeń. Nie udało jej się, mimo że bardzo się starała, bo sny uciekają wraz z przyjściem poranka jak spłoszone barwne motyle. Westchnęła przeciągle i nie otwierając oczu, sięgnęła ręką na drugą stronę łóżka, chcąc poczuć ciepło jego ciała. Zanim do jej wciąż zaspanego umysłu dotarł chłód pustego prześcieradła minęła krótka chwila. Podniosła powieki i smutno spojrzała na miejsce, gdzie powinna spoczywać jego głowa. Był tutaj w nocy, wiedziała o tym, bo poduszka była wgnieciona i wciąż nim pachniała. Niezawodny znak tego, że to, co się wydarzyło nie było tylko snem, zwykłym urojeniem, czy projekcją marzeń. Był tutaj, dotykał jej, bo wciąż czuła ciepło jego dłoni na swoim nagim ciele. Ciągle czuła gorące usta błądzące po jej skórze i szepczące pełne miłości słowa.

Odszedł. Powiedział, że zniknie z jej życia i dotrzymał słowa. _Pieprzony drań…_ przeszło jej przez myśl, lecz szybko zganiła się za to. Przecież tego chciała, ale czy na pewno? Serce jak szalone wyrywało się do niego, tocząc zażartą walkę z rozumem. Po raz kolejny przegrało i skulone umilkło, rozpaczając nad swoim losem. Rozum triumfował, zbierał oklaski i gratulacje od sunących cicho po policzkach łez, które znaczyły na nich mokre ścieżki. Ścieżki jej samotności i tęsknoty, która rozdzierała serce na milion małych kawałeczków.

- Dlaczego?

- _Tak wybrałaś…_

_-_ Nie wybrałam, nie miałam wyboru!

- _Zawsze ma się wybór…_

_- _Przestań!

- _Nie mogę…_

- Nie wystarczy ci to, że jestem samotna? Tego chciałeś!

- _Nie chciałem byś była samotna…_

_- _Jasne… To wszystko moja wina… W końcu to było moje przeznaczenie

_- Niewiele przecież trzeba słów, żeby zamknąć w nich nasze przeznaczenie...*_

- Skończ z tym przeznaczeniem, ja w nie nie wierzę!

- _Nie musisz w nie wierzyć, żeby istniało…_

- Czyli przeznaczenie to w moim wypadku cierpienie i tęsknota…

- _Przeznaczenie to nie wyroki opatrzności, to nie zwoje napisane ręką Demiurga, to nie fatalizm. Przeznaczenie to nadzieja…**_

_- _Nadzieja? Nadzieja na co? Czy taki poranek może dawać nadzieję na lepsze jutro? Wątpię…

- _Pamiętaj, że nadzieja umiera ostatnia…_

_-_ Tak… Ale jest też matką głupich…

- _I jak każda matka dba o swoje dzieci…_

_-_ Och zamknij się już! Daj mi w spokoju przezywać moją samotność…

_- Nigdzie nie jesteśmy bardziej samotni, niż leżąc w łóżku, z naszymi tajemnicami i wewnętrznym głosem, którym żegnamy lub przeklinamy mijający dzień.***_

_**xXxXxXx**_

Trzaśnięcie drzwiami było tak donośne, że zbudziłoby umarłego, ale Lily nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Miotała się po swojej sypialni, pod nosem klnąc na czym świat stoi. Zupełnie nie przejmowała się przemoczonym ubraniem, które coraz bardziej przyklejało się do jej rozgrzanego cała. Nie czuła zimna, które od niego biło. Była zbyt wściekła, by zwracać uwagę na tak przyziemne rzeczy. Słysząc ciche skrzypienie drzwi, zatrzymała się i spojrzała spod zmrużonych powiek na chłopaka, który jak gdyby nigdy nic rozsiadł się w jej fotelu i uśmiechał z pobłażaniem.

- Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa radzę ci wyjść – syknęła w jego stronę i wznowiła swój marsz po pokoju. – Kto w ogóle pozwolił ci opowiadać o tej kłótni? – Nie wytrzymała. Stanęła nad nim z miną wyrażającą chęć mordu i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. – Jakim prawem?

- Daj spokój Evans, nic się przecież nie stało. – Syriusz machnął lekceważąco ręką i z miną niewiniątka zaczął się bawić sznurkami swojego kaptura. – Chciałem ich tylko uświadomić, że ich „ukochane" nie są takie święte, na jakie wyglądają. – Wymawiając słowo _ukochane_,zrobił charakterystyczny ruch palcami.

Warknęła zirytowana i podeszła do okna. Z leżącej na parapecie paczki wyciągnęła papierosa i odpaliła go różdżką. Dym wypełnił jej płuca przynosząc złudne uczucie spokoju. Ze wszystkich sił próbowała walczyć z budzącą się w jej wnętrzu bestią i, póki co, udawało jej się to. Otworzyła okno i pozwoliła na to, by lodowate powietrze otuliło całe jej ciało. Nie poczuła, jak na jej skórze pojawia się gęsia skórka, ani nie zauważyła dreszczy, które wstrząsnęły nią całą. Dopiero ciepło dłoni na jej ramieniu zbudziło ją z letargu.

- Chodzi o to, że nie znasz całości tej historii… - mruknęła cicho, wypuszczając z płuc dym.

- Jak to: „całości"?

- Opowiedziałam ci tylko ogólny zarys, który ty przekazałeś dalej, nie mając pojęcia o tym, że chodziło o coś więcej niż tylko głupie urodziny. – Odwróciła się w jego stronę i spojrzała mu smutno w oczy.

Ze strachem zauważył jej nienaturalną bladość i sine drżące usta. Delikatnie dotknął jej czoła i stwierdził, że jest rozpalona, nienaturalnie rozpalona.

- Evans, natychmiast do wanny! – Pociągnął ją w stronę jej prywatnej łazienki i odkręcił kurki z gorącą wodą, która szybko zaczęła napełniać sporą wannę. – Rozbieraj się! – krzyknął tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

- Pojebało cię? – spytała, cofając się w stronę drzwi.

- Daj spokój Lily, jesteś przemarznięta, cała się trzęsiesz i masz gorączkę – mruknął, wlewając do wanny olejek rozgrzewający. – Więc skończ z tymi cyrkami, bo dobrze wiesz, że dla mnie jesteś zupełnie aseksualna. Wyskakuj z tych łachów i w te pędy do wody, a ja poszukam zaraz jakiegoś eliksiru, który uratuje cię przed zapaleniem płuc. – Pchnął zdezorientowaną dziewczynę w stronę prawie pełnej wanny. – I żadnego ale! – warknął, widząc jak otwiera usta, by zaprotestować.

Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za chłopakiem, Lily, głęboko wzdychając, ściągnęła z siebie mokre ubranie i z błogim uśmiechem weszła do wanny. Ciepła woda delikatnie ogrzewała jej zdrętwiałe mięśnie, a pachnący pomarańczami i cynamonem olejek koił zmysły.

- No widzisz, Rudzielcu. Jak chcesz to potrafisz. – Głos Blacka rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu i odbijając od płytek dotarł do uszu dziewczyny. – A teraz ładnie wypij ten eliksir. – Podał jej małą buteleczkę wypełnioną ciemnoszarym płynem.

- Pieprzowy? Fuj! – jęknęła, ale jednym łykiem opróżniła zawartość naczynka. Z jej uszu prawie natychmiast wydobyły się smużki dymu. – Black?

- Hmmm? – mruknął, dając znak, że słucha.

Spojrzała na niego i zachichotała pod nosem. Syriusz stał przed jej szafką z kosmetykami i ze zdziwieniem przyglądał się typowym kobiecym akcesoriom. Po chwili z wahaniem sięgnął po pomarańczowe opakowanie i ze zmarszczonym czołem czytał etykietkę.

- Po cholerę ci _Żel rozgrzewający o smaku truskawek_?

- To nie moje… Sasha zostawiła to u mnie, żeby Detlef przez przypadek nie dorwał tego w swoje ręce. – Wysapała z trudem między kolejnymi atakami chichotu.

- A po co to Sashy… - Nagle jakby dotarł do niego sens jej słów, popatrzył na nią z przerażeniem i szybko odłożył tubkę na miejsce.

- Gdybyś widział swoją minę. – Lily zaśmiewała się w najlepsze, chlapiąc na około wodą. – Niech no tylko Hogwart się dowie, że Wielki Casanova boi się akcesoriów erotycznych.

- Wcale się nie boję… Po prostu zdziwiłem się… - Chłopak drapał się zażenowany po głowie i wpatrywał w swoje buty, jakby były najbardziej interesującym przedmiotem na świecie. – Zmieniając temat, ruda małpo. – Popatrzył na nią tak poważnie, że pod wpływem jego spojrzenia umilkła. – Opowiesz mi całą kłótnię z dziewczynami?

Po tym pytaniu w łazience zapanowała niczym niezmącona cisza. Lily podciągnęła kolana pod brodę i objęła je ramionami. Wpatrywała się niewidzącym wzrokiem w złoty kurek, a w myślach toczyła zażartą bitwę.

- Za pół godziny u mnie w sypialni – mruknęła, nie patrząc na niego. – Weź ze sobą Pottera i Lupina. Żadnych ale_… _

_-_ Jak chcesz. – Wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł z łazienki, zostawiając ją samą z myślami.

Zastanawiał się, jak będzie brzmiała cała historia kłótni, która skończyła przyjaźń dziewczyn. Zawsze uważał je za wzór przyjaciółek, były sobie tak bliskie, że nic nie mogło tego zniszczyć. W jego mniemaniu były damską wersją Huncwotów. _Huncwoci też się rozpadli_ mruknął mu w głowie ironiczny głosik. Wspinając się po schodach, pokręcił głową, odganiając natrętne myśli.

- Żel o smaku truskawek… - szepnął do siebie, a na usta wypłynął mu delikatny uśmiech. – Będę musiał porozmawiać o tym z Sashą…

**xXxXxXx**

_Bo nie żyję ani w przeszłości, ani w przyszłości. _

_Dla mnie istnieje tylko dzisiaj i nie obchodzi mnie nic więcej._

_Jeśli kiedyś uda ci się trwać w teraźniejszości,_

_staniesz się szczęśliwym człowiekiem._

Po raz kolejny tej niedzieli miotała się po swoim pokoju, mrucząc pod nosem przekleństwa i wyzywając się od najgorszych. Nie rozumiała, co nią kierowało, kiedy poprosiła Syriusza by przyprowadził Pottera i Lupina. Naprawdę nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego zdecydowała się pokazać im całą tą sytuację. Zdała sobie sprawę, że mogą usłyszeć i zobaczyć rzeczy, którymi wolałaby nie dzielić się z nikim. Teraz było już za późno, nie było odwrotu ani drogi ucieczki. Bo przecież ona nie ucieka i nie cofa się.

- Paranoja… - mruknęła do siebie, słysząc tupot schodzących po schodach osób. – Przeczysz sama sobie Lily… - Westchnęła i założyła za ucho przydługi kosmyk włosów.

Drzwi otworzyły się cicho i do pokoju weszło trzech chłopaków. Każdy z nich ze zdziwieniem wpatrywał się w dziewczynę stojącą przy kamiennej misie ułożonej na stoliku. Nikt się nie odzywał, chociaż każdemu na usta cisnęły się inne słowa.

- Lily… - Miękki głos Syriusza z trudem dotarł do jej świadomości. – Nie musisz…

- Muszę… - przerwała mu ostro i zdecydowanie sięgnęła po różdżkę. – Sam opowiedziałeś im o tej kłótni, nie znając szczegółów, a sądząc po ich twarzach oni dalej ich nie znają. Nie mylę się, prawda? – Spojrzała pytająco na Remusa, gdyż nie mogła się zmusić, by spojrzeć na chłopaka w okularach.

Spytany skinął głową potwierdzając jej słowa. Głos uwiązł mu w gardle, przez co nie mógł wydusić ani słowa. Patrzył jak dziewczyna podnosi różdżkę do skroni i pod nosem mruczy zaklęcie. Po chwili za różdżką w stronę myślodsiewni podążała srebrzysta mgiełka. James patrzył na to wszystko z mieszanymi uczuciami. Z jednej strony chciał się dowiedzieć, co zaszło między dziewczynami, gdyż Mary uparcie milczała, gdy pytał ją o szczegóły, z drugiej strony czuł się źle, wiedząc, że zaraz zaglądnie w cudze wspomnienia. _W jej wspomnienia…_ mruknął cichy głosik w jego głowie.

- Zapraszam was w podróż do dnia, kiedy wszystko między mną a Mary i Alice się skończyło. – Usłyszał cichy głos dziewczyny dochodzący gdzieś spod okna. – Miłej zabawy życzę…

Cała trójka niepewnie podeszła do kamiennej misy i z wahaniem dotknęła srebrzystej cieczy wirującej wewnątrz.

**xXxXxXx**

_ Poranne słońce przeglądało się w kroplach rosy, które osiadły na równo skoszonej trawie przed białym, dwupiętrowym domem. Psotne promyki wdzierały się do pokoju i drażniły pogrążoną we śnie rudowłosą dziewczynę. Leżała na dywanie wśród tysiąca pluszowych zwierzątek a jej długie włosy rozsypały się po podłodze, tworząc coś na kształt rzeki lawy. Ubrana jedynie w sportowy stanik i krótkie szorty próbowała ze wszystkich sil zatrzymać resztki uciekającego snu. Tuż obok niej podobną walkę toczył ubrany jedynie w czarne spodnie od dresu szatyn. Na wielkim łóżku, które stało nieopodal smacznie spała dwójka dzieci. Chłopiec i dziewczynka, na oko pięcioletni, o włosach w takim samym kolorze jak włosy przeciągającego się właśnie chłopaka. _

_- Lilka… Trzeba wstać i zrobić tym potworom coś do jedzenia… - mruknął chłopak, nie otwierając oczu._

_- Daj mi święty spokój, Roger… - Wielki pluszowy smok z gracją wylądował na twarzy szatyna, powodując natychmiastowe otwarcie przez niego oczu. – Nie mogę się ruszyć. Nie sądziłam, że zabawa z pięciolatkami jest taka wyczerpująca… A ta podłoga mogłaby być bardziej miękka… - mruczała dziewczyna, próbując uchronić twarz od wszędobylskich promieni słońca. _

_ Chłopak spojrzał na nią rozbawiony, po czym powoli do niej podszedł i delikatnie wziął ją na ręce. _

_- Chodź, Kwiatuszku, mocna kawa postawi nas na nogi – szepnął prosto do jej ucha i pozwolił, by objęła go rękami za szyję._

_- Przestań mnie nazywać Kwiatuszkiem, kapuściany móżdżku – mruknęła, wtulając się w jego ciepły tors i wsłuchując w spokojne bicie serca._

_- Jasne, ja nie mogę do ciebie mówić Kwiatuszku, ale ty możesz mnie od kapuścianych móżdżków wyzywać – sapnął niby zirytowany, gdy przemierzali długi korytarz, zmierzając w stronę schodów._

_- Nie moja wina, że masz tak na nazwisko, moja ty Kapustko. – Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się ironiczny uśmieszek._

_ Roger stawiał właśnie stopę na pierwszym stopniu schodów, gdy do ich uszu doleciał charakterystyczny dźwięk towarzyszący aportacji. Lily otworzyła oczy i spojrzała pytająco na chłopaka, który tylko wzruszył ramionami i zszedł po schodach, wciąż trzymając ją na rękach. _

_- No proszę, jaki śliczny obrazek. Wprost idealny do książki o zakochanych. - W drzwiach do salonu, opierając się o framugę, stały Alice i Mary. _

_- Co wy tu robicie? – spytała zdezorientowana Lilka, ostrożnie stawiając stopy na podłodze. Skrzywiła się z bólu, ponieważ od spania na podłodze zdrętwiała jej kostka i teraz czuła tam stado biegających w kółko mrówek._

_- Przyszłyśmy sprawdzić, ile jest prawdy w tym twoim pilnowaniu dzieci – warknęła Alice i spojrzała z wyższością na Mary. – Mówiłam, że to tylko ściema._

_- O co ci chodzi? Przecież... – Niedane jej było skończyć._

_- Daj spokój, nie musisz się tłumaczyć, przecież wszystko jasne. – Mary spojrzała na rudowłosą wzrokiem pełnym pogardy. – Powiedz, jak to jest grać na dwa fronty?_

_- Na dwa fronty? Chyba nie rozumiem? – Lily wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowaną niż wcześniej. Spojrzała niepewnie na Rogera, który stał z tyłu i w milczeniu przyglądał się wymianie zdań. Tylko pionowa zmarszczka między brwiami świadczyła o tym, że nie jest spokojny i przyjaźnie nastawiony._

_- Co tu jest do rozumienia? – Mary machnęła lekceważąco ręką i spojrzała na Lily ostro. – W szkole grasz niedostępną, owijając sobie Jamesa wokół palca, a tak naprawdę zabawiasz się ze swoim niby wielkim przyjacielem. – Ostatnie słowa wypluła z jawną pogardą._

_- No i co się tak gapisz jakby rzucono na ciebie Silencio? – syknęła Alice. – Myślałaś, że jesteśmy takie głupie? Że nie zorientujemy się, jaka jesteś naprawdę?_

_- Dziewczyny, o czym wy mówicie? – Zdziwienie malujące się na twarzy rudowłosej było autentyczne. – Że niby ja… nie to jakiś absurd…_

_- To żaden absurd Evans, to cała prawda. Przejrzałyśmy cię na wylot. Te twoje gierki, to odmawianie Jamesowi, darcie się na niego… Wszystko tylko po to, by mieć adoratora, za którym ogląda się pół szkoły… - Głos Mary ciął powietrze niczym ostrze noża. – Jesteś żałosna…_

_- Dlaczego mieszasz w to Pottera? – spytała cichym głosem Lily, a Mary spojrzała jej wyzywająco w oczy. Roger poruszył się niespokojnie za plecami rudowłosej, słysząc drgające w jej głosie nutki rezygnacji._

_- Lily… Pamiętaj, o czym rozmawialiśmy… - Słysząc jego spokojny głos, kiwnęła głową i spojrzała na dziewczyny, które wciąż opierały się o drzwi do salonu. _

_- O, co się stało? Czyżby wasz plan wkupienia się w czystokrwistą rodzinę spalił właśnie na panewce? – Alice patrzyła ostro to na jedno to na drugie, a jej usta wykrzywiły się w ironicznym uśmieszku. – Nic z tego szlamy… - syknęła, a w przedpokoju zaległa cisza._

_- Alice, jak możesz?_

_- Mówię tylko szczerą prawdę._

_- Przez sześć lat udawałaś naszą przyjaciółkę by wkupić się w łaski rodów czystkokrwistych. Przez sześć lat wodziłaś za nos Jamesa. Ale teraz już koniec, głupia szmato. – Mary patrzyła na Lily z jawną nienawiścią i pogardą. – Wszyscy dowiedzą się, jaka naprawdę jesteś. James dowie się, że wolałaś się puszczać z tym nic nie wartym kretynem, niż przyjść na urodziny swojej przyjaciółki. Czekał na ciebie całą noc… - warknęła. – Całą noc gadał tylko o tobie, zachwycał się tobą i wypatrywał twojego przybycia…_

_- Ty coś do niego czujesz… - szepnęła ze zdziwieniem Lily, patrząc się wielkimi oczami na brunetkę._

_- W czas się zorientowałaś, mała dziwko – syknęła w odpowiedzi brunetka. – Jesteś tylko nic nie wartą szlamą i on się wkrótce o tym przekona…_

_ Po tych słowach obie dziewczyny zniknęły z charakterystycznym pyknięciem. Roger podszedł do Lily i objął ją od tyłu ramionami. Schował twarz w jej pachnących, długich włosach i zaczął powoli kołysać ją na boki. _

_- Nie płacz maleńka – szepnął, gdy na jego ramie spadła mała słona kropelka. – Nie warto płakać przez kogoś, kto nie zapłakałby nad tobą…_

_**xXxXxXx**_

Wspomnienie rozmyło się i już po chwili trójka chłopaków znów znajdowała się w sypialni Lily. Spojrzeli na siebie z konsternacją, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. James czuł wpatrujące się w niego dwie pary oczu, jednak nie docierało do jego świadomości nic oprócz obrazu płaczącej rudowłosej dziewczyny i tej drżącej nadziei w jej głosie, gdy mówiła o nim. To wspomnienie, które przed chwilą zobaczył, było jak grom z jasnego nieba. Rozumiał już wszystko. Potrząsnął głową, starając się wrócić do rzeczywistości i spojrzał na Remusa, który stał ze spuszczoną głową i z całych sił zaciskał pięści. Przeniósł wzrok na Syriusza, który ze zmarszczonym czołem wpatrywał się w okno, a raczej w dziewczynę siedzącą na parapecie otwartego okna i błądzącą dłonią po śniegu. Wyglądała na zamyśloną i nieobecną, jednak ruch jej reki był zbyt świadomy.

- Lily… - Nie zareagowała na jego głos, nie spojrzała na niego. Dalej rysowała coś na śniegu. – Evans… - Znowu nic, Syriusz podszedł do dziewczyny i chciał ją chwycić za ramię, ta jednak zwinnie umknęła przed jego dłonią i usiadła twarzą do pokoju. Wciąż miała zamknięte oczy.

- Lily… - James odezwał się, nieśmiało zbliżając się do niej. – Spójrz na mnie – powiedział pewniej, widząc jak drgnęła na dźwięk jego głosu.

Po tych słowach kilka rzeczy stało się jednocześnie. Syriusz stojący wciąż przy oknie spojrzał na parapet i zastygł sparaliżowany irracjonalnym strachem. Na białym śniegu pokrywającym płaską powierzchnię, sprawnymi palcami namalowany został kształt róży, który mienił się w zimowym słońcu wszystkimi odcieniami błękitu. Chłopak odwrócił się szybko w stronę dziewczyny, a z jego gardła wyrwał się nieskładny jęk, gdy zobaczył to, co się działo.

Lily stała na wprost skamieniałego Jamesa, wpatrując się w niego błyszczącymi, błękitnymi oczami. Powoli uniosła dłoń, mrucząc pod nosem niezrozumiałe słowa, a w tym czasie nogi chłopaka zaczęły pokrywać się lodem. Z jego gardła wydobywał się tylko zduszony jęk bólu. Ze wszystkich sił starał się zakończyć kontakt wzrokowy, jednak nie mógł oderwać oczu od tego hipnotyzującego błękitu.

Remus po chwili odrętwienia sięgnął po różdżkę z zamiarem rzucenia na dziewczynę jakiejś klątwy. Nie zdążył jednak pomyśleć nad formułą zaklęcia, gdy różdżka wyrwała mu się z dłoni, a on sam wylądował przy ścianie przygwożdżony do niej lodowymi łańcuchami. Nie widząc innego wyjścia zaczął krzyczeć, mając nadzieję, że ktoś go usłyszy, jednak po chwili głos uwiązł mu w gardle, za sprawą sporej porcji lodu, która zatkała mu usta. Jego krzyk jednak wystarczył, by zaalarmować siedzących w salonie Rosjan.

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i stanęła w nich trójka wampirów. Przez chwilę patrzyli oniemiali.

- Cholera… - mruknął pod nosem Dimitr i jednym ruchem ręki sprawił, że lód krepujący Remusa zniknął. – Detlef do cholery, rusz zadek i zrób coś, bo ona za chwilę zamrozi go żywcem – warknął do stojącego bez ruchu kuzyna. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że blondyn mruczy nieprzerwanie jakieś zawiłe formuły, które jak się później okazało likwidowały lód i utrzymywały Gryfona przy życiu. – Sasha, weź no ocuć swojego chłoptasia – mruknął, odwracając wzrok od kuzyna i kucając przy zszokowanym Remusie.

Detlef nie spuszczał wzroku z Lily, wciąż szeptając przeciwzaklęcia. Podchodził coraz bliżej i w końcu zmusił ją do zerwania kontaktu wzrokowego z Potterem. Spojrzał w jej jarzące się błękitem oczy i nie wypuszczając jej z uścisku, usadził ją na fotelu, zmuszając jednocześnie do zamknięcia oczu.

- Detlef… I co teraz? – Sasha podeszła bliżej mebla, na którym siedziała Lily i spojrzała na nią zaniepokojona.

- Musi z tym walczyć… - mruknął chłopak w odpowiedzi i intensywnie wpatrywał się w spokojną, jakby wykutą z lodu twarz dziewczyny. – Walcz z tym, Rudzielcu…

Sześć par oczu patrzyło na niewyrażającą żadnych emocji twarz dziewczyny. Po chwili jedna delikatna zmarszczka przecięła gładkie dotąd czoło. Tuż za nią pojawiały się następne i następne, które wyginały twarz Lily w grymasie bólu. Z jej gardła wydobył się jęk pełen cierpienia, na dźwięk, którego James chciał do niej podejść i przytulić. Zatrzymały go jednak silne ramiona Dimitra, który spojrzał na niego obojętnie i pokręcił głową, dając do zrozumienia, że ma się nie wtrącać. Po kilku minutach twarz dziewczyny znów stała się spokojna i obojętna.

- Poddała się… - Syriusz wypowiedział na głos to, o czym wszyscy myśleli.

- Jest jeszcze jeden sposób… - mruknął Detlef, przysuwając swoją twarz bliżej twarzy dziewczyny.

- Nawet nie próbuj tego robić! – krzyknął zdenerwowany Dimitr i spojrzał na Sashę, szukając w niej poparcia. Ta jednak stała z boku i ze zbolałą miną przyglądała się temu, co zamierzał zrobić jej brat. – Nie możesz jej pocałować! Zginiesz od tego…

- Ja jestem nie ważny. Ona musi walczyć… - powiedział pewnie chłopak i zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej.

Ich usta dzieliło kilka milimetrów, gdy nagle napiętą do granic możliwości atmosferę, przeciął dźwięk dłoni uderzającej o policzek. Wszyscy ze zdumieniem patrzyli na wykrzywioną złością twarz Lily i trzymającego się za policzek Detlefa, który o dziwo się uśmiechał.

- I z czego się cieszysz, kretynie? – Na powrót zielone oczy ciskały w blondyna błyskawice. – Co ja ci mówiłam na temat pocałunków? Chcesz się pożegnać ze światem, to proszę bardzo, ale nie za moim pośrednictwem! Ja do tego ręki nie przyłożę… – krzyczała, nachylając się nad nim jeszcze bardziej i przybierając jeszcze groźniejszą minę. – A tak swoją drogą… - Na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. – Dzięki, to był świetny pomysł, by mnie wyrwać ze szponów tego wstrętnego lodowego potwo… - Urwała, ponieważ jej wzrok spoczął na Jamesie i Remusie wpatrujących się w nią wielkimi oczami.

Detlef, opanowując chichotanie wywołane jej tyradą również spojrzał na chłopaków, a na jego twarzy malowało się zdecydowanie.

- Dimitr, wiesz, co robić? – mruknął, patrząc znacząco na swojego kuzyna, który kiwnął głową i wyciągnął rękę w stronę dwóch Gryfonów. Szepnął parę słów i nie było po nich śladu.

- Co z nimi zrobiłeś? – Lily spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

- Odesłałem do ich sypialni, wymazując z pamięci całą sytuację z tobą w lodowym wcieleniu w roli głównej –mruknął, podchodząc do okna i jednym ruchem ręki usuwając symbol róży. – Całą resztę będą pamiętać.

Lily kiwnęła głową, po czym niepewnie wstała z fotela. Na chwiejnych nogach podeszła do łóżka i rzuciła się na miękką pościel. Wiedziała, że za chwilę zacznie się wypytywanie, dlaczego stało się to, co się stało, ale była zbyt zmęczona, by o tym myśleć. Zamknęła oczy i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, gdy poczuła, że ktoś okrywa ją kołdrą i całuje w policzek.

- Prześpij się, porozmawiamy jak odpoczniesz. – Usłyszała jeszcze głos Detlefa, po czym odpłynęła do krainy rządzonej przez Morfeusza.

**xXxXxXx**

Obudziła się wypoczęta jak nigdy wcześniej i przeciągnęła się rozkosznie, rozglądając nieprzytomnie po pokoju. Jej wzrok padł na okno, za którym wesoło mrugały do niej gwiazdki. Gwiazdki? Przez chwilę próbowała dojść do tego jak to się stało, że kładła się, kiedy było jasno, a teraz jest ciemno. Te jakże inteligentne rozważania przerwało jej głośne burczenie dochodzące z jej brzucha.

- Trzeba było zjeść śniadanie, a nie drzeć się na Syriusza – mruknęła do siebie i powoli wstała z łóżka.

Przez chwilę chwiała się niepewnie na miękkich nogach, po czym stanęła prosto i ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że ma na sobie swoją piżamę. _Zabiję tego, kto ważył się mnie rozebrać…_ warknęła w myślach, owijając się swoim grubym, zielonym szlafrokiem i poczłapała w kierunku drzwi prowadzących do salonu. Spojrzała przelotnie na swoich przyjaciół, którzy pogrążeni byli w rozmowie i wypatrując wolne miejsce na kanapie, ruszyła w jego kierunku. Niestety, jej organizm nie do końca odzyskał siły, dlatego potknęła się o własne nogi i runęłaby jak długa na podłogę gdyby nie silne ramiona Detlefa, które ją przytrzymały. Gdy spojrzała w jego zielone oczy wspomnienia poranka wróciły do niej ze zdwojoną siłą. Odepchnęła wciąż przytrzymujące ją ręce i usiadła na kanapie, podciągając kolana pod brodę.

- Lily… - Spojrzała ostro na Syriusza, który pod wpływem jej wzroku umilkł.

- A teraz, skoro już odzyskałam siły to chyba musicie mi wyjaśnić kilka spraw. – Spojrzała ostro na Detlefa, któremu serce zamarło. – Jakim prawem, ktoś mnie przebrał w piżamę? – warknęła, wpatrując się w ogień, choć tak naprawdę chciała spytać o coś zupełnie innego.

- Sasha stwierdziła, że w dresie będzie ci niewygodnie – mruknął zapatrzony w ogień Dimitr. – A teraz może nam powiesz, co wydarzyło się rano?

Lily spojrzała niepewnie po wszystkich, po czym przywołała papierosa i kieliszek wina i zaczęła opowiadać. O tym jak biła się z myślami, czy dobrze zrobiła, pokazując chłopakom wspomnienie. Jak potem usiadła na parapecie i otworzyła okno by pooddychać zimnym powietrzem, które miało ją otrzeźwić. Z trudem przypominała sobie, że paliła papierosa, kiedy nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie w jej głowie pojawił się dziwny, cichy szept. Ze stoickim spokojem opowiadała o tym, jak głos stawał się coraz głośniejszy, jak mówił jej o śmierci Rogera i jej rodziców. Później zaczął snuć rozważania na temat Pottera i Detlefa. Z każdym słowem wypowiedzianym przez tajemniczego gościa, który pojawił się w jej umyśle, lodowy potwór stawał się coraz silniejszy, a złość wręcz w niej kipiała. Starała się ze wszystkich sił nad tym zapanować, jednak nie mogła. Potem w jej umyśle była tylko pustka, jakby ktoś wymazał starannie kolejne minuty, nie pozostawiając po nich ani śladu. Dopiero głos Detlefa, kiedy mówił, że pocałunek to jedyne wyjście, dotarł do jej świadomości. Gdy skończyła opowiadać zapatrzyła się w ogień, który przyjemnie ogrzewał jej zziębnięte ciało. W salonie słychać było tylko trzask drewna w kominku i spokojne oddechy pięciu siedzących tam osób.

- Ten głos… Powiedział coś dziwnego… - mruknęła jakby sama do siebie, jednak pozostałe osoby popatrzyły na nią z zainteresowaniem. – Powiedział, że czas na przebudzenie się z letargu i wykorzystanie wszystkich moich możliwości… Że mogę naprawdę wiele zyskać, gdy nauczę się panować nad lodową bestią, że po walce o życie w maju, może to być dla mnie przydatne… - Lily wciąż wpatrywała się w ogień, a na jej policzkach pojawiły się niezdrowe rumieńce. – Powiedział, że on, Tom Marvolo Riddle, pomoże mi się przebudzić i poznać prawdziwą moc drzemiącą we mnie…

Szklanka trzymana dotychczas przez Syriusza rozbiła się na kilka tysięcy drobnych kawałków, których ostre krawędzie złowrogo błyszczały w świetle ognia.

**xXxXxXx**

*Wiesław Myśliwski — Widnokrąg

**Andrzej Sapkowski

***Jonathan Carroll — Białe Jabłka


	16. Chapter 15

**Rozdział zawiera sceny +18**

* * *

><p><strong>Decyzje…<strong>

_Każda decyzja zmniejsza liczbę istniejących możliwości. _

_Antoni Kępiński (1918-1972)_

Tom Marvolo Riddle. Kim był? Wiedziało zapewne tylko kilka osób, o ile w ogóle ktoś wiedział. Jedno było pewne, ten osobnik, który wdarł się do głowy Lily, był powodem wzmożonej nerwowości jej przyjaciela zwanego Syriuszem. Od niedzielnego wieczora chłopak chodził jak struty i nie dało się z nim normalnie porozmawiać. A na dodatek nie spuszczał Rudej z oczu nawet na sekundę, co stawało się powoli irytujące. Szczególnie, kiedy zaczął wchodzić za nią do damskiej toalety, a na podłodze jej sypialni zmajstrował sobie łóżko polowe, na którym to właśnie spędzał noce, zrywając się na każdy szmer. Lily powoli traciła do niego cierpliwość, jednak znała go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że wypytywanie nic nie da, a awantura tylko pogorszy sytuację. Trwali więc tak, z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej działając sobie na nerwy.

Tego grudniowego poranka, jak zwykle przemierzali truchtem swoją stałą trasę. Słońce, co jakiś czas wyglądało zza szarych chmur i odbijało się od śniegu, boleśnie rażąc ich w oczy. Zdyszana dziewczyna usiadła na wystającym ponad biały puch kamieniu i powoli wyrównywała oddech. Spojrzała ukradkiem na Syriusza, który zniecierpliwiony rozglądał się dookoła i naszła ją ogromna ochota by zrobić mu na złość. Powoli schyliła się, nabrała w dłonie garść śniegu i uformowawszy całkiem zgrabną kulkę, rzuciła nią, sprawiając, że ta rozbiła się na setki małych części o tył głowy chłopaka.

- Nie żyjesz Evans! – warknął i odwrócił się w stronę kamienia, na którym spodziewał się zobaczyć śmiejącą się dziewczynę. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy zamiast niej zobaczył pustkę. Jego serce ogarnęła nagła panika. – Evans, do jasnej cholery, to nie jest śmieszne! – krzyknął zdenerwowany i zaczął się rozglądać w jej poszukiwaniu.

Jeszcze większe zdziwienie niż poprzednio pojawiło się na jego przystojnej twarzy, gdy wylądował w wielkiej zaspie, a roześmiana dziewczyna zaczęła nacierać go śniegiem. Nie mógł wykonać żadnego ruchu, bo sprytna niewiasta związała mu ręce zaklęciem. Leżał więc, przygnieciony jej ciężarem i raczył jej uszy najwymyślniejszymi wyzwiskami, na których wzorować mógłby się niejeden kibic pomstujący na niesprawiedliwego sędziego.

- A teraz Black, skończysz wymyślanie nowych epitetów i powiesz mi, dlaczego od ponad tygodnia łazisz za mną i panikujesz, gdy tylko zniknę ci z pola widzenia? – wysyczała mu wprost do ucha Lily i popatrzyła ostro w jego oczy. W zielonych tęczówkach zadrgały niebezpieczne płomyki.

- Cholera jasna, ja ty to zrobiłaś? – warknął pod nosem, pomstując w myślach Merlinowi, za to, że stworzył ją tak ciekawską i sprytną. – Dobrze, powiem ci, ale pod warunkiem, że obiecasz mi, że będziesz na siebie uważać.

- Mogę obiecać… - mruknęła dziewczyna, sadowiąc się wygodniej na jego brzuchu i uśmiechając tajemniczo.

- A mogłabyś najpierw ze mnie zejść? – Popatrzył na nią karcąco. Z westchnieniem podniosła się i usiadła obok, cofając jednocześnie zaklęcie krępujące mu dłonie.

- Słuchaj, nie wiem zbyt wiele, ale…

- Streszczaj się, bo zimno… - przerwała mu, wyginając usta w ironicznym uśmiechu, który zniknął szybciej niż się pojawił, gdy napotkała jego poważną twarz. – Że niby mam ci nie przerywać, bo to poważna sprawa… Rozumiem. – Wykonała przy ustach ruch dłonią, jakby zamykała je na kluczyk.

- Chodzi o to, że Riddle to jakiś fanatyk, który chce oczyścić świat z ludzi niemagicznych i z czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia. Jest zawładnięty chęcią zdobycia władzy i potęgi. Dlatego jego zainteresowanie tobą, wydało mi się, Rudzielcu, podejrzane – westchnął i ze zdenerwowaniem zaczął szarpać rękaw swojej bluzy. – Martwię się, bo jednak nie jesteś czarownicą o _czystej krwi_, a on takimi właśnie gardzi. Nie chodzi o to, że jesteś gorsza, bo pochodzisz z mugolskiej rodziny, ale zrozum… - Chwycił jej dłonie w swoje i popatrzył poważnie w oczy. – Na tym świecie jest mnóstwo osób, które popierają jego poglądy i które mogą spróbować się do ciebie zbliżyć i cię zranić, tylko, dlatego, że ich _pan_ się tobą interesuje.

- Syriuszu… - szepnęła dziewczyna, kładąc delikatnie dłoń na jego policzku. – Dziękuję… Dziękuję, że się martwisz, ale chyba…

- Tak wiem… Popadłem w paranoje, prawda?

- No, tak troszkę… - Mrugnęła do niego, podnosząc się z ziemi. – A teraz ruszaj swój zadek i biegniemy na śniadanie, bo zaraz umrę z głodu. A tobie radziłabym zająć się Sashą, bo chyba ją ostatnio zaniedbałeś. – Wystawiła mu język i pobiegła przed siebie, nie czekając na niego.

**xXxXxXx**

Dorea Potter nerwowo wyglądała przez okno, wypatrując pojawienia się swojego ukochanego jedynaka i jego przyjaciela, którego traktowała niemal jak syna. Zbywała prychaniem rozbawione komentarze Charlusa, który, siedząc przed kominkiem, przeglądał czasopisma o Quidditchu.

Gdy tylko rozległ się charakterystyczny trzask towarzyszący aportacji, kobieta wybiegła na werandę i przytuliła z całych sił swoje jedyne dziecko, które co prawda na dziecko już nie wyglądało, ale dla matki zawsze pozostanie małym brzdącem. Wypuściła syna z objęć i rozejrzała się zdziwiona w poszukiwaniu drugiego chłopaka.

- Gdzie jest Syriusz? – spytała, patrząc na Jamesa z niepokojem. – Znowu robi sobie żarty i chce mnie nastraszyć?

- Syriusz został na święta w zamku – mruknął chłopak, a cała jego radość z powrotu do domu wyparowała.

Wszedł do środka i przywitał się z ojcem krótkim uściskiem dłoni, po czym przelewitował swoje bagaże do pokoju i sam w nim zniknął. Usiadł ciężko na łóżku i schował twarz w dłoniach. Przyjeżdżając tutaj, miał nadzieję, że całe napięcie, jakie towarzyszyło mu przez ostatnie dni zniknie, jednak tak się nie stało. Wszystkie problemy dopadły go na nowo i po raz kolejny zaczął się nad nimi zastanawiać. A było nad czym.

Przede wszystkim dręczyło go zakończenie przyjaźni z Syriuszem, bo, mimo że takie słowa nie padły, wiedział, że to koniec. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie było w tym jego winy, bo była i widział ją dokładnie. Zapatrzony w czubek własnego nosa i swoją zranioną dumę nie zauważył, że z jego przyjacielem dzieje się coś niedobrego. Dopiero teraz powróciły do niego wspomnienia z wakacji, a w każdym z nich młody Black był jakiś przygnębiony i przygaszony, zupełnie nieobecny myślami. Wtedy nie zwrócił na to uwagi, teraz pluł sobie za to w brodę. Zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie wtedy Syriusz potrzebował go najbardziej, a nie znalazłszy w nim oparcia, poszukał go gdzie indziej. I znalazł. Znalazł w osobie, po której James nie spodziewał się okazywania wsparcia innym, szczególnie po sytuacji na peronie.

Jakim cudem nie zauważył, że z Evans jest coś nie tak? Że pod tą maską chłodnej obojętności skrywała wielki ból i cierpienie? Dlaczego to właśnie Syriusz wyczuł, że nie wszystko jest w porządku i ofiarował jej swoje wsparcie? No tak, w końcu oboje w trudnym momencie swojego życia zostali bez pomocy przyjaciół. Wyrzuty sumienia po raz kolejny zalały cały umysł, gdy przypominał sobie kolejne sytuacje, w których ranił Evans. Już pierwszego dnia w pokoju wspólnym pojechał ostro po bandzie i gdyby tylko mógł, cofnąłby czas i nie wypowiedział tych słów, które wtedy padły. Niestety czasu nie umiał cofnąć. _Jesteś kretynem__,__ Rogaś!_ zganił się w myślach i ścisnął z całych sił skronie, jakby miało mu to pomóc przegonić z przed oczu wyraz twarzy Lily gdy widziała go z Mary.

No właśnie, Mary. Kolejny problem, który ciążył mu na głowie, utrudniając normalne funkcjonowanie. Po obejrzeniu wspomnienia Evans, chciał zerwać, jednak po wielu wylanych przez Adams łzach i zapewnieniach, że to wszystko zdarzyło się pod wpływem emocji, złamał się. Wciąż miał do niej słabość, wciąż czuł się przy niej spokojny i zrelaksowany. Dlatego powiedział, że potrzebuje czasu, że musi w spokoju sobie wszystko przemyśleć i podjąć odpowiednią decyzje. Od tamtej pory nie rozmawiali ze sobą, a on unikał jej towarzystwa jak ognia. Potrzebował tej pełnej izolacji, jaką miał w Dolinie Godryka, by właściwie pokierować swoim życiem.

Tylko dlaczego, do cholery, było mu tutaj jeszcze ciężej niż w Hogwarcie? Dusił się w tym pięknie urządzonym domu, przytłaczała go moc ozdób świątecznych i zapach pierników, które tak przecież uwielbiał. Czuł się jak ptak zamknięty w złotej klatce, który patrzy na życie innych, tych wolnych, smutnym wzrokiem pełnym tęsknoty za nieznanym. Czuł, że coś go krępuje, że jakaś niewidzialna pętla zaciska się wokół jego szyi, utrudniając oddychanie. Musiał się uwolnić, ze wszystkich sił pragnął zaczerpnąć powietrza w płuca i poczuć się wolnym. W przypływie emocji złapał swoją skórzaną kurtkę, szybko zbiegł po schodach i rzucając zdziwionej matce krótkie „Będę później"_, _wybiegł z domu, trzaskając drzwiami.

Dorea popatrzyła na swojego męża z niepokojem. Zdecydowanie ich syn nie zachowywał się normalnie i oboje to zauważyli. Wiedzieli jednak, że nic im nie powie, że będzie chciał rozwiązać swój problem sam. Charlus podszedł do swojej żony i objął ramionami, przytulając mocno.

- Nie martw się o niego. Poradzi sobie, w końcu to już dorosły facet – mruknął, całując ją w czubek głowy.

- Wiem, że jest dorosły – warknęła kobieta i uwolniła się z objęć męża. – Ale to nie znaczy, że przestanę się o niego martwić. – Machnęła różdżką i kilka noży zaczęło kroić warzywa do sałatki. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że wizyta państwa Adams i Mary poprawi mu humor. – Uśmiechnęła się do męża i pacnęła go delikatnie ścierką w dłoń, którą wyciągał w stronę kremu do ciasta.

**xXxXxXx**

James odetchnął głęboko i skierował swoje kroki w stronę znajomego baru, w którym nie raz urządzał sobie z Syriuszem popijawy. Na wspomnienie przyjaciela coś ukuło go w sercu. Zignorował to, mocząc usta w palącej gardło whisky. Z każdą wypitą szklaneczką jego problemy stawały się mniej poważne i łatwiejsze do rozwiązania, a debaty z równie zalanym jak on barmanem, przekonały go o genialności wymyślanych, raz po raz, planów naprawy życia. Szkoda tylko, że nie zauważył, że właśnie postawił pierwszy krok na równi pochyłej.

Opuszczając lokal po kilku godzinach, miał w głowie ułożony plan. W jego mniemaniu, genialny plan. Zwarzywszy jednak na to, że znajdował się w stanie nieważkości, a jego umysł pracował w trybie 'irracjonalnym', genialność tego planu stawała się kwestią dyskusyjną.

Powoli zataczając się w kierunku domu, zauważył, że w oknach palą się światła i migają cienie większej ilości ludzi. Oparł się ciężko o furtkę, nucąc pod nosem sobie tylko znaną melodię i zastanawiał się jak wejść niezauważonym. Co, jak co, ale nawet w takim stanie, miał świadomość tego, jaką awanturę zrobiłaby mu matka.

- Jak mogłeś doprowadzić się do takiego stanu… Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś gdzie wychodzisz… - mruczał pod nosem, parodiując panią Potter i kołysał się w przód i w tył. – Nie obchodzi mnie, że jesteś dorosły… Zachowujesz się nieodpowiedzialnie… - Ciszę grudniowego wieczoru przerwał jego pijacki śmiech i skrzypienie otwieranej furtki.

Kolejny genialny plan, tym razem na wejście do domu, polegał na wdrapaniu się po balustradzie werandy na dach i dotarcie do okna jego pokoju. Aż dziw, że nikt z obecnych w domu osób nie usłyszał posapywania Jamesa i jego niewybrednych przekleństw, kiedy wspinał się po drewnianych słupkach. Gdy w końcu znalazł się na dachu, na chwiejnych nogach dotarł do swojego okna i otworzywszy je, wszedł do pokoju.

- Ups… - Zachichotał, gdy potknął się o leżące tuż przy oknie pudło ze sprzętem miotlarskim.

Zataczając się, skierował swoje kroki w stronę łóżka. Nagle w pokoju rozbłysły wszystkie światła i boleśnie zaczęły razić go w oczy, więc przystanął i zaczął je zasłaniać dłońmi. Chwilę zajęło zanim z powrotem odzyskał ostrość widzenia i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu źródła tego uciążliwego światła. Oczy rozszerzyły u się ze zdziwienia, gdy napotkał wpatrzone w siebie brązowe tęczówki.

- Że jakby, co ty tutaj robisz…? – wybełkotał pytanie, dalej nie wierząc w to, co widzi. Otóż na jego łóżku, w jego pokoju siedziała osoba, której nie spodziewał się zobaczyć, aż do Nowego Roku. – We Francji miałaś być… - warknął już trochę przytomniej i opadł ciężko na fotel.

- Nie cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz? – spytała smutno i podniosła się z zamiarem podejścia do niego.

- Nie… - mruknął niewyraźnie, a w głowie zapaliła mu się czerwona lampka ostrzegawcza. _Plan… Plan__… Pamiętaj o planie… Nie daj się…_ powtarzał w myślach jak mantrę. – Nie cieszę się…

Dziewczyna niezrażona podeszła do niego i położyła mu dłoń na policzku. Strącił ją szybko i schował twarz w dłoniach. Ze wszystkich sił starał się zapanować nad rosnącym w nim pożądaniu, które pojawiło się wraz z zapachem jej perfum i dotykiem jej dłoni. Alkohol krążący w żyłach nie pomagał mu w tym. To samo można było powiedzieć o dziewczynie, która przysiadła na oparciu fotela i zaczęła bawić się jego włosami. Chłopak jęknął, gdy Mary delikatnie przejechała paznokciami po wrażliwej skórze za uszami, po czym zerwał się z fotela i stanął naprzeciwko niej z szaleństwem w oczach.

- Przestań… - warknął i cofnął się o krok. Wszystkie jego myśli zaczęły się mieszać ze sobą, tworząc trudną do zinterpretowania masę.

Mary uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, widząc rozbiegane spojrzenie Jamesa i podeszła do niego zaplatając mu ręce na karku.

- Ależ James… - mruknęła głębokim głosem, a w jej oczach pojawił się błysk zadowolenia, gdy jego dłonie oplotły jej biodra.

Podniosła się na palcach i lekko musnęła gorącymi wargami skórę jego szyi, co wywołało u niego pomruk zadowolenia. Przestał panować nad swoim ciałem i myślami, które skupiły się tylko na jednym, gdy jej usta rozpoczęły swoją wędrówkę, po czym zaczęły namiętnie ssać płatek jego ucha.

- Szatanie… - jęknął, wplatając dłoń w jej włosy i całując brutalnie. W głowie cichy głosik szeptał _Pamiętaj o planie_, jednak zagłuszyły go buzujące hormony dodatkowo wzmacniane przez alkohol.

W uniesieniu zaczął ściągać z niej ubranie i drżącymi dłoni gładzić jej gładkie ciało. Mary zręcznie pozbawiła go jego odzieży i, wciąż całując, pociągnęła w stronę łóżka. Opadli oboje na miękką, chłodną pościel i poddali się fali pożądania. Niecierpliwe dłonie Jamesa błądziły po jej ciele, sprawiając, że z ust dziewczyny wydobywały się ciche westchnienia. Gorące wargi znaczyły każdy centymetr miękkiej skóry, zatrzymując się dłużej na piersiach. Jej dłonie badały napięte pod skórą mięśnie i doprowadzały go do szczytu rozkoszy pobudzając najwrażliwsze miejsca. Przyciągnęła jego twarz do swojej i z całych sił wpiła się w jego usta, sprawiając, że ich języki złączyły się w szalonym tańcu. Jęknęła cicho, gdy silne dłonie zacisnął na jej udach, rozkładając je szerzej i lokując się między nimi.

Popatrzył na jej zarumienioną twarz i resztki świadomości przebiły się przez chmurę pożądania i podniecenia. Przed oczami stanęła mu rudowłosa dziewczyna, z zaczerwienionymi od płaczu oczami. Wrócił do niego smak jej ust, tak różny od tego, który czuł teraz.

- Lily… - szepnął cicho i zamarł, wpatrując się nieodgadnionym wzrokiem w Mary.

Przez twarz dziewczyny przeszedł ledwo widoczny cień złości, gdy usłyszała imię znienawidzonej przez siebie osoby. Wiedziała, że musi coś zrobić, że musi działać, bo inaczej go straci.

- James… - mruknęła zachęcająco i pocałowała go głęboko.

Delikatnie, lecz stanowczo przejechała paznokciami po jego napiętych plecach, co na powrót obudziło w nim pożądanie. Chwycił mocno jej biodra i wszedł w nią jednym sprawnym ruchem, tłumiąc jej i swój jęk głębokim pocałunkiem. Poruszał się w niej coraz szybciej i coraz mniej rytmicznie, dając upust swoim żądzom. Dał się ponieść fali przyjemności, która ogarniała całe jego ciało, aż po koniuszki palców. Czuł jej przyśpieszony oddech na swojej twarzy, widział zamglone z podniecenia oczy i słyszał jęki rozkoszy. Powietrze wokół nich falowało, a ciała złączone w miłosnym uniesieniu pokryły się potem. Jej twarz zamarła, gdy wygięła się w łuk z tłumionym jękiem. Po chwili i on prowadzony przez skurcze jej ciała dotarł na szczyt. Poczuł jak zalewa go fala spełnienia i unosi na szczyty rozkoszy i przyjemności.

Opadł koło niej zmachany, z zamkniętymi oczami kontemplując przechodzące przez jego ciało dreszcze. Po chwili przyśpieszony oddech zaczął zwalniać i wyrównywać się, mięśnie się rozluźniły, a alkohol zaczął działać po raz kolejny. James przybył do krainy snów z delikatnym uśmiechem błąkającym się na ustach.

_Gdybym miał skrzydła, poleciałbym ponad góry, lasy, doliny, rzeki, morza, łąki... Wznosząc się na wyżyny zauważyłbym, jak ludzkość stacza się w dół._

**xXxXxXx**

Rano obudził go potworny ból głowy, skronie pulsowały niemiłosiernie, a powiedzieć, że w ustach miał suszę jak na Saharze, to za mało. Nie mógł podnieść ciężkich powiek, a gdy w końcu mu się udało, zamknął je szybko, sycząc z bólu, jaki wywołało u niego ostre światło poranka.

- Przesadziłeś stary… - mruknął do siebie i spróbował odwrócić się na lewy bok. – Co jest, do cholery?

Coś ciepłego blokowało go tak, że nie mógł się poruszyć. Nie otwierając oczu próbował sobie przypomnieć, co się działo poprzedniego wieczoru po tym jak opuścił bar. Pamiętał, że szedł do domu, że wspinał się po werandzie by dostać się do swojego pokoju, a potem pustka. Wielka, czarna dziura w pamięci, szczerząca do niego białe kły w ironicznym uśmiechu. Pełny niepokoju otworzył powoli oczy i spojrzał w lewą stronę. Widząc burzę brązowych włosów zachłysnął się powietrzem, po czym z gardła wyrwał mu się krótki okrzyk przerażenia. Wyskoczył z łóżka jak oparzony i dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że jest zupełnie nagi. Powoli przetwarzając tę informację, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i z ulgą stwierdził, że jest u siebie. Ulga minęła jednak równie szybko jak się pojawiła, gdy zauważył porozrzucane po podłodze ubrania. Co gorsza, były tam też damskie ubrania. Szybkim ruchem sięgnął po wiszące na oparciu fotela bokserki i naciągnął je na siebie, zastanawiając się przy tym, kim jest dziewczyna spokojnie śpiąca w jego łóżku. Podrapał się po głowie, nie znajdując odpowiedzi na dręczące go pytanie i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu różdżki, która, jak gdyby nigdy nic, leżała na szafce nocnej. Dopadłszy do niej, wyczarował szklankę wody i wypił ją jednym łykiem, przywracając swój umysł do lepszej formy.

Nie zauważył tego, że śpiąca dotąd dziewczyna, obudziła się i przypatrywała z ciekawością jego poczynaniom. Zajęty był szukaniem czegoś w szafce nocnej, przy czym pod nosem wyklinał siebie za brak porządku. Prostując się, uśmiechnął się delikatnie do małej buteleczki z niebieskawym płynem w środku. Zdecydowanie, eliksir na kaca ulepszony przez Lunatyka, tak, że przywracał też pamięć, był idealnym rozwiązaniem dla niego w tej sytuacji. Uradowany podniósł buteleczkę do ust i powoli zaczął odwracać się w stronę łóżka. Jego spojrzenie skrzyżowało się ze spojrzeniem brązowych tęczówek tak niespodziewanie, że zakrztusił się ostatnim łykiem eliksiru. Wspomnienia z nocy uderzyły w niego niczym grom z jasnego nieba, wykrzywiając jego przystojną twarz w grymasie złości, ba!, agresji.

- Wynoś się stąd… - warknął, odwracając się plecami do dziewczyny.

- Ale James…

- Powiedziałem, wynoś się. – warknął ostrzej i odwrócił się do niej twarzą, mrożąc spojrzeniem. – Chciałem dać ci szansę, ale po tym, jak się zachowałaś, nie mam już ochoty. – Był śmiertelnie poważny, nigdy nie widziała go w takim stanie i chyba właśnie ta powaga spowodowała, że zagotowała się ze złości.

- Pamiętaj, że gdybyś tego nie chciał, nic by się nie wydarzyło – syknęła Mary, mrużąc wściekle oczy i wstała szybko z łóżka, zbierając swoje rzeczy.

_To chyba ja powinienem mówić takie rzeczy dziewczynom? _przemknęło mu przez myśl jednak szybko zganił się za to.

- Po prostu się wynoś… Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć – powiedział i zniknął za drzwiami łazienki.

Oparł rozgrzane czoło o chłodne kafelki i zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza. Nie pomogło mu to jednak w uspokojeniu się. Z całych sił uderzył pięścią o ścianę. Dobrze wiedział, że był tak samo winny tego, co zaszło, jak ona. Usprawiedliwiał się jednak tym, że był zalany w trupa i zupełnie nie kojarzył, co się z nim dzieje. Marne wytłumaczenie, ale wystarczyło, aby choć trochę opanować skołatane nerwy i uspokoić strumień myśli, który zalewał jego umysł. Wszedł pod prysznic i odkręcił zimną wodę, pozwalając by jej strumyczki, niczym lodowate macki, oplotły jego rozgrzane ciało. Rozkoszował się tym chłodem i powoli uspokajał oddech, który, nie wiadomo czemu, przyśpieszył. Nagle otworzył szybko oczy i z całych sił uderzył głową w ścianę. Poczuł jak czoło pulsuje mu z bólu, jednak było to niczym w porównaniu z tym bólem, który wywołał w jego umyśle strach, wręcz paraliżujący.

- Cholera jasna! – krzyknął, będąc na skraju załamania nerwowego, gdyż właśnie w tej chwili uderzyła w niego świadomość, jakie mogą być konsekwencje tej nocy z Mary.

**xXxXxXx**

Gdy drzwi za Jamesem zamknęły się cicho, Mary rzuciła trzymane w rękach ubrania i upadła na kolana, łkając bezgłośnie. Myślała, że jak spędzą razem noc to on jednak z nią zostanie. Była pewna, że to jest właśnie najlepsza decyzja, że tak go zatrzyma przy sobie. Okazało się, że popsuła wszystko. Spod zaciśniętych powiek wypłynęły łzy i potoczyły się po policzkach. Tak bardzo chciała je zatrzymać, ale nie potrafiła. Wstała z podłogi i pochlipując jak małe dziecko, wyszła z jego sypialni.

Gdy znalazła się w pokoju, który przydzielili jej państwo Potter, usiadła na łóżku i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. W głowie huczały jej pełne złości i niechęci słowa Jamesa.

Przestała płakać, otarła policzki i popatrzyła na swoje odbicie w lustrze zajmującym całe drzwi szafy. Spoglądał na nią obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Potargane włosy, pamiętające jeszcze nocne uniesienia, opuchnięte usta byy śladem po gorących pocałunkach i czerwone od płaczu oczy, teraz świecące niezdrowym blaskiem. Drżącą dłonią przeczesała swoje brązowe włosy i westchnęła lekko, jakby właśnie podjęła jakąś ważną decyzję. I tak w zasadzie było, gdy uśmiechnęła się krzywo do swojego odbicia, była pewna, że jej się uda.

- I tak będziesz mój… - mruknęła do siebie tonem, którego nie powstydziłby się etatowy wariat. – Zobaczysz James, jeszcze będziemy razem, a ta ruda małpa popamięta, że kiedykolwiek na ciebie spojrzała… Będziesz tylko mój… Bo przecież my się kochamy… - Po małym pokoju rozniósł się śmiech szaleńca.

_**xXxXxXx**_

_Podejmując pewne decyzje, powinniśmy być świadomi,_

_że nie będzie już od nich odwrotu._

_Niektóre drzwi, bowiem mają klamki tylko z jednej strony._

Lily siedziała na fotelu przed kominkiem, opatulona kocem najszczelniej jak się dało. Dłonie grzała na gorącym kubku wypełnionym po brzegi parującą, gorącą czekoladą, której pomarańczowy aromat unosił się w powietrzu, potęgując świąteczną atmosferę. Na miękkim dywanie tuż przed kominkiem leżał Syriusz, który delikatnie odgarniał kosmyki z twarzy śpiącej Sashy. Patrzył na nią z delikatnym uśmiechem błądzącym po twarzy i ogromną czułością w oczach.

- Chyba trochę przesadziliśmy z tą poranną bitwą na śnieżki – jęknął Detlef, rzucając się na pustą kanapę. Wilgotne włosy przykleiły mu się do twarzy, nadając mu wygląd niegrzecznego trzylatka. – Umieram!

- Jęczysz jak baba… - Zaśmiał się Dimitr, który również dołączył od towarzystwa zebranego w ich salonie. – To była tylko zupełnie niewinna bitwa na śnieżki. – Mówiąc to, mrugnął ukradkiem do Lily, która parsknęła w swój kubek.

- Tya… Niewinna… - mruknął Detlef i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, patrząc na chichoczącą dwójkę z obrażoną miną. – Jeśli niewinnym zagraniem było potraktowanie mnie całą zaspą śniegu to ja jestem baletnicą.

- W sumie w trykocie byłoby ci do twarzy. – Zaśmiała się Lily i od niechcenia machnęła różdżką. – Zawsze wiedziałam, że różowy to twój kolor.

Wszyscy łącznie z Sashą, która obudziła się chwilę wcześniej, ryknęli śmiechem widząc zdezorientowanego blondyna w różowym stroju baletowym i włosami upiętymi w wymyślny kok.

- Evans, już nie żyjesz – wycedził przez zęby, jednym ruchem ręki przywracając swój strój do normalnego stanu.

Każdy normalny człowiek, widząc jego minę, zacząłby pisać testament, jednak Lily miała to głęboko gdzieś. Powoli wyplątała się z koca, odłożyła pusty już kubek na stolik i nie odzywając się do nikogo wyszła na korytarz.

- A tej co? – spytał Dimitr, z reszta wzruszyła ramionami, gdyż przyzwyczaiła się do podobnych zachowań Gryfonki.

**xXxXxXx**

Chodziła po pustych zamkowych korytarzach, chłonąc otaczającą ją ciszę. Oddychając głęboko chłodnym powietrzem, układała rozbiegane myśli. Ostatnio tylko tutaj, na pustych szkolnych korytarzach, mogła w spokoju zająć się rozmyślaniem, nad wszystkim, co się ostatnio wydarzyło. W chwili, gdy w jej głowie pojawił się obraz czarnowłosego Gryfona w okularach usłyszała cichy głos, podobny do syku węża. Rozejrzała się niepewnie po korytarzu, ale nikogo nie dostrzegła. Wzruszyła ramionami i ruszyła dalej przed siebie. Znów usłyszała ten cichy głos i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, że słyszy go we własnej głowie.

- _Zastanowiłaś się już nad moją ofertą pomocy?_

- Witaj Tom, ciebie też miło słyszeć – odparła sarkastycznie, przysiadając na najbliższym parapecie i wygodnie opierając się plecami o ścianę.

- _Kolejna dobrze wychowana Gryfońska szlama… Ja to mam szczęście…_

- Czy ty mnie przypadkiem nie obrażasz, Tom?

- _Skąd! Wydaje ci się… - _Mogła sobie wyobrazić, że na jego twarzy, jakakolwiek by ona nie była, wymalował się właśnie kpiący uśmieszek.

- Niech będzie… - mruknęła, odpalając papierosa i opierając czoło o chłodną szybę.

- _Słuchaj no! To chcesz, żebym ci pomógł, czy nie?_

- Wiesz Tom, trochę mnie dziwi fakt, że chcesz pomóc szlamie… I mogę się założyć, że nie robisz tego bezinteresownie…

- _Przegrałabyś ten zakład. Chcę ci pomóc, bo wiem, co to znaczy walczyć z Lodowym Bractwem._

_- _Jak to wiesz?

- _Nie będę ci opowiadał o mnie__,__ nie wiedząc czy podjęłaś decyzję… I__,__ do cholery__,__ przestań Myślec o tym całym Potterze, bo niedobrze się robi!_

_-_ Eeee… To ty widzisz moje myśli?

- _Tak__,__ widzę… I nie zmieniaj tematu! Zgadzasz się czy nie?_

_- _Zgadzam się…

- _Dobra decyzja… W takim razie zaczynamy od jutra._

- Ej, Tom! Czekaj! Cholera jasna! Tom! Co zaczynamy? – Lily nie dostała już żadnej odpowiedzi.

Wstała z parapetu i jak burza pognała do salonu, gdzie spodziewała się zastać swoich przyjaciół zbierających się na obiad. Wpadła do środka zdyszana, jakby goniło ją stado hipogryfów.

- Evans, co jest? – Syriusz popatrzył na nią zaciekawiony, ale również zaniepokojony.

- Black! Musisz mnie nauczyć blokować umysł przed dostępem z zewnątrz – wyrzuciła z siebie słowa, niczym karabin maszynowy pociski i trzymając się za bok, padła na kanapę wyczarowując sobie szklankę wody.

- Że niby mam cie nauczyć oklumencji? A po co? – Popatrzył na nią podejrzliwie, a widząc wyraz jej twarzy w lot pojął, o co chodzi. – Gadałaś z Riddle'em? – Gdy kiwnęła głową, popatrzył na nią gniewnie, po czym westchnął zrezygnowany. – Wiesz, że tego nie popieram… I nie patrz tak na mnie, po prostu się martwię… Kiedy chcesz zacząć?

- Najlepiej jeszcze dzisiaj – powiedziała pewnie, po czym spojrzała na wampiry. – Czy możecie się dowiedzieć od tej swojej Lilith, czy ktoś oprócz mnie miał taką styczność z Bractwem?

- W sensie, czy ktoś jeszcze był pod działaniem Klątwy Lodowego Sztyletu? Nie ma problemu – powiedział pewnie Dimitr, po czym zniknął w chmurze czarnego dymu.

- Dobra, to teraz nam powiedz, o czym z nim gadałaś. – Sasha spojrzała na Rudą pytającym wzrokiem.

- Na Merlina, nie teraz! Jestem głodna jak wilk i mózg mi przestanie pracować, jak zaraz czegoś nie zjem! – krzyknęła Lily i czym prędzej wybiegła z salonu w stronę Wielkiej Sali skąd dolatywały smakowite zapachy.

Syriusz, Detlef i Sasha popatrzyli się na siebie dziwnie, po czym, wzdychając głęboko, ruszyli za wygłodniałą dziewczyną, w myślach nazywając ją dużo mocniejszymi określeniami niż _wariatka_.


	17. Chapter 16

_Powolnymi krokami zbliżamy się do końca części pierwszej trylogii..._

* * *

><p><strong>Oczy patrzą na to, czego nie chce widzieć dusza…<strong>

_Cierpiał. _

_Naprawdę wierzył, że go nikt nie kocha,_

_a taka świadomość niezależnie od tego, kim jesteś, boli._

Harlan Coben — Bez śladu

Święta spędzone w jednym domu z Mary sprawiły, że był na skraju załamania nerwowego. Było mu ciężko udawać przed rodzicami, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku, bo nie było. Unikał dziewczyny ze wszystkich sił, zamykając się w swoim pokoju i pogrążając w lekturze podręczników. Tak, James Potter podczas Świąt uczył się. Nieprawdopodobne, ale prawdziwe. Wszystko byleby tylko nie spędzać czasu w towarzystwie Mary. Może było to dziecinne zachowanie, ale on naprawdę nie miał ochoty na jakikolwiek kontakt z tą dziewczyną. Straciła w jego oczach wszystko po tym, jak przespała się z nim tylko po to, by go zatrzymać. Sam nie był bez winy, wiedział, że zachował się jak ostatni palant, gdy tak po prostu wyrzucił ją ze swojego pokoju i życia. _Jesteś typową męską świnią…_ powtarzał sobie w kółko, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Gdzieś w głębi siebie wiedział, że postąpił słusznie.

Nie mogąc wytrzymać w domu, wrócił do zamku jeszcze przed sylwestrem. Znowu doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że sprawił przykrość matce, ale nie chciał spędzić ostatniej nocy w roku w towarzystwie swojej byłej dziewczyny. Jednak, jak się okazało, powrót do zamku wcale nie ukoił jego zszarganych nerwów. Puste korytarze jak nigdy wcześniej przytłaczały go, a panująca wszędzie cisza, dzwoniła mu w uszach. Większość czasu spędzał w dormitorium lub w pokoju wspólnym, z zapałem, godnym maniaka, wertując kolejne podręczniki. Siedząc tak na wysłużonej kanapie, w otoczeniu pergaminów i połamanych piór, widywał Syriusza, który raz po raz znikał za gobelinem prowadzącym do sypialni Evans.

Wiele razy chciał się do niego odezwać, rozpocząć rozmowę, do której przygotowywał się podczas pobytu w domu, ale nie potrafił. Szczególnie trudno było mu się przełamać przez to, że młody Black nawet nie zauważył jego powrotu, nie mówiąc już o obecności w pokoju wspólnym. Czuł się jak powietrze, jak jakiś niewarty uwagi przedmiot, obok którego przechodzi się, nie zaszczyciwszy nawet spojrzeniem. Taka obojętność bolała szczególnie w ostatnią noc roku, którą powinno się spędzać w gronie przyjaciół lub rodziny. James sam zrezygnował z rodzinnego sylwestra, a przyjaciele, no cóż Remus i Peter nigdy nie byli mu tak bliscy jak Black.

Westchnął przeciągle i oderwał wzrok od płomieni wesoło pochłaniających kolejny kawałek drewna. Wstał i nie przejmując się tym, że jest tylko w koszulce z krótkim rękawem, wyszedł z salonu i zaczął błądzić po korytarzach zupełnie bez celu, a przed oczami, raz po raz, stawały mu sceny z mijającego właśnie roku.

**xXxXxXx**

Wysokie zarośla tworzyły zwarty krąg wokół ciemnej polany, na którą przez splątane konary dostawało się światło księżyca. W samym jej środku stała wysoka postać ubrana w długą, czarną pelerynę. Kaptur zakrywał jej twarz, tak, że nie sposób było jej zobaczyć. W powietrzu unosiła się nutka grozy i strachu. Żaden szelest nie przerywał panującej wokół ciszy.

- I po co się skradasz? Przecież wiesz, że i tak cię wyczuwam. – Cichy głos, podobny do syku węża, przeszył powietrze niczym strzała.

- Zawsze miałeś zamiłowanie do psucia innym niespodzianek, Tom. - Z cienia wysunęła się druga postać, również spowita czarną szatą. Podeszła pewnie do mężczyzny.

- Nie wiem, moja droga, czy twoje pojawienie się tutaj traktować, jako miłą niespodziankę. – Jednym ruchem ręki zrzucił z głowy kaptur, a w ciemności błysnęły jego czerwone oczy.

- Coś ty z sobą zrobił… – wyrwało się dziewczynie, która również odsłoniła swoją twarz. – Nie takim cię zapamiętałam.

- Dziecino, minęło wiele czasu, od kiedy byłem częstym gościem w twoim domu. – Tom zaśmiał się cicho i przeraźliwie chudymi palcami odgarnął z jej policzka kosmyk włosów. – Za to ty wypiękniałaś.

- Daruj sobie. – Odsunęła się nieznacznie z wyrazem obrzydzenia na twarzy. – Nie po to tu przyszłam.

- To może powiesz mi, co cię sprowadza w to miejsce – syknął, mrużąc oczy i rozciągając usta w pogardliwym uśmiechu. – Tylko szybko, bo za chwilę przybędą tutaj moi poplecznicy…

- Chciałeś powiedzieć: „moi słudzy" – przerwała mu pewnie.

- Mniejsza o to… - Machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Po co tutaj jesteś, Dorcas?

- Po to by cię… - Przerwał jej trzask towarzyszący aportacji i na polanie pojawiło się kilka osób, tak jak ona ubranych w czarne płaszcze.

- Malfoy… - Wściekły głos sprawił, że blondwłosy mężczyzna zgiął się w ukłonie, prawie do ziemi. – Przeszkadzacie...

- Rozumiem, Panie… - wymamrotał tylko i wraz z pozostałymi zniknął w gąszczu zarośli.

Tom zwrócił twarz w stronę dziewczyny, lecz nie zauważył jej koło siebie. Stała w plamie księżycowego światła i patrzyła na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Próba penetracji jej umysłu spaliła na panewce, ponieważ odepchnęła go silna tarcza.

- Nawet nie próbuj, Riddle – mruknęła tak cicho, że ledwo ją usłyszał. – Igrasz z mocą silniejszą od ciebie…

- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, dziecino… - syknął w jej stronę, lecz głos uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy dostrzegł świecący turkusowym blaskiem przedmiot. – To… - Wokół dziewczyny zaczęły wirować tysiące rozmigotanych gwiazdek.

- Tak, Tom… To dokładnie to, o czym myślisz – mruknęła dziewczyna, chowając kolczyk pod długimi włosami. – Jeszcze się spotkamy i radzę ci prosić Merlina, żeby to nie było ostatnie spotkanie, na jakim będziesz. – Zasłoniła głowę kapturem, po czym rozpłynęła się w mroku.

Riddle stał i wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą błyszczał turkusowy kolczyk. Nieświadomie zacisnął dłonie w pięści i zaczął zgrzytać zębami. Jak mógł zapomnieć, że mimo całej wiedzy, jaką posiadał jest coś, co może go zniszczyć? I akurat ta moc była w posiadaniu dziewczyny, którą tak bardzo skrzywdził przed laty. Pierwszy raz, od bardzo dawna, poczuł macki strachu oplatające jego umysł i musiał przyznać, że nie było to przyjemne uczucie.

- Cholera jasna… - mruknął do siebie, po czym wziąwszy kilka głębokich wdechów, wezwał do siebie swoich popleczników. Dla nich znów był budzącym strach i respekt czarnoksiężnikiem. Co z tego, że w środku trząsł się jak małe dziecko? _Przeklęta…_ mruknął w myślach, gdy przed oczami stanęła mu postać czarnowłosej dziewczyny.

**xXxXxXx**

Syriusz chodził po zamkowych korytarzach, próbując znaleźć sobie coś do roboty, a pod nosem wymyślając, na czym świat stoi. No bo owszem, rozumiał, że Sasha wraz z bratem i kuzynem pojechała do domu na sylwestra. W końcu to jakieś ważne wampirze święto, więc nawet się nie wściekał o to, że nie spędzą tej nocy razem. Ale nie rozumiał zupełnie, dlaczego Evans zamknęła się w swoim pokoju i nie chce z niego wyjść. Według tabel księżycowych pełnia miała być dopiero następnego dnia, więc bez najmniejszego problemu mogła wyjść dzisiaj i razem z nim świętować koniec roku. Widać nie mogła, bo zza zamkniętych drzwi obrzuciła go stekiem wyzwisk, a na koniec zagroziła, że potraktuje go wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym w skutkach urokiem, jeśli nie da jej spokoju. Zdrowie mu jeszcze było miłe i dlatego odpuścił.

A teraz chodził po tych zamkowych korytarzach, dziękując Merlinowi za gruby sweter, który dostał w prezencie od matki Jamesa. Zrobiło mu się głupio, gdy otwierając paczkę od niej, czytał list pełny smutku. Nigdy nie chciał ranić tej cudownej kobiety, która, mimo że była wymagająca i surowa, obdarzyła go prawdziwą miłością, której nigdy nie zaznał od swojej matki. Jednak tym razem musiał. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby Lily została sama. Nie po tym, jak straciła rodziców.

- Dorea ma przecież Jamesa… - mruknął do siebie, opierając się o parapet i wyglądając na zalane światłem księżyca błonia.

Samo wspomnienie o przyjacielu powodowało bolesne ukłucie w okolicach serca. Byli jak bracia. Co więc się stało, że przyjaźń, która rozpoczęła się pierwszego dnia w pociągu i mimo wielu wzlotów i upadków, trwała przez tyle lat, nagle się skończyła? Nie potrafił odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie. Co prawda, czuł się zaniedbany przez przyjaciela, ale czy nie było w tym też jego winy? Była i zdał sobie z tego sprawę, wpatrując się w odbijający światło księżyca śnieg. On sam odsunął się od Jamesa już w wakacje. Owszem miał problemy, wiele spraw spadło na niego, przygniatając swym ciężarem, ale czy właśnie nie po to są przyjaciele, żeby pomóc w takich sytuacjach? Nigdy nie lubił mówić o swoich troskach i kłopotach, dopiero przy Lily nauczył się tego, ale przecież na Jamesa mógł zawsze liczyć.

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, gdy dotarło do niego, jak niewiele trzeba było, aby Potter pomógł mu uporać się ze wszystkim. Wystarczyło przecież powiedzieć jedno słowo, rozpocząć rozmowę na ten temat, a wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. A teraz było już za późno. Kilka, wydawałoby się, nieistotnych i błahych sytuacji. Kilka powiedzianych w gniewie słów. Właśnie przez to runęła ich przyjaźń.

Oboje mieli trudne charaktery. Tak samo uparci, nie dopuszczali do siebie myśli, że mogą się mylić, że może jednak ta druga strona ma rację. Syriusz nauczył przyznawać się do błędu, nauczył się widzieć swoje mankamenty i wady. Znów dzięki Lily, a teraz także dzięki Sashy.

Lily. Czasem zastanawiał się, czy to nie przez nią jego przyjaźń z Potterem uległa zmianie. To ona otworzyła mu oczy na wiele rzeczy, dzięki niej potrafił spojrzeć z innej perspektywy na swoje życie i problemy. Ale czy to nie z jej winy oddalił się od Jamesa? Nie. Tego był pewien. Przecież ona nigdy nie wymagała od niego wyboru, nigdy nie krytykowała jego przyjaźni z szukającym. To tylko zachowanie zarówno Jamesa jak i jego, doprowadziło do zaistniałej sytuacji. Lily nie miała na to wpływu.

Uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie wyraz jej twarzy, gdy powiedział jej o kłótni z Huncwotami. Dawno nie widział jej tak zirytowanej i jednocześnie smutnej. Ona nie chciała, aby przyjaźń łącząca chłopaków rozpadła się. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że dziewczyna może obwiniać się za to, co się stało. Znów zrobiło mu się głupio. Jak mógł wcześniej o tym nie pomyśleć? Będzie musiał jej to wyjaśnić przy najbliższej okazji.

Westchnął ciężko i ruszył dalej korytarzem, kopiąc niewidzialny kamyk. Ręce wcisnął głęboko w kieszenie i zwiesił głowę w dół, tak, że przydługie włosy zasłaniały mu twarz. Ciszę zamku przerywał jedynie odgłos jego kroków. Jednak czy na pewno? Wytężył słuch i wtedy usłyszał wyraźnie jeszcze jeden dźwięk. Cichy, tłumiony szloch dobiegał z wnęki za posągiem Jeremiasza Szalonego, gdzie znajdowało się jedno z tajnych przejść prowadzących do kuchni. Ciągnięty złym przeczuciem ruszył w tamtą stronę i gdy znalazł się w wąskim korytarzu zamarł.

U stóp chodów leżała skulona postać. Trzęsła się cała od tłumionego szlochu. Wokół niej walały się rozbite butelki po alkoholu, którego ostry zapach drażnił nozdrza. Odłamki szkła leżące na schodach były dowodem na to, że osoba ta musiała stracić równowagę i spaść. Syriusz niewiele myśląc zbiegł na dół i pochylił się nad skulonym chłopakiem. Zapach alkoholu był jeszcze silniejszy, co świadczyło o tym, że chłopak był pijany. Black nie widział jego twarzy, nie wiedział, kim jest. Rozejrzał się dookoła, zastanawiając się, co zrobić i wtedy rzuciły mu się w oczy, leżące nieopodal, potłuczone okulary. Serce zabiło mu szybciej, gdy zorientował się, że zna te druciane oprawki. Tyle razy patrzył przez nie w roześmiane, czekoladowe oczy. Przez chwilę miał ochotę odejść, zostawić go samemu sobie, ale nie potrafił.

- James? – szepnął najciszej jak potrafił, dotykając ramienia szlochającego chłopaka, a ten skulił się jeszcze bardziej. – James? – powtórzył już nieco głośniej.

Coś ścisnęło go z gardło, gdy zobaczył tak dobrze sobie znaną twarz, teraz całą poobijaną i poprzecinaną przez odłamki szkła. Jednak to nie rany zrobiły na nim największe wrażenie. James Potter płakał, szlochając jak małe dziecko. Syriusz pierwszy raz widział u niego oznakę słabości i poczuł, jak fala ciepłych uczuć do tego chłopaka, zalewa jego serce.

- Coś ty ze sobą zrobił? – spytał cicho, badając dłońmi czy nie ma złamanych kości.

- Co cię to obchodzi? Zostaw mnie… - szepnął przerywanym głosem James i odsunął się poza zasięg dłoni Blacka, jęcząc cicho.

- Myślałem, że jesteś mądrzejszy – warknął chłopak, wstając szybko i chowając ręce w kieszeni. – Idioto! Obchodzi mnie to, bo… - Zaciął się, jednak wraz z głębokim wdechem powróciła pewność. – Bo jesteś moim przyjacielem…

**xXxXxXx**

Lily siedziała w swoim pokoju, rozkoszując się ciszą, która zapadła po tym jak Black dał sobie spokój z dobijaniem się do drzwi. Chciała być dzisiaj sama, bo wiedziała, że musi wiele zrobić przed jutrzejszą pełnią. Dzięki długim rozmowom z Tomem dowiedziała się kilku przydatnych rzeczy. Siedząc po turecku na miękkim dywanie, otoczona była niezliczoną ilością szklanych fiolek, pergaminów i ksiąg. Zaklęcia i eliksiry, które podał jej Riddle, miały ułatwić jej prawie bezbolesne przeżycie pełni, a jego wskazówki miały pomóc w poskromieniu lodowej bestii. Musiała przyznać, że ten cały Tom, opowiadał o wszystkim bardzo szczegółowo, dokładnie opisując wszystkie uczucia i sytuacje, jakie już jej się zdarzyły i jakie mogą się zdarzyć. Zgrabnie omijał temat tego, skąd czerpie taką wiedzę, co niezmiernie irytowało dziewczynę. Dimitr miał dostać od Lilith jakieś informacje dopiero dzisiejszej nocy, wiec najwcześniej jutro i Lily dowie się co nieco.

Miękki dywan delikatnie łaskotał jej skórę, gdy położyła się na plecach i z uśmiechem myślała na temat tego, że ona też ma sposób na przetrwanie pełni. Sposób, o którym nie wiedział Riddle.

Przymknęła oczy i oddała się rozmyślaniom na temat minionego roku. Pełny był on bolesnych chwil, ale nie brakowało tez tych cudownych, które sprawiały, że chciało się żyć. Właśnie zastanawiała się nad tym, jaki będzie kolejny rok i jakie powinna powziąć postanowienia, gdy usłyszała niecierpliwe pukanie do drzwi od strony salonu. Westchnęła przeciągle wiedząc, że to znowu Black przyszedł ją wyciągnąć na świętowanie.

- Black, daj sobie siana! – krzyknęła, przekręcając się na bok i wpatrując w wąską wiązkę promieni księżycowych, która wpadała przez szczelinę w zasłonach.

- Evans, do jasnej cholery! Nic mnie nie obchodzi, że chciałaś być sama! – krzyczał chłopak, waląc pięścią w drzwi. – Jeśli zaraz nie otworzysz, to nie zawaham się wysadzić tych drzwi! Jesteś potrzebna!

Coś w jego głosie kazało jej wstać i podejść do drzwi. Przyłożyła do nich różdżkę i wyszeptała pod nosem tylko sobie znaną formułę, a po chwili dało się słyszeć szczęk zamka. Nim się obejrzała do jej pokoju wparował Syriusz i rzucił się w kierunku szafki, w której trzymała eliksiry.

- Mogę spytać, co się stało? – Podeszła do niego i z przekrzywioną głową patrzyła jak przebiera wśród jej zapasów.

- Nie możesz… - warknął, chwytając błękitny eliksir i ruszając w stronę wyjścia. – Weź coś na złamane kości i tym podobne, bo mamy ciężki przypadek, który nie może iść do Pani Pill! – krzyknął, będąc już w salonie, a ona, wyczuwając w jego głosie, że mówi poważnie, szybko chwyciła potrzebne eliksiry i maści.

Wchodząc do salonu, uderzył w nią ostry zapach alkoholu. Dopiero później zobaczyła Syriusza odmierzającego pięć kropli eliksiru do szklanki wody i podającego ją komuś leżącemu na kanapie. Podeszła tam najciszej jak mogła, odstawiła wszystkie przyniesione rzeczy na stolik i dopiero wtedy odwróciła się w stronę skąd dobiegały do niej stłumione jęki. Zakryła usta dłonią, gdy dotarło do niej to, co zobaczyła. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w pokiereszowanego chłopaka, po czym bez słowa uklękła przy nim i zaczęła dłońmi przesuwać po jego ciele, próbując znaleźć wszelkie urazy. Z trudem stłumiła jęk na widok wbitego w udo kawałka szkła, który utkwił naprawdę głęboko.

- Co mu się stało? – spytała stojącego za nią Syriusza, jednocześnie przywołując ze swojej sypialni bandaże i opatrunki. Ze wszystkich sił starała się nie patrzeć na twarz Jamesa.

- Spadł ze schodów… Poradzisz sobie? – Głos Blacka był dziwnie drżący, co nie uszło jej uwadze.

- Postaram się – odpowiedziała pewnie, choć w głębi ducha prosiła Kirke o to, by chłopak nie miał poważnych wewnętrznych urazów.

Po kolei zajęła się wszystkimi urazami Jamesa, oczyszczając rany i nastawiając kości. Najwięcej czasu zajęło jej naprawienie przeciętej tętnicy udowej, jednak udało się. Delikatnym ruchem, wcierała maść w siniaki i opuchnięcia na jego twarzy, cały czas unikając jego spojrzenia. Nie zauważyła nawet, że od jakiegoś czasu bezmyślnie wpatruje się w obicie kanapy, trzymając chłodną dłoń na jego policzku, a kciukiem gładząc rozgrzane wargi. Speszona wstała, podając mu trzy fiolki z eliksirami. Wśród nich Black rozpoznał dwa, które podała też jemu, gdy opatrywała mu rękę, jednak trzeciego nie znał.

- Ok. Żółty jest przeciwbólowy, szary uzupełniający straconą krew, a ten czerwony to co? – spytał, patrząc na nią.

- Czerwony przyśpiesza gojenie się ran i zrastanie się kości – mruknęła, zbierając swoje rzeczy. – Nie Black, nie mogłam ci go podać, bo po pierwsze, wtedy jeszcze go nie miałam, a po drugie, nie działa na rany zadane przez wilkołaka – syknęła, widząc jego niezadowoloną minę, po czym zniknęła w swojej sypialni, zostawiając chłopaków samych.

Czuła, że chcą ze sobą porozmawiać. Sama musiała się uspokoić, bo ciężko jej było przebywać tak blisko Pottera, szczególnie po tym, co zdarzyło się po obejrzeniu przez niego jej wspomnienia. _Cholerne życie…_ mruknęła w myślach i zamykając cicho drzwi, osunęła się po nich na ziemię.

**xXxXxXx**

W salonie panowała cisza, którą przerwało jedynie strzelanie ognia w kominku. James powoli opróżniał zostawione przez Lily fiolki, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

- Smakują zupełnie tak samo jak napary mojej mamy… - mruknął, odstawiając ostatnie naczynie i podnosząc się z kanapy. – Dzięki… - rzucił w stronę Syriusza i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

- James… - Black położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i odwrócił twarzą w swoją stronę. Znów dostrzegł, czające się w kącikach czekoladowych oczu łzy, więc odwrócił wzrok. Wziął głęboki oddech i powiedział pewnie. – Chciałem cię przeprosić…

- Ty? Mnie? – Twarz Pottera wyrażała czyste zdumienie. – To ja powinienem przeprosić… - mruknął cicho. – Byłem niezłym palantem…

- Z grzeczności nie zaprzeczę… - Zaśmiał się Black, po czym przytulił chłopaka do siebie, klepiąc po plecach. – Oboje byliśmy palantami…

- Ja większym… - powiedział zdławionym głosem James i uśmiechnął się lekko. Coś mówiło mu, że teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze.

- Nie będę się kłócił. – Mrugnął do niego Syriusz i pewnym krokiem podszedł do barku. Wyciągnął z niego butelkę Ognistej i popatrzył z uśmiechem na okularnika. – Myślę, że powinniśmy pogadać, a to nam w tym pomoże. Spokojnie… - Zaśmiał się, widząc skrzywioną minę chłopaka. – Mam tutaj eliksir niwelujący działanie alkoholu, więc będzie ok.

Usiedli obok siebie na kanapie przed kominkiem i popijając whisky, zaczęli rozmawiać. O wszystkim i o niczym, o rzeczach poważnych i błahych. Jak za dawnych lat, dzielili się ze sobą swoimi problemami i troskami, wspólnie szukając rozwiązania. Oboje czuli się lekko, a radość wręcz ich rozpierała. W końcu nie na co dzień odzyskuje się przyjaciela. Gdy zabrakło im tematów po prostu milczeli, wpatrując się w ogień. James od czasu do czasu rzucał tęskne spojrzenie, na drzwi do sypialni Lily, co nie uszło uwadze Syriusza.

- Stary… Idź do niej… - mruknął, opróżniając swoją szklankę i napełniając ją ponownie. – Przecież widzę, że cię ciągnie… - Wzruszył ramionami, widząc zdziwioną minę chłopaka.

- To nie ma sensu… - Syriusz miał rację, ciągnęło go do niej niesłychanie, ale przecież nie mógł tak po prostu wejść do jej pokoju i jak gdyby nigdy nic zacząć rozmowy.

- Jesteście do siebie bardzo podobni… - mruknął Black, wpatrując się w ogień i odpalając od różdżki papierosa. Zaciągnął się głęboko dymem, po czym wypuścił go ze świstem. – Zaraz północ… Weź po prostu dwa kieliszki szampana i idź złóż jej życzenia noworoczne… - warknął poirytowany i zostawił chłopaka samego w salonie.

__**xXxXxXx**

_Zrzucają wstyd przed sobą w blasku księżyca,_

_nasycają oczy namiętnością we dwoje pokonują strach._

Wskazówki małego, wiszącego na ścianie zegara leniwie zbliżały się do godziny dwunastej. Siedziała w miękkim fotelu i zamyślona gładziła grzbiet grubej księgi. Dopiero ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi sprawiło, że wróciła do rzeczywistości. Powoli podniosła wzrok i wciągnęła szybko powietrze, widząc znajomą sylwetkę w drzwiach. Ledwo udało jej się uspokoić nerwy, po tym jak opatrywała mu rany, a on znowu je zmącił.

Stał w drzwiach, patrząc na nią nieśmiało i trzymając w dłoniach dwa kieliszki wypełnione szampanem. Zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić. Podejść do niej i tak zwyczajnie złożyć życzenia, czy może czekać na jej reakcję. Serce zabiło mu mocniej, gdy wstała z fotela i popatrzyła na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Cóż, trzeba było przyznać, że jej strój nie ułatwiał mu podjęcia decyzji.

- Ja… - zaczął drżącym głosem jednak przerwał, widząc zmianę na jej twarzy.

Sama nie wiedziała, kiedy i dlaczego znalazła się na nogach i nie miała zamiaru się nad tym zastanawiać. Za dużo myśli wirowało w jej głowie, utrudniając podjęcie decyzji. Wyrzucić go, czy pozwolić mu zostać. Jego drżący głos nie ułatwiał sprawy. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Nic nie mogła poradzić na to, że wyglądał tak rozkosznie ze spłoszonym spojrzeniem. _Pamiętaj, co mi obiecałaś…_ odezwał się w jej głowie głos, w którym rozpoznała głos Rogera. Pamiętała o obietnicy, ale nie była pewna, czy tego chce, czy nie będzie żałować.

- Lily, bo ja… - Znów się zaciął, za co zganił się w myślach. Postawił krok w jej stronę i spojrzał na nią pewniej. – Chciałem ci złożyć życzenia noworoczne i … przeprosić. - Spuścił głowę, zmiażdżony siłą jej spojrzenia.

Jakiś irracjonalny strach zawładnął jego ciałem i nie potrafił wytłumaczyć jego pochodzenia. Po prostu, patrząc na jej zacięty wyraz twarzy, czuł się niepewnie. Przełknął głośno ślinę i nieśmiało wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń z kieliszkiem.

Zadrżała, gdy do jej uszu dotarły błagalne nutki jego głosu. Chciał przeprosić. Nie mieściło jej się to w głowie. To nie mogła być prawda. A jednak coś w jej wnętrzu kazało mu wierzyć. Wyciągnęła pewnie dłoń i wzięła od niego kieliszek, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

Zegar na wierzy zamkowej zaczął wybijać pełną godzinę. Z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem byli coraz bliżej siebie. Niepewnie stawiali kroki, jakby bojąc się, że to wszystko tylko sen, że z ostatnim uderzeniem zegara ta druga osoba rozpłynie się w powietrzu. Byli już tak blisko, że oboje czuli swoje ciepłe oddechy na skórze i zadrżeli pod ich wpływem. Z ostatnim uderzeniem zegara podnieśli do ust kieliszki i nie odrywając od siebie wzroku, wypili za Nowy Rok.

Dwa kryształowe kieliszki upadły na podłogę, tłukąc się na setki kawałeczków, jednak oni nie zwracali an to uwagi. Drżące dłonie chłopaka objęły ją w pasie i przyciągnęły do siebie, najbliżej jak się dało. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i delikatnie zaczęła drapać po karku wciąż wpatrując się w jego roziskrzone oczy. Nie mogła oddychać, przez tą bliskość jego ciepłego ciała i przez jego zapach, który działał na nią niczym afrodyzjak. Przeniósł jedną dłoń na jej policzek, po czym wplótł palce w jej gęste włosy. Zielone tęczówki hipnotyzowały go, przyciągając coraz bliżej. Już nie mógł wytrzymać. Delikatnie musnął jej wargi swoimi i aż jęknął czując ich słodycz.

- James… - wyrwało jej się ze ściśniętego gardła, zanim wpiła się w jego usta, jakby były źródłem życia.

Gorące wargi pieściły delikatnie jej chłodne i rozedrgane. Odpowiadała mu tym samym, oddając każdą pieszczotę ze zdwojoną siłą. Przygryzła jego dolną wargę, a on przyciągnął ją mocniej do siebie, jakby bał się, że mu ucieknie albo że rozpłynie się jak piękny sen. Ona jednak była tam, wtulona w jego ramiona, rozpoczęła taniec ich języków, które pragnąc siebie nawzajem, zaczęły wirować w wyznaczanym namiętnością rytmie. Drżące dłonie gładziły spragnione dotyku ciała. Uniósł ją delikatnie i nie przestając całować, zaniósł na łóżko. Opadli na miękką pościel, wciąż złączeni w pocałunku, który jednak z każdą chwilą stawał się łagodniejszy. Zasłona namiętności opadła, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie przyspieszone oddechy i zarumienione policzki.

Muskał jej usta swoimi, wpatrując się w jej roziskrzone oczy. Przygarnął ją do siebie, tuląc jak najcenniejszy skarb. A ona? Ona głaskała go po twarzy chłodną dłonią i napawała się jego bliskością. W sercu czuła spokój, który rozlewał się po całym jej ciele. Wplotła dłoń w jego włosy i oparła swoje czoło o jego.

- Wiesz, że pocałunek o północy w sylwestra łączy ze sobą na zawsze dwie zakochane osoby? – szepnęła, wpatrując się w jego błyszczące oczy, wokół których pojawiły się delikatne zmarszczki, gdy się uśmiechnął.

- Czy ty właśnie powiedziałaś, że… - Przerwała mu kładąc palec na ustach.

- Za dużo gadasz… - szepnęła i pocałowała go mocno.

A w tym pocałunku zawarła wszystko, co do niego czuła. Przez złość i żal, po wielką tęsknotę i miłość. Gdy oderwała się od niego, miał zamglony wzrok, jakby wszystkie te uczucia krążyły po nim. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, po czym uśmiechnął się delikatnie i przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie, opierając policzek o jej głowę. Lily natomiast ukryła twarz w zagłębieniu między jego ramieniem a szyją i zamknęła oczy, wdychając zapach jego skóry.

Sen spadł na nich niespodziewanie i porwał do krainy Morfeusza wciąż wtulonych w siebie.

_Bo czasem naprawdę słowa nie mogą wydobyć się z ust. Przylepiają się do warg i jedynym sposobem, żeby je przekazać jest pocałunek._

_**xXxXxXx**_

_Zwykle u największych nawet pesymistów istnieje choćby cień nadziei._

_Nadzieja bowiem jest warunkiem życia; _

_musi istnieć wiara w przyszłość,_

_gdyż życie jest ustawicznym dążeniem do przyszłości._

Antoni Kępiński — Lęk

Dopiero świtało. Słońce nieśmiało wznosiło się coraz wyżej, nadając noworocznemu porankowi magiczny wygląd. Promienie odbijały się od białego śniegu, powijając cały świat jasnym blaskiem.

Przez zalane światłem błonia szły trzy postacie. Na ich twarzach widać było oznaki zmęczenia. Noc Sylwestrowa dla wampirów nigdy nie była zabawą. Odnowienie więzów wymagało od nich sporej dawki siły.

Detlef ledwo stał na nogach. On, jako książę wampirów, miał najbardziej wyczerpującą noc. Ostatkiem sił zmierzał w kierunku zamku, aby przekazać Lily informacje dotyczące innych dotkniętych Klątwą. Tak naprawdę, tylko myśl o tej małej, rudej istotce pozawalała mu stawiać kolejne kroki po zamkowych korytarzach. Wszędzie było cicho, za cicho jak na poranek. Coś sprawiło, że zaczął odczuwać niepokój. Taki dziwny, niczym nieuzasadniony lęk i świadomość, że coś się zmieniło.

Wraz z Sashą i Dimitrem wszedł do ich salonu i powoli ruszył do drzwi sypialni Lily. Ręka zadrżała mu, gdy wyciągał ją w stronę klamki. Wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył drzwi. Przywitał go przyjemny mrok i zapach dymu papierosowego, zmieszanego z aromatem białych lilii i jakby czymś jeszcze. Wciągnął z całych sił powietrze i wyraźnie poczuł zapach męskich perfum, które z pewnością nie należały do Syriusza.

Pełny najgorszych obaw spojrzał w stronę łóżka i serce stanęło mu w piersi. Tępy ból rozszedł się po całym ciele, gdy w mroku dostrzegł wtulone w siebie cała. Spojrzał na twarz dziewczyny, która wyrażała pełnię szczęścia i niesamowity spokój, po czym wzdychając ciężko, wycofał się do salonu.

Opadł ciężko na fotel i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Przecież doskonale wiedział, że Lily kocha tamtego. Musiał być przygotowany na to, że kiedyś będą razem, jednak nie był. Bolało, bardzo bolało. Spała taka spokojna w ramionach innego. Nie mógł na to patrzeć, bo jego dusza wyła z rozpaczy i prosiła wszystkich o choć trochę łaski.

- Oczy patrzą na to, czego nie chce widzieć dusza… - Sasha położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, co pozwoliło mu się uspokoić. Dziś pełnia, więc jej zdolności znów miały swoją moc. – Nie przejmuj się…

- Nie przejmuję się… - mruknął wypranym z emocji głosem. – Po prostu ciężko mi na to patrzeć. Mam świadomość, że tak musiało być, ale nic nie poradzę na to, że boli.

- Pamiętaj o przepowiedni…

- Pamiętam, siostrzyczko i to daje mi siłę by dalej żyć – powiedział, przytulając siostrę do piersi, po czym znikając w swojej sypialni.

W uszach wciąż słyszał słowa starej żebraczki z Petersburga, która na maj przewidziała mu miłość. I choć pragnął tylko szczęścia Lily, choćby u boku Pottera, to nie mógł się tego maja doczekać.


	18. Chapter 17

**Szczęście to pojęcie względne…**

_Czy człowiek nieumiejący liczyć, _

_który znalazł czterolistną koniczynę, _

_ma też prawo do szczęścia?_

Stanisław Jerzy Lec

Obudził się jako pierwszy, nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie się znajduje. Znów czuł, że nie może się poruszyć, bo coś go blokuje. Powróciły wspomnienia nocy z Mary i aż przeszły go ciarki na myśl, że stało się coś podobnego. Szybko jednak odrzucił od siebie te przypuszczenia, gdyż poczuł, że jest całkowicie ubrany. Westchnął z ulgą i nie otwierając oczu, rozkoszował się aromatem białych lilii unoszącym się w powietrzu. Tylko jedna, znana mu, osoba używała takiej mieszanki perfum. Delikatny uśmiech wypłynął na jego twarz, jednak już po chwili zniknął. Naszła go dziwna myśl o tym jak dziewczyna śpiąca koło niego może zareagować, gdy się obudzi i zobaczy go w swoim łóżku. Powoli otworzył oczy i najdelikatniej jak umiał, próbował wydostać się z jej objęć. Mruknęła niezadowolona i spojrzała na niego zaspanym wzrokiem, uśmiechając się lekko, jakby wciąż śniła.

- Bałam się, że to był tylko sen – wyszeptała i niepewnie dotknęła twarzy Jamesa. – Jesteś tu…

- Jestem… - szepnął, porzucając natychmiast chęć ucieczki i przytulając ją mocniej do siebie.

Po całym jego ciele rozeszło się przyjemne ciepło, gdy jej chłodne usta dotknęły ciepłej skóry na jego szyi. Nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. To, że trzymał ją w ramionach, było prawie tak nierealne, jak zobaczenie Snape'a z czystymi włosami, a jednak była to prawda. Leżała koło niego. Czuł chłód jej skóry i ciepły oddech na swojej szyi.

- Nie znikniesz, prawda? – spytał niepewnie, gdyż sam przez chwilę myślał, że to wyobraźnia płata mu figle. – Lily?

- Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru… - odpowiedziała, patrząc mu w oczy z taką mocą, że był pewny, iż mówi prawdę.

Ich usta złączyły się w długim, delikatnym pocałunku, który trwał i trwał, dając obojgu poczucie szczęścia i spełnienia. Nie potrzebowali niczego więcej, poza swoją bliskością i smakiem ust.

Siedzieli w salonie, wpatrując się w ogień wesoło drgający w kominku. Po raz pierwszy panowała między nimi ciężka cisza, której żadne nie chciało przerwać. Może bali się słów, które wypowiedziane ranią tak bardzo?

**xXxXxXxXx**

Lily podciągnęła kolana pod brodę i oplotła je ramionami. Z każdą mijającą minutą czuła się coraz gorzej. Mimo szczęścia, które nie opuszczało ją przez cały dzień, było jej źle. Miała wrażenie, jakby powietrze, którym oddycha, przepełnione było smutkiem, cierpieniem i złością. Spojrzała niepewnie na Detlefa, który siedział z zamkniętymi oczami na drugim końcu pokoju. Chciała z nim porozmawiać, podzielić się swoim szczęściem, a on jej po prostu unikał przez cały dzień. Co prawda ona też większość czasu spędziła z Jamesem, ale przecież to nie powinien być jakiś problem w kontaktach z wampirem. Wiedział bardzo dobrze, już od samego początku, że to Potter jest w jej sercu. Ruda rozumiała, że może być mu ciężko, ale bez przesady.

Poczuła kolejną falę bólu, która rozchodziła się od dłoni na całe ciało i przeklęła szpetnie w myślach. Podeszła do barku i nalała sobie szklankę Ognistej, przez chwilę mając nadzieję, że alkohol i papierosy pomogą jej w walce z bólem. Niewiele to pomogło, ba, powiedzieć można, że zagęściło panująca w pokoju atmosferę do konsystencji płynnej lawy. Z każdej strony zaczęły napierać na nią przeróżne uczucia, od złości, poprzez rozczarowanie, po smutek. Zakręciło jej się w głowie od ich natłoku. Nieświadomie jęknęła, czując jak cała pozytywna energia, tak potrzebna podczas pełni, ulatuje z niej jak powietrze z przebitego balonika. Ze wszystkich sił starała się zatrzymać jak najwięcej z tych szczęśliwych myśli, jednak z każdą mijającą sekundą było to coraz trudniejsze.

- Detlef! – Ciszę, panującą w pokoju, przerwał krzyk Sashy, która patrzyła na swojego brata z wściekłością. – Natychmiast przestań!

Chłopak prychnął cicho i zniknął za drzwiami prowadzącymi do sypialni. Jego siostra miała rację, musiał się opanować, bo inaczej wyrządzi komuś krzywdę. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że było mu przykro i że podczas pełni nieświadomie wysyła swoje uczucia innym. Uderzył pięścią w ścianę i zaśmiał się, nie czując nic. Nie dość, że cierpiał psychicznie, to jeszcze nie mógł sobie ulżyć bólem fizycznym. A wszystko przez głupią klątwę chroniącą Księcia Wampirów przed nim samym.

- To śmieszne… - mruknął i rozpoczął spacer po sypialni, byleby tylko się uspokoić. – Byłoby łatwiej gdybym nie miał serca… - Starał się oddychać głęboko, doprowadzając do porządku rozszalałe z rozpaczy serce i myśli, które wirowały jak szalone.

- Detlef…? – Cichy głos dochodzący od strony drzwi, sprawił, że zatrzymał się w pół kroku, a jego serce zawyło z bólu.

- Lily, przepraszam za tamto w salonie… - mruknął, nie patrząc na nią, bo nie był pewny jak jego sponiewierana, mroczna dusza zareaguje. – Podczas pełni potrafię sprawić, że wszyscy w pobliżu czują to, co ja. Normalnie nad tym panuje, ale chyba się zapomniałem…

- Detlef… - Podeszła do niego i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Porozmawiajmy…

- Nie chcę… - warknął, odsuwając się od niej i podchodząc do zasłoniętego okna. – Życzę ci szczęścia, ale nie wymagaj ode mnie bym skakał pod sufit, ciesząc się, że z _nim_ jesteś…

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, a przed oczami znów stanęła mu scena z poranka, kiedy to wszedł do jej sypialni i zobaczył ją w objęciach Pottera. Ta wizja prześladowała go cały dzień, tak jakby specjalnie uprzykrzając mu i tak ciężkie chwile. Wyryła się w jego pamięci jak płaskorzeźba w kamieniu, wciąż od nowa pokazując coś, czego nie chciał oglądać. Coś, co bolało go bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Widok ukochanej kobiety w ramionach innego.

- Po prostu mnie nie unikaj… - szepnęła cicho. Nie wiadomo skąd, ale wiedział, że ma spuszczoną głowę. Usłyszał jej przyśpieszony oddech i drżenie głosu. _Czy to możliwe, że nie chce mnie stracić?_ odezwał się w jego głowie głosik przepełniony nadzieją.

- Nie unikam cię… - Westchnął. Usłyszał jej ciche prychnięcie i pokręcił głową. – No dobra, może trochę cię unikam, ale chyba mnie rozumiesz…- Przeczesał dłonią włosy. – Gdy na _was_ patrzę serce mi pęka i pałam chęcią mordu. To silniejsze ode mnie. Oddałbym wszystko, aby móc być na jego miejscu, całować cię i trzymać w ramionach… Ale nie mogę… Pozostaje mi po prostu zniknąć…

- Nie no, jaja sobie robisz… Romanow! Jojczysz jak baba, na dodatek sam do siebie. – Detlef odwrócił się w stronę drzwi, lecz zamiast Lily zobaczył tylko śmiejącego się Dimitra. _Będzie chciał wyjść… Pozwól mu na to…_ szepnął w jego głowie nieznany głos, bardzo podobny do głosu Rafy. – Jak chcesz zniknąć to mogę ci w tym pomóc. – Kontynuował wywód Bezuchow. – Muszę tylko znaleźć osikowy kołek…

- Gdzie Lily?

- W sumie srebrna kula też może być… Lily? A czemu pytasz?

- Była tu przed chwilą…

- Nie wiem, stary… Ale wracając do twojego znikania, zawsze można wypróbować jakieś zaklęcie niewidzialności, czy też eliksir…

- Och, zamknij się już!

- Na suty Lucyfera, aleś ty drażliwy. Po prostu jak baba podczas okre… AŁA! – Dimitr przerwał raptownie i spojrzał na swoją łydkę, w którą wbił pazury kot. – Od kiedy jesteś w posiadaniu tego diabelskiego pomiotu? Mogę go złożyć w ofierze, najwyższym bóstwom wampirów? Proszę…

- Upadłeś na głowę? Ja nie mam żadnego kota! – Detlef popatrzył na kuzyna jakby był, co najmniej człowiekiem uważającym, że osły potrafią latać i gadać.

- A ten rudy szmatławiec, który właśnie upuszcza mi krwi, to, co to jest, jak nie kot? Może jeszcze mi powiesz, że to wyjątkowo agresywna odmiana świnki morskiej, albo lepiej ropuchy? – Dimitr ze wszystkich sił próbował uwolnić się od pazurów zwierzęcia.

- Kot? Rudy kot?

- No, o czym ja do ciebie rozmawiam od kilku minut? – Szatyn złapał kota za sierść na karku i podniósł na wysokość oczu. – Całkiem ładniutki i pewnie całkiem smaczny… - Oglądał fukającego zwierzaka z każdej strony, aż w końcu spojrzał mu w oczy. – Te, stary? A czemu on się na mnie gapi jak na kretyna?

- Ona, Dimitr, to jest kotka – powiedział spokojnie Detlef i usiadł na fotelu, splatając dłonie ze sobą. – I radziłbym ci jej nie denerwować…

- A skąd wiesz, że to kotka?

- Wiesz tak po prawdzie, to nie jest kot… - Kąciki ust blondyna nieznacznie się uniosły, gdy zwierzątko podrapało szatyna w policzek. – Weź puść Lily…

Mina Dimitra była bezcenna. Wpatrywał się chwilę w kota z niedowierzaniem, które wkrótce ustąpiło miejsca strachowi. Dokładniej w momencie, gdy jego prawie czarne oczy z fosforyzującymi niebieskimi obwódkami, spotkały się ze spojrzeniem zielonych, jak młoda trawa oczu zwierzęcia.

- O cholera! Zarządzam ewakuację… - Chłopak puścił kota i wycofał się szybko w stronę drzwi. – Detlef, chyba nie obrazisz się jak wyjdę?

- Idź, idź… Tylko uważaj na siebie. – Blondyn machnął lekceważąco dłonią i uśmiechnął się, widząc zdziwioną minę kuzyna. – No idź, bo się rozmyślę…

Nie trzeba było więcej powtarzać. Dimitr zniknął w chmurze czarnego dymu, a przed Detlefem zmaterializowała się rudowłosa dziewczyna. Spojrzała na niego z ironicznym uśmiechem.

- Czy mi się wydaje, czy właśnie pozwoliłeś temu matołowi wyjść podczas pełni?

- Szczegół… - Detlef patrzył na nią przez chwilę z powagą, po czym uśmiechnął się radośnie. – Udało ci się…

- Wątpiłeś w moje zdolności? – Lily ruszyła w stronę drzwi, jednak w progu odwróciła się. – To taki mały prezent noworoczny. – Mrugnęła do niego i wyszła.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie i poprawił w fotelu. Nie wiadomo skąd pojawiło się w nim nagłe uczucie szczęścia. Coś jakby pewność, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Miarowy odgłos kroków odbijał się od ścian budynków. Tup, tup, tup, tup…

- Cholera! – Kobiecy głos wypowiadający to słowo nie należał do grupy zadowolonych.

Cóż się dziwić, skoro jego właścicielka wybrała się na nocną przechadzkę by powspominać stare czasy. I bynajmniej nie chodziło o miesiące spędzone u boku pewnego wampira, który jak gdyby nigdy nic podążał za nią niezauważony. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

- Bezuchow, spłyń, zniknij duszo nieczysta i zostaw mnie w spokoju! – warknęła Dorcas, odwracając się i stając twarzą w twarz z niebieskookim chłopakiem, który dzisiaj wyglądał jeszcze seksowniej niż zwykle. Może to przez światło księżyca, które odbijało się od jego skóry, wyostrzając rysy i nadając mu mroczny wygląd. – Poza tym, chyba miałeś zniknąć z mojego życia.

- Meadowes, czy już zapomniałaś, że mi nie wolno ufać…? – Zaśmiał się cicho chłopak i delikatnie odgarnął zabłąkany kosmyk z jej zarumienionej twarzy.

- Niech cię piekło pochłonie, Dimitr… - szepnęła, odsuwając się od niego. - Na Merlina, zostaw mnie w spokoju, bo nie ręczę za siebie. Mam na głowie ważniejsze sprawy, niż twoje amory.

- Czy ktoś ci mówił, żebyś nie drażniła wampira podczas pełni? – spytał urażonym tonem i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

- Przestań straszyć i obrażać się jak małe dziecko. Świat nie kręci się wokół ciebie… - Uśmiechnęła się kpiąco i odeszła kilka kroków w tył. – Poza tym, nic mi nie zrobisz, bo za bardzo boisz się De…

Nie dokończyła, bo zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem. Przez chwile była spięta i starała się odsunąć, jednak już po chwili rozluźniła się całkowicie i poddała jego wargom, które dawały jej tyle przyjemności. Była to miła odmiana, ten spokój, który nagle się zjawił i rozsiadł wygodnie w jej umyśle.

Dimitr rozkoszował się ciepłem jej ciała i smakiem jej ust. Wiedział, że nie powinien się do niej zbliżać, ale to było silniejsze od niego. Po prostu nie potrafił się powstrzymać, gdy był blisko niej. Przyciągnął ją bliżej, pogłębiając pocałunek i pozwalając by myśli swobodnie fruwały wokół nich. Nagle poczuł ciarki na plecach. Dziwne uczucie, jakby był obserwowany rozlało się po jego ciele i spowodowało, że przerwał pocałunek. Odsunął się od dziewczyny i spojrzał na nią smutno. _Nie mogę jej narażać…_ powiedział sobie w myślach i odsunął się, by być poza zasięgiem jej rąk.

- Idź już… Nie będę cię zatrzymywać… - mruknął, nie patrząc na nią. Po chwili usłyszał, chrzęst oddalających się kroków i sam zniknął w chmurze czarnego dymu. Idąc korytarzami zamku, zaciskał dłonie w pięści, tak mocno, że zbielały mu knykcie. – Cholerny Ketozu… Nie zapomniał, nie odpuścił sobie…

Dorcas powoli uspokajała oddech. Jej serce wracało do normalnego tempa. Usiadła na kamieniu w okolicach Wrzeszczącej Chaty i zapatrzyła się w bladą tarczę księżyca. Dzięki Dimitrowi na chwilę zapomniała o dręczących ją wspomnieniach, które przybrały na sile po spotkaniu z Tomem.

- Dlaczego życie nie może być prostsze? – szepnęła do siebie, obracając różdżkę między palcami.

Przed oczami stanęły jej sceny z dzieciństwa, gdy była jeszcze małą, nieświadomą istnienia zła dziewczynką. Uśmiechnęła się kpiąco na wspomnienie zabaw, w ogrodzie wielkiego domu, których towarzyszem był nie kto inny tylko właśnie Tom. Starszy od niej, przystojny i tajemniczy, wydawał się idealnym kompanem dla dziesięcioletniej dziewczynki. Jaka ona była wtedy ślepa. Nie widziała, jak podczas każdej z zabaw wpajał jej coraz to nowe idee, które ona przyjmowała bez szemrania, bo przecież on był dla niej jak starszy brat.

Rodzice, od dawna głoszący ideę czystości krwi, byli nim oczarowani. Wszystko, co powiedział spotykało się z uznaniem. Byli tak zaślepieni, że nie zauważyli jak z każdym dniem, Tom rośnie w siłę i podkopuje ich pozycję. Trwało to kilka lat, z pozoru pięknych i pouczających, a tak naprawdę pustych i obłudnych.

Dorcas już nie była małą dziewczynką, podatną na wpływ innych. Wyrobiła sobie własne zdanie i była gotowa go bronić. Jej rodzice również przejrzeli na oczy i dostrzegli to, jak Tom kieruje ich życiem. Byli tylko marionetkami w jego rękach, bezwolnymi istotami, które wykonywały każdy rozkaz, ubrany w piękne słowa. Tak, trzeba przyznać, że Tom wszystko robił niezwykle subtelnie. W białych rękawiczkach, podporządkowywał sobie ludzi i ich życie, wykorzystywał do ostatniej kropli, a potem…

Dziewczyna zadrżała na wspomnienie upiornej nocy, kiedy to pojawiła się w domu na urodzinach matki. To, co wtedy tam zastała, zwaliło ją z nóg i odebrało zdolność logicznego myślenia. Ciała jej rodziców leżały u stóp fotela, na którym siedział Riddle, zaciągając się dymem z cygara jej ojca. Nie mogła się odezwać, gdy zwrócił w jej stronę swoje ciemne oczy i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Uderzyło w nią wtedy to, jakim potworem się stał. Spytał, czy przyłączy się do niego, czy zostanie jego prawą ręką. Jak przez mgłę pamiętała, że zaśmiała mu się w twarz, rzucając kilka niewybrednych epitetów.

_- Przeklinam cię Dorcas…_

Tak jej wtedy powiedział. A co ona na to? Nic. Po prostu podniosła się i rzuciła w jego stronę ostatnie spojrzenie. Zgrabnie omijając porozwalane meble, dotarła do drzwi i nie odwracając się, poprzysięgła mu zemstę, tak straszną, że nie mógł sobie tego wyobrazić. Obiecała, że go zniszczy, po czym wyszła.

Dlaczego nie zabił jej tamtej nocy? Nie wiedziała. Podejrzewała tylko, że darzył ją jakąś podobizną sympatii. Jakże ona wolałaby, wtedy zginąć i znów znaleźć się obok rodziców. Kryształowa łza spłynęła po jej policzku i zniknęła w materiale płaszcza. _Zemsta. _To utrzymywało ją przy życiu i w końcu znalazła sposób, by go zniszczyć, upokorzyć i odpłacić się za wszystkie krzywdy. Zupełnie przez przypadek, ale odkryła, co tak naprawdę pozwoli go pokonać.

- Tak, Tom… Znam twój słaby punkt, wiem jak go wykorzystać przeciw tobie i nie zawaham się tego zrobić…! – krzyknęła w niebo, po czym zniknęła.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_Ble, ble, ble…_

Monotonny głos nauczyciela roznosił się po klasie, męcząc swą jednostajnością uczniów i powodując u nich odruchy bezwarunkowe, potocznie zwane ziewaniem. Lily nie była wyjątkiem, nie tylko ona starała się ukryć senność za podręcznikami. Nie spodziewała się tego, że lekcja zaklęć może być tak nudna, przecież uwielbiała wszelkiego rodzaju uroki. Mogła się nawet pochwalić sporą kolekcją ksiąg o nich, z których niektóre były wręcz białymi krukami. Jednak dużo prawdy było w stwierdzeniu, że wszystko zależy od nauczyciela.

Edelman potrafił zachęcić uczniów do pracy, zaciekawić ich i namówić do zgłębiania tajemnic uroków. Spellman natomiast odklepywał swój wykład, półgębkiem udzielał rad podczas ćwiczeń, zadawał przeraźliwie nudne eseje i … cały czas obserwował Lily? Dziewczyna dopiero teraz zauważyła, że nauczyciel dziwnie jej się przygląda, ba, on nie spuszcza z niej wzroku. _Brudna jestem czy co?_ spytała się w myślach, delikatnie przejeżdżając dłonią po twarzy. To nie było to. Pewnie zastanawiałaby się dłużej nad powodem tego przenikliwego spojrzenia profesora, ale rozdźwięczał się dzwon oznajmiający koniec lekcji.

Na korytarzu do Lily podszedł James i objął ją ramieniem, całując w czubek głowy.

- Prawie odpłynęłaś na zaklęciach. To do ciebie nie podobne – szepnął jej na ucho, prowadząc w stronę klasy OPCM. – Stało się coś? – spytał, patrząc jej przenikliwie w oczy.

- Nie, nic… - mruknęła, cmokając go w policzek, jednak wzrok miała utkwiony w Spellmanie, który kroczył szybko w ich kierunku. – Powiem ci później… - mruknęła, dostrzegając niedowierzanie na jego twarzy.

James wzruszył ramionami i schował twarz w jej włosach. Dalej nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Byli ze sobą już prawie miesiąc, a do niego wciąż nie docierało, że Lily jest tylko jego. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z jednej ważnej rzeczy.

- Cholera… - mruknął pod nosem, wypuszczając dziewczynę z objęć i szybko podszedł do Syriusza, który stał nieopodal w towarzystwie wampirów. – Stary, wiesz, co jest jutro?

- Rogacz, coś ty znowu wymyślił? – Spytał Black, patrząc na stojącą samotnie Lily. – Czemu ją zostawiłeś samą?

- Na gacie Merlina, Łapa! Wiesz, jaki jest jutro dzień?

- No wiem. Trzydziesty… O w mordę…

- Właśnie. Trzeba coś wymyślić. – James spojrzał po twarzach wampirów, które wyrażały zdziwienie. – Wytłumacz im i wymyśl coś. Ja ją zajmę… - Odwrócił się i wrócił do Lily. Pocałował ją czule i razem weszli do klasy.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Następnego dnia Lily wracała w parszywym nastroju z porannego biegania. Zupełnie nie wiedziała skąd się ten wisielczy humor wziął, dopóki nie spojrzała w kalendarz. Wykrzywiła usta w grymasie, który zapewne miał być uśmiechem i ruszyła na śniadanie. O dziwo, szła sama, nikt jej nie towarzyszył. Nie zastała przyjaciół w pokoju, James nie czekał na nią pod drzwiami sypialni. Dziwne, bardzo dziwne. Humor pogarszał się jej z minuty na minutę, z każdym krokiem miała coraz większą ochotę by coś rozwalić, albo rzucić w kogoś porządną klątwą. Nie mogła się powstrzymać i strzeliła niewinnym urokiem w Irytka, który demolował korytarz, którym szła. Poltergeist zmienił się w dorodnego buraka i odleciał złorzecząc na nią głośno. Była pewna, że cały zamek już wie, że „Evans atakuje bezbronnych" lub inne tym podobne bzdury.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i pewnie weszła do Wielkiej Sali. Z każdej strony docierały do niej zapachy i szmer rozmów. Westchnęła ciężko i usiadła na swoim miejscu, ze zdziwieniem zauważając, że jej przyjaciół nie ma również tutaj. Wzruszyła ramionami i, jak co dzień, zamówiła przez talerz swoją kawę. Chwyciła do ręki tosta, który upadł na stół, gdy na wysokości jej oczu zawisła mała, beżowa karteczka, która podrygiwała zachęcająco. Chwyciła ją ostrożnie w dłonie i otworzyła.

_Pokój Życzeń_

Tylko tyle było napisane w środku. Zdziwiona podniosła się od stołu i nie dopijając swojej kawy ruszyła na siódme piętro. Naprzeciwko gobelinu Barabasza Bzika wisiała kolejna karteczka.

_Polana w lesie_

Kolejna wskazówka. Nie bardzo wiedząc, czego się spodziewać, przeszła trzy razy wzdłuż ściany, myśląc intensywnie o leśnej polanie. Niepewnie chwyciła za klamkę, która się ukazała i otworzyła ciężkie, drewniane drzwi.

Znalazła się na pięknej polanie, oświetlonej delikatnymi promieniami słońca. Wiatr rozwiał jej włosy, przynosząc ze sobą zapach świeżej trawy i ziół. Zakręciła się w miejscu, rozkoszując ciepłem, którego tak jej brakowało. Poczuła jak silne ramiona oplatają ją w pasie, a w uchu zaszemrał jej dobrze znany głos.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, kochanie… - Pocałował ją delikatnie w policzek i obrócił przodem do siebie.

- Myślałam, że… - Spuściła głowę, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jaka była głupia, myśląc, że zapomniał.

- Lily… - Chwycił ją delikatnie za podbródek i uniósł jej twarz tak, by patrzyła mu w oczy. – Głuptasie… Jak mogłaś pomyśleć, że zapomniałbym o twoich urodzinach? – Lekko musnął jej usta swoimi, po czym poprowadził w stronę koca rozłożonego pod drzewem.

Usiedli na nim, a James przyciągnął ją blisko siebie. Siedzieli w ciszy, wsłuchując się w szum wiatru i śpiew ptaków. Było jej dobrze. Czuła jak szczęście i radość powoli wypędzają z jej głowy rozgoryczenie i złość. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie do chłopaka, który bawił się jej krótkimi włosami, a on odpowiedział jej tym samym. Oczy błyszczały jej jak nigdy wcześniej. Odbijały się w nich wszystkie uczucia i pragnienia, które zazwyczaj kryła za maską obojętności i ironii. W jego oczach widziała wszystko to, co chciała zobaczyć. Nie potrzebowali słów, by wyrazić to, jak bardzo cieszą się ze swojej obecności, jak bardzo pragną być blisko siebie.

- Lily… - mruknął chłopak, błądząc ustami po jej szyi. – Mam coś dla ciebie… - Z kieszeni wyjął małe pudełeczko i postawił je na jej dłoni. – Tylko się nie śmiej…

Popatrzyła na niego, po czym przeniosła wzrok na prezent. Starannie odwinęła papier i wtedy jej oczom ukazała się malutka szkatułka. Drżącymi palcami uchyliła jej wieczko i aż zachłysnęła się powietrzem. W środku, na białym atłasie leżał wisiorek.

- Czy to jest…? – Zaczęła jednak zamilkła po chwili i delikatnie ujęła w palce lśniący przedmiot. – Perła Obietnicy? – Spojrzała na chłopaka. – James… - W jej oczach zalśniły łzy prawdziwego szczęścia. Nie było dla niej ważne, jaką obietnicę skrywała perła, liczyło się tylko to, że on był w stanie zrobić dla niej coś takiego.

Odwróciła się do niego tyłem i gestem poprosiła o zapięcie wisiorka. Nie mogła wydobyć z siebie ani słowa, gdyż wzruszenie ściskało jej gardło.

- Zawsze będę cię kochać… - mruknął jej wprost do ucha, po czym przytulił do siebie z całych sił. – To jest moja obietnica… Chcę, żebyś o tym wiedziała…

- Nie musiałeś…

- Ale chciałem… - Odwrócił ją twarzą do siebie i spojrzał poważnie w oczy. – Chciałem, żebyś już zawsze wiedziała, że cię kocham… Nie ważne, co się stanie i jak potoczą się nasze losy.

Przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował, wlewając w ten pocałunek wszystkie uczucia. Lily wplotła dłonie w jego włosy, rozkoszowała się bliskością jego ciała i ciepłem jego warg, które teraz błądziły po jej szyi. Drżące dłonie rozpoczęły niepewną wędrówkę po spragnionych dotyku ciałach.

- Dobra, gołąbeczki, dość tego dobrego! – Głos Syriusza sprawił, że odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni. – No już nie rumieńcie się tak… - Zaśmiał się chłopak i wraz z trójką wampirów wkroczył na polanę, niosąc wielki tort.

- Czekoladowo-miętowy… - Mrugnęła do Lily blondynka i przysiadła na kocu.

Składanie życzeń i wręczanie prezentów, wśród których znalazła się też obróżka z dzwoneczkiem w sam raz dla kota, trwało krótko. Siedzieli w Pokoju Życzeń kilka godzin, śmiejąc się i dogadując. Detlef musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że James nie jest jednak taki zły, ale mimo wszystko czuł ukłucie w sercu, gdy widział, jak całuje Rudą.

Przez cały dzień nauczyciele i uczniowie zastanawiali się gdzie podziała się szóstka uczniów. Tylko dyrektor uśmiechał się delikatnie na myśl o tym, jakie szczęście ich rozpiera w tym momencie.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Mary siedziała w swoim dormitorium i wpatrywała się tępo w okno. Myśli krążyły wokół rozczochranego Gryfona, który teraz najprawdopodobniej siedział z tą _rudą małpą._ Nie miała siły już płakać. Wyczerpała cały zapas łez na najbliższe kilka lat. Mogła winić tylko siebie za to, że James od niej odszedł, a jednak nie widziała swojej winy. Cały czas obwiniała Evans. Bo to przecież była jej wina.

- Mary… - Alice weszła cicho do pokoju, w dłoniach dzierżąc kubek z gorzką herbatą. – Przyniosłam ci coś na ten twój buntujący się żołądek – powiedziała i przysiadła koło swojej przyjaciółki, która ostatnio stała się przygaszona.

- Dzięki… - mruknęła tylko, po czym z ulgą wypiła łyk gorzkiego napoju. Przypominał jej smak życia, które teraz wyjątkowo zaprawione było dużą porcją goryczy. – Musiało mi siąść coś na żołądku…

Coś jej mówiło, że nie jest to zwykłe zatrucie pokarmowe, ani żołądkowe rewolucje. Nie wiedziała, co to może być, ale czuła, że zmieni to całe jej życie.

_Oby na lepsze…_ pomyślała i na powrót zatopiła się w myślach o tym jak odzyskać Jamesa. Obsesja, to mało powiedziane. Była na skraju załamania nerwowego i szaleństwa. Jednak nikt tego nie zauważał. Myśleli, że po prostu jest zrozpaczona po zerwaniu. Jakże się mylili. I już wkrótce mieli się o tym przekonać…


	19. Chapter 18

_**N**__**ajpiękniejsze chwile życie psuje na siłę**_

_Najpiękniejsze chwile życia_

_pomimo przeciwności losu_

_zostają w nas do samego końca._

Biegła przed siebie, wdychając mroźne powietrze, na pozór spokojna, jednak w środku toczyła zacięty bój z lodowym potworem, który podsuwał jej przed oczy coraz to nowe sceny. Im bliżej było maja tym stawało się to coraz bardziej męczące i natrętne. Miała powoli dość odpychania jego ataków, choć wiedziała, że nie może się poddać. Od tego przecież zależało jej życie.

Tym razem było gorzej niż zwykle. Przed jej oczami migały sceny z Jamesem w roli głównej i musiała przyznać, że nie należały do najprzyjemniejszych. Widziała wszystkie jego pogardliwe i pełne nienawiści spojrzenia, słyszała raniące słowa, które wypowiadał jeszcze tak niedawno.

Wątpliwości opanowały jej umysł w zawrotnym tempie. Bo przecież jak to możliwe, że tak nagle mu przeszło? _A może teraz tylko udaje?_ Natarczywy głosik w jej głowie nie dawał spokoju, wciąż podjudzając rosnącą w siłę niepewność. Nie chciała go słuchać, ale on z każdą chwilą stawał się silniejszy. Skronie zaczęły pulsować jej z bólu. Zacisnęła zęby i biegła dalej, starając się oddychać spokojnie. Nie pomogło. _On się tobą tylko bawi!_ Nie wytrzymała.

- Zamknij się! - krzyknęła, przystając i przyciskając dłonie do uszu. – Daj mi święty spokój… - mruczała do siebie, kręcąc głową.

- Lily… - Syriusz podszedł do niej i niepewnie położył jej rękę na ramieniu. – Co się dzieje?

- Nic… - Nie patrzyła mu w oczy. Nie chciała, żeby widział w nich strach, przed tym, że może być tylko zabawką Pottera. – Biegnijmy do zamku…

- Evans! – warknął, zmuszając ją do spojrzenia sobie w oczy, silnym szarpnięciem za podbródek. – Co się dzieje, do cholery? – Martwił się o nią. Z każdym kolejnym dniem coraz bardziej.

- Mówiłam już, że nic… Daj mi spokój…

- Mnie nie oszukasz… - mruknął, przytrzymując ją na miejscu, gdy chciała odejść. – Powiesz po dobroci, czy mam użyć siły?

- Szlag by cię trafił, Black… - szepnęła cicho i spojrzała mu w oczy. – A jak on się mną tylko bawi?

Chłopak spojrzał na nią jak na kosmitkę, zastanawiając się, czy ma wybuchnąć śmiechem już, czy dopiero za chwilę. Spojrzawszy w jej oczy, spoważniał natychmiast. Gdzieś w ich głębi czaił się prawdziwy strach przed zranieniem.

- Bredzisz… - Parsknęła w odpowiedzi i zacisnęła z całych sił usta. – Ale najlepiej będzie, jeśli po prostu powiesz mu o swoich obawach. – Wiedział, że taka rozmowa zrani Jamesa, ale uważał, że jest to najlepsze wyjście. – Najlepiej zaraz po śniadaniu.

- Może masz rację… - mruknęła i obije ruszyli w stronę zamku.

_Serce obawia się cierpień [...] _

_Powiedz mu, że strach przed cierpieniem jest straszniejszy niż samo cierpienie._

_I że żadne serce nie cierpiało nigdy, gdy sięgało po swoje marzenia... _

— Paulo Coelho

**xXxXxXxXx**

Śniadanie można by uznać za całkowicie normalne, gdyby nie jeden jakże znaczący szczegół. Przynajmniej dla niego był znaczący. Lily siedziała koło niego i z zamyśloną miną grzebała widelcem w jajecznicy. Coś ją trapiło, widział to doskonale. To zmarszczone czoło i zaciśnięte w wąską linię usta, świadczyły o toczącej się w niej małej wojnie. Najdelikatniej jak umiał, wyciągnął jej z dłoni widelec i zmusił do tego by spojrzała mu w oczy. Złapał się na tym, że podziwia jej zarumienione od biegania po mrozie policzki, zamiast skupić się na tym, co ją dręczy.

- Co się stało, kochanie? – spytał cichym głosem i ostrożnie wsunął kosmyk rudych włosów za jej ucho.

- Chciałam porozmawiać… - mruknęła cicho, nie patrząc mu w oczy. – Chodźmy do mnie.

Bez słowa wstał i podał jej rękę. Zdziwiło go, gdy jej nie przyjęła i ruszyła szybkim krokiem w stronę swojej sypialni. Gdy znaleźli się już w środku, otworzyła okno i siadając na parapecie, zapaliła papierosa. Skrzywił się nieznacznie na ten widok, jednak nic nie powiedział. Po którejś tam rozmowie na ten temat, doszedł do wniosku, że nie będzie próbował jej zmienić.

- O czym chciałaś porozmawiać? – Usiadł wygodnie w fotelu i spojrzał na jej twarz. Coś mu mówiło, że nie będzie to miła rozmowa.

- Wiesz, może to głupie, ale podczas biegania naszły mnie pewne wątpliwości. – Nie patrzyła na niego. Utkwiła wzrok gdzieś ponad jego głową. – Powiedz mi, tylko szczerze… Nie bawisz się mną?

To pytanie wbiło go w fotel. Nie mógł oddychać, tak jakby ktoś uderzył go z całej siły tłuczkiem w pierś. Poczuł się dotknięty tym, że mu nie ufa. Złość przyszła sama, nie wiadomo skąd. Oczy zapłonęły mu ogniem, gdy podniósł się z fotela i podszedł do niej, chwytając za ramiona. Zmusił ją do tego by na niego spojrzała.

- Skąd przyszło ci to do głowy? – powiedział cichym głosem, w którym pobrzmiewał ból. – Kocham cię nad życie… Nigdy bym cię nie zranił, nie wykorzystał…

- Bo… - Zawahała się. – Wcześniej zachowywałeś się inaczej… Tak jakbyś mnie nienawidził… - Opuściła głowę, nie mogąc znieść jego przeszywającego spojrzenia.

- Tak było… - powiedział, puszczając ją i odchodząc dalej. – Nienawidziłem cię z całego serca, kochając jednocześnie jak wariat. – Usiadł na fotelu i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Wszystko przez sytuację na peronie, pod koniec szóstego roku… Chciałem o tobie zapomnieć, wyleczyć się z miłości do ciebie…

- Sytuację na peronie… - powtórzyła cicho, wracając wspomnieniami do tamtej chwili. – Nie rozumiem…

- Pod koniec szóstego roku wydawało mi się, że coś zmieniło się w twoim zachowaniu względem mnie… Tak jakbyś patrzyła na mnie przychylnie… - mówił cicho, jakby każde słowo sprawiało mu ból. – Miałem nadzieję, że dasz się w końcu zaprosić na randkę, ale bałem się o to spytać. Zwlekałem do ostatniej chwili… - Popatrzył na nią smutno, wykrzywiając usta w grymasie, mającym imitować uśmiech. – Co tu dużo mówić, bałem się jak diabli… Jednak zdobyłem się na odwagę i podszedłem do ciebie na peronie… Nie zauważyłaś mnie. Stałaś z Colem i śmiałaś się z czegoś. Już miałem się odezwać, gdy… - Zaciął się i ponownie ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Lily stała koło okna i patrzyła na niego. Wyglądał tak żałośnie, a każde jego słowo przepełnione było bólem i żalem. Dalej nie wiedziała, o co chodzi. James wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował opowieść, a jej stanęła przed oczami ta scena.

_- Cole nie uwierzysz! Temu idiocie wydaje się, że ja coś do niego czuję…_

_- No nie mów…- Roger wybuchnął śmiechem. - Co za kretyn! Powinien wiedzieć, że prędzej wyznałabyś miłość szyszymorze, niż jemu…_

_- Dokładnie! Na Merlina, co za palant…_

- Nie słuchałem dalej. Poczułem się zraniony i upokorzony, bo naprawdę wydawało mi się, że coś zaiskrzyło. – Westchnął przeciągle. – Wtedy postanowiłem, że zapomnę o tobie, że upokorzę cię tak jak ty mnie… Dlatego tak się zachowywałem…

W pokoju zapadła cisza. James siedział na fotelu z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Nie było mu łatwo wracać do tamtych wydarzeń, wciąż bolały go tamte słowa. Starał się oddychać powoli, dokładnie napełniając płuca tlenem. Nagle poczuł jak chłodne dłonie odciągają jego własne od twarzy. Spojrzał w zielone oczy, które tak kochał, teraz wypełnione łzami.

- Zachowywałeś się jak ostatni palant. – powiedziała, splatając swoje palce z jego. – Jak największy kretyn pod słońcem i Merlin raczy wiedzieć ile nocy przez ciebie przepłakałam… - Urwała i uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie. – Nie dziwię ci się, ale jest jedna rzecz, którą powinieneś wiedzieć… - Spojrzał na nią pytająco, gdzieś w podświadomości bojąc się najgorszego. – Wtedy, tamtego dnia, rozmawiałam z Colem o Smarkerusie. – powiedziała cicho, a jedna kryształowa łza spłynęła jej po policzku. – Wiedziałbyś o tym, gdybyś posłuchał jeszcze przez chwilę…

- Nie rozmawialiście o mnie? – Dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

- Chociaż później rozmowa zeszła na twój temat… - Mrugnęła do niego i cmoknęła w czubek nosa. – Cole wymusił na mnie obietnicę…

- Jaką? – Uśmiechnął się, sadzając ją sobie na kolanach.

- Że dam ci szansę, bez względu na to jak się będziesz zachowywał… - mruknęła i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. – Przepraszam. – szepnęła po chwili. – Nie chciałam cię urazić tamtym pytaniem, po prostu…

- Nic się nie stało – przerwał, muskając delikatnie jej usta. – Lepiej wyjaśnić sobie takie sprawy już na początku, niż dusić to w sobie przez kilka lat.

- Kilka lat? – Popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona, jednak w oczach dało się dojrzeć zadziorny błysk. – Kto cię tak wrednie okłamał, ja nie zamierzam spędzić z tobą kilku lat… - Uśmiechnęła się wrednie.

- Nie? – Wplótł dłoń w jej włosy i przyciągnął jej twarz bliżej swojej. – A ile zamierzasz ze mną spędzić? – Wpatrywał się w jej oczy, które teraz zabłysły jeszcze bardziej.

- Najlepiej całą wieczność… - szepnęła wprost w jego usta, po czym zatopili się w pocałunku, który wyrażał więcej niż wszystkie słowa świata.

_Choćbym mówił językami ludzi i aniołów, a miłości bym nie miał, stałbym się jak miedź brzęcząca albo cymbał brzmiący._

1 Kor 13,1-13

_**xXxXxXxXx**_

_Oto czego się nauczyłem,_

_gdy straszliwa ciekawość wciągała mnie w meandry losów:_

_tylko w martwych wodach odbijają się zwłoki myśli._

Emil Cioran — Brewiarz zwyciężonych

Profesor Guardian zawsze spóźniał się na zajęcia, jednak tym razem nie było go niepokojąco długo. Siódmoklasiści z Gryffindoru i Slytherinu pogrążeni byli w cichych rozmowach, których głównym tematem było właśnie spóźnienie nauczyciela.

Lily siedziała w ławce z Sashą i podpierała ręką głowę. Nie miała ochoty włączać się do rozmów, myślami błądziła wokół weekendu i czarnowłosego Gryfona, który uśmiechał się do niej delikatnie, zerkając w jej stronę podczas konwersacji z Syriuszem.

- Co robisz w walentynki? – Sasha spytała konspiracyjnym szeptem.

- Idę na bal, jak wszyscy siódmoklasiści, do których zaliczasz się również ty. – Lily wystawiła jej język i zaczęła kartkować swój podręcznik.

- Ale mi chodzi o to, co robisz po balu. – Sasha spojrzała na Rudą wyczekująco, jednak nie doczekała się odpowiedzi. – I tak się dowiem… - zagroziła.

- Niedoczekanie twoje… - Głos Lily był pewny, jak jeszcze nigdy.

Sasha już miała coś odpowiedzieć, gdy drzwi do sali otworzyły się i do pomieszczenia wszedł profesor Guardian w towarzystwie profesora Spellmana. Wszyscy patrzyli na nich zdziwieni, zastanawiając się, co na zajęciach z OPCM robi nauczyciel zaklęć.

- Drodzy uczniowie – zaczął Guardian swoim donośnym barytonem. – Zapewne zastanawiacie się, co robi tutaj profesor Spellman. Otóż na dzisiejsze zajęcia przygotowaliśmy wspólnie pewną ciekawostkę.

- Chcieliśmy skorzystać z okazji, że gościmy przedstawicieli bardzo znanych wampirzych rodów i przybliżyć wam trochę strukturę ich rasy.

Detlef, Sasha i Dimitr spojrzeli po sobie z dziwnymi minami. Bynajmniej nie mieli ochoty na udział w podobnych zajęciach, jednak nie mieli wyboru. Lily spojrzała na nich przepraszającym wzrokiem, jakby czuła się winna takiemu zachowaniu profesorów. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że to wszystko do czegoś prowadzi, a utwierdziła ją w tym obecność Spellmana, który od jakiegoś czasu zachowywał się dziwnie.

- Panie Romanow… - Nauczyciel OPCM, wysoki, postawny mężczyzna po pięćdziesiątce, spojrzał na Detlefa. – Z naszych informacji wynika, że jest pan czymś w rodzaju… władcy? – Dimitr parsknął śmiechem widząc minę swojego kuzyna.

- Jestem Księciem Wampirów, to taka drobna różnica – mruknął blondyn i wywrócił oczami, słysząc ochy i achy dziewcząt. – Nic specjalnego poza paroma obowiązkami więcej… No i kilkoma klątwami… - Wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał wymownie na Lily, która na migi pokazała mu, że go zamorduje, jak tylko lekcja się skończy.

Spellman i Guardian wymienili spojrzenia i kontynuowali opowieść o wampirzych rodach, o których, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, większą wiedzą popisywał się profesor zaklęć.

- Rasa, do której należą nasi goście z Rosji dzieli się na kilka bractw. – Spellman popatrzył na Lily, jakby oczekując jakiejś reakcji z jej strony. – Państwo Romanow i pan Bezuchow należą do…

- Bractwa Czarnej Róży… - powiedziała automatycznie Sasha, nie podnosząc wzroku znad pergaminu zapełnionego wzorkami.

- Tak właśnie… - Profesor wrócił do przerwanej myśli. – Są też inne bractwa… Najbardziej znane to, oczywiście oprócz Czarnej Róży, Bractwo Księżyca, Bractwo Nocnej Ciszy i Bractwo Krwi… Samych bractw jest o wiele więcej, jedne bardziej znane, inne mniej… - Zawiesił na chwilę głos i rozejrzał się po klasie, zatrzymując dłużej wzrok na Lily. – Jest jednak bractwo, o którym my, czarodzieje, nie wiemy prawie nic… Lodowe Bractwo…

Ruda wciągnęła głęboko powietrze i spojrzała spłoszona na Detlefa, który ze zmarszczonym czołem wpatrywał się w mężczyznę. Ten uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc reakcję dziewczyny. _On wie…_ przeszło jej przez myśl i poczuła jak zimne palce strachu oplatają jej umysł. Była pewna, że Spellman wiedział całkiem sporo na temat Lodowego Bractwa i że ta wiedza może być niebezpieczna, zarówno dla niego jak i dla niej.

- Panie Romanow… - Guardian spojrzał na Detlefa. – Czy mógłby nam pan coś powiedzieć na temat tego bractwa?

- Wątpię. – Głos chłopaka był ostry ja brzytwa. – Zagłębianie się w ten temat może być _śmiertelnie_ niebezpieczne. – Patrzył na Spellmana przenikliwie, próbując dojść do tego, jak wiele ten człowiek wie. To, co zaobserwował, spowodowało, że poczuł niepokój wdzierający się do serca. – Lepiej zostawić ten temat w spokoju i nie wtykać nosa w sprawy, które nas nie dotyczą.

Profesor zaklęć poczuł nagle irracjonalny strach, który zapanował nad jego ciałem, gdy jego spojrzenie spotkało się z fosforyzującym spojrzeniem chłopaka. Postanowił jednak zignorować jego słowa.

- Cóż, skoro pan Romanow nie chce nam nic powiedzieć, to ja uchylę rąbka tajemnicy. Członkowie Lodowego Bractwa, mają charakterystyczny wygląd, którego wyznacznikiem są błękitne oczy. Ich znakiem jest Sztylet Lodowej Róży, który to, jest również przedmiotem kultu i chroniony jest przez bardzo silne klątwy… - Spojrzał na Lily, a ona już wiedziała, że mężczyzna wie więcej niż powinien. – Osoba niebędąca wampirem, po dotknięciu go zostaje naznaczona i musi walczyć o swoje życie po upływie pewnego czasu…

W kasie panowała cisza jak makiem zasiał. Wszyscy wsłuchiwali się w słowa profesora z zainteresowaniem. Taka już ludzka natura, że ciekawi to, co jest niebezpieczne. Tylko piątka uczniów siłą powstrzymywała się od powiedzenia nauczycielowi kilku niemiłych słów. Dimitr nie wytrzymał.

- Z całym szacunkiem panie profesorze… - Jego głos ociekał ironią. – Wprowadzając uczniów w to zagadnienie, sprowadza pan na nich ogromne niebezpieczeństwo. Ciekawy jestem, co by powiedział dyrektor, gdyby się o tym dowiedział. – Trafił w sedno. Spellman zmieszał się i zarumienił delikatnie.

- Panie Romanow, mówił pan o jakiś klątwach wiszących nad Księciem Wampirów. – Guardian starał się ratować sytuację, zmieniając temat. – Opowie nam pan o nich?

- Mogę powiedzieć o jednej… - Detlef starał się, żeby jego głos brzmiał spokojnie i obojętnie, choć w środku gotował się cały. – Klątwa ta broni Księcia Wampirów, czyli w tym wypadku mnie, przed zrobieniem sobie krzywdy przez samego siebie… Znaczy to mniej więcej tyle, że nie mogę sam się zranić, bądź odebrać sobie życia… Ot, taka ochrona, która momentami bywa irytująca.

- Rozumiem. – Profesor pokiwał głową, jakby naprawdę rozumiał, co miał na myśli Detlef mówiąc o irytującym aspekcie tej klątwy. – A czy to prawda, że każdy wampir posiada pewne zdolności, które uaktywniają się podczas pełni…

Gdy zajęcia dobiegły końca, uczniowie wysypali się z sali i ruszyli na obiad. Lily podeszła do wampirów stojących nieco na uboczu, wcześniej wysyłając Jamesa do Wielkiej Sali. Nie chciała, żeby wiedział. Po prostu. Chciała mu oszczędzić nerwów.

- Cholera by wzięła tego całego Spellmana – warczał Dimitr, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – Czy ten człowiek nie wie, że wpakował się w śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo, szukając informacji na temat Lodowego Bractwa.

- Widocznie nie wie… - powiedziała Sasha, masując palcami skronie. Za duża ilość nerwów jej nie służyła. – Mamy problem… - Spojrzała na brata, który stał oparty o ścianę i nic nie mówił.

- Wiem, że mamy problem… - mruknął cicho i spojrzał pocieszająco na Lily. – Bractwo na pewno już wie, że jakiś czarodziej za dużo o nich wie… Mogą zaatakować i go zabić, zupełnie jak… - W oczach Rudej pojawiły się łzy. Blondyn uderzył się dłonią w czoło i przytulił ją do siebie, z trudem panując nad swoim ciałem. – Przepraszam…

- Nic się nie stało… - powiedziała słabo, odsuwając się od niego, gdyż czuła, że będąc blisko w jakiś sposób zdradza Jamesa. – Co zrobimy?

- Nic… Musimy się tylko bardziej pilnować – mruknął Detlef i ruszył w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Serce krwawiło mu z bólu, jednak dobrze to ukrył. Miał teraz na głowie ważniejsze sprawy, niż miłość. – Udam się dziś do Czarnej Róży i opowiem Lilith o tym, co się stało.

**xXxXxXxXx**

_W kobietach najlepsze jest ich odkrywanie. _

_I nic się nie może równać z tym, _

_gdy dochodzi do tego po raz pierwszy. _

_Bo człowiek nie wie, co to życie, _

_dopóki po raz pierwszy nie rozbierze kobiety._

Carlos Ruíz Zafón - _Cień wiatru_

Walentynki. Święto zakochanych w Hogwarcie było dniem, kiedy urządzano bal. Od rana przygotowania szły pełną parą, po to by wieczorem zaskoczyć wszystkich przybyłych. Wielka Sala wyglądała cudownie, cała skąpana w różach, których delikatny zapach unosił się w powietrzu i wprawiał wszystkich w romantyczny nastrój. Klimatyczna muzyka sączyła się z magicznych głośników i wirowała wraz z tańczącymi parami. Małe, dwuosobowe stoliczki skąpane były w przytłumionym, czerwonym świetle, dającym idealne schronienie zakochanym. Błonia na ten jeden wieczór w roku zmieniały się nie do poznania. W śród oświetlonych delikatnym światłem alejek, wiły się żywopłoty, upstrzone wonnymi kwiatami. Można było się tam zrelaksować, odpocząć lub po prostu pobyć ze sobą na świeżym powietrzu.

Lily bawiła się cudownie, wirując w tańcu z Jamesem. Czuła się szczęśliwa jak nigdy wcześniej i pragnęła, aby ta noc nie skończyła się nigdy. Oparła głowę na piersi chłopaka i wsłuchała się w spokojny rytm jego serca. Była to dla niej najpiękniejsza muzyka na świecie. James pochylił się i musnął jej ucho swoimi wargami. Zadrżała.

- Mam coś dla ciebie… - mruknął zachrypniętym głosem i pociągnął ją w stronę wyjścia z sali.

Po drodze minęli Syriusza z Sashą i inne pary, które korzystały z tego, że w tym dniu wszystko było dozwolone. Wspinali się powoli po schodach, wciąż trzymając za ręce, aż dotarli na siódme piętro.

- Zamknij oczy – polecił jej James. Po chwili poczuła jak silne ramiona unoszą ją w powietrzu i gdzieś niosą. – Możesz już otworzyć – szepnął, całując ją w policzek i odstawiając na ziemię.

Stali w przytulnym pokoju, utrzymanym w kolorze czerwonym. Jedynym źródłem światła był kominek, który wesoło trzaskał naprzeciwko skórzanej kanapy. Na małym stoliczku stała butelka białego wina i dwa kieliszki, a obok leżała czerwona róża. Nie wiadomo skąd sączyła się delikatna, kojąca muzyka.

Usiedli na kanapie. James napełnił kieliszki winem, po czym podał Lily jeden. Wznieśli toast, potem kolejny i kolejny. Z każdym następnym kieliszkiem siedzieli coraz bliżej siebie, a ich delikatne pocałunki stawały się coraz namiętniejsze. Po jednym wyjątkowo gorącym, chłopak wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł w stronę łóżka, które pojawiło się znikąd. Leżąc na miękkiej pościeli, która przyjemnie chłodziła ich ciała, oddawali się dawaniu i sprawianiu przyjemności. Dłonie błądziły po ciałach, a języki wirowały w namiętnym tańcu.

Lily niepewnie zaczęła rozpinać guziki jego koszuli, co podziałało na niego jak kubeł zimnej wody. Usiadł na łóżku i schował twarz w dłoniach, starając się uspokoić rosnące pożądanie. Spojrzał na dziewczynę i klnąc na siebie w duchu, patrzył na jej opuchnięte od pocałunków usta, rozczochrane włosy i błyszczące oczy. Zapomniał się, a obiecał sobie, ze więcej tego nie zrobi.

- James… - Dziewczyna nieśmiało dotknęła jego ramienia. Zastanawiała się, co zrobiła nie tak, że się od niej odsunął.

- Przepraszam, zapomniałem się… - wyszeptał zdławionym głosem i chciał wstać, jednak nie pozwoliła mu na to jej drobna dłoń, która zacisnęła się na jego dłoni.

- Nie przepraszaj… - szepnęła, przyciągając go do siebie i całując najlepiej jak umiała. – Jak dla mnie możesz się zapomnieć…

Jęknął przeciągle i wpił się w jej usta, na nowo rozpoczynając taniec języków, który rozbudził jeszcze większe pożądanie. Pozwolił jej ściągnąć swoją koszulę, sam pozbywając się jej sukienki. Całował każdy fragment odsłaniającego się ciała, błądził po jej skórze palcami i ustami, wsłuchując się w ciche westchnienia, które wyrywały się z jej gardła. Po niedługim czasie oboje byli zupełnie nadzy. Drżącymi dłońmi poznawali swoje cała, starając się dać tej drugiej, ukochanej osobie jak najwięcej, samemu nie żądając nic w zamian.

Pochylił się nad nią, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to nie sen. Patrzył na jej zarumienione policzki i zamglone rozkoszą oczy. Delikatnie przejechał językiem po opuchniętych ustach, po czym przygryzł płatek jej ucha.

- James… - Jej cichy, drżący głos spowodował, że zaprzestał pieszczoty i spojrzał jej w oczy. Była zawstydzona. Wystarczyło jedno krótkie spojrzenie, a domyślił się, o co chodzi.

- Na Merlina, Lily… - szepnął cicho, całując ją delikatnie i przelewając w ten pocałunek całą swoją miłość. – Jesteś pewna… - Patrzył uważnie w jej oczy, będąc gotowym odpuścić na najmniejszy błysk niepewności. Nie zobaczył w nich jednak nic takiego.

- Poprowadź mnie… - powiedziała pewnie, wpijając się jego usta.

Nie mógł się już powstrzymać. Delikatnym ruchem sprawił, że stali się jednością. Spojrzał jej w twarz i scałował jedną łzę toczącą się po jej policzku. Widział w jej oczach szczęście, wdzięczność i ogromną miłość i był pewny, że ona widzi w jego oczach to samo. Zaczął się poruszać najdelikatniej jak umiał, ze wszystkich sił hamując swoje rządze. Chciał, żeby ona czerpała z tego maksimum przyjemności. Pragnął wynagrodzić jej początkowy ból. On sam nie był ważny. Liczyła się tylko ona, dziewczyna, którą kochał nad życie, która była ważniejsza niż cokolwiek innego. Prowadził ją, tak jak prosiła, na szczyt rozkoszy każdym ruchem, każdym pocałunkiem i spojrzeniem. A ona pozwalała się mu prowadzić, ufając w pełni i doświadczając zupełnie nowych dla siebie doznań. Szeptała jego imię, czując jak zalewają ją kolejne fale przyjemności. Oboje byli coraz bliżej, taniec ich ciał stawał się coraz bardziej chaotyczny. Spełnienie spadło na nich w tym samym momencie. Wykrzykując swoje imiona, zastygli w bezruchu, chcąc jak najmocniej odczuwać.

Jeszcze długo potem leżeli, wtuleni w siebie, w pachnącej ogniem ich ciał pościeli, szepcząc słodkie słówka i kradnąc delikatne pocałunki. Zasnęli z uśmiechami na ustach, czując, że właśnie z tą drugą osobą pragną spędzić resztę życia, a poranek tylko utwierdził ich w tym przekonaniu.

_Najmądrzejszy człowiek jakiego znałem, Fermín Romero de Torres, powiedział mi kiedyś, że żadnego z przeżyć nie da się porównać z tym, gdy mężczyzna po raz pierwszy rozbiera kobietę. Nie okłamał mnie, ale i nie powiedział całej prawdy. Nic nie powiedział o dziwnym drżeniu rąk zamieniającym rozpięcie każdego guzika, przesunięcie suwaka, w zadanie przerastające siły. Nic nie powiedział o uroku jasnej drżącej skóry, o pierwszym muśnięciu ust ani omamach unoszących się z każdego skrawka ciała._

Carlos Ruíz Zafón - _Cień wiatru_

_**xXxXxXxXx**_

_Czasem, gdy wszystko się wali,_

_trzeba wziąć się w garść i przetrwać, _

_bez użalania się i zbędnych łez._

Luty się skończył, a marzec rozpanoszył się na dobre, przynosząc ze sobą zapach wiosny i cieplejsze dni. Świat nabrał kolorów, które wywoływały uśmiechy na twarzach wszystkich ludzi. W Hogwarcie rozpoczęła się nerwówka wśród uczniów klas piątych i siódmych, gdyż do majowych egzaminów pozostało niewiele czasu.

Lily siedziała oparta plecami o Jamesa i przeglądała podręcznik do zielarstwa. Nie lubiła tego przedmiotu, ale w karierze uzdrowiciela był on niezbędny. Chłopak bawił się jej włosami, myślami krążąc wokół ostatniego meczu i nowej taktyki. Usłyszawszy kroki, podniósł wzrok i zamarł. W ich stronę zmierzała piątka ludzi, których nie spodziewał się zobaczyć.

- Mama… Tata… Państwo Adams… - Podniósł się z ziemi, a zaraz po nim to samo zrobiła Lily, która spojrzała podejrzliwie na Mary, stojącą z opuszczoną głową miedzy swoimi rodzicami.

- Witaj synu… - powiedziała poważnie Dorea, zatrzymując wzrok na splecionych dłoniach pary. – Musimy porozmawiać. – Spojrzała wymownie na Rudą, która pocałowała chłopaka krótko w policzek i odeszła w stronę zamku.

Ciekawość jednak ją zżerała, więc przemieniła się w kota i niepostrzeżenie zbliżyła do rozmawiających. _Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła_, o czym miała przekonać się już za chwilę.

- Co się stało? – spytał chłopak, patrząc na poważne miny swoich rodziców. W ich oczach dostrzegł zawód.

- Przykro nam, że spotykamy się w takich okolicznościach… - zaczął Charlus i spojrzał na syna smutno.

- Ale o co chodzi? – James nie miał pojęcia, co skłoniło jego rodziców do przybycia do zamku. – I co wspólnego ma z tym Mary?

- Dużo, a raczej wszystko… - Głos Dorei drżał od hamowanych nerwów. – Panna Adams jest z tobą w ciąży…

James popatrzył na wszystkich zdziwiony. Czekał, aż ktoś się zaśmieje i powie, że to tylko wcześniejszy żart Prima Aprilisowy, jednak nic takiego się nie stało. Zabrakło mu powietrza i zachwiał się. Byłby upadł, gdyby nie silne ramie ojca, który go podtrzymał.

- Nie… To nie możliwe… - wydukał, patrząc po wszystkich zrozpaczonym wzrokiem. – To nie może być prawda… Jak?

- Ty już dobrze wiesz jak… - syknęła jego matka, patrząc wściekle na syna. Nie spodziewała się po nim takiej nieodpowiedzialności.

- To nie może być prawda… - jęknął chłopak, łapiąc się za głowę. Wciąż miał nadzieję, że to tylko kiepski żart.

Milcząca do tej pory Mary uniosła głowę i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. W jej brązowych tęczówkach dostrzegł błysk triumfu. Ona się cieszyła.

- To prawda James… Będę matką twojego dziecka… - powiedziała pewnie, uśmiechając się przy tym lekko. Była szczęśliwa, bo wiedziała, że on teraz będzie jej i tylko jej.

- Ale ja nie chcę tego dziecka! Nie kocham cię i nigdy nie kochałem! – W głosie chłopaka drgały histeryczne tony. Jak to możliwe, że jeszcze przed chwilą zastanawiał się jak i kiedy oświadczyć się Lily, a teraz cały świat sypie mu się na głowę.

- Jamesie Potterze, natychmiast się uspokój – warknęła Dorea. – Trzeba płacić za swoje uczynki…

- Ale…

- Milcz! – przerwała mu. – Wasz ślub odbędzie się zaraz po zakończeniu roku szkolnego. Nie ma dyskusji. – Patrzyła na syna ostro, lecz widząc jak bardzo cierpi zmiękła. W końcu był jej jedynym dzieckiem i nie mogła patrzeć na jego ból.

James stał jak wryty w ziemię, która zaczęła niebezpiecznie się kręcić. Przytrzymał się ramienia ojca, by nie upaść. Wiedział, że nic już się nie da zrobić, że właśnie jego życie wkroczyło na nowy tor, pełny smutku i udręki. Spojrzał błagalnie na ojca, szukając w nim pomocy, jednak spotkał tylko zawiedzione spojrzenie. Bolało. Nigdy nie chciał ich zawieźć, a teraz tak się stało.

- Dobrze… - mruknął, widząc ponaglający wzrok matki. Jego głos i oczy zionęły pustką, która wbijała się niczym sztylet w serca młodych rodziców.

- Do tego czasu możesz robić, co chcesz. – Charlus spojrzał na niego wymownie, mając na myśli Lily.

Chłopak wcisnął ręce w kieszenie i zacisnął je z całych sił w pięści. Oczy zwilgotniały mu, jednak powstrzymał łzy. Spojrzał pustym wzrokiem na Mary, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie na swoich rodziców.

- Nie zapomnę wam tego, że bardziej liczyła się dla was reputacja, niż moje szczęście… - powiedział cicho, po czym ruszył w stronę zamku, nie oglądając się za siebie. Wiedział, że jego słowa zraniły rodziców, jednak miał to gdzieś, tak jak oni mieli gdzieś, to, czego on chce.

Szedł powoli w stronę swojego dormitorium, potrącając ludzi i z całych sił powstrzymując się przed rozwaleniem czegoś.

- James! James! – Ktoś pociągnął go za ramię. – Stary, biegnę za tobą przez pół korytarza, bo… Ej, co się stało? – Syriusz popatrzył na przyjaciela z troską. Nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie. – Coś z Lily? Pokłóciliście się?

- Adams…

- No, co z tą idiotką? – James pociągnął go w stronę wieży i zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi do dormitorium, traktując je kilkoma zaklęciami. – No mów…

- Jest w ciąży… Ze mną… - powiedział cicho, siadając na łóżku i ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. – Ślub zaraz po skończeniu szkoły…

Ta wiadomość zwaliła Syriusza z nóg. Usiadł koło chłopaka i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Wiedział, jaki to musiał być cios dla Jamesa, przecież niedawno rozmawiali o pierścionku dla Lily i szukali sposobu jak zdobyć rozmiar. A teraz...

- Stary… Przykro mi… - mruknął Black, wiedząc, że jego słowa są banalne. – A Lily wie?

- Jeszcze nie… Nie wiem jak jej to powiem… - szepnął i pozwolił, aby łzy spłynęły mu po policzkach. Nawet nie wiedział jak bardzo się w tym momencie mylił.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Nigdy nie sądziła, że coś może tak boleć, by zwalać z nóg. A jednak. Złamane serce nie pozwalało jej się podnieść spod jednego z drzew Zakazanego Lasu. Łzy nieustannie płynęły jej po policzkach i skapywały na ziemię. Nie chciała już żyć. Nie miała po co, skoro on będzie mężem innej. Załkała cicho, zwijając się w kłębek i przeklinając swoją ciekawskość. Ból rozchodził się po jej ciele kolejnymi falami, nie dając zapomnieć o sobie ani na chwilę. Leżała tak wiele godzin, w uszach wciąż słysząc podsłuchaną rozmowę. Przez chwilę chciała z tym wszystkim skończyć, strzelić w siebie Avadą i mieć święty spokój, jednak porzuciła tą myśl.

- Nie uciekasz od problemów… - mruknęła do siebie i podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej, opierając plecami o drzewo. Nie chciała uciekać, bo gdy raz się ucieknie, będzie się tak robiło zawsze. Coś jeszcze trzymało ją na tym świecie, ale nie wiedziała co. Jakby przeczucie, że wszystko będzie dobrze. – Po każdej burzy wychodzi słońce – szepnęła, starając się z całych sił w to wierzyć, po czym podniosła się i ruszyła w stronę zamku.

Na korytarzu przed salonem zobaczyła Jamesa. Opierał się o ścianę, lecz gdy tylko ją zobaczył ruszył w jej kierunku.

- Lily, martwiłem się. – Wyciągnął do niej ręce, chcąc ją przytulić, jednak ona nie pozwoliła na to. – Stało się coś?

- Powinieneś zająć się swoją narzeczoną i dzieckiem… - szepnęła, ponieważ zaciśnięte gardło nie pozwoliło na więcej.

- Wiesz… Skąd? – Opuścił ręce i spojrzał na nią smutno.

- Nie ważne skąd, ważne, że wiem… - Wyminęła go zgrabnie i ruszyła w stronę gobelinu kryjącego wejście do salonu. – Ty byś mi nie powiedział… - Zatrzymała się plecami do niego i opuściła głowę. Kolejna porcja łez spłynęła po jej policzkach.

- Lily… Wiesz, że liczysz się tylko ty… - zaczął, jednak przerwała mu stanowczo.

- Nie James… Teraz powinna liczyć się dla ciebie Mary… - Serce jej krwawiło, gdy wypowiadała te słowa. – Nie możemy być razem… - szepnęła, z trudem hamując szloch.

Podszedł do niej i szybko przytulił. Po raz kolejny dzisiaj czuł, że nie może nic zrobić, by zapobiec temu, co ma się wydarzyć. Chciał się nacieszyć jej bliskością, zanim wykona to, co postanowiła. Zatopił usta w jej wargach, czując słony smak łez na języku.

Oderwała się od niego i szepnęła hasło, otwierając przejście.

- Wiesz, że kocham tylko ciebie… Pamiętaj o tym…- szepnął do jej pleców.

- Pamiętam… - Dotknęła perły wiszącej na jej szyi i zniknęła za gobelinem.

Czuła, że zacznie wyć z bólu. Chciała jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swojej sypialni i nie wychodzić z niej do końca życia. Na drodze do spełnienia tego pragnienia stanął jej jednak Syriusz, który przytulił ją mocno do siebie i kołysał w ramionach, szepcząc, że wszystko się ułoży. Nie wierzyła w to, nie wierzyła już w nic…

Wiara

_Bo nie wiesz jak to jest nie wierzyć w nic.  
>Tłumaczyć sobie, że miłość czy inne uczucia,<br>Tak, jak przeznaczenie i cała reszta,  
>Że one nie istnieją.<br>Własną ręką skreślać treści wierszy,  
>Gdyż są one zbyt prawdziwe,<br>A prawda przecież nie istnieje.  
>Więc tak trzeba?<br>Ta odwieczna otchłań nicości.  
>Chcę wyrwać się z jej uścisku,<br>Lecz jest już za późno, bo uwierzyłam.  
>Uwierzyłam w brak mojej wiary...<br>Ale jak można wierzyć, że się nie wierzy?  
>To jak powiedzieć, że się nie mówi,<br>Więc zaprzeczam temu co mówię.  
>A skoro zaprzeczam to znaczy, że wierzę?<br>Prawdopodobnym jest, że nie istniejemy w ogóle,  
>Tak, jak prawdopodobnym jest, że jesteśmy<br>Najlepszym przykładem istnienia.  
>Prawdopodobnym - bo nie wiesz,<br>Jak to jest nie wierzyć w nic i nie wiesz  
>Jak to jest wierzyć.<br>Nie widzisz w tym logiki.  
>I ja też nie widzę.<em>

Autor: metaliczna


End file.
